


Ascension: Part I

by madi_solo



Series: Ascension [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 92
Words: 90,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madi_solo/pseuds/madi_solo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A former H.Y.D.R.A. agent struggles to come to terms with her past while a young woman with superhuman abilities and a serious case of amnesia tries to find her way in an unfamiliar and often unforgiving city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wind whipped through the empty alleys with a hollow whistle. A nearby dog growled as he fought for his evening meal. Ava, too, was starving, huddled in the corner of an alley, holding her bleeding head and grimacing. Two days had passed since her last meal, but only two hours since her last fight. Brushing her dirty blonde hair out of her green eyes, she stood, shaking in her tattered t-shirt and jeans. Wiping her bloody nose, Ava gritted her teeth and fidgeted uncomfortably with her out-of-socket shoulder.

Things had not been going well. After she had left S.H.I.E.L.D., Ava had had no idea where to turn. For in truth, she had been a part of H.Y.D.R.A. and had known her decision and loyalty from the beginning. Eventually, the guilt had caught up to her, and she had run. Then, when H.Y.D.R.A. was discovered, Ava couldn’t very well join the “good side." Either way, she was a traitor and criminal to everyone. Thus, she had been living her last few months in shame and hiding, fighting for meals and shelter. 

Stepping out from the alley, Ava followed the scent that wafted to her from the nearby restaurant. She waited by the back door until it creaked open; a man stood there, older but smiling. 

“Hey, Patrick.”

“Hello, Ava.” He handed her a paper bag, and she took it with a little smile. “In another fight?”

“Always. People aren’t always nice people.”

“You didn’t let him walk away though, did you?”

Ava laughed loudly, rolling her eyes. “Ha, no. He’s lying unconscious in a ditch. I gave 911 a heads up call.”

Patrick sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I think if you go to the authorities, Ava, or a shelter…I’m sure someone can help you.”

“I’ve told you before, Patrick. I don’t think I can.”

“I’ll see you on Thursday.”

“Wait…can you pop my shoulder?”

He sighed again and nodded. “Grit your teeth.”

In one swift motion, he had her shoulder in place. 

“Thanks, Patrick.”

She took off slowly down the street, enjoying the comfortable night air. Ava was scared to ask for help for fear that someone would learn what she did…or that her old authorities would come hunting her. There were secrets that she knew, and if H.Y.D.R.A. got their hands on her, they would kill her. Lost in thought, Ava walked blindly into a stranger, falling backwards onto the concrete. 

“I’m so sorry!” she murmured, creasing her brows as she looked up into the man’s face. 

Thick blond hair highlighted his face, muscular arms helping her up. In a swift moment of recognition, Ava sucked in a breath, heart beating wildly. 

“Excuse me, ma’am,” he murmured with a genuine smile.

“My fault, sorry.”

He frowned, observing her bloody face. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.” She brushed past him, bumping his shoulder and trying to ignore the man she knew was Captain America. 

“Excuse me, ma’am, please wait.”

She kept walking, keeping her head low. 

“Please stop.” 

He rushed to catch up with her, grabbing her arm and spinning her in a circle. 

“Sir. Let go of me!”

Captain America let go of her in a conciliatory gesture. “You’re bleeding. Do you need help?”

“No. Just leave me alone please. I’m fine.” 

Ripping herself from his grasp, Ava huffed in an irritated way, weaving in and out of pedestrians as quickly as she could to avoid the Captain. Eventually, she made it back to her temporary shelter. The abandoned house she was staying in was not so bad. No heat or electricity, but there was a bed. The majority of her possessions were here as well. Everything she had brought with her when she had run. Ava’s parents lived states away in Arizona, her little sister, too. She was too scared to live with them for fear of putting them at risk. 

Lying down in the bed, Ava stared dejectedly at the ceiling. Her life was such a mess, and tonight, she had been spoken to by Captain America, the man she had helped betray. Every guilty feeling she had experienced over the last few long months was resurfacing, and Ava drifted to sleep seeing herself dragged to prison, screaming at Captain America, of all people, to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

Headlights blinded her, tires screeched on asphalt, and Karis covered her head, waiting for a blow that never came. She lay facedown in the middle of the road, having no idea how she had gotten there. Trembling fearfully, she dare not move, and there was a great commotion as sirens screamed and voices chattered. 

“Miss, can you hear me? Are you injured?” a gruff voice called. 

Karis remained still, her heart pounding. Where was she? Who were these people? 

“Miss…”

Feeling a firm hand grip her shoulder, she flipped onto her back, her blue eyes wide with terror. 

“Easy,” said the man, holding up his hands. “I’m here to help you.”

Noting that he wore the uniform of a police officer, Karis relaxed slightly. She took in her surroundings, observing a black sky overhead and a maze of glowing buildings surrounding her. 

“Miss, are you injured?” he asked again as red and blue lights flickered over his dark skin. 

“N-no,” she stammered finally, sitting up and rubbing her aching head. “I don’t think so.” 

“Care to tell me how you came to be in the middle of street?”

“I…” Karis swallowed nervously. “I don’t know.” 

His brows furrowed skeptically, but he reached out anyway and helped her to her feet. Dusting herself off, she saw that she was wearing a plain black dress and a pair of heels. She glanced around, suddenly realizing that there was no congested traffic—apparently, this road was not often traveled. The car that had swerved to avoid her sat nearby, and a middle-aged woman stood beside it, wringing her hands frantically. Shaking his head, the officer pulled out a notepad and a pen. 

“All right, miss, I’m gonna need you to tell me your name and—”

Pop! Blood spattered onto her face, and Karis inhaled a sharp gasp. Next thing she knew, the policeman was on the ground, blood pooling under his head, and a group of men were rushing from the shadows. The woman screamed as they shoved her to the ground, stole her purse, and began ransacking her car. All bystanders fled, their blood-curdling screams echoing through the alley. 

Karis felt the color drain from her face as one of the thugs advanced toward her, twirling a knife between his fingers. 

“Well now, aren’t you going to fetch a fine price?” he sneered. 

She started to flee, but he seized her roughly by the arm and spun her to face him. Feeling the metal blade pressed against her neck, she shuddered and fought to look anywhere but into his malicious eyes. 

“Look at me,” he growled, “or I’ll cut your throat.” 

Defiantly, Karis met his gaze, and he spat in her face. She was thrown to the ground, her hands scraping against the asphalt. The man knelt beside her, yanking her arms painfully behind her back and duct-taping her wrists. 

“You can’t do this!” she heard the woman shriek. “You can’t—”

A second gunshot shattered the air, and Karis shut her eyes, a sob catching in her throat. Silently, she prayed that someone—anyone—would come to her aid. Just moments later, the thugs began shouting at each other, and sounds of fighting reached her ears. 

“It’s the devil!” one of them exclaimed, his voice shrill with fear. 

A skull cracked on the pavement, and cries of pain reverberated around her as she heard flesh pounding against flesh and the dull thuds of some kind of blunt weapon. At last, silence fell, and Karis knew that all of them were either unconscious or dead. Trembling, she waited as she became aware of quiet footsteps approaching her. To her surprise, her bonds were suddenly severed, and she felt a hand on her back. 

“Are you all right?” 

Opening her eyes and craning her neck, Karis glimpsed a man in a suit of red armor. He wore a mask so that only the lower half of his face was exposed, and his brown eyes glittered in the darkness. Grimacing, she sat up and turned to face him. He said nothing, and she noticed that his gaze was unfocused, as if he didn’t even see her. Uncertainly, Karis brushed her blonde hair behind her ear. 

“I-I am now. Thank you.” 

He gave a curt nod. “Do you have someplace safe to go?”

Hesitating, she bit her lip. Now that she thought about it, she realized that she didn’t have anywhere to go. “No…I don’t.” 

He exhaled deeply, propping his elbow on his leg. “Well, you can’t stay here. Come with me.” 

He stood and offered a hand down to her. Karis eyed him skeptically. 

“How do I know that I can trust you?”

“Because I just saved you from the bad guys,” he answered dryly. 

Reluctantly, she took his hand, and he easily pulled her to her feet. 

“Follow me,” he said, leading her out of the alley. 

She rubbed her arm nervously, her eyes darting about as they walked. The streets seemed to be growing darker, and the number of people wandering about was steadily decreasing. 

“My place isn’t far,” he told her, obviously sensing her anxiety. 

After a lengthy pause, Karis finally asked the question that had been burning in her mind since she had first laid eyes on this mysterious man. “Who are you?”

“Someone who was in the right place at the right time.” 

“That’s not evasive at all,” she responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes. 

No more words were exchanged between them until they reached his residence, which was located on the upper floor of an old apartment building. When they entered, he closed the door behind them and led her down a dark hallway, not bothering to turn on the lights. She squinted into the blackness, struggling to see until they turned a corner and she was suddenly met with a burst of blinding neon lights. 

“Oh! That’s…quite a view.” 

“It doesn’t bother me,” he replied nonchalantly, striding into the kitchen area. 

It was then that Karis felt her suspicions were confirmed—he was blind. However, gaining this knowledge only raised more questions. How did he fend off so many opponents at once? How did he navigate the city without so much as a walking stick? And why was he wearing such a ridiculous costume? 

“Just have a seat on the couch there,” he called, and she reluctantly sat. 

Clasping her hands nervously in her lap, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the extreme light. Deep shadows lingered in the corners of the room, the colors constantly changing according to whatever was being displayed on the screen outside. It didn’t help that the windows were so incredibly large. 

Karis was distracted from her inward critique of the place when he returned from the kitchen with a first aid kit and pulled up a chair in front of her. 

“Are you injured?” he asked simply. 

Pausing, she shook her head. “It’s nothing serious. I can take care of it.” 

“If you say so,” he replied, handing her the kit. 

He stood and moved to the window, folding his arms thoughtfully over his chest. She watched him curiously as she began to clean the cuts on her hands and wipe the blood from her face. When she had finished, Karis placed the kit on the table and looked his way once again.

“Why are you helping me?” 

“This city and its people are my responsibility,” he answered, his back turned to her. His muscular form was dramatically silhouetted against the neon window. 

“So what are you…some kind of guardian angel?” she responded skeptically. 

“Most prefer to compare me to the devil,” he said, his voice empty of emotion. “This is Hell’s Kitchen, after all.”

With a weary sigh, she rubbed her aching temples. What had happened was beginning to sink in, and Karis was struggling to deal with it all at once. Silently, he turned to face her, and she detected the faintest note of concern in his voice when he spoke. 

“You okay?”

“Yes, I just…the officer…and that woman. I wish that there was something I could’ve done…”

“Don’t blame yourself,” he said. “Blame the villains who caused it.” 

“Right…” she swallowed hard, trying to forget the gruesome images that were so vivid in her mind’s eye.

Approaching her, he swiftly changed the subject. “You can have my room. I’ll take the couch.”

“Are you sure?” Karis questioned with raised eyebrows. 

“Yeah,” he answered with a slight smile. 

“All right, well, thank you,” she replied, surprised and grateful for his unexpected hospitality.


	3. Chapter 3

Ava wiped sweat from her brow. Working with her arms deep in suds and grit under her fingernails, she had a sink full of dishes to wash.

“Ava. Good evening.”

She turned and smiled at Patrick, popping her neck. “Good evening to you.”

“How is work coming?”

“All right. It’s going all right. I’m doing fine.”

“Well, you’re free to go. You’re off.”

“Thanks, Patrick.”

He clapped her on the shoulder, and she slumped off, slipping out of her apron and into her jacket. The walk back to her building wasn’t far, but it was late, and the city wasn’t safe. Up ahead nearby were several men with grungy beards and ripped clothing hovering over a trashcan filled with fire. There was a high pitched whistle as she passed, and Ava wrapped her jacket tighter about her uncomfortably and ignored their stares. 

“Hey, miss. Why don’t you stay?”

Laughter echoed from around the can. 

“Shut up.”

One reached out and grabbed her butt, and she smashed her fist into his nose. He stumbled backwards, blood gushing from his nose.

“Oh. Get her.”

Ava’s heartbeat quickened as the other three thugs advanced toward her. 

“Get away from me, idiots,” she growled, taking a cautionary step back. 

One of them lunged forward, and she thrust the pepper spray from her purse into his face, spraying it directly into his eyes. His screams echoed over the street, and his buddies began to look more wary. While he scratched at his eyes, Ava slammed her foot into his groin, and he collapsed. The other two raged forward with a yell, but before she could bring the pepper spray up, one had grabbed her arms, pinning them against her sides. She spit into his face, and he laughed sarcastically, twisting her arm 'til she screamed, pain coursing up and down her body. She screamed again and wildly tried to kick him. The other wrapped his arms about her waist, pulling her into the arm, then slammed her against the ground. 

She whimpered, holding her head and moaning. 

“She can’t do nothin' now…”

One of them knelt beside her and, returning the favor, spit into her face. Her vision swam before her eyes, but she turned herself over, staring up at the men. They stood over her, grimacing and laughing. One was missing a tooth; the other had scraggly hair halfway down his back. The last knelt beside her and began trying to wrestle her shirt off of her. Though disoriented, Ava began kicking and screaming again. 

Suddenly, the other two men were ripped from their spots on the concrete, but Ava had no idea where they went. The last was yanked from the ground by what, to Ava, looked like a half-bird, half-man. 

“Wha-?” Raising a hand to her head, Ava moaned, closing her eyes. 

“Ma’am, are you alright?”

Eyes popping open, Ava stared up into a masked face. 

“Sp-Spider-Man?”

Another figure dropped from the sky, wings retracting into a pack on the man’s back. “And Falcon, thank you,” he muttered.

Spiderman reached out a hand and helped her to her feet. Ava crossed her arms over her chest, blood trickling down her temple. Falcon moved forward and wiped the blood from her face with the back of his hand. 

“Thank you both…”

“Ma’am…where can we help you get to safety?” Spider-Man asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. 

With a scowl, Ava pulled away from his grasp, uncomfortable with physical contact. “I’m fine. I can get home just fine.”

“I insist we walk you home.” Falcon crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head. 

Sighing, Ava avoided their gaze and began to walk in the direction of her shelter. “You don’t have to follow me.”

“We would like to.” Spider-Man’s voice was young, younger than expected. “What’s your name?”

“I’m…my name is…Jana…”

“All right, Jana…well, lead the way to your place. Do you live on your own?”

“I-yes.”

Spider-Man caught up to her side, and she looked left into his masked face. 

“Are you all right? Are you seriously injured?”

“Just a little shaken up.”

Her building was just a few feet ahead, but Ava couldn’t make herself stop. She couldn’t bring herself to show these men where she lived. Turning, she held out her hands. 

“Look. Thank you so much for saving me. If it had just been one or two…I could have handled it. I took the first out, but then with three left, I couldn’t do it. So thank you. But really…I have it from here.”

The two men looked at one another before Falcon shook his head. “Ma’am, we need to make sure you’re not seriously injured. With all of the blood…I’m thinking we might even take you to the hospital. And since you live alone…I’m not comfortable allowing you to continue. What if you collapse…or have suffered a serious injury?”

“Fine,” she relented. “Let’s go to the hospital.” She scowled, avoiding their gazes.

Falcon took his goggles off and looked at her more closely. “Ma’am, we’re just trying to help you.”

Feeling a tiny stab of guilt, Ava met his gaze. “I understand.”

She began to feel a tad woozy and, as her knees buckled, Spider-Man reached out, catching her. 

“We’ll take her to the hospital.”


	4. Chapter 4

When Karis’ eyes opened the next morning, it took her several moments to figure out where she was. She was lying in a narrow bed with a window to her left and a nightstand on her right. Sitting up slowly, she grimaced. The cuts on her hands stung, but they were healing. Her headache had faded, and Karis felt refreshed as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, making her way into the living area. 

She stopped short at the sight of her rescuer, who was sitting at the table, forking eggs into his mouth, and still wearing that absurd costume. Shaking her head, she approached him. 

“Do you ever take off that ridiculous suit of yours?” 

Lowering his fork, he smirked. “Around you? No.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she questioned, folding her arms over her chest. 

“It’s for your own protection,” he answered calmly. “Would you like some eggs?”

He gestured to the bowl at the center of the table, and Karis hesitantly sat across from him. Without a word, she picked up the extra plate and fork and got her own serving of eggs. 

“Would you mind if I asked you some questions?” he said suddenly. 

His tone was relaxed, but a red flag was raised in the back of her mind. How much should she tell him, a complete stranger? 

“All right,” she agreed uncertainly. 

“First off, what’s your name?”

“Karis—Karis Finlay.”

He smiled slightly. “And what part of England are you from, Karis?”

“How did you—oh, right—the accent,” she laughed, embarrassed. Brushing her hair nervously behind her ear, she continued. “I’m from London. But life there…wasn’t for me. I came here to start over.” 

“How long have you been here?” 

She lowered her head sheepishly. “Since last night.” 

His expression registered his surprise. “I’m sorry that you didn’t have a more…pleasant welcome. But with all due respect, no one comes to Hell’s Kitchen to start over. It's a place that most try to escape or avoid at all costs. I’m trying to change that.” 

“I was told that New York City is the ‘place to be,’” Karis replied. “I suppose I wandered into the wrong district.” 

He laughed, and so did she. 

“All right, my turn,” she said, placing her hands in her lap. “What is your name?” 

“You can call me Jack,” he answered after a moment’s pause. 

“And why do you insist upon wearing this devil costume, Jack?”

“I’m just trying to make my city a better place,” he said. “Not everyone agrees on how that should be done, and someone like me makes a lot of enemies. No one—not even my friends—can know who I am.” 

“Well, I guess I should be on my way then,” she responded briskly, standing and smoothing down her wrinkled dress. “It sounds like you’ve got a lot of shady business to do, so I won’t delay you any longer.” 

He stood as well and extended his hands apologetically. “I wasn’t suggesting that you leave.” 

“I’m sure I can find a safer place to stay than this,” Karis resisted. “So, um, thank you for saving my life…and for the eggs, but I really must be going.” 

She turned and headed for the door. 

“Wait!” he called. 

Reluctantly, she paused and glanced back at him. “What?”

“You said you were new to the city, so you need a job right? I heard that Nelson and Murdock’s law firm is hiring. They’re good people. You should give it a try.” 

“Maybe I will,” Karis replied, struggling to maintain her stern tone. “Goodbye, Jack, or whatever your name really is.”

Stepping into her black heels, she strode swiftly out the door, and it shut loudly behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ava sat on a hospital bed, arms crossed over her chest, staring at the man who had been introduced to her as Sam Wilson. "So where'd Spider-Man go?"

"Well, you see, he keeps his identity more of a secret than I do. I'm more like captain America, and he's more like...I dunno. He's just Spider-Man. Chooses to be anonymous."

"So when are they gonna let me out of here? I HATE these stupid hospital gowns."

"They said that there's no real problem. You'll just be sore. So any minute now, they should say you can go."

Ava nodded, scowl lessening as she stared dejectedly at the hospital bed. "Thank you...Sam."

He laughed and smiled. "You're welcome. It's my job, but I like doing it. So, tell me a little bit about yourself."

Ava pulled herself from the bed and over to the little sink, filling a paper cup with water. "To be honest, Sam, that's not your business."

"I'm beginning to suspect...you don't lead such a nice life, Jana. Do you have a home?"

Her mouth fell open, and she gaped for words, trying to come up with something to say. "Of course!" she finally choked out.

He stared knowingly into her eyes, which were filling with tears. Putting on a scowl, she wiped them away and placed both hands upon the sink.

"If you...would like a place-"

The door opened with a squeak, and an unknown doctor stuck her head in the door. "Miss Jana...you're free to go. Your friend here-" she pointed at Sam, "is picking up your charges."

Ava's mouth fell open. Sam passed her as he headed out the door.

"Get dressed and meet me in the hall please."

Feeling a stab of guilt and gratitude, Ava pulled on her jeans and sweater and stepped out into the hall. Sam took her by the arm, and she didn't say anything 'til they were out of the hospital. At that point, she ripped her arm from him, trying hard not to grimace.

"It seems you owe me, Miss Jana...please tell me if you're going to be all right."

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"Well, then how about you let me take you on a date tomorrow."

"What?"

"Not a real date, mind you. Don't get the wrong idea here. Just being friendly. A buddy of mine and I were going to go running in the morning. Do you run? Would you like to join us?"

"Sam, I'll just be honest...I'm not interested in you."

"I'm aware," he smirked. "You actually seem to have quite the disdain for me. But...since you owe me for your medical bill," he winked, "please come."

Ava worked the situation over in her mind. She would rather spend as little time as possible with this guy, but he did pay to bring her to the hospital, and he rescued her. "All right, Sam. Where should I meet you?"

"I can text you?" he shrugged.

"I don't have my phone on me."

"What's your number?"

After rambling it off to him, Ava gave him a brief nod. "I'll see you in the morning then."

**********

It was early when Ava dragged herself out of her house dressed in sweatpants and a long-sleeved blue t-shirt. Her blond hair was tucked in a baseball cap, and she was making her way to a park on the other side of town. A little known park, one she had certainly never heard of, but it certainly was beautiful. The sun glittered off a large pond, a dirt path winding about it and through groves of trees.

"Jana."

She turned upon hearing her name and saw Sam approach, followed by a taller man with blonde hair. Her heart stopped, and she took an involuntary step back, hands sweating.

"This is my buddy Steve. Steve, meet Jana. I met her last night."

Steve stuck out his hand, and Ava forced herself to place hers within his and give a firm handshake.

"You look familiar."

"Really?" she asked innocently.

He furrowed his eyebrows momentarily but then shrugged. 

"Well, I'm sure you guys are really good. I'm not that great."

"It doesn't matter," Steve smiled kindly. "Just do the best you can."

They began the run, and Ava was keeping up with Sam even though Steve had already left them behind. What amused her the most was when Sam began to get tired and was falling behind. Her training had prepared her for this. Ava's two best skills were running and her marksmanship.

"Not that great, huh?" Sam puffed, obviously tired.

Ava's lungs were screaming as well, but she forced herself to keep going. Finally, the two stopped, and Ava collapsed into the dewey grass, savoring its comfort. Her head was pounding, and Sam, too, looked wiped out.

Steve slowed and walked up to them. "Tired already?"

Sam stood, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "We can't all be genetically enhanced."

"Aw, don't be a bad sport."

Sam shook his head and began to walk off. "Come on Jana, I'll walk you home."


	6. Chapter 6

Karis’ heels clicked loudly on the concrete as she stormed angrily forward, but with no place to go. Where on earth was she going to stay now that she had rejected the only help that had been offered to her? She didn’t even have second set of clothes to wear. She had no food…no money…where was all of her money anyway? The gaps in Karis’ memory were unsettling, and she encountered them frighteningly often. 

She was alone, afraid, and in a dangerous city. Things couldn’t get much worse. Stopping with a huff, she glanced up at the sign on the door of the nearest building. It read: “Nelson and Murdock: Attorneys at Law.” It was no accident, Karis decided, that she had come to this place. This was a chance for her to make a life for herself—she might not get another. 

Smoothing her long blonde hair and gathering her wits about her, Karis entered the building. Inside was nothing but a dark, narrow hallway and a set of stairs at the end of it. She climbed them uncertainly, her heart beating faster. Emerging onto the landing, she found herself face to face with a door that held another sign reading: “Nelson and Murdock: Attorneys at Law.” Karis realized that this must be their office, and she took a deep, steadying breath before knocking. 

“Karen—the door!” she heard a voice call impatiently. 

Moments later, it swung open, and a woman stood there, looking rather irritable. Seeming to remember her professionalism, she pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and forced a smile. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Yes,” answered Karis, her thoughts racing. “I was told that there were some vacant positions here, and I—”

“Well, come on in and introduce yourself!”

Stunned, her eyes darted to the man who had just stepped into view. He had a round, friendly face and shoulder-length dirty blond hair. Glancing his way, Karen stepped back and motioned Karis into the room. Mustering her courage, she approached him. 

“My name is Karis Finlay, and I’m here to apply for any jobs you have available.” 

“So direct,” he said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. “I like that.”

Karen rolled her eyes as he stepped forward and extended a hand.

“Pleased to meet you, Karis. I’m Foggy Nelson.” 

She shook his hand and smiled shyly. 

“So, Karis, what are your qualifications?”

“I-I’m good at organizing things, obtaining information. I can manage and oversee—”

“Hired!” he exclaimed enthusiastically. 

“What?” Karen burst incredulously, spinning to face him. “You didn’t even—"

“I didn’t need to,” Foggy smiled. “Just listen to her, Karen! She’s got a British accent and everything. And, let’s face it, we need all the help we can get around here. Karis, you’re hired! We’ll make you a, uh…paralegal or something.”

Relieved, she grinned from ear to ear. “Thank you! You won’t regret this.”

“I’m counting on it,” he winked. “Karen, will you please show Miss Finlay to her new office?”

“Of course,” she stammered, finally recovering from her shock. “This way, Karis.” 

Leading her past a desk to a door that lay directly ahead, Karen entered, and Karis followed shortly behind her.

“Don’t let Foggy scare you away,” she said with a smirk, her posture relaxing slightly. “We actually do some good work here—very important work.” 

Karis smiled but said nothing, and Karen gestured around the small room that contained nothing but a desk and a couple of empty bookshelves. 

“We actually just made this addition because we were running out of space,” she explained. “Just in time, I guess. I’ll get you set up with a computer and fill you in on how we run things around here.”

“That sounds great. Thank you,” Karis replied, hardly believing her extraordinary luck. 

**********

With the end of the day came her first paycheck, and Karis left the building with a smile on her face. Now she had enough money for some food, extra clothes, and a couple nights’ stay at a motel. The money wouldn’t last though—she would need to find a second job. But for now, Karis was relieved to be able to secure a place to lay her head at night. 

Her sleep, however, was restless. Over and over again, she imagined opening her eyes and seeing the car swerve around her. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t remember how she had gotten there. In fact, her entire journey from England to America was a blur, a vacancy in her memory that she could not access. Frightened, Karis forced herself not to think about it. 

She had made it. She was safe, and she had a job. She couldn’t bear to think about whatever traumatic experience had caused the gaps in her memory.


	7. Chapter 7

Ava crossed her arms tight over her chest. “Listen, Sam…this isn’t something you can tell other people about. I…I just need some time, and I’ll be fine, okay? Please, Sam!”

His face was downcast as he took in the news that she was indeed homeless. They were standing outside her building, but this was the Falcon, and she couldn’t tell him who she really was. He was friends with Captain America, part of the remains of S.H.I.E.L.D., an Avenger.

“All right, Jana. Do you have a job?”

“Yes, actually. I just started there…I’ve almost got enough to…pay for a hotel. They give me food. I’m fine. I actually use some of my money to pay for a…a membership at a gym. I get to use the showers and stuff…”

“Okay, well thank you for being honest with me.”

“I don’t understand. You don’t do this for everybody you rescue, do you?”

“No…I mean, there’s way to many homeless people…it’s not something we can do for everyone. I only meant to help you. I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. Speaking of which…while I’m on a roll with the overstepping thing…what was your nervous hesitation around Cap?”

Ava’s eyes widened, and she stared nervously up at Sam. “I-I-I…um…nothing.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, and she swallowed, glancing hard at the concrete. Being obvious was certainly another talent of hers.

“Jana…he’s not someone you have to be afraid of.”

Fear and anger pulsing through her, Ava glanced into his eyes and bit the inside of her cheek. “I’m not…scared…of Captain America.” Her lies made her angrier. “I’m not afraid. You just need to get lost. I don’t want your help.”

Licking his lips, he took a step backward and gave a firm nod. 

“Hey-hey, wait!”

They both turned at the sound of Steve’s voice. In his right fist, he held her baseball cap, and Ava groaned, turning her back on the men.

“You left this.”

Steve placed a hand upon her shoulder, and Ava took three seconds to take a deep breath. When she turned, there was a fake smile plastered upon her face. 

“Thank you, Steve.”

Sam’s eyes widened as he mouthed the word ‘Steve’, giving her a sarcastic look.

“You’re welcome, ma’am.”

Steve held onto the cap even though she was pulling on the strap, trying to tear it from his grasp. He had his eyes fixed upon her, a confused expression upon his face. “I recognize you…”

“You recognize her?” Sam took a step forward, now looking thoroughly bewildered himself. 

“Yeah," Ava interrupted quickly, “you bumped into me a couple nights ago.”

“That’s not it,” he waved his hand, “I knew that the moment you walked up with Sam. It’s something else.”

Twirling her hair absentmindedly, Ava began twirling her tongue inside her mouth, looking anywhere but Steve’s prying eyes. “Well, this has been nice, but I have to go. Thank you again, Sam.”

Steve pursed his lips and nodded, then extended his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Sam gave her a little salute before turning to go, Steve following behind, hands shoved into his pockets. 

With a sigh of relief, Ava turned and entered her little shack. After slamming the door, she locked the three different locks she had to keep people out. The building she was in was just a little more than a room. Basically, it was one room with a bathroom, though the plumbing didn’t work. Located on a rough side of the city, Ava was only waiting until someone else would break in, claiming the place as a gang location or a hideout. Throwing her baseball cap into the corner, she peeled off her sweaty shirt and sweatpants and collapsed onto her little cot. Giving a tiny scream into the dirty mattress, she balled up her fists in frustration. All of this work to stay unnoticeable, and the only people she had seen two days in a row were Avengers. 

Her house had been raided after she abandoned H.Y.D.R.A., and Ava had had no where to turn. Her few meager possessions included a pair of sweatpants, jeans, a jacket and two t-shirts. In addition, she did still have a blanket, some food, and her wallet. Finally, Ava pulled herself off the mattress and into her jeans and clean top. Slipping into her jacket, she pulled it tightly about her shaking body. It was hard to know what to believe. Having been a part of H.Y.D.R.A. for so long, when she finally left, it was as if there was no more purpose to her life. 

Ava sat upon her cot, head in hands until her tears had passed. Standing, she decided to just head to work early, stopping by the gym first to get a quick shower. Perhaps Patrick would let her work some overtime anyway. 

**********

“Are you okay, Ava?”

She stared down at the table she was supposed to be cleaning, the words passing through her without understanding. 

“Ava!”

“Huh?” she glanced up, bewildered, to see one of her co-workers holding a rag. 

Jerking her head back down to the table, Ava saw she’d been smearing her apron into the spilled mustard on the table. Her cheeks flushed pink and, hanging her head in shame, she took the rag that her co-worker Julie handed to her. Julie had bright orange frizzy hair and brown eyes. 

“Thanks, Julie.”

“Are you okay though?”

“Yes. I’m fine.”

Julie walked off, probably intimidated by the irritation in Ava’s voice. 

“Excuse me, miss.”

Ava furrowed her brows and turned, smiling at the stranger that stood in front of her. “May I help you?”

“Yes, I’d like to speak with you for a moment, Miss Rollins. Would you sit with me?”

Heart beating slightly faster within her chest, Ava observed the stranger. She was petite woman with dark red hair, pulled back from her face under a head band. She wore a pair of glasses, tinted slightly, so that she couldn’t see her eyes well.

“How do you know my last name?” Ava asked, fearing the answer. Her last name was something she hardly ever gave out, and to most, she even lied about her first name.

“Please, let’s just talk.”

Sliding into a booth across from the woman, Ava folded her arms over her chest.

“I asked your boss for permission, and we have all the time we need.”

Ava pursed her lips and tilted her head back, slightly worried. “So, may I help you?”

“I believe so. Miss Rollins…” the stranger leaned forward slightly, “do you enjoy your job here?”

Raising a cautionary eyebrow, Ava shrugged.“It’s a job.”

“How long have you been working here?”

“Why is that your concern?”

A man slid into the booth beside the woman, and her heart plummeted. 

“It’s of the upmost importance,” Steve murmured. He wore a baseball cap and glasses as well, a dark jacket pulled over his white t-shirt. 

“What’s going on?” Ava asked, trying to hide her trembling voice.

“Miss Rollins--Ava--if I may, when was it exactly that you disappeared from H.Y.D.R.A.?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, and I have to go.” 

Sliding out of the booth, she turned and headed straight for the kitchen without looking back. When the kitchen door closed, Ava let out a shaky breath. She wasn’t surprised, however, when the door opened again, and the woman stepped in. 

“You’ll need to come with us.”

“You have no right-"

“Ava, please." Sam stepped through the door, and she sucked in a shuddery breath. 

“My name…how do you know it?”

“Ava…we’re aware of who you are…and your past. It would be in your best interests if you come with us quietly.”

Pursing her lips, Ava followed the woman out the back door of the restaurant. Sam and Steve were right behind her, leaving her no room to escape. There was a black car parked on the street, and the woman opened the back door, gesturing for her to enter. There was already someone seated inside, but she didn’t know who he was. What she was aware of was the gun sitting prominently in his lap.   
She sat in the seat beside him, and Steve squeezed in next to her. The woman took the driver's side and Sam the passenger seat. 

“Where are you taking me?” she asked calmly. 

“You’ll see.”


	8. Chapter 8

Violet curtains and a pleasant breeze. A moonlit night. She was smiling—but why? Something crashed into the back of her head, and she gasped as she fell. Glass shattered, shards flying in all directions as she lay facedown on the cool floor. Her vision began to fade, and then everything went black. 

**********

Karis’ eyes flew open, and she bolted upright. Chest heaving, her gaze swept over her dark surroundings—her hotel room. It was a dream…just a dream. But was it? Something about it felt all too real, and she couldn’t help but wonder if it was a piece of the memories she had lost.

Inhaling a shaky breath, Karis glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. 4:30. Knowing that there was no going back to sleep now, she threw off the covers and climbed out of bed, wearing her new t-shirt and sweatpants. Pulling on a hoodie and some cheap tennis shoes, she left the hotel and stepped out into the cool air. Karis didn’t think about where she was going—she just started walking. 

The lights of Hell’s Kitchen never burned out, but all she saw were the shadows creeping in from dark alleys, crawling up the walls and slinking into the lives of unsuspecting victims. Thinking of the criminals who had attacked her the night before, anger swelled inside her. They had taken two innocent lives without a second thought—the officer whose duty was to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves—and the woman who might’ve been a wife—a mother. Now, more than ever, Karis was glad that Jack had directed her to Nelson and Murdock. She wanted put a stop to the evil activities that were running rampant in the city, and this was a sure way to fight that battle. 

She passed by an alleyway where a dying light was flickering, and she stopped abruptly in her tracks. She could’ve sworn that she saw the edge of a cloak sweep around the corner, as if someone had been watching her. Heart pounding, Karis stared intently into the shadows, but she saw no further signs of movement. Deciding that it must have been nothing more than her imagination, she resumed walking. 

Taking a seat on a nearby bench, she was content to remain there until the sun rose, but something else soon drew her attention. A young boy was walking across the street from her, a large bag slung over his shoulder. His hair was tousled, his clothes dirty and worn. He looked tired, desperate, and completely unprepared for the man who crept up behind him and shoved him to the ground. The boy cried out, resisting as the thug wrestled the bag from his grasp. 

Anger boiling inside her, Karis sprang to her feet and started to run. The man was taller than her and fairly muscular, but she tossed all logical concerns aside. This was a child—a child who needed help. Sprinting across the street, she skidded to a stop behind the criminal, who was scoffing at the boy’s feeble attempts to reclaim his belongings. 

“Hey!” she called sternly. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”

Scowling, the man turned to face her. 

“Is that what you do?” Karis demanded furiously. “You steal from children? Is there not a shred of self respect inside you?” 

“You should’ve minded your own business,” he growled, dark eyes narrowed. 

A second later, his fist was flying towards her face, and she ducked instinctively. Releasing a snarl of frustration, he swung again, but she spun out of his reach. Taking her opportunity as he stumbled forward, Karis planted her foot in his gut. However, the result was not quite what she had expected. The man flew twenty feet through the air, crashing into a nearby dumpster and falling onto the concrete with a dull thud—unconscious. 

Stunned, she looked down at her hands, then at the boy. His eyes were wide with terror, and he began to crawl backwards.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Karis said gently, picking up the satchel and kneeling down in front of him. “I’m not going to hurt you. Here, I believe this belongs to you.” 

Cautiously, he accepted it, and they both stood. 

“T-thank you,” he stammered in a quiet voice. 

“Is there anything I can—?”

He was gone, darting into the shadows before she could even finish her offer. She gazed after him, wondering just how many children were roaming these dangerous streets alone. Casting a last glance at the man lying on the ground nearby, Karis turned and swiftly crossed the street, leaving him far behind as she began her journey back to the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

Ava’s body was shaking as she held her head in her hands, quiet in the small room. They had brought her to their facility, the Avengers building, and detained her in a room. Hardly any words had been exchanged between herself and these people, but they had informed her that someone would be in to speak to her soon. With trembling fingers, Ava reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her wallet. In one of the small pockets resided a picture, and Ava pulled it out now, unfolding it. A small boy, hardly older than two, stared back at her, and tears dropped onto his face. He had golden blond hair and a smiling face, full of innocent joy. She touched her fingertip onto his figure and suppressed a sob. 

The door swung open, and Ava shoved the picture back into her wallet, using both hands to dry her tears. Steve stood in the doorway, eyes focused upon her own. There was no smile upon his face, but Ava could see a hint of compassion in his eyes.

“May I help you, Captain?” Her voice emerged hoarse, and Ava cleared her throat uncomfortably. 

“Miss Rollins, if you’ll accompany me, we have someone who wishes to speak to you.”

Without a word, Ava stood and stepped into the hallway. There was that woman again, waiting for her. 

“I might as well introduce myself. You might have heard of me. My name is Natasha Romanoff.”

Ava gruffly stuck out her hand and kept her eyes trained on the floor. Steve placed his hand firmly between her shoulder blades and, with a little push, guided her down the hallway. 

“Please take your hand off of me,” Ava growled. 

He gave no answer but swiftly removed his hand. They walked through several hallways, and she was able to get a glimpse through the windows of the dark outside. Though sealed off in this safe place, Ava had never felt more in danger. 

“Miss Rollins.” 

Steve stopped with Natasha in front of a thin doorway. 

“Nick Fury is waiting for you.”

She turned and met both of their eyes. Both observed her sternly and, with a sigh, Ava entered the room. It was a nice room--a long wooden table took up the majority of the space. A coffee maker sat in the corner, the entire left side of the room covered in glass panels, allowing her to see the outside world. A man sat at the far end of the table, wearing a black coat and an eyepatch.

“Good evening.” 

His voice was soft and smooth but, unconsciously, she felt intimidated by his presence. 

“Good evening.”

“Have a seat.”

She sat in one of the many chairs, back facing the glass wall.

“Would you care for something to drink?”

“I’m fine,” she responded briskly.

“I see. Well, there’s no point in dragging this out. Miss Rollins, this morning, Captain Rogers came to me personally, having recognized your face out of some H.Y.D.R.A. files that were recovered.”

He paused, as if expecting her to say something. However, Ava kept her eyes trained upon his face, no words coming from her mouth. 

“We are aware that you were a part of H.Y.D.R.A. for many years…then disappeared. Obviously, this is something that would raise concern for us. A trained…assassin? Spy? Either way…you’re a danger. Going off-grid is something that would worry us. But it seems that H.Y.D.R.A. lost track of you as well. This took place a while back, did it not?”

Still, Ava stayed silent; she would need to see how much he knew.

“Miss Rollins? Do you have anything to say?”

“No.”

“Very well. At this point, there isn’t much we can do. But we certainly can’t let you go free.”

“You have no right. No right to keep me here,” she responded bitterly.

“We do. As a former or present member of H.Y.D.R.A., we have every right to detain you. There’s the possibility that we will lock you up, and it will not be the first time.”

“You don’t know the facts.”

“Miss Rollins…if you have a lawyer…there can be a case held for you. But what would help you the most…is if you’re honest with me.”

Ava licked her lips and stared intently into his eyes. “You can’t prove that I did anything wrong.”

“It says on your file you were a part of the…Winter Soldier Project. And I believe we have someone who may recognize you.”

Suddenly, it was as if the temperature in the room had dropped ten degrees. Ava’s gaze faltered, and she felt her hands grow clammy. 

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“A lawyer will be assigned to you.”

Standing, she observed him coldly before stalking out of the room. Opening the door, Ava was met by Natasha and Steve. 

“We’ll escort you back to your room.”

Natasha opened the door, and Steve stepped inside with her. 

“Is there anything you need? Anything we can provide for you?”

Her stomach was in pain from lack of food, but she hesitated to say anything. It was not in her nature to ask for help, in order to avoid seeming weak. 

“Food?” she finally blurted out, ashamed at herself for having asked. 

“It’ll be brought to you.” He gave her a hesitant smile before turning to go. “You ran well this morning,” he murmured before closing the door.

Ava sighed and sank onto the bed. Though unable to leave, this room was the nicest she had been in for along time. There was a bed, a dresser, mirror, and a large TV fitted onto the wall. All the windows were double locked and fitted with bulletproof glass to prevent her escape. A door on the left led into a windowless bathroom. There was a deep tub with jets, and Ava let out a small moan as she observed it. Shutting the bathroom door, Ava realized there was no lock, for security reasons. Self-consciously, she slipped out of her clothes and turned on the rushing water. Sliding under the foamy surface, Ava let her wet hair fall about her face. If she never had to pull herself out of the water, she would be happy. There, her tears would be washed away, and no one could judge her. She was alone and safe, but her paradise ended all too soon. A knock upon the bathroom door caused her to jump, and she cleared her throat. 

“Just a moment.”

No one answered, and Ava pulled herself out of the tub and wrapped a towel firmly around herself. Squeezing the excess water from her hair, she grabbed the robe that had been left under the sink and pulled it over her shoulders, tying it firmly around her waist. Folding a towel around her hair, she sighed and opened the door.

She found the room empty, but a tray was sitting upon her bed. Her mouth started watering as her eyes grew large. A whole tray of food--for her. Feeling weak in the knees, Ava grabbed the tray and sat upon the floor, stuffing a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. She let out a moan of satisfaction, closing her eyes to savor the taste. She began ripping the meat off her chicken leg when the door opened again. Steve stood there, holding a water bottle. Ava glanced up at him, her mouth full of chicken, and swallowed uncomfortably. 

“Are you okay?”

“Fine," she choked the food down. 

He knit his eyebrows together and knelt to the floor, handing her the water bottle. 

“Thank you…" she murmured, awkwardly staring at the floor of her room. 

She didn’t notice when he had gone. That night, as she inhaled the food on the tray, hardly daring to take a breath, she felt full for the first time in months. The bed, she realized quickly, was soft and plush--too much so. She pulled a pillow and blanket off the bed and curled up on the floor. Before she turned out the lights, Ava retrieved her wallet from her jacket and pulled out that picture. Carefully, she tucked it into her pillowcase and flicked off the lights.


	10. Chapter 10

Karis spent the next two hours staring into the darkness of her room, relentlessly turning over what had happened in her mind. Her strength…it was unnatural. Besides that, she had ducked the man’s punches like a trained professional. Where had that knowledge come from?

With a sigh of frustration, Karis picked up the nearby remote and switched on the cheap TV. The words “breaking news” flashed across the screen, and her eyes went wide. Security footage was being played repeatedly as reporters discussed what had happened earlier that morning. The footage was of her. Over and over again, she saw the man crashing into the dumpster, propelled by the inhuman force of her kick. 

“Who is this woman?” they asked. 

“Her strength is unnatural—someone needs to look into this.”

“Is she the result of an experiment gone wrong, or is she some kind of alien living among us?” 

Only a minute or two passed before Karis couldn’t take it anymore. Turning off the TV, she tossed the remote aside and hugged her knees to her chest, burying her face in them. Who was she—what was she? Some sort of freak? The fact that she didn’t know made it all the worse, and Karis felt hot tears welling up in her eyes. They leaked out from beneath her closed lids and dripped onto the sheets. 

Suddenly realizing that she had to be at work in less than two hours, she climbed out of bed and made her way into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, Karis pulled on a white blouse and tucked it into a black pencil skirt. Once her hair was dry, it fell in long, loose waves down her back, and she stepped into the black heels she had been wearing the night she first arrived in New York. She stepped over to the bed, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door. Snatching a bagel from the basket in the hotel lobby, Karis hurried out into the cool morning air and hailed a cab.

**********

She sat at the desk in her office, reading through legal documents and researching clients, as well as anyone else who was possibly connected to the cases Nelson and Murdock were taking on. The door was closed, but she could see the main room through the window that occupied much of her view. Karis’ attention, however, was focused on her computer screen; that is, until she detected movement on the other side of the window. Glancing up, she saw Foggy and Karen with their backs facing her, as well as another man with combed brown hair who wore a gray suit. He held a long white stick in his right hand—the kind that a blind person would use for guidance. 

Eyes narrowing, she watched as three strangers entered the office. One was a tall, muscular man with short blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and a square jaw. The second was a woman with red hair and a confident stride. The third was a young woman who walked between them, shoulders slouched and wearing an uncertain, slightly angry, expression. They approached Foggy, Karen, and the dark haired stranger and began a serious, very lengthy discussion that Karis could not hear. 

Her interest was piqued, and she watched intently until Foggy and the blind man led the young woman into a separate room and closed the door. Karen, however, continued to speak with the other two strangers, and Karis forced herself to return her attention to her work. She began clicking profusely on the mouse, scanning articles until suddenly, her office door swung open. Karen’s head poked inside, and she wore a sympathetic expression.

“Karis, do you mind coming in here for a minute?”

By the look in her eyes, Karis discerned that she wanted to talk about the incident again. It had already been addressed when she arrived at work that morning, but Karen had soon dropped the subject when Karis had had no answers to give about her mysterious abilities. Foggy, however, had gone on and on about it until she was ready to punch him. A “superhero”, he had called her. She was nothing of the sort. 

“Of course,” she answered with a polite smile, masking her displeasure.

Standing, she followed Karen into the main office, and the strangers’ eyes met hers. She was pleased to find that there was no malice in their gazes, only genuine interest and curiosity. Karen wore an excited grin, and Karis began to wonder just who these people were. 

“Karis, this is Natasha Romanoff,” she said, gesturing to the woman. 

Natasha smiled slightly and nodded. 

“And this is…well, Captain America doesn’t really require an introduction,” Karen finished, brushing her hair nervously behind her ear. 

Karis stared up at him, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Apparently, she was supposed to know who this man was, but honestly, she didn’t have the slightest idea. 

“Steve Rogers,” he said with a warm smile, extending his hand. 

“A pleasure,” she replied, shaking it courteously.

“It’s nice to meet you, Karis,” said Natasha. “We saw what you did on the news this morning—impressive.” 

“I’m not sure I know what happened really…” she responded uncertainly, rubbing the back of her neck. 

“We’d like to discuss it more extensively with you, if you don’t mind,” Natasha suggested, clasping her hands behind her back.

“Oh, all-all right…” Karis stammered, her heart beating faster by the second.

“You did nothing wrong,” Steve added kindly. “We just wanna ask you some questions.”

Natasha glanced at Karen. “Do you have someplace more private where we can talk with her?”

“Of course!” Karen answered immediately, pointing to the door on their right. “You can use Foggy’s office.”

“Thank you,” Steve nodded as they moved toward the door.

Natasha entered first, and Karis followed shortly behind, Steve holding the door open for them. Finally, he stepped inside, closing it behind them.

“Have a seat,” said Natasha, motioning to the nearest chair.

Hesitantly, Karis sat, watching as they pulled up two chairs across from her. Natasha’s posture was relaxed but professional, as if she had done this thousands of times before. 

“How long have you had special abilities, Karis?” she asked calmly.

“I-I don’t know. This is the first time anything’s—” her voice broke, and she ran a hand briskly through her hair. 

“It’s okay,” said Steve, leaning forward and clasping his hands over his knees. “There’s nothing to be afraid or ashamed of. Your abilities saved a kid this morning.”

“So you don’t yet fully understand the nature or the limits of your abilities?” Natasha questioned, maintaining her cold demeanor. 

“No,” answered Karis, thoroughly flustered. “I don’t know. I don’t know anything about it. I-I thought I was normal…”

“Have you ever heard of the Avengers, Miss Finlay?”

“No, what’s—?”

“We’re a group made up of people like you,” Natasha explained, “people with unusual abilities, extraordinary talents, and magical powers. We fight to stop the threats that no one else can, and, in the meantime, we take on as many criminal organizations as we can. Our goal is to make the world a safer place.”

“That…doesn’t sound so bad,” Karis responded with a hesitant smile.

“See, the thing is, Karis,” Steve began, “we have an index of every superhuman we’ve ever come into contact with. This is done for the safety of that individual and for everyone else. We need you to come with us, Karis. It’ll only be for a short time—we just need to add you to the index. Of course, if you want, you could join the Avengers.”

“I…” she released a shaky breath. “This is a lot to take in…I-I think I need a moment.”

“Take your time,” said Natasha, standing. “We’ll be waiting for you outside when you’re ready.”


	11. Chapter 11

She sat in one of their chairs, her hair pulled back from her face, wearing the same clothes as she had the day before. Everything about this felt wrong to her.

"We're going to need you to be honest with us. Bluntly honest. Because if we don't know the case...we can't help you."

"I-yes. I understand."

The man who had been speaking, the one introduced as Matt, seemed kind enough, but he unsettled her with those glasses of his. The other young man, Foggy, had shoulder-length hair and an excited smile, like she wasn't a criminal.

"All right. Please, just tell us a little about yourself."

"My name is Ava Rollins, and...and I'm a former member of H.Y.D.R.A."

Foggy's smile dropped, and Matt leaned forward in his chair.

"What was your position in this group?"

"I worked on the Winter Soldier Project."

"And how is it that you need a lawyer?"

"Yesterday...Captain America recognized who I was out of some files he had previously seen."

"One more question," Matt began, "you labeled yourself as a former member of H.Y.D.R.A. Why is that?"

Ava took a long, steadying breath. She knew that Matt couldn't see her, but Foggy could, and he was staring at her intently. "Well...I was doing a lot of work on the project and I-I...began to realize that what I was doing was wrong...very wrong. I began to see myself and H.Y.D.R.A. in the light for the first time, and then I truly knew what self-loathing was. So I left. I was able to pack up a few things and disappear. They went looking for me...and, of course, went to my family first..." A tear dropped onto her lap. "They didn't find me, of course...I was here...in New York. Hiding. Until yesterday."

Now, Ava noticed that Foggy wore an expression more of pity. Matt cleared his throat.

"If you don't mind waiting in the hall for a moment...we would like to discuss some things. We'll call you back in shortly," he said with a smile.

Ava gruffly nodded and wiped her eyes hastily as she stood. At the door, she took a shaky breath before throwing it open. Captain Rogers and Romanoff were waiting near the door with the woman who had been introduced to her as Karen.

"Well, how'd it go?" Steve asked with genuine interest.

"Um...they're talking."

Natasha gave her a quick nod before averting her gaze.

"They've taken plenty of interesting cases before," Karen spoke, "but they always try to help those in need."

Her words were kind, but they felt sharp and empty to Ava. Rogers cleared his throat uncomfortably, and she shifted, staring angrily at the ground. Seconds ticked by in silence. Obviously, whatever had been the conversation had been dropped when she entered. They waited, Ava twirling her hair in one finger out of habit.

Foggy opened the door again with a smile. "Miss Ava? Would you join us again?"

She glanced toward him out of the corner of her eye before entering that open doorway.

"Ava, we're going to take your case."

Shock spread through her like a wildfire, licking up her limbs and promoting a tingling sensation. "You're going to take it?"

Foggy gave her a little smirk. "Yes. You see...your remorse...touched Matt here. He's a softy and a sucker."

Matt cleared his throat and pressed his cane down hard on Foggy's toe. Ava barely cracked a smile.

"Gosh, can't even get this woman to hardly give me a smile," Foggy complained, laying his hand upon Matt's shoulder. "Laugh a little!" 

He reached across the small table and gave her shoulder a little shove. Ava gritted her teeth, eyes narrowing as her hands balled into fists.

"Please don't touch me."

Foggy's eyes widened slightly, and Matt cocked his head.

"Sorry..."

"Thank you both extremely for taking my case."

"You're welcome. Now, let's talk a little more in-depth about the Winter Soldier Project."

Ava's hands began to sweat nervously, but Foggy smiled comfortingly at her. Slowly, her scowl faded, and she tried to meet his smile. "Okay...well...I-I-I-are you aware of what the Winter Soldier Project is?"

"We've...heard of it."

"Well...for a while, I was in charge of research on how best to freeze and...and...wipe."

"Wipe?"

"Yes..." her lip was trembling, "the subject...James Buchanan Barnes...would be wiped whenever he began to resist our control, or remember his past life. I researched and helped implement the best ways this was to be done. Then...one day, I was allowed to witness a wipe. My technology was used before my eyes to completely degrade the man. It was then that I saw-saw what I was doing. It was some time before I truly made the decision, however, to run."

Both men were silent, Foggy's eyes down at the table.

"Are the Avengers aware of your former position at H.Y.D.R.A.?"

"No. Only that I was a member of H.Y.D.R.A. and a part of the Winter Soldier Project. They don't know what I did though."

"Well, Miss Ava-"

"You can drop the 'miss'. Just Ava please..."

"All right, Ava." 

Foggy stood with a smile and stepped backwards, opening the door. She glanced up into his eyes and tried to manage a smile. His face was kind, and he was the first nice person she had met in a while. Awkwardly, she glanced back down at the floor and shuffled forward into the room.

"We will be taking Miss Rollins' case."

"Thank you." Steve extended his hand and shook Foggy's hand, then Matt's. "Wonderful. You will be given full access to her at the Avengers Facility."

"Thank you."

A door opened at the far of the room, and Ava watched curiously as a shy woman cautiously entered the room, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear. Her eyes flickered back and forth between Matt and the two Avengers.

"Karis, have you made a decision?" Natasha asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Karis could hardly tear her eyes from the man with the tinted red glasses. The curve of his lips was familiar--the shape of his jaw. And he was blind...could it be? 

"Karis," Natasha asked again, "have you made your decision?" 

"Oh--yes," she stammered. "I'm ready to go with you. And...I will consider your offer." 

"Great," said Steve. 

"It's time to go then." Natasha looked to the lawyers. "Thank you for your cooperation."

They nodded, and Karis looked to her employers. 

"I hope that...this doesn't change anything." 

"Of course not," Foggy smiled. "You're still most welcome here, Karis." 

Relieved, she smiled. "Thank you."

As she turned to follow them out the door, her gaze swiveled over the dark haired man once more. He remained completely still, displaying no signs of recognition, but that did nothing to ease Karis' suspicions as she stepped out into the hall. For the first time, she noticed a solemn young woman standing with Steve and Natasha. Their eyes met as they prepared to descend the stairs, and Karis managed a small smile. 

"Hello." 

"Hi," the girl replied, eyeing her uneasily. 

"I'm Karis."

"Ava."

Once they had exited the building, Steve and Natasha led them to a black SUV that stood waiting. Karis glanced around uncertainly as she climbed inside, having no idea where they were taking her. To her surprise, Steve moved around to her open door, carrying a black cloth. She eyed him fearfully, and he wore a sympathetic expression.

"I'm sorry about this, Karis, but we have to take every precaution to ensure that our facility is kept safe and absolutely secret."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, heart pounding. 

"I'm just gonna put this blindfold on you," he answered calmly. "You won't be harmed--I promise."

She stared at him, every instinct screaming for her to flee. But there was sincere honesty in his eyes, and conflict raged inside her. 

"Please trust me," he implored. 

Glancing at Ava, Karis saw Natasha fastening a blindfold around her head also, but she was not resisting. Taking her confidence as a reassuring sign, Karis finally relented, nodding and allowing him the pull the cloth over her eyes.

"Thank you," Steve said appreciatively. 

She heard four doors close and the engine rumble to life. They drove for a long while in silence, though she could hear Steve and Natasha conversing quietly in the front. Left alone with her thoughts in a black world, Karis remembered the man in the mask and his striking similarities to the man she had seen in the office. Was he Murdock? Could they be the same person?

At last, the car rolled to a stop, tires crunching on gravel. Two doors opened and were slammed shut. Moments later, the blindfold was removed from her eyes, and Karis blinked profusely in the blinding light. Dazed, she stumbled out of the car and shaded her eyes with her hand. Settled in the midst of an otherwise empty plot of land, was a large complex bearing an "A" symbol. 

Trees surrounded the clearing, and fields of green grass waved in the breeze. Ava climbed out of the car as well, and the four of them ventured toward the complex, Steve and Natasha leading the way. Truth be told, Karis had no idea what she was getting herself into. But if these people could help her understand what was...different about her, then it would all be worth it. Perhaps, she thought, they could even help her recover her lost memories. 

Two guards stood upon either side of the large, sliding doors, and Karis eyed them suspiciously as they entered. 

"I'll take you back to your room, Ava," said Natasha, and they diverted to a separate corridor. "I'll catch up with you in a minute, Steve."

He nodded as he led Karis in the opposite direction.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is that girl?" she asked curiously once they were gone. 

"I'm afraid that's classified," he answered without breaking stride. 

"Where are we going?"

Amused, Steve smiled. "You're full of questions, aren't you?"

"I have a right to know, don't I?"

He sighed. "I'm gonna ask you some questions, fill out some forms, and then we're going to take you to a training room to test your abilities. If you're going to be an Avenger, we'll need to know what your strengths are."

"Makes sense," she replied, her gaze thoughtful. "Hey...Steve...that blind man in the office...who was he?"

Brows furrowed, he looked at her. "Matt Murdock, the man who's...doing business with us. Don't you know your own employer?"

"I only just started working there," Karis responded defensively. 

"Oh," he said, coming to a stop in front of a closed door. "Well, we're here. Are you ready?"

Shrugging, she gave a nervous smile. "As ready as I'll ever be."


	13. Chapter 13

Natasha stopped at her door, and Ava slowed her pace, pausing to meet Romanoff's eyes. 

"Am I confined to my room?"

"Yes. Unless given permission and supervised."

"May I make a phone call?"

Nat hesitated. "Yes. Follow me. Sometimes service isn't so good."

They entered a large, open room with windows surrounding them to let in the pleasant sun light. There were multiple places to sit, ranging from couches to chairs.

"Take a seat."

Nat handed her her own cellphone and stood rigidly behind her. Ava turned and raised an irritated eyebrow at Nat.

"I'm sorry, but I have to stay."

Sighing frustratedly, Ava ran her hand through her hair and dialed the number. Pressing the device to her ear, she waited. One ring, two ring, three-

"Hello?"

"Dad..."

"Ava?!"

She could hear quite the commotion on the phone as her name was screamed and footsteps pounded closer.

"Ava, honey! Are you all right? It's been such a long time! We were so worried."

"Yes, Dad, I'm okay," she laughed.

"Where are you?"

"Well...I can't tell you, Dad."

"Why do you keep so many secrets from us? Your job? Where you live? What's going on?"

"I'm no longer working at my former job."

"Thank goodness. It worried us that Clarke got you the position."

A shudder ran through her body at the sound of that familiar name. "Dad, I can't stay on the phone long."

"That's all right, sweetheart. I love you. Now let your mother know you're all right."

"Ava?!" another voice crackled on the line. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine. But I really have to go. I'll try to call again soon."

"Oh...of-of course, darling. Goodbye."

She clicked down upon the screen, and the call was terminated. It took Ava a couple of seconds before she could hand Nat the phone with an emotionless expression. Briskly, Romanoff held the door of her room open, and Ava entered, hearing the lock click as the door was shut once more.

**********

That evening, she sat upon one of those couches, water in hand and weary expression upon her face. For a few moments, she had been given release from her room. Suddenly, someone sat down on the couch next to her, and Ava turned to see Sam.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to say hi."

"Sam, go away. You got what you wanted. All of that stuff about you caring...it was just so you could bring me in. So drop the act."

He swallowed, meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry. But you know it's my job. I didn't know anyway until Cap told me."

"So why are you talking to me?"

"Because, Ava, you're by yourself in an unfamiliar place. Don't you want someone to talk to?"

"No, Sam. I don't." She stood, setting her water down on a small table and gritting her teeth.

"Why is that? Anyone else would be uncomfortable in this situation and welcome someone who was trying to be nice to them. Why not you?"

Ava whirled on him, hands balled into fists. "Maybe you don't understand me, Wilson. Maybe you don't know what I've been through."

She stormed off and slammed the door to her room. Laying her head against the frame of the door, she closed her eyes, breathing heavily. The silence was deafening and, when she heard the familiar lock on her door, Ava wasn't surprised.

"Well...dramatic."

Ava turned with wide eyes to see a stranger on her bed, book in hand. The accent was unusual and caught her off guard. She had long dark hair that fell around her shoulders, a type of sadness in her eyes, well hidden behind her smile.

"Wanda Maximoff."

"W-what are you doing in here?"

"Well, I didn't know this room was occupied. I was getting a little break from training. Rogers can be a difficult when he's stressed."

"They just locked you in here..."

"Why is that? They don't normally lock the doors."

Ava scowled. "Of course they don't normally. I'm Ava Rollins."

Wanda raised an expectant eyebrow, and Ava realized she wasn't aware of who she was.

"I...um..."

"Well...I guess I'd better knock on the door for someone to let me out." Wanda smiled briefly at Ava before knocking hard upon the thick door.

It was opened by a guard she hadn't met, and Wanda thanked him with a little incline of her head. Turning and licking her lips, Wanda gave Ava a excited smile. "I hope we meet again...you can explain to me why they lock your door. I'm afraid I'm overly curious. Have a good afternoon."

Ava stood there for a moment, speechless, and then turned, unwilling to glance at her guard.


	14. Chapter 14

Karis stared down at the table, hands clasped so tight her knuckles had turned white. Steve had just finished giving her a series of questions and having her fill out several forms about her background, which she had completed to the best of her ability. Then he had left the room to have this information confirmed, and he had not returned. Sweat beaded on her brow, and she tapped her foot anxiously. What was taking so long? 

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Natasha strode into the room, accompanied by Steve. There was a clipboard in her hand, and her expression was cold. He, on the other hand, appeared to be very surprised and concerned.

“What is it?” asked Karis, her heart sinking. “What’s wrong?”

“We performed a background check on you, Miss Finlay,” Natasha answered bluntly, glancing down at the clipboard. “We wanted to authenticate the information you gave us, but we found no records to support your claims. No family members, no citizenship, no proof of identification…you’re a blank slate.” 

A shock went through her, and Karis sat completely still, eyes wide and lips parted. “I-I’m sorry…I don’t understand—”

Her voice died as Natasha slammed the clipboard onto the table. Leaning forward, she gripped its edge with both hands, her green eyes piercing straight through her. 

“Who do you work for?” she demanded. 

“I-Nelson and Murdock,” Karis stammered.

“No you don’t. That’s a facade. Tell me what you’re doing here.”

“You brought me here!” she exclaimed frantically. “It wasn’t my choice!”

“It became our business when you employed the use of superhuman abilities that we don’t know the source of,” Natasha responded sternly. “While we still have questions about your intentions and your motives, we can’t allow you to go free.”

Karis stared at her, dumbfounded. “Wh-you mean you’re going to keep me prisoner here?!”

“Natasha,” Steve intervened, “do we really have legal grounds to—?”

“Yes,” she answered firmly. “We don’t even know who she is, Steve. Until we do, we need to watch her—closely.” 

Stunned, Karis stared down at the table. She couldn’t believe this was happening. How could she be a lie—her very existence a lie? Finally, she met their probing gazes.

“Can I at least retrieve my belongings from the hotel?” 

“Give us the name,” said Natasha, folding her arms over her chest, “and we’ll send someone to fetch them.” 

Reluctantly, Karis did so, including the room number as well. Then she lowered her gaze, hands folded in her lap. Natasha gave Steve a curt nod and, clearly displeased, he left the room. 

“Come with me,” she said. “I’ll take you to your room.”

**********

That evening, Karis lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as tears slid down her cheeks. She hadn’t dared to venture out of her room all day, and meals had been delivered to her by employees who worked in the building. Her belongings lay at her feet in a messy pile, for she was too distraught to organize them. Her thoughts were chaotic and jumbled, her memories confused or missing, and her entire idea of who she believed herself to be was falling apart. Nothing made sense anymore. 

Suddenly, a loud ring shattered the still air, and Karis bolted upright. Utterly perplexed, her eyes swiveled in all directions, and it took her several moments to realize that the sound was coming from her purse. Reaching inside, she withdrew the cheap cellphone she had bought the night before. Karis failed to recognize the number of the person calling, but she answered anyway. 

“Hello?”

“Karis. This is Matt Murdock. We…haven’t been formally introduced.”

Her heart stopped. His voice was familiar. “How did you get this number?”

“Foggy gave it to me, per my request,” he answered smoothly. “I understand you’re working for me now.” 

“Yes. Or I-I was…”

“That bad, huh? Quitting after the second day?” 

“No!” she said quickly, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment. “It’s not that. It’s-it’s my situation. I’m at the Avengers Facility because—well, you know why they took me. But…they won’t let me leave. I’m trapped here. They’re asking me questions I don’t know the answers to, and—” her voice broke, and she stifled a sob. “Sorry—I’m sorry. I know you don’t want to hear this.” 

“I do, actually,” he replied. “That’s why I called. I wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly. There’s only four of us at Nelson and Murdock, you know, and I’m disinclined to lose one of my employees on her second day.” 

Running a hand through her hair, Karis sighed. “You won’t believe me, or you’ll think I’m crazy. Or both.” 

“Try me.”

She paused for a long time before telling him everything she knew. Her desperate desire to have someone to talk to overrode her cautions about confessing her fears to a stranger. 

“The background checks fell through,” she concluded finally, a lump in her throat. “They’re saying that everything I’ve ever known is a lie, that I’m a…a…a blank slate.” 

“You’re not a blank slate,” Matt said firmly. “Everyone has a past…something that makes them who they are.” 

“But if everything that I remember isn’t real—”

“You have a heart—a soul. No one can take that away from you. You’re alive; therefore, you have a past. You came from somewhere. All you have to do is discover the truth.” 

Releasing a shaky breath, Karis closed her eyes. “Thank you, Mr. Murdock. I—”

“Please, just call me Matt.”

“All right, well…thank you, Matt. What you said, it…it means a lot to me. You don’t even know me, and yet, you believe me.” 

“Did they say when they’re going to release you?”

“No. They said I would have to prove myself.”

“All right,” he began seriously, “then be on your best behavior. Gain their trust. In the meantime, I’ll figure something out.” 

“O-okay,” she stammered, bewildered by his willingness to help her. 

“I’ve gotta go,” he said in a suddenly hurried tone. “We’ll talk again soon.”

The line was disconnected, and Karis stared at the phone in disbelief. She had found an unexpected ally, and her hopes rose ever so slightly. Perhaps all was not lost.


	15. Chapter 15

Ava sat behind a desk, hands behind her head as she leaned the chair casually backwards. The door opened with a squeak, and Steve stuck his head in.

"Hey, Ava, Nelson and Murdock are here."

Foggy was the first to enter, giving her a broad smile as he sat. Matt followed behind him, both taking a seat opposite her.

"Well, how's it been here?"

"It's not exactly a vacation," she scoffed.

"Is there anything we can do to help you feel more at home?"

"Thank you...but I'm not going to feel at home here. I just can't."

"Ava--listen. We need to know something. This is very important for your case."

"Yes...I'm listening."

"Karis. I believe you met her. Was she working with you?"

Ava laughed and rolled her eyes. "Karis? No--honestly." Her smile faltered. "I don't think she could handle what I've done."

"Are you telling us the truth, Miss Rollins?" Foggy asked.

"Ava, Foggy. And yes. Honestly, the girl's never been a part of H.Y.D.R.A. Not that I know of."

Matt seemed to relax slightly. "Thank you. That information was crucial."

"Matt, Foggy, how long am I stuck here?"

"We're not sure," Matt replied. "It's a matter of trying to keep you out of prison."

Ava's head hung low.

"I'm aware that they're listening, watching perhaps, and we need to ask you some crucial, important questions."

Foggy stood and stuck his head out the door as Matt finished speaking. "Excuse me?"

A guard stepped into the doorway, brows furrowed.

"We would like some private time with our client. May we take her outside?"

"As long as guards are posted within visible distance."

Foggy smiled at her, and Ava hesitantly stood. Matt followed behind her, and she walked between them as two guards led them through the facility and out two large doors into the grass. As the guards stopped and waited next to the entrance of the facility, Foggy and Matt led her forward.

"We'll just sit in the grass then," Foggy smiled, lowering himself down.

"It's the only way we could get some privacy with you." Matt, too, sat.

Ava tried to hide her scowl at the thought of the private questions they would ask.

"Ava, how did you become a part of H.Y.D.R.A.?"

"What?" Her tone conveyed her surprise as she sat next to Foggy.

"We just need to know how you got involved with H.Y.D.R.A." 

"Why?"

"All the facts are important for your case. Please, trust us," Foggy smiled reassuringly.

"Um...a friend of mine...I was good at research. And...and he thought the position would be right for me."

"This friend of yours...was he, too, working for H.Y.D.R.A.?"

Her hand was shaking slightly, and Foggy noticed, glancing uneasily at her.

"Yes."

"What was his name?"

"Clarke..."

"What was your relationship to him?"

"You don't need to know that information..." she huffed angrily.

"I see. Is there anything else you can tell us about him or your starting position?"

"I...uh...no...I don't have to tell you that."

"Ava, any information you have is important. We won't harm you."

"I can't tell you. I don't have to talk about him." Her voice broke, and she doubled over. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Stumbling to her feet, she tumbled towards the woods, collapsing next to a thick trunk and throwing up. When the feeling had passed, Ava tried to stand, her knees wobbling. Two hands grabbed her arms, helping her to her feet.

"Ava, are you all right?"

"Y-yeah...thank you, Foggy." She was grateful for his kindness, and she met his eyes for a brief second. "I-please-just don't touch me."

"All right. Ava, do you feel up to more questions?"

"Yes. But I choose which ones I answer."

She followed him back to Matt and gingerly sat, closing her eyes.

"All right. Are you ready to continue?"

Swallowing hard, she nodded.

"Silence?" Matt asked with an amused smile.

"Oh...um...yeah." Her cheeks were flushed with pink as she twirled her hair in one finger.

"Was there anything else you did for H.Y.D.R.A.?"

"Well, I was pretty good with a gun. So, sometimes they sent me out on...missions."

"The Avengers asked if I would ask you...are you willing to participate in a test to evaluate your skills? They just want to know what you're capable of."

"I don't need to give these people anything they want! They want to lock me away!" she cried furiously.

"We know; it's okay," Foggy soothed, "but the more we cooperate with them, the easier this will be."

"Fine," she muttered.

"Are you feeling...up to it?" Matt inquired. 

"I'm fine," she responded shortly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay. We'll inform Captain Rogers. Also...do your best on the test. Don't try to seem weak. That won't work out well."

**********

Her smirk of satisfaction was visible to all as she glanced over to see the shock on Steve's face. She'd blown a hole through the head of every practice dummy in a matter of mere seconds, then proceeded to the selection of knives, her aim perfect in every shot. All of it took about a minute, and Ava knew it was her best time, but she wouldn't let them know that. As she continued to stare at Sam and Steve's faces, she realized that it was not shock, but horror. Her heart plummeted into her stomach as she realized that she had had that familiar feeling of excitement as each knife had plunged into the dummies.

Opening the sealed door, she exited, waiting for one of them to say something.

"Thank you for cooperating," Steve finally murmured.

She wanted to say something, to assure them she was not all evil, or deranged, but no words exited her mouth--she had too much pride. As Sam led her on that already familiar path to her room, they passed Wanda, who was staring vacantly out a window into the glittering afternoon sun. She turned at the sound of their footsteps. There was a far away look in her eyes that startled Ava.

"Hello, Ava."

"Wanda," she responded curtly.

"May I walk her back?" she inquired of Sam.

He glanced between the two of them and shrugged.

"That was impressive," she muttered as they continued along the hallway.

"You saw it?"

"Yes. You have a lot of anger, don't you?"

Ava kept silent, unnerved by the woman.

"I do, too."

There was nothing about this woman that indicated any signs of anger, and yet, she spoke so freely of it.

"It comes and goes," she continued. "Grief and anger often accompany one another. Don't you think? Well this is your room."

Ava stopped, observing Wanda through narrowed eyes.

"Well?"

"I'll see you around," she muttered before turning and entering her room.

Wanda smiled softly and nodded. "Yes. I suppose so."


	16. Chapter 16

She stood upon a balcony, overlooking a range of mountains that reached as far as the eye could see. A pleasant breeze whipped through her long blonde hair, and Karis exhaled deeply, feeling completely at ease. She closed her eyes, basking in the moment until she heard light footsteps approaching. She turned expectantly but saw nothing. Her brows furrowed in confusion, and she was suddenly engulfed in black smoke. 

The ground was sucked out from beneath her, and Karis began a fall without end. She flailed frantically, unable to grasp anything—see anything. 

“Her fate is in our hands now.”

**********

With a gasp, Karis bolted upright, eyes wide with terror. Remembering where she was brought little comfort. It was better than being lost in the labyrinth of her dreams—but just barely. The voice she had heard sent chills down her spine. It was the voice of a woman—cold and withered. This reassured Karis of the fact that someone had done this to her—she wasn’t mad. 

A knock sounded on the door, and she rolled out of bed, stumbling over as she swept her hair back from her face. Opening it, she saw Natasha standing in the doorway, her expression perpetually suspicious. 

“I need you to come with me,” she said, wasting no time with greetings. “There’s someone I’d like to introduce you to.” 

“You really aren’t one to mince words, are you?” Karis responded sarcastically.

Ignoring her comment, Natasha folded her arms over her chest. “Meet me out here in five minutes.” 

With a sigh, Karis shut the door and returned to her bedside. She pulled on her blue jeans with a gray tank top, her hoodie, and a pair of brown ankle boots. After quickly brushing her teeth and finger-combing the tangles out of her hair, she met the ever-serious agent in the hallway. 

“So what now? Have you got another background check you’d like me to fail?” 

“Actually, no,” Natasha answered shortly. “This is a test of an entirely different sort.” 

“I thought you said you wanted to introduce me to someone?” 

“I do.”

Without another word, Natasha turned sharply on her heel and strode swiftly towards the far end of the corridor. Shrugging, Karis followed her, knowing that whatever the Avengers had in store for her, it probably wasn’t going to be pleasant. They boarded an elevator and went up two floors. With a hiss, the doors slid open, and Natasha led her down another passage before they came to a stop in front of a small room. 

Inside was a chair—the sort you’d find in a dentist’s office—a variation of medical supplies, and a man. He wore a vest and tie, had a black goatee, and sharp brown eyes. Spotting them immediately, he set down his clipboard and came to greet them. 

“Right on time, Nat,” he said, rolling up his sleeves. His gaze shifted to Karis. “And this must be the young lady I’ve read so much about.”

“Really?” she questioned, eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“Yeah. Problem is, I still know absolutely nothing about you, cause none of it’s true, right? Well, except for the part where you kicked that guy straight into a dumpster…”

Despite his light-hearted disposition, Karis felt like this man was sizing her up, and she crossed her arms over her chest, eyes narrowing. “Sounds like you've done your research, er…?”

He seemed appalled at the fact that she didn’t know his name, and Natasha stifled a grin. 

“You don’t know who I am?”

“Not a clue,” Karis smirked. “Should I?” 

His mouth twitched, and he stood a little straighter. “I’m Tony Stark. Iron Man? You know…only the richest, coolest—”

“Get on with it, Tony,” Natasha interrupted, rolling her eyes. 

Seeing that there was still not a hint of recognition in Karis’ eyes, he sighed. “You need to get out more.” 

“Stark’s just going to run a few simple tests to see if we can find out anything more about your…abilities,” Natasha explained, changing the subject. 

“Our team doc’s on…vacation,” he said with a brief glance in her direction, “so you’re stuck with me. Not that bad a deal, really,” he added with a wink. 

Natasha swallowed and shifted uncomfortably, the only time Karis had seen her show a visible reaction to anything. 

“Come in,” said Tony, motioning with his hand, “and we can get started.”

**********

Several tests later, Karis was waiting in the chair when Stark returned with the results. His brows were furrowed as he looked at his clipboard.

“Well?” she said expectantly, her heart pounding. 

She could see that Natasha, too, was eager to hear what he had discovered, but Tony waited several moments before meeting her gaze. 

“Your metabolism is off the charts,” he began, clearly baffled. “Bone density is…incredible. Your strength, speed, and stamina capabilities are far beyond that of the average person. The fact of the matter is, Karis…I couldn’t find any DNA samples that were even remotely similar to yours.”

Her heart plummeted, and she swallowed hard. “What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying that…” he paused, sighing. “I don’t know what you are, but…you’re not human.”

Blankly, she stared at him. “What? That doesn’t…that doesn’t make any sense.” 

“I’m sorry.”

There was genuine sympathy in his eyes, but Karis looked away as tears spilled down her cheeks. Natasha was silent. 

“How can…I-I don’t understand…”

A lump burned in her throat, and she stood abruptly, shoving past them and taking off down the hallway. 

“Karis!” Natasha exclaimed, sprinting after her. 

But she wasn’t fast enough. Boarding the elevator, Karis returned to the ground floor, and, as soon as the doors opened, she made a mad dash for her room. Blinded by tears, she flew around the corner—straight into Matt Murdock. The blow sent her staggering, but he hardly faltered, as if he had sensed her coming. He caught her arms, steadying her, and she stared into the tinted lenses of his glasses. 

“Matt, wh-what are you doing here?!” she gasped, eyes wide. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, ignoring her question. “Why are you upset?”

“I-I don’t want to—”

“Karis!” Natasha interrupted, jogging up to them. “Don’t run off like that again—do you understand?”

“I’m not a child!” she snapped, whirling to face her. “And I’m not your prisoner! I don’t want to be kept here any longer. I…I just want to be left alone.” 

“What are you doing to her?” questioned Matt, his voice tight with displeasure. 

“Stick to your case, Murdock,” Natasha answered curtly. 

“My job is to ensure that everyone receives justice under the law,” he responded sternly. “This is my employee that you’re unjustly detaining.”

“She’s a potential threat to citizens of the United States of America,” Natasha argued. “That makes her our business.”

“She saved a little boy from a criminal, for crying out loud!” Foggy burst suddenly. “Does that scream ‘threat’ to you?"

Until now, he hadn’t spoken, and Karis was pleasantly surprised by his intervention. 

“Until we find out who or what she is, she’s not leaving this facility,” Natasha objected. 

It was then that Foggy took notice of the bandaids plastered onto her arms where blood had been taken. “Are you trying to turn her into some kind of science experiment?!” 

“If you want to lose Rollins’ case, keep talking,” she threatened. 

Matt held up a hand, and his partner fell silent. There was a long pause, and Karis’ eyes swiveled uncertainly between them. 

“You’ll be hearing from us,” he said finally, stepping around Natasha and placing a reassuring hand on Karis’ shoulder as he passed. 

Reluctantly, Foggy followed him, casting a regretful glance over his shoulder. As she watched them go, Karis’ heart sank, but they weren’t giving up on her—not yet.


	17. Chapter 17

Alone. It was all she had been for some time. Even when she'd started at H.Y.D.R.A., she'd felt nothing but loneliness. She was used to it, sadly, but it still don't stop some of the hollow pain she felt. 

The door opened, and Ava stood, meeting Sam's solid gaze.

"Are you all right?"

"Is that any business of yours, Wilson?" she muttered coldly, waiting for his orders.

"Listen...there are two people here you need to meet."

He gazed at her uncomfortably, but she just rolled her eyes with a nod.

"Whatever."

They rounded a corner, and Ava saw Karis being led to her room, tears streaming down her cheeks. The woman's shoulders were shaking, but Natasha walked behind her coldly, unfazed by the waterworks. Ava felt a tinge of compassion--she was being held here, too.

"Where are we going?"

"Ava, we're going to meet Stark."

With a heavy swallow, she nodded. He was waiting in the hallway as they turned the corner, Cap standing and talking with him.

"You should see the results; it's unbelievable. She-" His words died in his mouth as they neared. His gaze darkened as he stepped forward, extending his hand.

Meeting his gaze, Ava firmly shook his hand and didn't let go until he pulled away.

"Ava, this is Stark." Steve stepped forward to give introductions.

"I'm aware," she muttered.

"You should be impressed. Rogers?" He rounded on Steve with a little frown, "Why is it that neither of your prisoners is awed by me?"

"Stark-"

Ava crossed her arms over her chest, viewing him coldly.

"Ah...well...nice to meet you, Rollins. We'll be fighting your case, of course, so the pleasantries aren't going to do us much good, are they? Listen, there's someone we need you to see. Come on, Rogers."

Steve looked incredibly uncomfortable as he led her down the long hallway. At the end of this chain was a door, and he laid his hand on it nervously. Finally, he pushed it open, and Ava began to tremble at the sight inside. 

Bucky sat there, hands clasped tightly together, eyes focused upon her. His long dark hair fell in tangles over his face. Dark circles marked his eyes, which contained a hollow, angry look. Ava waited a split second before making a decision. Swiftly, she turned and bolted, colliding into Steve and trying to fight her way past him.

"Ava...please stop struggling."

"Rogers--NO!" She kneed him in the gut and took off, barreling through the hallway. As two guards blocked her path, she went into a slide between them, coming up running behind them.

"HEY!"

She kept running, heart pounding, until someone slammed into her side, sending her crashing into the side of the concrete wall, blood gushing out her nose and stars swimming before her eyes. They pushed her onto her back and grabbed her hands, hauling her to her feet. Blood dropped into her blonde hair, and she groaned.

"Were you going to try to escape? Cause it didn't go well for you."

Blood choked her as she tried to breathe, and she doubled over, spewing blood. Her captor helped her back on her feet, and she turned to see a man she recognized as a member of the Avengers. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, with a hard jaw.

"Clint Barton..." he mumbled. He pushed her along 'til they stumbled back to the hall where Steve stood, watching her with disappointment.

"Thanks, Clint."

"Here you go, Rogers."

Ava huffed as blood dripped onto the stainless floor.

"Can someone get something to help clean her up?" Sam asked.

She stood in angry silence as a woman arrived with the first-aid kit. Sam tilted her head up and began soaking up the blood with gauze.

"I think you broke it..." he murmured quietly.

The pain was excruciating as he dabbed upon it.

"Can someone re-align it?"

The same woman rolled her eyes before stepping forward and placing both hands upon her face. "One, two-"

She heard a tiny snap and gritted her teeth against the pain. Opening her eyes, Ava realized that besides Steve, Sam, Tony, and the woman, there were also three guards present.

"I'll lock her in her room if you want, Rogers?" Clint asked with raised eyebrow.

"Yeah..." he rubbed his hand nervously through his blond hair, "I guess."

He laid a firm hand on her shoulder, guiding her back through the halls.

"Please take your hand off of me."

He laughed lightly. "Not after what just happened." Stopping at her room door, he turned her by the shoulder. "You busted yourself up for that. Was it worth it?"

Clenching her jaw and avoiding his gaze, Ava nodded. With a scowl, he pushed her door open, giving her a little shove inside.


	18. Chapter 18

As the sun sank below the tree line, casting a red glow over the room, Karis sat upon the couch, staring out the window with a distant look in her eyes. It had taken several hours for her to emerge from her room after the incident, and she had hardly spoken to anyone since. There was a guard posted beside each doorway, discouraging any ideas of escape, and she was under constant surveillance. Karis’ first instinct was a longing to return home, but then the stinging realization came that she didn’t have one—not that she could remember anyway. If she ever was released from this place, where would she go?

She had a job, yes, but she was living in a hotel. She had no place to call her own, no family, no friends. Well, she considered Matt, Foggy, and Karen to be her friends, but she wasn’t sure if they felt the same way. Matt, in particular, had seemed reluctant to leave her, but Karis didn’t know if that stemmed from his strong sense of justice, or if he actually cared for her personally. 

Suddenly, a boy collapsed onto the couch across from her, startling her from her thoughts. He was slender but muscular, and, as she scanned his uniform, Karis raised an eyebrow skeptically. From head to toe, he was covered in red and blue spandex, which was overlaid with a web pattern. Two large white eyes observed her, and she shifted uncomfortably.

“Been quite a day!” he sighed, propping his elbows behind his head. “Six robberies, two fires, and a fugitive.”

“And…who are you?”

“Don’t you know?” he laughed, sitting up. “I’m your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!”

“Right…” she trailed off uncertainly, “well, my day has been exciting as well, but not in the way one hopes for.”

“So I heard.”

“Then why are you here?” she questioned sharply. “Why would you want to talk to me?”

He was silent, his masked face expressionless, but Karis could sense that he was gazing at her intently. 

“I-I’m not normal,” she stammered, voice trembling. “I’m…I’m some sort of freak.”

“No you’re not,” he said immediately. “There’s nothing wrong with being different. I’m different, too.”

Slowly, she glanced up at him. 

“It all started when I got bitten by some kind of radioactive spider. Next thing I knew, everything was louder…faster. I’m not the same anymore, but that’s okay. Now I can help people—make a difference in ways I never could have before. Your abilities aren’t a curse, Karis. They’re a gift.” 

“I…never thought of it that way before,” she mused, processing his words. “Thank you.” 

“My pleasure!” Standing, he stretched and yawned loudly. “Man, I’m hungry. I could really go for some pizza. You want some?”

“I-I don’t know if they’ll let me—”

“Of course they will!” he interrupted cheerfully. “You’re with me—perfectly supervised and out of trouble. Now come on. My stomach’s been growling for hours…”

Hesitantly, she rose and followed him, smiling despite herself. She was, in fact, quite hungry, and, despite his mysterious appearance, she didn’t feel threatened by this strange boy called Spider-Man. 

**********

Sitting on the roof of the complex, Karis dangled her feet over the edge, looking out over the clearing and the forests beyond. The land was bathed in shades of red and gold, half the sun submerged beneath a canopy of leaves. Two armed guards stood several feet behind her, watching her every move until Spider-Man returned. Finally, he did, carrying a thin white box. He casually dismissed the guards and sat down beside her. 

“I hope you like pepperoni,” he said, opening the box to reveal a fresh pizza. 

“It smells wonderful,” she replied. “I’m starving.” 

She took a slice, and so did he, rolling up the mask to his nose so that he could eat. 

“Do you wear that all the time?” asked Karis, taking a bite.

“Have to,” he answered through a mouthful. “If I didn’t, it’d be far more dangerous for me…and for the people I care about.” 

“Someone else said something similar to me recently. I suppose it would be useful, keeping your identity a secret.”

There was a pause, and finally, he asked, “So, do you think you’ll ever want to be one of us—an Avenger? You could do a lot of good, help a lot of people.” 

“I don’t know…” she responded uncertainly. “I feel more like a prisoner than part of a team. “

“Yeah, Nat has a tendency to make people feel that way,” he said dismissively. “Don’t let her get to you.”

She gave a slight smile as he looked away, feeling somewhat encouraged. Maybe this place wasn’t so bad after all.


	19. Chapter 19

Ava’s hands shook, though she kept them in the pockets of her jacket. 

“Ava…are you okay?”

The words passed through her with no meaning, and she didn’t look up, her eyes unfocused on a point in the distance.

“Ava?!” a hand shook her shoulder and, with a snap, her eyes came to rest on Steve.

“Oh…I’m-I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“It’s okay. I understand. I only asked if you were all right?”

“Do you care, Captain?” she asked, looking him directly in the eyes. 

He hesitated for only a moment, his blonde hair styled perfectly over his blue eyes. “I do.”

His answer surprised her, and she lowered her gaze to the ground, shifting uncomfortably. “Why?”

“You may be a prisoner here, but you have a story, family, a personality. You are still human. Right?”

Guilt squirmed in her stomach. “Yes…I didn’t think you would really think about that though.”

“Listen, Ava, I’m sorry we’ve treated you the way we have.”

She looked to the door at the two guards who stood watching her intently. “Yeah…I’m sure.”

“No, I wish it didn’t have to be this way…but, Ava…you do understand right?”

“Of course,” she responded bitterly. “I did things you don’t understand for reasons you never will. My life resulted in ways I never expected, and so I did some things I’m not proud of. So of course, Captain, lock me away as if I don’t deserve rights. Treat me as if I’m lower than the dirt beneath your boots. My life means nothing to you.”

“That’s not true,” he responded firmly with pity in his eyes. 

“It is, and you know it.”

“Well, I’m sorry you feel that way.”

She stared vacantly, a cool breeze wafting in through her open window. Steve had opened it when he had come in to clear the air. The problem was that Ava could tell he was being genuine, but she was too full of anger to care. Plopping down upon the bed, she rolled over onto her side, back facing him. Stars dotted the sky above, lighting up the night, but she couldn’t see it--she was imprisoned. Roger’s presence only made her angrier, and finally, Ava sat up with a heavy scowl.

“Why did you even come in here?!”

He was now facing the window with his back to her, staring at those trillions of stars. Slowly, he revolved to face her, and she gazed fiercely at him. 

“I needed to know if you would be willing to meet with Bucky.”

“If-if I would be willing?” she shook with rage. “Rogers…you know this isn’t up to me. You’ll take me to meet him whether I want to or not. Tell me that isn’t so.”

There was no hesitation in his truthful answer. 

“Yes, Ava, that’s true, but I’m doing my best to be diplomatic here.”

“Why do you even want me to meet him?”

“Bucky’s been through a lot.”

Once again, she felt that familiar sensation of guilt.

“And we thought that if we could help him distinguish the different parts of his past…it might help him.”

“So this isn’t even for the case?” she spouted.

“No…it’s for my friend.”

“You still call Barnes your friend?” she asked curiously. 

“I always will. He’s been my best friend since the beginning, I’m not about to leave him when things get rough. And if seeing you…as his captor--guard--whatever it was you did with him, helps him to remember…then it’s worth a shot.”

She glanced down at the sheets and fingered them, unable to answer. 

Steve gave a sigh of frustration before muttering, “Tomorrow morning, Ava.”

The door closed, and she rubbed her arm uncomfortably. He had left the window open…which meant the alarms were down. Slowly, she advanced forward, cautious, with a beating heart. Her fingers slipped around the frame, exhilaration shooting through her wildly. One foot out the window, straddling, she felt the cool wind blow over her. Giving a tiny glance down, every bit of of excitement vanished. Clint Barton was below her, a cellphone in hand, talking softly. 

“Yes, I’ll be able to come home soon. Well…I’m not sure--she did! That’s wonderful! She’s getting so big…No, I-honey…we got two new residents within the last few days. Yes…well, no, they aren’t technically…one’s a clean slate…and the other…well, the other was with H.Y.D.R.A.…yes. Listen…I’ll call you later, okay? I love you, too. Tell the kids.”

He hung up the phone, sliding it into his pocket and placing his head in his hands. Slowly, she slid back inside and closed the window, latching it. When she turned back around, she saw Steve standing there, arms folded over his chest, a little smile on his face. 

“Rogers!” she tumbled backwards in surprise, falling down onto the floor. 

He helped her up with a little smirk. “Ava, I was right.”

“What are you talking about?” she sneered.

“I mean what we talked about. How you’re like the rest of us…a background…history…personality. I left the window open…but only to see if you would leave. You didn’t.”

“Get out, Rogers.”

“All right.” He put his hands into the air in a conciliatory gesture.

“Are you gonna turn the system back on?” she asked, meeting his gaze without the scowl.

“You know I have to.”

She nodded, unsure about her feelings at having missed her chance at freedom. The door closed again, and Ava frowned at the carpet.   
She climbed under her covers and flicked off the ceiling light, throwing her jacket down onto the floor. She would have to face James Buchanan Barnes in the morning, and she wasn’t sure if she could handle it.


	20. Chapter 20

She awoke screaming. Disoriented, Karis tumbled from the bed and hit the floor, lying in a tangled mass of blankets. Her chest heaved, her body drenched with sweat. The door burst open, and Steve was at her side in an instant. 

“Karis—Karis, what happened?”

“He was dead,” she choked. “He was dead, and there was nothing I could do!” 

“Who?” he asked calmly. 

“I don’t know.” Karis shook her head, frustration welling up inside her. “I didn’t know him, but I cared about him.” 

Her cheeks were wet with tears, and she stared at the far wall, the image of a dead man seared into her brain. Steve placed a sympathetic hand on her trembling shoulder. 

“It’s okay. It was just a dream.”

“No,” she answered, finally looking him in the eye. “It was more than that.”

He paused, considering her words. “Do you think…you remembered something?” 

Swallowing, Karis nodded, her heart pounding. “It keeps coming in…flashes…I can never make sense of it. I—it’s so…” she trailed off, releasing a shaky breath. 

“You just sit tight,” he said kindly, giving her shoulder a squeeze. “I’ll get you some water.” 

She was too distraught to reply as he stood and left the room. Every time she closed her eyes, Karis saw a pale face with vacant blue eyes, sunken cheeks, and locks of silver hair. He was looking at her—almost accusingly—asking her why she had failed to save him. She hugged her knees to her chest, a lump in her throat as she waited for Steve to return. 

At last, he did, and Karis took a sip of the ice-cold water, a shiver running through her. He gazed at her thoughtfully, and she slowly lowered the glass. 

“Do you remember anything else?” he asked. “Anything at all?”

She eyed him suspiciously. “You…you believe me. You believe that I lost my memory…that I’m not playing some sort of sick game.” 

“I never thought you were,” Steve replied calmly. “Natasha wasn’t convinced, but…I believed you.”

“Well, thank you,” Karis responded briskly, averting her gaze. “Perhaps you can write that in one of your reports. Command them to let me go.”

“That’s not how this works…”

Hot tears flooded her vision. “You say you trust me, that you believe me, yet you’re keeping me trapped here. Why are you doing this to me?”

“It’s for your protection, Karis,” he answered firmly. “Without your memories, you’re…unpredictable. We’ve caused—and suffered—the consequences of so many mistakes. We’re trying our best not to repeat them.” 

“So that’s it then…” her eyes were alight with bitter realization. “I’m a time bomb, and you’re waiting for me to explode. I’m a lab experiment—a volatile mixture.” 

“That’s not what I said—”

“It’s what you meant!” she burst, springing to her feet. 

He stood and held out a hand. “Karis, just calm down…”

“No, I won’t! Just-just get out! I want to be alone.” 

Slowly, Steve lowered his hand, and she could feel his gaze burning into her back. She folded her arms stubbornly over her chest and hung her head, refusing to face him. Finally, she heard retreating footsteps and the door close quietly. Though she was now alone, Karis couldn’t shake the feeling that someone—or something—was watching her. She spun swiftly to look out the window, but no one was there—just a field of grass and trees. 

She wondered if the Avengers had installed cameras in her room to keep an eye on her. Suspiciously, her gaze swiveled in all directions, but she saw nothing. With a sigh, Karis climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, staring out into the moonlit night. She considered calling Matt but decided against it for fear of waking him. No—she would endure the rest of this miserable night alone.


	21. Chapter 21

Ava stared crossly at Barton, who stood opposite her, next to Romanoff.

“Clint…Steve just texted me. He said Barnes is ready.”

She felt a nervous tremor run through her as Barton met her eyes with a brief glance. They were the only two present in the room besides Foggy. He stood behind her supportively, having come in roughly thirty minutes ago. Matt had apparently come, too, but she wasn’t sure where he was.

“Ava, are you ready?” he whispered in her ear.

“Yeah…” she murmured, lowering her eyes to the floor. 

A door opened on the side of the room, and Steve entered, a small smile on his face. Bucky was following him slowly, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, a scowl on his face, much like the one she wore. His dark hair was shorter than the last time she had seen it--he had cut it. Having been cut recently, it hung loosely above his eyes, a scruff of a beard finishing the look. 

“Good to see you again, Bucky.” Clint stepped forward, offering his hand. 

Barnes looked up with a confused gaze to meet Steve’s eyes. Ever so slightly, Steve nodded, and slowly, Bucky took Barton’s hand. Nat shared a smile with Steve, none of them looking her way. When Bucky had removed his hand from Barton’s, he sat upon the couch with a huff. 

“Hey, Bucky, this is Ava Rollins…”

Bucky’s eyes glanced upwards toward her own, and suddenly, every pair of eyes was on her. Now very self-conscious, Ava rubbed her arm uncomfortably. 

“I know her.”

His voice was gruff, and she tried to control the chattering of her teeth. Foggy’s hand came to rest gently on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off. 

“You know her?” Steve asked curiously.

“Yeah…I…I know you, right?” Bucky’s eyes were on her own, a hint of anger and fear in them. 

“All right, Rogers, I’m leaving.” She stood, but Clint moved forward, eyes narrowed. 

“What? You aren’t brave enough?” he sneered. 

Her mouth opened in shock and, angrily, she stepped forward. “Of course I am! What do you even know? Do you know me?!” she yelled.

“Sit back down, Rollins. Sit down. Until we’re done.”

“You CANNOT make me! You CAN'T! You know nothing!”

Foggy came to stand between them. “Ava, calm down.”

“Foggy! You heard him! I can’t let that-"

“You’re letting him get to you--really easily. If you ignore him…”

She felt a hand on her shoulder and whirled around, slapping at the hand to find herself face to face with Bucky. He was standing over her, breathing heavily--silent. Her mouth fell open, and she stared, wide-eyed, up at him. No words came to her mouth; she couldn’t move. 

“How do I know you?” he whispered. 

“I…I…”

“I know you, right?” he repeated. 

“Yes…” she finally answered. 

The words were difficult to speak; fear ran through her, though she would never admit it. Her mind drifted back to what Steve had said the night before, about helping Bucky. She had caused him enough trouble…had harmed him…the least she could do was tell him the truth. 

“I…preformed some tests on you…”

His brow furrowed in confusion. 

“I…worked on…the…I came up with…” her voice broke, and quickly, she cleared her throat to hide it. “Bucky…I saw you at your facility one day…I’m the one who…I did research on how to wipe you.”

He took a step backwards, the anger in his eyes growing more prevalent by the second. “You did that to me?!” he growled.

“It wasn’t just me,” she quivered. “I mean-I didn’t want to…I…”

“You DID THIS TO ME?!”

Steve stepped forward between Bucky and Ava.

“I didn’t want to-I didn’t want to," she repeated. “I never would have! I’m-I’m-"

“Ava, come on.” Foggy took her by the elbow and led her from the room. 

Bucky was hurling insults at her in both Russian and English, Steve blocking him from following her. Barton followed them closely, watching her with interest. 

“What did you mean you didn’t want to?” he finally asked as they neared her room.

“That’s none of your business…” she whispered with a sniff, eyes watering. 

He gave a tiny laugh, and she whipped her head up, glaring at him through her tears, teeth clenched. 

“It kind of is. Actually, it certainly is. Rollins…you’re going on trial. Don’t you think that that sort of information could help you?”

“JUST SHUT UP!” she yelled. 

“Ava, is everything all right?”

She turned, wiping her tears, to see Matt approaching. Clearing her throat, she waited a couple seconds. “It’s fine. Matt, when’s my trial?”

“An official date has not been set. Ava, I recently spoke with the director of…let’s say the Avengers, and he wishes to speak with you.”

The change of subject caused some of her anger to dissipate. 

“Why?’

“That will be discussed when we get there.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“I highly suggest you do.”

Another voice cut into the circle. 

“Barton. We need to go. We’ve got a call.”

Ava turned to see Natasha.

“All right. Rogers?”

“Already out the door.”

“The kid?”

“He’s out with Tony. They were taking care of an earlier problem.”

“All right.” He shot Ava one last glance before following Natasha down the hallway and out of sight. 

When he was gone, she felt the last of her anger disappear.

“You can’t let him get the best of you, Ava…” Foggy muttered quietly. 

“Did something happen?” Matt asked.

“It was nothing,” she spouted.

“Let’s talk, and then we will meet with the director.”


	22. Chapter 22

The door clanged shut behind her, and Karis stopped in the center of a cold, undecorated room. Tony and a man who had been introduced as James Rhodes were on either side of her. There was a woman standing with her back to them, dark hair cascading over her shoulders. She turned to face them as they entered, and piercing green orbs settled upon Karis. She shifted uneasily, resisting the urge to avert her gaze. 

"Karis, this is Wanda Maximoff," said Stark, motioning with his hand. “Wanda—Karis Finlay." 

"A pleasure," Wanda replied with a slight incline of her head. 

Karis nodded but said nothing, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Tony placed a firm hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't worry. You can trust her."

His words rang empty. Karis was disinclined to share her innermost thoughts with anyone, let alone a complete stranger. However, she failed to prevent curiosity from creeping up inside her, desperate to learn the truth of her past. 

"All right," she said finally, summoning her courage, "let's do it."

"Take a seat," Wanda replied calmly, sitting at the small table. 

Karis sank into the chair across from her, swallowing her fear. She could hear Stark and Rhodes whispering behind her, and she clasped her hands tightly in her lap. 

"Just close your eyes and relax," said Wanda. 

Karis did as she was told, beginning to hear strange hissing noises. Red lights danced before her darkened lids, and all of her previous uncertainties swiftly returned. Suddenly, cold fingers alighted upon her temples, and there was a blinding flash. 

**********

She was spinning, festive music ringing in her ears. She laughed, feeling warm fingers entwined with her own as she lifted her gown away from her dancing feet. But her surroundings were blurred and unclear, the face of the man before her shrouded in shadow. All was swept away in swirling mist, and Karis' smile faded. 

"You cannot do this. I won't allow it. You would be a disgrace to us...a disgrace." The voice belonged to a woman—cold, reproachful. 

"Try to stop me," Karis answered defiantly, her lips moving beyond her control. 

She looked down—there was blood on her hands. With a yelp, she tried to wipe it away, her efforts in vain. Stumbling backwards, her eyes darted in all directions. Voices echoed in her ears—accusing, warning, pleading. It was too much. Karis dropped to her knees and covered her head, screaming. 

Suddenly, it was as if an explosion had happened inside her head. All she knew was blinding, searing pain. 

**********

Karis toppled from her chair and onto the floor. Her vision was blotchy and fading in and out, but she glimpsed Wanda lying nearby, Rhodes kneeling over her. 

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," stammered Wanda, waving him away as she struggled to rise. 

Karis felt a pair of strong hands rolling her onto her back, and she stared up into Tony's dark eyes. His brow was furrowed with concern. 

"Karis, can you hear me?"

Vaguely, she nodded. Her head was pounding, and she felt sick to her stomach. 

"There's...some kind of enchantment guarding her memories," she heard Wanda say.

"Magic?" Stark questioned, surprised. "Interesting..."

"Magic that punishes her when she attempts to discover the truth," Wanda explained. 

"Sounds like someone's trying to hide something," Rhodes added. "Maybe Karis isn't the one we should be worried about."

"Should we try again?" asked Tony.

"No." Wanda shook her head firmly. "Whatever it is, it is too powerful for me to disarm. Besides, doing so might kill her."

"Then what should we do?" Rhodes demanded. "We can't just let her suffer like this."

"For now, nothing," Wanda admitted. "Not until we can discover a safe way to remove the enchantment." 

Moaning, Karis sat up slowly, holding her head. 

"Are you all right?" Wanda inquired, taking a step towards her. 

"No, I...my head..."

"Come on. I'll take you back to your room," said Tony, helping her to her feet. 

Her legs wobbled dangerously, and Karis collapsed against him with a gasp. 

"This was a bad idea," Rhodes muttered, shaking his head. 

"Shut up, Rhodey," Tony shot back, his arm around her shoulders. 

Without another word, he led her from the room and down the hall. Karis shook from head to toe, each step requiring a great deal of effort. Everything was fuzzy and tilting at strange angles. The ground seemed to shift beneath her, and she clung to Tony's arm for stability. 

"Karis!" 

The voice seemed to come from across a vast canyon, but it rang familiar in her ears. 

"Now's not a good time, Mr. uh...?"

"Murdock."

"Right," Stark replied nonchalantly. "Well, she's not in any condition to, uh...socialize. Besides, aren't you here to speak to your client?" 

"Yes," Matt answered coolly. "Foggy's tending to her now. Look, I'm sure you have much more important business that requires your attention, Mr. Stark. Why don't you let me save you the trouble of escorting Karis back to her room?"

Tony eyed him suspiciously. "That's a generous offer."

"Well, she is my employee, after all, and I can't say that I'm pleased with the way she's been treated while in your care."

"Is that so?" said Tony, raising an eyebrow. 

The room was spinning, but Karis could feel the tension as the two men stood in silence. Tony glared at Matt, whose eyes were hidden behind his tinted glasses. His jaw was clenched, however, his lips pressed into a thin line. 

"Very well, Mr. Murdock," Tony relented finally, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

He handed her over, and Karis took hold of Matt's arm, her stomach turning. She heard Tony's retreating footsteps, but Matt waited until he was gone before speaking. 

“What happened?”

“I…it wasn’t their fault,” she began, stumbling over her words. “I wanted to know…I wanted to know the truth. Wanda—she was…she was supposed to bring back my memories, but…but there was some kind of enchantment blocking her. Something-something involving magic.” 

“Magic?” he repeated skeptically. “I guess nothing should surprise me after what happened in New York…and Sokovia…”

They started walking, his cane tapping the floor ahead of them. Karis blinked profusely, her nausea beginning to subside. She was moved by the fact that he made time to see her whenever he visited—it was nice to know that someone cared. However, she felt a twinge of guilt inside her. 

“I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to distract you from what you came for. The case—it’s why you’re here, isn’t it?”

“Partly,” he answered with the slightest of smiles. 

Karis was relieved that he couldn’t see her blush. 

“Well, this is it,” she said as they came to a stop in front of her room. Releasing his arm, she turned to face him.

“Did they offer any other solutions?” Matt inquired seriously. “Another method to reverse what happened to you?” 

“No,” she responded sadly, folding her arms over her chest, “nothing.” 

He paused, swallowing. “If there’s anything I can do…”

“All I want is to leave this place—it’s a prison. They…they made me an offer, you know, to join the Avengers.”

“Do it,” he responded without a moment’s hesitation.

“What?!”

“Karis, think about it. You’ll go with them on their missions—you won’t be confined here any longer. They’ll start to trust you.”

“And then they’ll let me go…” she finished, eyes wide with realization. 

“Remember what I said when you first arrived here. Gain their trust. That will be instrumental in gaining your freedom.” 

“You’re right,” she nodded, taking a deep breath. “I’ll do my best, Matt. Thank you.” 

“Oh…it’s no trouble,” he replied dismissively. 

“Really,” she insisted, taking his hand in her own.

He swallowed but did not pull away.

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t…” she trailed off uncertainly, suddenly regretting her forwardness. “Well, I should go.” 

Swiftly releasing his hand, she turned away. Before he could say a word, she had shut the door firmly behind her.


	23. Chapter 23

The gun's bullets plunged into the target dummy, her hand outstretched before her. She wore the earphones, and thus, she could feel her heart beating within her chest.

"Stupid place," she whispered to herself, sending another bullet into the target. "They'll never understand."

There was a knock on the bulletproof glass, and Ava turned, her chest heaving. Eyes opening wider, she slipped her headphones off.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Bucky's angry eyes were focused upon her own with deadly intensity. "Why?"

She glanced over at her guard, who sat in a chair outside the door, dozing slightly.

"I never would have-"

"Would have what?!"

"I can't talk to you..." she muttered, turning around and picking up her gun again.

There was the beep of the access lock and a cold metal hand resting on her back. Whirling around, she glared at him.

"You have no right-"

"To what? Come in here? I've been given access." He held up a swipe card with a sneer. "I'M not a prisoner."

She was boiling with rage, fingers curling around the handle of the gun.

"Do you know how many times I've run scenarios like this through my head? Do you know what I've done?" he asked, anger dripping from his voice.

"We're not that different..." she muttered.

"Really?" his voice grew quieter. "You had free choice. But thanks to you...I never did. I was wiped, again and again till I didn't know who I was. I still don't. Part of me says the right thing to do, my training says that the right thing to do would be to crush your head in my fists right now and toss your body on the ground. But the other part of me says I can't. That I shouldn't. And I don't know which part to listen to. And that's thanks to you."

She stared up into his eyes silently, afraid to speak.

"So what were you saying about us being alike? And about how you never would have...what?"

"Why did you come in here?" she whispered.

"I don't know...I guess I just needed to hear your excuse."

"Well, you're not going to get to." Carefully, she backed away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're pathetic. You try to act all angry just to hide some irrational fear."

"I am not afraid!" she screamed at his retreating back.

"Oh really?" He turned, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, Barnes," she sneered, "I know what I did was wrong, okay? And I wouldn't do it again. Why do you think I left H.Y.D.R.A.? You think you know me--HA! You don't know me. You don't know my reasons or background. You have NO IDEA what I've been through, so keep on judging me."

"You think your life was that bad? Tell me. We'll compare."

"I'm not telling you anything."

He was silent before turning and leaving the room. When he was gone, she backed against the wall and slid against the floor, hiding her face in her hands. She didn't realize how exhausted she was until she fell asleep, only to be awoken sometime later by Matt's hand upon her shoulder.

"Is she sleeping?" Foggy's voice cut into her semi-consciousness.

"Yeah," Matt muttered, reaching down and lifting her up in his arms, cradling her against his chest.

"Mm...Bucky..." she muttered.

"Why do you think-?"

"I don't know," Matt cut in.

"She's supposed to meet with the director."

"I'm aware, Foggy."

"This is her door."

She felt herself being laid upon the bed but felt too tired to open her eyes. That is, until Matt gently shook her shoulder.

"Ava..."

Eyes fluttering open, she saw him leaning over her with a small smile. "I-I-l-"

"It's okay." Foggy stood beside him. "Are you all right?"

"Fine...I just didn't...I...Bucky-"

"What about him?" Matt asked.

"He...nevermind."

She closed her eyes, reliving his words in her mind. Every time she saw the hurt and confused anger in his eyes, it brought in more guilt, shame, and self-loathing. Almost at the point of tears, Ava reached out, hoping to grab Foggy's hand, only to feel thin air. Opening her eyes, she realized that the two men had gone. Her mouth opened slightly, and she felt a sensation of utter loneliness.


	24. Chapter 24

“If you want to become an Avenger, you’ve gotta learn how to fight.”

Steve stood with his arms folded over his chest, Sam at his side. Neither were in combat gear, just t-shirts and sweatpants. 

“I can do that,” Karis declared in a voice far braver than she felt. 

“All right, well come on then,” Sam responded playfully, dropping into a fighting stance. “Try to hit me.” 

She hesitated, afraid she might hurt him. But there was something prideful inside her, something that prevented her from accepting humiliation. Karis swung at his head, and he leaped easily out of her reach. She lunged forward, about to throw a left-hook, but she realized that he could see the blow coming from miles away. Instinctively, Karis fell into a slide, sweeping Wilson’s legs out from under him and sending him sprawling. 

She was on her feet in an instant, hands balled into fists and raised to shoulder height. Sam was on the ground, eyes wide with surprise, and Steve was stifling a laugh.

“How did you do that?” Sam demanded, gaping up at her. 

Shrugging, she lowered her arms to her sides. “I don’t know. I just…did.”

Embarrassed, Wilson got to his feet, and Steve nodded his approval.

“Not bad.” 

“You ever worked with guns before?” asked Sam.

“No,” she answered with a shake of her head. 

“Let’s take you to the weapons room then,” offered Steve, leading the way. “We’ll find out which style of combat suits you.”

Karis soon found herself overwhelmed by the rows upon rows of various weapons—weapons the likes of which she had never seen before. Most were unfamiliar, some foreign. She had no idea what to choose until her eyes settled upon a pair of long daggers. For some reason or another, they seemed to call to her—awaken a part of her that was long forgotten. Approaching them, Karis wrapped her fingers along their cold hilts, pleased by their lightness of weight. 

“You like those?” asked Sam, eyebrows raised. 

She nodded, somewhat frightened by how familiar the blades felt in her grasp. 

“Okay,” said Steve. “Let’s try ‘em out.” 

**********

The training session ended with Steve and Sam’s mouths hanging open in utter shock. In just several minutes, knowledge and instincts had returned to Karis in a rush. She flung the daggers with deadly accuracy, twirled them in deadly maneuvers that sliced the dummies to pieces, and she flipped from target to target like a trained acrobat. Breathing heavily, she lowered the blades to her sides and turned to face them.

“Karis,” Steve began slowly, “you might not remember fighting, but…someone trained you. There’s no way you could-it’s just-it’s impossible.”

Her face fell as she remembered the blood on her hands—the dead man on the floor. She swallowed hard. She didn’t want to fight. She didn’t want to kill anyone, but Matt had said that she needed to become an Avenger to gain her freedom. She couldn’t turn back now.

“So,” she inquired expectantly, “did I pass?”

Steve and Sam glanced at one another before swiftly returning their gazes to her. 

“I’d say so,” Steve replied. “We’ll get you a suit, and then you can start with a few low-risk missions.” 

Karis grinned from ear to ear. “Thank you! Thank you so much! I won’t forget this.” 

They returned her smile as she replaced her daggers and then exited the training room. There was a newfound spring in her step as the door clanged shut behind her; however, as her gaze drifted down the corridor, Karis’ heart stopped. There stood Matt, in deep conversation with Foggy. To her horror, she realized that Foggy had taken notice of her. 

“Karis!” he called with a grin, waving. 

With a gasp, she retreated, walking in the opposite direction as quickly as her legs would carry her. 

“Karis—Karis, wait!”

The voice did not belong to Foggy, and she hesitated. Coming to a reluctant halt, she glanced over her shoulder. Matt had followed her, cane in hand. His dark hair was slightly tousled from his effort to catch her.

“Where are you going?” he asked, obviously confused.

Ashamed, she turned to face him. “Look, I-I’m sorry about yesterday. It was awkward, and I apologize.” 

He laughed, and her cheeks flushed crimson. “Is that what this is about?”

Karis rubbed her arm uncertainly. “Maybe…”

There was a playful smirk on his face. “You’re cute when you blush.”

“How would you know?” she shot back, blushing even harder. 

Amused, he shook his head before swiftly dodging the question. “Barton told me you were in the training room.”

“Yes, I…” she brushed her hair nervously behind her ear, gathering her wits about her, “I told them I wanted to join—to become an Avenger. I passed the test, far more easily than I had imagined. They’re going to start sending me on missions soon.” 

Matt’s expression betrayed his surprise. “Wow. Well, congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

Clearing his throat, he shifted the cane to his right hand. “Well, I…better get back to Foggy. We’re here for the case, you know.”

“Of course,” Karis said quickly. “Don’t let me keep you.” 

He gave her a small smile before walking away, and she returned to her room, her insides fluttering with excitement. Soon, she would be free of this awful place.


	25. Chapter 25

Ava paced restlessly, waiting for the knock upon her door that she knew was soon to come. She felt so angry with herself.

"Hey."

There was no knock; a man just stuck his head through the door.

She glanced uneasily into Tony's eyes. "What?"

"Follow me."

Reluctantly, she did. "What?" she sneered.

"You're full of it, aren't you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's none of your business."

"Fine, sweetheart. Just know I'll send you to prison so fast, and it might help you kiss up a little."

They walked through the facility, her eyes darting back and forth, to the car that waited out front, Barton following close behind them.  
She hadn't seen him approach, so when he began to speak next to her, she jumped, whirling on him.

"Get in the car," he muttered with an eyeroll, giving her a little push.

"Barton, get your hands off me."

"Keep walking."

Tony slid into the driver's side, and she was squeezed into the back, uncertain where they were taking her. Barton threw a blindfold over her eyes, and she waited, the car silent as she felt another person slide in beside her. They sat in silence, pavement running beneath the tires. Her fingers brushed the handle of the car and, with a jolt of realization, Ava came to a conclusion. 

It wasn't long before they were in a congested portion of the city--she knew because of the sounds of traffic. Taking a leap of faith, she threw open the door of the car, bringing her hands up to rip off her blindfold and roll into traffic. She heard the slamming of breaks as her head hit concrete. Stumbling to her feet, she ran headfirst into a yellow taxi, thinking quickly so as to slide over the hood and hit the side of the street running. She knew that one of the Avengers would be on her in an instant, and she had to act fast. Blood drizzled down her temple, wetting her lips, and every step she took on her ankle sent sharp pains up and down her leg.

Diving into the nearest alley, she found herself facing a dead end, breaking out in a cold sweat. She didn't know where to go--what to do. There was a door at the far right and, after glancing nervously over her shoulder, she barreled inside, breaking in on the kitchen of a restaurant. They took one look at her bloody face and started yelling something in a language she couldn't understand. Pushing her way through the crowded kitchen, she grabbed a knife off the counter and entered into the restaurant.

Conversation died as she ran for the street, yelling loudly as she crashed through the front doors. Facing traffic once more, her feet pounded on the pavement, heart racing. She was appalled by herself--what was she doing?! Switching directions, she turned onto a side street and tripped over a stray dog, face planting against the concrete. Ignoring the stinging sensation on her palms and face, she quickly wiped the blood and stood. Trying to run, Ava found her strength gone, and she collapsed into a puddle.

She hadn't noticed it was raining. Crawling forward, she scooted behind a large dumpster, hiding herself from the view of the street.  
She coughed, and blood spattered from her nose onto her ripped t-shirt and jeans. Wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them close, Ava whimpered, pain coursing from her head wound. Her vision was swaying, nausea rolling in her stomach. 

Suddenly, a figure appeared before her, shining brightly and adorned in white. His dark hair had been pulled back, his piercing green eyes threatening her as always. Slowly, he knelt, and she crawled backwards desperately.

"You're dead-they said you were dead-they said you were dead-"

"Have I left you even once?" he sneered. "Don't I terrorize you?"

"Shut up!" she screamed, holding her hands over her ears.

"They're coming..." he whispered.

When she opened her eyes, he was gone, but she could hear the sound of feet running on pavement, drawing closer. She gripped the knife tight in one hand and waited. Would it be faster...easier...to drive that knife into her own heart? She wouldn't have to go back...face a trial...prison...the guilt would be over--gone. She raised the handle above her head, and the specter appeared to her again.

"Don't you think this is what I wanted?" he whispered, tenderly touching her neck.

She screamed and drove the handle down, waiting for the silence. But another hand grabbed her own first, cold metal gripping her wrist. She fought wildly, ripping her hand free and swinging the knife. There was a scream of pain, and her eyes opened to see the knife resting in Bucky's non-metal hand. He wrenched it free, screaming through gritted teeth as he towered over her. Her ghost had vanished, and real fear replaced it.

Suddenly and without warning, she was pushed to the ground, but not by Bucky. She couldn't see the mysterious force holding her against the concrete, but she did feel the armored hand of Tony yanking her to her feet by her t-shirt. Blood drizzled into her open mouth as she stared through hazy vision at the three men before her. Three? There had only been two--Bucky and Tony--and she didn't recognize the third.

His helmet clanged up, and Tony gave him a swift nod. Her eyes darted down to the blood gushing from Bucky's new wound. She wanted to apologize...to tell him it had been an accident...but she couldn't say anything, only glare at the concrete. Tony pushed her forward 'til they reached the car, where Barton leaned casually against the hood. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her but said nothing, opening up the backseat.

"You didn't think that would work, did you?" Tony sneered.

Barton cuffed her hands behind her back and slid the blindfold over her eyes. It took a matter of two seconds before she was conked out from exhaustion.

 

Awakening back at the Avengers Facility was like a slap in the face. Her eyes opened, and she realized she was lying in bed, still cuffed, her wet hair plastered against her face. A mixture of water and blood coated her torn clothes, and the door was shut. She could move, but the cuffs prevented any arm motion. Glancing around, Ava realized that a camera had been installed in her room, pointed directly at her. Cheeks heating up, she clenched her hands in anger, feeling the metal digging into her skin.

The door was opened, and Steve entered, his face a blank slate. "Miss Rollins...do you need help getting to your feet?"

She didn't answer, instead pushing herself off the mattress and standing before him, eyes cast downward.

"Your case has been moved forward." He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked her cuffs. "Follow me."

As soon as she was given free motion of her hands, Ava pushed her wet blonde hair out of her eyes and tried to wipe the blood from her face. They entered into the hallway, and Ava saw Wanda waiting there. The woman didn't address her, but instead fell into stride next to Steve. They spoke in hushed tones, but Ava didn't aim to hear what they said. Her mind was focused elsewhere.

Clarke had appeared to her in her hallucinative state...and she had almost died. Of her own choice. All that running, resisting, and she had wound up back here. Helpless...a criminal. And it was all his fault. Beginning years ago, it had always been his fault. 

She didn't notice that Rogers and Wanda had stopped, and she ran headfirst into them. Ava shut her eyes, taking a moment to compose herself before glancing up at Steve.

"Rollins, Fury wants to speak with you."


	26. Chapter 26

"We've got an armed robbery on 37th," Natasha announced, her green eyes glued to the flashing screen. "Bank. Ten thousand dollars in cash."

"This is it, Karis," said Steve, arms folded over his chest. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, heart pounding. 

"We'll send Spidey with you to make sure the job gets done, and that it gets done correctly," added Romanoff. 

Karis shot her a glare, offended by her continual lack of trust. The anger soon dissipated, however, replaced by anxiety. The responsibility to stop this criminal had fallen to her. 

**********

The Quinjet dropped them on a rooftop close to the robber's last known location. It was a blustery evening, Karis' long hair whipping about her as she stepped off the loading ramp. Her new suit felt strange at first but undeniably comfortable and functional. It was made from some sort of sleek, fibrous material that was colored a deep navy blue. The Avengers had also provided her with a set of bullet-proof armor that protected all of her vital organs. 

The engine rumbled to life once again and soared into the sky, leaving Karis and Spider-Man on a rooftop that was several stories high. Bewildered, she looked about with wide eyes, having no clue what to do next. 

"Well, time to go!" he announced suddenly, sweeping her off her feet and leaping over the edge. 

Her shrill scream was sucked away by the wind, and she clung to him desperately as the streets below rushed toward them. Keeping one arm firmly about her waist, he freed the other and fired a web into the sky. With a jolt, their direction changed. They began swinging up and down, up and down through the night sky, city lights blurring on either side of them. 

"Could you loosen up just a little bit?" Spidey called. "You're crushing my ribs." 

Too frightened to reply, Karis forced herself to relax her grip ever so slightly. She couldn't look down--wouldn't. The mere thought of it made her feel sick. 

"I see the truck," he announced. "Looks like our man's got a driver."

When she didn't answer, he looked down at her. 

"Karis, are you ready?"

Her stomach was turning flips, but she nodded anyway. Suddenly, he cut the web, and they dropped onto the roof of the truck. Spider-Man released her, and she willed her knees not to buckle as she focused on maintaining her balance. Taking notice of the Avengers' arrival, the criminals swerved the truck into the nearest alley, taking them deeper into the darkness. Karis watched anxiously as Spider-Man made his way to the front of the truck and pounded his fist on the passenger-side window. 

"Hey, open up in there! If you surrender now, we won't-"

A gunshot shattered the air, and he lurched out of the way, saved only by his superhuman reflexes. "Well, so much for that," he muttered.

He leaped off the truck, swinging ahead, and Karis looked on with wide eyes. Spider-Man swiftly landed and began wrapping thick webs around a lamppost. Then he attached more to another one across the street. Pulling them tight, he held them in place as the vehicle drove straight into them. The front tires were ensnared by the webs, and the truck flipped. 

With a strangled cry, Karis found herself tumbling wildly through open air. There was no time to think, no time to react. Suddenly, a pair of arms caught her by the waist, and she landed safely nearby. Chest heaving, she looked up into Spider-Man's masked face. 

"What? You didn't think I was actually going to let you fall, did you?"

Hearing a groan behind her, Karis turned to see two men crawling out of the wrecked vehicle. The driver was a wiry man with a red beard, the passenger broad, muscular, and angry. He was on his feet in an instant, charging at them like a mad bull. 

"I'll take care of him," said Spidey, springing into action. "You get the driver."

Her opponent stumbled, shaking his head to clear it of dizziness, and at last, his narrowed eyes settled upon her. Gathering her wits about her, Karis ran toward him. He was unfazed and stood unflinching until she reached him. She threw a punch, but he caught her wrist. Jabbing her knee into his gut, she sent him staggering. Karis swiftly struck him again, delivering a sharp kick to his jaw that drove him to the ground. A resounding crack was heard, a cry of pain ringing in her ears as Karis delivered the finishing blow. 

Her foe collapsed in an unconscious heap, blood trickling from his busted lip. Breathing heavily, she turned to see that Spider-Man had the other man wrapped in a cocoon of webbing, and he was stumbling furiously to and fro, fighting to free himself. The sturdy silk was entangled about his ankles, however, and he soon fell flat on his face. A muffled laugh came from behind Spider-Man’s mask as Karis cautiously approached them. Looking up at her, he placed his hands on his hips. 

“Nice job, Karis. Time to bring these guys in.”

“What about the money?” she inquired.

“Yeah, that too…” He tilted his head. “Karis, look out!”

Suddenly, he sprang forward, tackling her to the ground as a gunshot shattered the air. She lay there, terrified, while Spider-Man rolled to his feet and fired a web, snatching the weapon from the driver’s hands and flinging it far from his reach. Glancing over her shoulder, Karis realized that the other man was gone, a trail of webs left in his wake, and Spider-Man heaved a frustrated sigh as he secured the driver and ensured that he would not escape. Then he returned to Karis, helping her to her feet. 

“You okay?” 

“Fine-I’m fine,” she stammered, dusting herself off. 

“Good...let’s get out of here.”


	27. Chapter 27

She sat, dripping wet, in a nice chair, Fury standing over her.

"Rollins...who's Clarke?"

A tremor ran through her body. "What?!"

"Clarke. What's his last name?"

"How do you-how-?" She felt Foggy's hand come to rest on her shoulder, and she buried her head in her hands. "Wh-why?"

"After your attempted escape and then suicide, you screamed his name. We need to know the facts."

"Clarke was the one who got me the job at H.Y.D.R.A."

"And why did he do so?"

"I don't have to-have to discuss this-"

"Your case has no fighting chance, Ava."

She felt Matt's presence as he entered the room and watched as he knelt beside her.

"I'd make things easier for you if I could," she whispered through clenched teeth.

"Then do that. Help us."

"Not what I meant..."

"Ava, please...they will throw you in prison."

"I...can't," she whispered in concealed anger.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Miss Rollins...do you have a family?"

Her eyes sprang upwards to meet Fury's. "Why?"

"Do you want them to see you go to prison?"

"I don't have one."

"Ava, you have to talk to us."

"NO I DON'T! IT'S IN MY RIGHTS!"

"Prison, Ava."

She stood uneasily, eyeing them all with cold hatred. "He was my husband."

No one answered her, and her heartbeat slowed, her chest rising and falling. The blood had stopped dripping, but the pain had not.

"I thought you said you had no family."

"I don't, you idiot. He's dead," she spouted back at Fury. "He got me the job, all right? It wasn't something I wanted."

"Sir, may we have a moment with our client?"

"Of course," he spread his hands wide, walking for the door. "The court date has been moved forward to two days from now. If she tries to run again or causes any more problems, we will detain her in some more secure ways."

The door shut, and Matt stood, making his way into the corner of the room, reaching up to feel a camera. He quickly ran his fingers over it, and Ava assumed he was disconnecting it.

"Ava," Foggy spoke softly, "did you try to kill yourself?"

"My business."

"Our business."

"No. Mine. You haven't been through what I have."

"What have you been through?" Matt asked, kneeling before her.

Silence reigned in the room, her loud heartbeat the only sound.

"My husband...Clarke...he...he...got me the job. He was...abusive." Her words were softer and harder to speak. "I never wanted it. I never wanted to do what was asked. Working on the Winter Soldier Project...I knew it was wrong. I-I couldn't stop. Clarke...he wouldn't let me."

"Where is he now?"

"Dead. He was pronounced dead...I never knew the cause. He was in another country doing a job for H.Y.D.R.A."

"What happened then?"

"I was free...so I left H.Y.D.R.A. But I had done so much work...when...when I ran...I...they..." her voice broke, and she sighed, trying to hide her trembling fingers.

"They what?"

"They...went to my family. I was sent a message that...that...if I didn't turn myself in to them...they would...harm my family. I thought it was a bluff...I thought...I thought it was...I didn't know they knew where my family was. They murdered them." Tears were dripping down her cheeks, she couldn't stop it. "I wanna go back to my room..." she mumbled.

"Ava..." Foggy's voice was desperate, his eyes betraying the pity he had for her.

"I don't want your pity..." she grumbled.

"Come on," he muttered, helping her to her feet.

She let him keep his arm around her shoulders as they walked down the hall. Keeping her glare through the tears was hard, but she hoped it could be pawned off as physical pain...not emotional. As they had left the conference room, two guards had followed them back, menacing and tall. They stopped at her door, and Foggy helped her to sit on the bed, where she began to sob. He pushed her hair back from her face, and she slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine!" she screamed.

"Ava, let me help you."

"I'm fine!" she repeated.

He entered the bathroom and returned a moment later with a wet washcloth. She tried to push him away, but he was persistent, and finally, she let him clean the blood off her face.

"You really hurt yourself."

She sniffed loudly, avoiding his gaze. "Foggy..."

"Yes, Ava?" he whispered gently.

"I'm...I'm scared..."

"I know you are."

"I...I don't wanna live anymore."

Brushing the tears off her cheeks, he took her in his arms, and she rested her head against his chest.

"Please?"

"What?" 

"Please don't kill yourself."

"I don't think you understand..."

"I do-"

"I had a son...."

He let go, pulling back so he could see into her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

A ripple of anger pulsed through her, and she stood, pushing Foggy away. Turning her back on him, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wanna be alone."

She heard his steps as he left the room.


	28. Chapter 28

“You let him escape?” Natasha demanded, hands planted firmly upon the table. 

“It was my fault,” Karis responded without hesitation. 

“No, it wasn’t,” Spider-Man said kindly, looking her way. “Her back was turned. Driver tried to shoot her. I saved her, and that was it. The passenger was gone. What does it matter? We got the money.” 

Straightening, Romanoff folded her arms crossly over her chest. “Maybe you haven’t noticed, but massive sums of money have been disappearing across the country, their final destinations untraceable. Someone’s planning something big, and we need to find out what. We need these men to talk.”

“And we got one, so interrogate him,” Spider-Man answered flatly. 

Natasha’s green eyes swiveled in Karis’ direction. “You’re dismissed, Finlay.”

Karis looked to Spider-Man, and he nodded. Gaze dropping to the floor, she turned and left the room, allowing the door to close behind her. Exhausted, she dragged herself to her room and pulled off her suit, changing into a tank top and sweatpants before collapsing onto the bed. 

**********

Early the next afternoon, Karis was just finishing her lunch when she was startled by a sudden commotion in the nearest corridor. Standing, she watched as Foggy and Ava, who looked extremely rattled, passed by, followed closely by Matt. Nelson was distracted and took no notice of her, but Murdock paused, seemingly sensing her presence. 

“Matt…”

“Karis, how are you?”

“Fine, I…” she trailed off as she noticed the bruises on his face. “Are you all right, Matt? What happened to you?”

“Oh, it’s just a scratch,” he replied dismissively. “I fell last night. Can’t see where I’m going, you know?”

He gave an unconvincing laugh, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Slowly, Karis approached him. 

“Maybe you can fool everyone else around here,” she began in a low voice, “but not me.” 

“I don’t understand…”

“Don’t play me for a fool, Matt,” she interrupted with a bitter smile. “I know that you’re the man who saved me that night. I’ve always known.”

He swallowed but remained silent. 

“So that’s it then? You have nothing to say?” Karis crossed her arms, slightly frustrated. 

“I made a mistake,” he said finally, voice heavy with regret. 

“What do you mean?”

“I wanted to make sure you were safe—that no further harm came to you. I let you see too much—know too much.” 

“What, you don’t think I can handle it? Do you not realize where we are right now?”

“You don’t understand,” he answered in a surprisingly stern tone. “There are people looking for me—always—people who want to kill me and anyone associated with me. Your knowing who I am puts you at the top of their lists, Karis. You can’t speak of this. Not to anyone.” 

Speechless, she paused for several moments. “Wow…um…I’m sorry, I…I didn’t realize I had caused you so much trouble.” 

“This isn’t about me.” 

“Then what is it?” she demanded, exasperated. 

Both of them turned as they became aware of approaching footsteps. Foggy’s bag was slung over his shoulder, his brow deeply furrowed. 

“Ready to go, Matt? Oh…hey, Karis.” 

She forced a smile, and Matt cleared his throat.

“Good to see you, Karis,” he said casually, making his way down the hall.

Looking thoroughly perplexed, Foggy followed him, leaving Karis gazing uncertainly after them. She had believed that Matt was her friend, but now he was pushing her away. Fear crept into her heart…fear of the unknown enemies he had warned her of. Despite this fear, however, she had no desire to abandon him. He had been there for her when she had no one. If he was afraid to allow anyone to get too close to him, maybe, she thought, he needed someone too.


	29. Chapter 29

She stared down at the picture of her young son, tears dripping off her nose gently into her lap. Her whole life had just been laid out to these two men, practically strangers. She felt so open--vulnerable, and she hated it. Throwing off her clothes, she grabbed a quick shower, entering back into her room dressed in a clean pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, her hair dripping wet. 

After pacing restlessly for some time, she heard a knock upon her door, and Ava waited for it to burst open like it always did. Nothing happened except another knock. Advancing toward it, she placed her hand on the smooth surface.

"What?"

"Oh, it's...um...Karis."

"The door's locked."

"Oh! I didn't know-um...I wasn't aware it would be-"

With an eye roll, Ava cut off the girl's stuttering. "Yeah. They keep me locked in. Did you want something?"

"I just thought...we could talk. Since we're both sort of stuck here anyway..."

"They're not gonna let me out. But thanks anyway.  
"  
"Oh...right. Okay then."

She heard the girl's footsteps retreating, but Ava didn't move. She wanted Karis to come back. As much as she hated to admit it...Ava wanted someone to talk to. It was then that she heard the sound of a key in the lock, and it was pushed open, knocking her to the floor and slamming into her nose.

Tony knelt, a pained look on his face. "Sorry."

Bringing her hand up to her face, Ava pulled it back bloody. "Uh...ugh, it's fine."

Placing his hands under her arms, he tried to help her to her feet. Fear pulsing through her veins, she quickly pushed him away.

"Geez..." he muttered as she climbed to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked.

The blood dripped down onto her new t-shirt, and Ava suppressed her scowl. "Fine. What do you want?"

"We had a discussion with Murdock and Nelson earlier. They said-"

"WHAT?! What did they tell you?" Her heart beat fast within her chest, eyes wide as she searched his face.

"Nothing. We only discussed when the new case would be held," he responded calmly.

Stuffing her hands into her pockets, Ava bit her lip, staring glumly at the floor.

"Is there something we should know though?" he prodded. 

"Of course not," she spouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Anyway...we need your help with something."

"What is it?" she muttered uneasily.

"Follow me, and you'll find out."

**********

"I don't understand. Why am I here?" she asked, arms folded tightly over her chest.

"We just...we're just trying to figure something out," Steve muttered uncomfortably.

Suddenly, she felt long, slender fingers prodding her head and, with a jolt, her consciousness was stolen, replaced by the past. 

**********

Blood dripped from her mouth, a bruise already swelling on her cheek. "I didn't mean to...I'm sorry. Clarke...I don't want to be a part of the Winter Soldier Project. I don't! I don't! But please...don't hit Noah anymore. He didn't do anything! He doesn't deserve it!"

The scene changed, and she was staring at the gun in her hand...a body at her feet. This wasn't what she had signed up for...they had promised it would only be research. For months they'd been training her, and she had been deceiving herself...it was precautionary, they said. Now they'd asked her to do the unthinkable. Clarke had threatened to hurt Noah again. 

She kicked the ribs of the man, a man she didn't even know. He was dead. 

**********

With a gasp, she landed on her knees, struggling to take in air. She felt a hand upon her back, but she couldn't think about that...only the sharp dread. What had just happened?

"Wanda..."

She turned at the sound of the woman's name to see Steve standing close by Maximoff.

"What did you do?" she growled.

"Rollins...it was only a precaution," Tony's voice chided from near the door.

She whirled on him, fists clenched tightly. "What made you think you had any right to get inside my head?"

"What did you see, Maximoff?" He ignored her, turning to Wanda.

"Maybe we should discuss this in private," Wanda murmured with an apprehensive glance at Ava.

"Is that why I was called in here?!" Ava shouted. "Cruel and unusual punishment?! You think you're so much better than H.Y.D.R.A.! You're not! You're no better!"

Wanda stepped closer, genuine regret in her eyes. "I'm very sorry."

"You had no right-"

"I know; I'm sorry."

She turned to see a man she had never met before, dark skinned, watching her cautiously. Besides him, Tony, Steve, and Wanda, was Bucky. His eyes were focused on her, and her cheeks flushed in anger, her thoughts drifting to their past conversation.

"I don't understand you people. You're all for protection...and safety, and doing what's best and right. I don't see it. It's like there is no good side. No matter what I choose...I get hurt. And now, I don't even have the privacy of my own memories and thoughts."

"Criminals don't get that privilege," Tony quipped.

"Stark," Steve interrupted.

Wanda gazed uneasily between the three of them.

"YOU JUST COULDN'T LET ME DIE!" she screamed, directing her gaze at Bucky. "YOU JUST COULDN'T!"

"Why would you want to die?" Bucky asked quietly.

Her mouth dropped open in awe. "Why wouldn't I? Everything I know and love is gone. And I'm being sentenced to life in prison. As so many of you have told me...my case has no fighting chance. None of you...none of you care. This all some game to you, it seems. Well, you win. You win, okay? I don't have a chance in court...I don't have a chance at happiness. That was taken from me a long time ago. James Barnes...I never wanted to ruin your life...but now we're both in the same boat, I guess."

"Rollins...you'll be going to court tomorrow..." Steve muttered uneasily.

Bucky advanced, his eyes level with her own. "So you do know what pain feels like..."

She kept his gaze, uncertain what to say. Finally, he turned, leaving the room.

"Ava," Wanda's accent was unnerving, "we'd like to see you win."

"What?" her voice came out a hoarse whisper. "Then why are you taking me to court at all?"

Wanda glanced at Steve, and he held Tony's stare.

"Let's go..." Wanda muttered, bringing her out of the room.

"What did you mean, you want me to win the court case...?"

"I mean...I know what it's like to do something you shouldn't have done. To realize how wrong it was...to see the mistake. And you...you also had other factors ruling your life. Things I don't understand. I don't believe you deserve life in prison."

"Your sentiment is nice, but it doesn't mean much...if the others don't agree."


	30. Chapter 30

Karis entered the doorway, eyes swiveling around the room. Tony, Natasha, and Spider-Man were there. Romanoff's expression was grave, but Stark seemed only mildly concerned. 

"You called for me?" said Karis, eyebrows raised. This was the first time she had been allowed to meet them without being escorted by a guard. 

"Yes, we...have another mission for you," Natasha replied. Her jaw was clenched, making her disapproval known. 

"We were able to...extract some information from the prisoner," Tony added, arms folded over his chest. "There's going to be another robbery tonight, and we're going to let it happen." 

"What?" Karis responded incredulously. "Why?" 

"Because you're going to follow them," he explained. "See where they're taking the money. Find out what they're using it for. Spidey's in charge of the mission; you answer to him. We offered him a choice as to who he took with him...he chose you."

Surprised, Karis looked his way, and Spider-Man nodded. 

"When you tail them, you're going to split up," Stark added. "Spidey in the air...you on the ground. Got it?" 

Swallowing, she nodded. 

"Great. Suit up."

**********

Alarms rang shrilly, and several gunshots cracked nearby. Karis looked to Spider-Man, but he shook his head. 

"Emergency personnel will be here soon. They'll take care of them."

She returned her gaze to the nearby bank, where red lights were swirling and flashing. 

"There!" he whispered, pointing. 

Following his gaze, she spotted three men rushing out the front doors and to their van. 

"Let's go," said Spidey, springing to his feet. "No matter what happens, stay focused on the mission."

Then he was gone, taking to the skies, and Karis was left to fend for herself. She heard the engine rumble to life--saw the headlights turn onto a nearby street. She sprang into action, sprinting through the shadows and ensuring that she was not seen. Every so often, she would catch a glimpse of Spider-Man swinging overhead, and that gave her some small bit of reassurance. It was difficult to track the van when she knew so little of her surroundings, but Karis took shortcuts wherever she could find them. 

Her target eventually led her to a part of town she quickly recognized—Hell's Kitchen. An old warehouse loomed ahead, an ominous structure silhouetted against eerie neon lights. Here, the van rolled to a stop, and several men emerged. Opening the back doors, they pulled out several crates and transferred them to a nearby truck. Then some of them piled into the vehicle and drove away, while the rest carried more crates into the warehouse. 

Karis didn’t know what to do. Anxiously, she tapped the strange device the Avengers had insisted she wear inside her ear. “Spider-Man, are you there? Who do I follow? Hello?”

There was no reply, just crackling static. What if something had happened to him? Heart pounding in her ears, Karis slowly rose from her crouched position and emerged from the shadows. “No matter what happens, stay focused on the mission,” he had said. She needed to follow orders, but what if he was in trouble and she was the only one who could help him? 

Perhaps he had followed the truck, she reasoned. If that was the case, then it was her job to investigate the warehouse. She needed to see this through. Swallowing, Karis advanced cautiously, a chill running down her spine. This place was nothing short of eerie. 

Finding the door unlocked, she stepped inside. She wasn’t sure if these criminals were careless, or if they knew they were being followed. Considering the second option caused her legs to tremble, and Karis glanced about uncertainly, engulfed by near-total darkness. Sickly yellow lights flickered on the walls, and an old, musty smell filled her nostrils. She could hear no one—see no one—and that terrified her. 

Suddenly, Karis detected a strange scent. It was chemical, burning—a liquid, perhaps? Medicine? It was growing stronger, more potent. Instinctively, she spun, knocking away an arm that carried a wet cloth. Someone grabbed her from behind, choking her. With a gasp, Karis elbowed him in the ribs, and he released her. 

A fist suddenly struck the side of her head, and lights danced before her eyes. She staggered but remained upright, pulling the knives from her belt and swinging wildly. One of them connected, and blood spurted from a man’s arm. Releasing a bellow of rage and pain, he tackled her to the ground. What he didn’t expect, however, was that she had turned the blade in self defense, and he fell upon it. Blood seeped through his shirt, his eyes wide with shock, and Karis shoved him off of her, chest heaving.

Surprised that none of the others had descended upon her yet, she stumbled to her feet. Another had arrived—a man in a red suit. He had commanded their attention and was delivering fierce rounds of blows with his twin clubs. One by one, they fell, and she looked on in awe. At last, her mysterious ally sheathed his weapons and turned to face her. He wore a horned mask, but she knew him—he was no devil. 

“What are you doing here?” Karis asked, sweeping her hair out of her eyes. 

“My job,” he answered, stepping towards her. 

“We’re handling this.”

“We? I don’t see anyone here but you.” 

“We…we got separated,” she replied, her concern for Spider-Man resurfacing. 

“We can discuss this later,” he responded shortly. “Right now, we need to—”

Snap! A bolt of electricity flashed out of the darkness, and Matt crumpled to the ground. Groaning, he rolled onto his back, and Karis flung a knife towards the area where the attack had come from. It clanged uselessly against a wall, however, and she spun wildly in all directions. Suddenly, a gloved hand clamped around the back of her neck, and a powerful shock jolted through her body. With a strangled gasp, Karis collapsed, discovering that her body had become completely limp. 

A masked man loomed over her, shrouded in shadow, but a pair of white eyes glowed in the darkness. “You chose the wrong night to play hero, girl.” 

Hearing a cry of rage behind her, she watched as Matt leaped over her, his two clubs joined into one. He struck the man’s jaw, sending him staggering, and quickly followed up with a kick to his torso. However, his opponent suddenly grabbed his weapon, sending an electric shock through it and up into Matt’s body. He stumbled and was knocked to the ground, but responded by sweeping his foe’s legs out from under him. 

Horrified, Karis could do nothing but look on, immobilized for what seemed like an eternity. Their mysterious attacker was landing more blows than Matt, who was struggling to find a way to compensate for the electrical assaults. Eventually, he too fell, and their masked enemy looked down on them with disdain. 

“You think you can stop what’s coming?” he gloated. “In the end, fear will consume all.” 

And then he was gone, vanishing into the shadows, their unconscious foes left on the ground beside them. Grimacing, Matt fought to knees, holding his ribcage. Weakly, he crawled over to her, just as the feeling was beginning to return to her paralyzed limbs. 

“Are you all right?” he asked, voice unsteady. 

She struggled into a sitting position, her mind blank. Slowly, her eyes swiveled to meet his. Blood trickled from his lips and dripped onto the concrete. 

“You’re hurt…” she said quietly. 

“I’ll live.”

She stared at him as he staggered to his feet. 

“Come on. Let’s go…before they wake up.” 

With effort, she stood and followed him out of the warehouse. They came to stop once they had reached a safe distance, hidden in a narrow back alley. 

“How did you know?” she questioned, blinking in an attempt to rid her vision of the dancing lights. “How did you know we would be here?”

“I didn’t,” he answered simply. “I happened to be following the same trail.”

Karis paused, considering his words. “Do you…do you know who he was?”

“No,” Matt shook his head with a grimace, still holding his torso. “I was trying to find out…trying to find out where the money was going.” 

She swallowed. “Well, I’m glad that you were.” 

To her surprise, he moved closer, and her heart beat faster. Slowly, he reached up, his gloved fingers trailing her cheek, and she looked into his unseeing eyes. Her flicker of hope died, however, as his hand fell to his side, and he turned away.

“I have to go. I have a…court case tomorrow.”

“Matt…”

“This is my life, Karis,” he interrupted firmly. “You don’t want to be a part of it.” 

“Isn’t that for me to decide?”

Wordlessly, he shook his head and walked away, disappearing into the shadows beyond.


	31. Chapter 31

Ava's heart beat restlessly as she sat next to Wanda. The woman had come in some time ago out of kindness just to talk. She'd also brought her something nice to wear for the case. They'd talked about what Wanda had seen, but not for long; it was too painful. Now they sat in silence, Ava just grateful for her presence.

"Did you tell the others what you saw?" she whispered.

"I had to."

"What'd they say?"

"Not much. Cap left the room without saying anything. Fury told me I had done a good job and left. Tony said it didn't matter much...that-that...you deserved prison either way." Casting a hesitant glance over at Ava, she paused before her next words. "Bucky...seemed concerned. But I'm not sure what about."

The door slid open, and Steve stood there, dressed in a nice suit with a dark navy shirt that complemented his eyes well. "Ava."

She stood, smoothing the skirt she wore. "Captain."

"You don't always have to be so formal," he muttered.

"We'll see when this is over."

He escorted her from the room, and she followed meekly. They passed Karis in the hall, and the two held a gaze. Karis seemed distracted, and that's when Ava saw Matt approaching with Foggy. Karis' eyes followed Matt, her mouth slightly open. Ava gazed back and forth between them as Matt stopped, seemingly sensing her presence. Foggy looked over Matt's shoulder and gave Ava a little wave.  
She swiveled her eyes back and forth between Matt and Karis, and he shrugged.

Finally, Matt swallowed uncomfortably and approached her. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he smiled weakly. "Good morning, Ava."

"M-morning Matt. Hand..."

Swiftly, he removed it from her shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"I guess."

Foggy came forward and whispered in her ear. "Would you be okay if I gave you a hug?"

She hesitated, biting her lip, then nodded. He enveloped her, and she slid her arms around his neck, closing her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay. It's gonna work out all right."

Letting go, she nodded hesitantly.

"Either way...it'll be all right." 

He released his hold and turned to speak with Cap.

"You have to great lawyers," Wanda's voice spoke from behind her.

"Yeah...I guess."

"No, you do. Don't worry."

"You think I have a shot?"

There was a smile on her face as she nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Come on, Ava." Steve motioned her forward and, with Foggy by her side, she followed.

Matt gave a lingering glance back at Karis before following them. Barton waited up ahead with Stark, and Ava's insides squirmed.

"Time to go."

**********

She sat on a hard wooden bench, waiting silently. Matt stood next to her, arms folded tightly over his chest. Romanoff waited with them, and not a one of them had said a word. Matt's case for her had been laid out eloquently. Her backstory with Clarke had been shared, along with her unwillingness to even be a part of H.Y.D.R.A. At one point, he had pulled out a crinkled old picture of Noah. Her picture.  
Her heart had stopped, blood running cold as she stared at that little blond boy. How had he gotten it?

Now he turned and handed it back to her gently.

"How did-how...?  
"  
"You dropped it, and Foggy picked it up."

"Matt, do you think-?"

"I don't know, Ava."

The door opened, and Ava saw Bucky coming through. Their eyes met for a brief second.

"Barnes-"

He ignored her, plodding forward. When he was out of earshot, Matt leaned closer.

"I overheard him speaking with Rogers."

"W-what about?"

"Your case."

"What'd he say?" She wasn't sure why her hands were shaking.

"That...you deserved another chance."

"He...he said that?"

"Not exactly. He was implying it."

"Oh..."

Gently, Matt placed his hand on her cheek. "Ava...this is gonna be okay."

"How do you know that, Matt?"

He was silent as they waited.

**********

Back in the courtroom, her eyes were glued to the judge. Matt stood next to her, and she hoped he couldn't tell how scared she was.

"The jury finds the defendant...not guilty."

It was like a shockwave spreading through her slowly. Foggy came rushing over, crushing her in a hug, Matt grabbing her hand, broad smile upon his face. Wanda stood nearby, watching with a kind smile. Barton and Stark were in conversation nearby, but she made eye contact with Clint, and he gave her an approving nod. Steve clapped her on the shoulder.

"Congratulations," he muttered stiffly.

"Thanks."

As they made their way out of the courtroom, she didn't know what to think. What did this mean? Was she...free? What was she supposed to do now? 

There was a car waiting to take most back to the Avengers Facility. She didn't know whether to get in.

"Ava."

She turned at the sound of Matt's voice.

"Do I go back?" her voice emerged a whisper.

"That's up to you."

"But...I...I don't know what to do-"

"Ava, if you think you should go back..."

"Why would I?"

"A place to stay? You have nowhere else."

"But-but Matt..."

"I'll go back with you. At least to get your things. We can talk with Rogers about it if you want."

Inside the car were Steve, Wanda, Bucky, and Barton. Tony and Romanoff weren't present. Wanda motioned her forward, and she squeezed in next to Barnes.

"I'll meet you there," Matt reassured, closing the car door.

**********

She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she awoke on Bucky's shoulder, her lips parted and hair falling into her face. 

"Wha-?"

"Sorry..." he muttered, adjusting himself so she could sit up, staring uncomfortably at the seat in front of him.

Rogers turned, suppressing a smile, and Wanda cleared her throat. Ava blushed, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"You know you can stay with us a little while longer if you need to, Ava. Until you get a job."

Her insides squirmed. "I don't know, Rogers."

"Call me Steve."

"Oh...all right. I don't belong with you all."

"What makes you think that?"

"Rogers. You just took me to court. And I doubt you really wanted me to win."

He sighed, stopping the car. They had arrived back at the Avengers Facility.

"Why don't you stay with us?"

She bit her lip and opened the car door, Bucky following behind her. Steve stepped over to her, staring down at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Stay, Ava. You don't have anywhere to go."

"Will I be locked in my room?"

"No."

"Confined to the facility?"

"No."

"Treated as an inferior?"

"No."

"Okay, Rogers."

He smiled a little and stalked through the grass into the facility. Her court case was over. She had won. She watched him go, feeling something new in her gut. 

Trust.


	32. Chapter 32

He knew. He knew she was there, and he didn’t speak to her—not a single word. 

As Karis watched them go, frustration flared inside her. Turning her back on them, she made her way to the lounge area, sinking onto her favorite couch and gazing out the window. She pulled her legs up onto the soft leather cushion, trying to ignore the throbbing in her head. She hadn’t been able to sleep much last night, and the small amount she had gotten was tormented by more confused and terrifying dreams. Closing her eyes, Karis moaned and rubbed her aching temples. 

Soon, she heard someone collapse onto the couch across from her, and she opened her eyes. Spider-Man lay there, arms propped behind his head and his suit repaired. The night before, he had dragged himself back to the facility around the same time she had. He, too, had been ambushed, narrowly avoiding capture. Instead of the stranger in the electric suit, however, he had faced the large man they had encountered during their previous mission. 

“Feeling better?” Karis inquired. 

He groaned. “I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck…twice."

“You’re sure it wasn’t three times?” she smirked. 

“Maybe. I lost count. That guy—he’s huge. Like a bull…or an ox. Or something.”

“At least you didn’t have to fight a man wielding an unlimited quantity of electricity.” 

“So Thor’s not the only one, huh?”

She paused, tilting her head. “Who?”

Spider-Man sat up and stared at her. “You don’t…? Never mind. That’s a story for another time, when I can actually think straight.” 

A brief silence passed between them before he spoke again.

“So, Daredevil showed up to save you, huh? I…meant to apologize to about that—for leaving you, I mean. But you did the right thing. We needed to split up, in case one of our leads was real. And they were. We just couldn’t follow them.”

“Daredevil?” she murmured. “So that’s what they call him.” 

“Yeah, he showed up a while back. Been fighting crime in Hell’s Kitchen ever since. We’ve made several offers for him to join us, but he’s always refused. Don’t know why.” 

Karis pondered his words, wondering why Matt was so intent upon working alone. 

**********

The Avengers returned from the courthouse late that evening, and Karis could tell by the relief on Ava’s face that she had won. She seemed exhausted and eager to return to her room, however, so Karis didn’t bother to approach her. Returning her attention to the sink, where she was washing her empty dinner plate, Karis scrubbed away all traces of residue with a cloth. 

“Hey.”

Surprised, she looked up to see Steve standing there, a pleasant smile on his typically stern features.

“Hi,” she replied uncertainly. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” he began, leaning against the counter. His posture had notably loosened since the last time she was around him. “You’ve only gone on two missions for us, but already, you’ve shown that you’re willing to put your life at risk for the sake of others. That takes character. We were wrong about you, Karis, and I wanted to apologize personally for the role I played in your detainment here.”

Completely shocked, Karis nearly dropped her plate. Clearing her throat, she lowered it carefully onto the counter. “I…thank you, sir.”

“Steve,” he corrected kindly. “We’re equals, and you will be treated as such from now on. You’re free to come and go as you please, but…if you want to stay, I’d like to offer you a permanent place on this team.” 

She grinned from ear to ear, hardly believing what was happening. “I…I think I’d like that.”

“Great,” he smiled, straightening. “You’re welcome to join us for training in the morning. Six o’ clock.”

He left, and she stared after him, speechless. For so long, she had dreamed of escaping this place, and now, she wanted to stay. Where else did she have to go anyway? Besides, what could be more important than the work she was doing here? Protecting people—saving lives. That was something she could do even without her memories. 

Still wondering if she had just imagined that entire conversation, Karis slipped around the counter and reentered the lounge. Folding her arms over her chest, she stared into the shadowy corridors beyond. Dusk had fallen, and she cast a glance out the nearby window. Her heart skipped a beat. A cloaked figure stood in the midst of the field. 

Hurrying to the window, Karis peered out into the darkness beyond, but the figure was gone—vanished in the blink of an eye. Adrenaline pumped wildly through her veins as she frantically scanned the clearing. Someone was there. She hadn’t imagined it. It was real. 

“Karis?”

Suddenly realizing that someone was speaking to her, she spun to face them, eyes wide with fear. Matt held up a placating hand, eyebrows raised. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Chest heaving, she brushed her hair behind her ear. “You didn’t. You just…startled me is all.” 

His brow furrowed. “What’s wrong, Karis?”

She turned to look out the window once again. “There was-there was someone here. Right out there. Just a moment ago…I saw them.” 

“Who?” he questioned, joining her at the window. “Could you give me a description?” 

“No…” she answered with a sigh, shaking her head. “He was wearing a black cloak with a hood. I couldn’t see anything.” 

“But you know that it was a male?”

“I-I couldn’t say for certain.”

Matt’s jaw was clenched. “You should tell Captain Rogers.”

“Why?” she demanded, facing him. “So that they’ll think I’m having hallucinations while I’m awake, too? I’ll pass.” 

“This facility could be in danger,” he responded seriously. 

“No…I can’t. I…I’ve just gained their trust,” Karis explained sadly. “Steve asked me to become an official member of the Avengers. I’m free, Matt. He said I’m free to come and go as I please.” 

“And…did you accept his offer?”

“Well, yes. I feel like I’m a part of something bigger here—something important. Surely, you understand.” 

Pausing, he nodded. “If this is what you want, Karis, it’s not my place to interfere.” 

Angrily, she crossed her arms. “And what on earth is that supposed to mean? You’re the one who told me to do this in the first place!” 

“I never said that you had to follow through. I told you to play along until they released you.” 

“Listen, I get it. You think I’m helpless. You think I can’t fight. But I can, and I will.” 

Matt shook his head. “That’s not what I’m saying at all. I know you can fight. What I’m asking is if this is really what you want. Are you only taking this path because it’s the first to present itself to you?” 

She bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes. She knew exactly what he was implying. His words struck a nerve, and it infuriated her to realize that it was because they were true. 

“Spider-Man told me that they had offered you a place here,” Karis deflected. “Why did you refuse?” 

He paused, his lips pressed into a thin line. “My place is in Hell’s Kitchen—my city. I can’t be obligated to protect the rest of the world and still give my home the attention it needs.”

She heaved a frustrated sigh. “How do you always have an answer for everything?” 

“I wish I did,” he laughed dryly. 

Falling silent, she averted her gaze, and his expression became solemn once more. 

“I just want what’s best for you, Karis.” 

“And how would you know what’s best for me?” she replied, tears spilling down her cheeks. “You don’t know me. I don’t even know me.” 

Matt swallowed as she lowered her head in defeat. After a moment’s hesitation, he stepped forward and brought her gently into his embrace. 

Karis choked back a sob, her tears soaking his shirt. “I-I feel so alone…”

“You’re not alone.” 

She felt safe in his arms, and she found that she didn’t want him to go. She didn’t want to face her nightmares alone. He held her for a long while but, eventually, it was time for him to leave. Slowly, he released her, and Karis hastily wiped away her tears. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologized shakily, managing a weak laugh. “You have more important things to attend to.” 

“No, I don’t,” he answered quietly. 

Surprised, she looked up into his tinted glasses, wishing that she could see his eyes. He gave her an affectionate smile before moving past her and heading for the nearest corridor. She watched him go, rubbing her arm, but he hesitated and looked back at her. 

“Karis, I want you to know that if you ever need me—whenever you need me—I’ll be there.” 

Sniffing, she nodded, giving a small smile, and then he was gone.


	33. Chapter 33

Ava sat on the phone, holding a whispered conversation with her father. She was scared to speak too loudly, to let them know that she had been lying. Her parents were alive; she wished she could say the same about Noah. If she told them the truth...that her parents were alive--she wasn't willing to put them at more risk.

Finally hanging up the phone, she deleted the number and entered the hall purposefully. Rounding the corner, she pressed the device into Steve's hand, giving him a tight smile.

"Who were you calling?" he asked curiously, falling into stride next to her.

"Um...no one."

"Okay..."

Entering the lounge, they saw Karis facing the window, sniffing periodically. Ava and Steve shared a gaze before Steve moved forward, laying his hand on her shoulder. She whirled around, a hopeful look in her eyes that disappeared upon seeing them.

"Are you all right, Karis?" Ava asked gently upon seeing the tears on the woman's face.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Steve prodded.

"Yeah...I was just talking with...Matt."

"Oh," Ava remarked in surprise, "I didn't know he was still here."

"He just...left."

"If you need anything, Karis...I'm here," Steve soothed.

"Thank you..." she mumbled before brushing past the two of them.

Ava waited until the woman was gone before moving closer to Steve, the two of them staring out the window.

"What do you think you're gonna do now?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. H.Y.D.R.A. was all I ever really knew. Clarke-Clarke and I...got married really young--too young. He forced me into the job and, well, I wasn't given much of an opportunity to explore other skills."

"You can stay here however long you need to."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't," he laughed. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night, Ava."

"Night, Steve."

He turned to go but paused. "You coming?"

"No, I don't think I could sleep right now."

"All right. Good night."

He left the room, and she curled up on the couch, pulling the picture of Noah out of the sweatpants Wanda had lent her. Time passed as she sat there, staring down at her only child.

"My sweet boy..." she whispered. "I love you. I will always love you, baby boy. At least you're safe now. At peace. Daddy can't hurt you anymore."

"Who are you talking to?" a gruff voice rose over her own.

Surprised, she glanced up to see Bucky's eyes upon her own. "Oh...I...just to myself, I guess..." she muttered resentfully, dropping her eyes to the floor.

Bucky sat down in a chair opposite her, and neither said a word. She held the picture in her hand, unwilling to put it away.

"What's that?" he finally asked.

"M-my kid." She couldn't meet his gaze.

"What's his name?"

"His name was Noah."

"Was?"

"Yeah."

He didn't pry any further, and Ava was thankful for the silence, slightly irritated at having been interrupted. 

"Night, Barnes," she muttered, standing.

He caught her wrist as she was passing, and a shudder ran through her, whether from cold or fear, she wasn't certain.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I yelled, too. It was mutual." She gave tiny smile.

"Listen...about-about you...and...being the one who-"

"Barnes-"

"No...we don't have to...bring that up again. We can forget it."

"Forget that...I did that to you?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh. Um...well...okay."

He released his grip, not bothering to look at her, and she left the room uncertainly. Shutting the door quietly behind her, Ava realized that the security camera had been removed from her room. Sliding under the covers, she could still feel his cold metal grip on her wrist.


	34. Chapter 34

An earth-shattering commotion sent Karis tumbling from her bed, and she landed in a mass of tangled sheets. Dazed, she sat upright, blinking profusely. Alarms blared in her ears, and water sprayed from the ceiling, drenching her from head to toe. It didn’t take her long to realize that this was not a dream. Scrambling to her feet, Karis ran to the door and thrust it open. 

She was met with a wall of flames. Portions of the ceiling and the walls had caved in. Frantically, her eyes darted in all directions. Her first instinct was to return to her bedroom window and flee, but then a question entered her mind. What had happened to the others? She couldn’t leave them behind—trapped in a burning building. 

Coughing, Karis ventured into the chaos. She moved quickly through the maze of fire and falling debris, searching for any signs of her fellow Avengers. As she passed Ava’s room, she heard cries from within. Karis tried the door, only to realize that it was locked. Taking a deep breath, she stepped back before kicking it open. It fell inward, and she rushed inside. 

Flames licked up the walls, and Karis found Ava lying on the floor, pinned under a large chunk of debris that had fallen from the ceiling. Ava’s face was smudged from the smoke, and she grimaced as she fought to push the metal off of her. Running over, Karis knelt and took hold of the rubble. Gritting her teeth, she lifted it and then tossed it aside. Surprised, Ava sat up, coughs wracking her body. 

“T-thanks.” 

“Can you stand?” asked Karis. 

Ava nodded, and she pulled her to her feet. 

“Let’s go.”

Together, they raced from the room and down the hall. As they ran, Karis suddenly heard a deep cracking sound above them, and she looked up just as a flaming barrier crashed between her and Ava. Frustrated, she began to desperately search for a solution.

“I can’t get through!” she cried. 

“Go on!” Ava shouted back. “I’ll find another way around!”

Reluctantly, Karis moved on, and she eventually reached an exit. Bursting out into the open air, she bent over, hands on her knees as she attempted to regain her breath. Finally, she straightened and noticed Sam sitting on the ground nearby, holding his bleeding leg. Hearing a commotion behind her, Karis turned to see Steve and Wanda emerging from the smoke billowing through the open doorway. Her arm was thrown over his broad shoulders, and she looked dazed, blood trickling down her forehead. 

He lowered her carefully onto the ground nearby before noticing Karis. Shield in hand, he strode swiftly over to her. 

“Karis, glad you made it out. Did you see anyone else inside? Do you know who’s left?” 

Breathless, she nodded. “Ava. I know Ava is in there.”

“Stay here,” he said firmly. “I’m going back in to find the others.”

“Steve!” she exclaimed as he turned away. 

Pausing, he glanced back at her. 

“What happened?”

“Someone planted a bomb,” he answered, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed. 

He disappeared back into the smoke, and Karis stared blankly at the flames that sent a column of smoke into the sky. Helicopters circled overhead, and she knew that emergency personnel would be arriving at any moment. As she waited, heart pounding, she remembered the hooded figure she had discovered earlier. Had she seen the perpetrator and failed to warn her comrades? Her chest clenched with guilt, and Karis rubbed her arm anxiously as the seconds dragged by. 

**********

Blue and red lights flashed in the darkness, tires crunching on the gravel as more police cars and firetrucks continued to arrive. They were already loading Sam, Wanda, and Rhodes into an ambulance, and Karis sat with her head in her hands. She had already waved the paramedics away, insisting that she was fine. All of the Avengers had made it out alive, though the same could not be said for some of the guards and other employees. People had died tonight—was it because of her? 

“Where is Karis? Have you seen her? Is she all right?”

Her head snapped upright at the sound of Matt’s voice. He was demanding answers from Steve, who seemed distracted. Foggy was just climbing out of the driver’s seat and running to his friend’s side. 

“Matt!” she called, springing to her feet. 

Hearing her voice, he turned and walked swiftly towards her. Karis wasted no time in running to him and throwing her arms around his neck. She knew that Foggy was watching them, but she didn’t care. 

“Are you all right?” Matt asked, drawing back and placing his hand on her shoulder. 

It was only then that she realized he wasn’t wearing a suit or his costume. Instead, he wore a long-sleeved black, fitted shirt and sweatpants. His hair was tousled and, to her surprise, he wasn’t wearing his glasses. It was an unusual experience for her to look into his deep brown eyes and, for a moment, she was too distracted to reply. 

“I’m fine. I-I didn’t know what was going on until Steve told me.” 

“I saw it happen,” he replied, his voice tight with anxiety. “I came as fast as I could.”

Noticing a fresh cut over his left eye, her brows furrowed in concern. “Been fighting tonight?” 

Pausing, he nodded. Karis bit her lip and lowered her gaze, her guilt returning. 

“Matt…what if this was my fault—?”

“It wasn’t,” he interrupted firmly. “Whoever did this—they’re responsible for their own actions. As for the cloaked figure you saw earlier…I’ve seen no sign of him tonight.” 

Observing the smoking ruins of the facility, she shook her head in disbelief. “What are we going to do now? The Avengers…where are we going to stay?” 

“You can stay with me,” he answered immediately. 

She stared at him in shock, and he swallowed, seemingly regretting his hasty words.

“I mean if-if you want,” he stammered. “I wasn’t…assuming…”

Karis brushed her hair nervously behind her ear. “I…um…I’ll think about it, but thank you. I…don’t know if I have anyplace else to go.” 

Embarrassed, Matt forced a smile. “A last resort then.”

“No, I—that’s not what I meant,” she responded quickly. “You just…took me by surprise is all. I…I’m going to check on Ava and make sure she’s all right.”

Brushing past him, Karis headed for the nearest ambulance, her cheeks flushing scarlet. What had happened still hadn’t sunk in…and now this from Matt? Using the word “overwhelmed” to describe her current state would be vastly insufficient.


	35. Chapter 35

Coughing, Ava turned a circle, trying desperately to find a way out.

"HELP!" she screamed, running back the way she came, knowing there was no way forward. 

Something hit her in the back of the head, and she crumpled to the ground, screaming. The flames were licking up and down her limbs, intense pain spreading over her.

"AVA?!"

"HERE! HERE, PLEASE! HELP, PLEASE!"

Someone picked her up, cradling her in their arms. She and her rescuer were coughing ferociously from the thick black smoke. Her eyes flickered open and closed, and she screamed in pain, flames still licking up her arms. Glancing up, she saw Steve with his shield slung over his back.

"Rogers-Rogers, the pain..."

"Hold on, Ava!"

A piece of the roof caved in before them, and he hurtled over it, crashing through to the smokey air outside. Gasping for air, Ava grabbed at her collar, choking. Dropping her into the grass, Steve began patting out the fire on her arms.

"Ava, are you all right?"

Her throat was scratchy and hard to understand as she answered him. "Y-yeah...It hurts...but...yeah. Steve, are you okay?"

He was leaning over her, breathing heavily as sweat poured down his face. "Yes, Ava. I'm calling some paramedics over here."

He stood and was gone, leaving her alone, gasping. Someone collapsed next to her, and she turned her head, foggy vision focusing on Bucky.

"B-Barnes...are you-?"

"Don't talk," he whispered. "It's not good for you."

Glancing back up at the dark gray sky, she struggled for air. He leaned over her, rubbing dark soot off her face with his finger. His lips were parted, and she gazed into his eyes, fighting off the fear and unconsciousness. Her eyes started to drift closed, and Bucky gave the side of her face a little slap.

"Barnes...it...it hurts..."

He was waving his hand and, hearing footsteps in the grass, her eyes widened as a mask was shoved over her face. Paramedics leaned over her, and she relaxed slightly, oxygen relieving her of the burden of trying to get air down her inflamed lungs. Finally, they took the mask off, and she stared uncertainly around her. Two men helped her sit up; she felt so weak. Bucky was being offered help, but he kept refusing it, waving them off irritably. She watched him as he buried his head in his hands.

A stretcher was wheeled over to her, and Steve tapped her on the shoulder. With a gasp, she turned, eyes wide, heart racing.

"Ava, we're putting you in an ambulance."

"I-I-" her eyes darted back to Bucky, and she shook her head, trying to ignore the intense pain behind her eyes and along her burns.

"Come on."

He lifted her up and onto the stretcher, strapping her down. His face was stern as he let the paramedics roll her over the charred grass.

"Ava-"

The cart stopped, and a hand grasped her own. She turned her head to the right and saw Foggy leaning over her, holding her hand tightly.

"Ava, are you all right?"

"Foggy...I...what happened?"

"It's okay. We'll talk about it later. What happened to you?"

"I...woke up on the floor...crushed...and...Karis rescued me."

"You're okay..." he whispered, fear in his eyes.

"Excuse me, sir." 

A paramedic pushed Foggy to the side, and his hand slid from her own. 

"Wait-wait," she murmured uncomfortably, biting her lip as she was rolled into an ambulance.

Sam was lying next to her, his leg elevated and wrapped up. He didn't seem to notice as they wheeled her in. She lay there in silence as paramedics tended to her burns, applying thick creams and wrapping her up firmly. There was a knock upon the side of the ambulance, and Karis stepped inside the truck.

"Hey, Ava?" The girl's cheeks were tinged with pink, and she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Are you okay, Karis?" Ava asked curiously. 

"Oh! Me...I...yes...you? I mean...are YOU okay?"

"I think so...is everyone else okay?"

"Yeah...I mean of the Avengers...not-not everyone," her voice broke. "Wanda and Rhodes are in the ambulance next to you."

"What about...about Bucky? He didn't look so good..."

Karis knit her eyebrows and hesitated. "I...think he's fine."

"Are you...sure?"

"Yeah," she muttered with a little smile.

"Are they gonna take me to the hospital?"

"I don't know..."

"I don't want to go," she muttered uncertainly, her voice stern.

Karis fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Sorry, that's not your problem. Forget it. Thank you. For taking the time to...save me."

"You're welcome." Karis' voice was soft, and she stared down at the ground.

Ava allowed herself a smile as Karis left.

"How you doing?" Sam's voice arose.

"All right. It's...pretty painful." Ava was trying hard to keep her pain to herself, keeping her face a blank slate.

"I understand," he muttered, pointing at his leg. "I didn't get to tell you earlier. Congratulations."

"Thanks..."

"You were a little worried about Bucky, huh?"

"Yeah...he...didn't look so good."

The paramedics had left the truck, and Steve entered, looking a little battered and bruised. He clapped Sam on the shoulder and smiled at Ava.

"How you two doing?"

"Fine, Steve."

"Yeah, I'm doing all right, man."

"Okay...they are going to take you to the hospital to do a general check...make sure you're okay."

Ava cast her gaze to the ground uncertainly.

"Thanks," she heard Sam mutter as Steve retreated.

The doors closed as two paramedics hopped in the back with them and the truck roared to life.


	36. Chapter 36

As the ambulances drove away, a helicopter landed nearby, dust billowing around its spinning blades. The door slid open, and Tony Stark emerged, surveying the damage as he strode over to them. His features were stern—angry even—different than Karis had ever seen them before. He immediately went to Steve, and the two began a serious discussion in hushed tones.

“How did it happen?”

“A bomb—planted in the hangar.” 

“Losses?”

“Can’t say for sure yet, but…we think around thirty.”

Karis couldn’t bear to listen anymore, and she turned away, rubbing the back of her neck wearily. Her whole body ached, and her lungs and nostrils burned. Hearing approaching footsteps, she glanced up to see Foggy coming towards her. 

“Hey,” he said sympathetically, “how you doin’?”

“As well as I can be for someone who’s just lost the only home they can remember.”

“Right…” he sighed regretfully, averting his gaze. “Listen, Ava told me what you did back there. That was really brave.”

“Thanks,” she answered quietly, observing the smoldering wreckage, “but I don’t feel brave.” 

“Well, you are,” he insisted kindly. His mind seemed to turn to other matters, however, and he shifted uncertainly. “So…I don’t mean to pressure you, but…have you made a decision about where you’re going to stay tonight? It’s just that, if you don’t wanna go to Matt’s, he and I are gonna head out.” 

In that moment, she made up her mind. The prospect of spending the night in a hospital, or anywhere else really, was unappealing to her. At least Matt’s apartment would be somewhat familiar. Facing him, Karis managed a small smile. 

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer. Just…let me tell Steve first.” 

**********

As she entered the apartment, Karis realized just how much things had changed since the last time she had stepped through that narrow doorway. Coming to a stop in front of the large windows, she looked out at the neon screens dominating the view, their psychedelic colors blazing in the darkness. Matt stood behind her, arms folded over his chest. 

“You okay?”

“I’m just…thinking,” she replied. Slowly, she turned to face him. “Matt, I’ve been wondering…earlier, you said that you saw the explosion. How?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Well, I’d like to know,” Karis pressed, sinking onto the couch. “Maybe now’s not the best time, but…Matt, you don’t operate like a blind person—not at all. You can do things that other people can’t, and I know that there must be some sort of explanation for it.” 

Sighing, he sat down beside her, his gaze fixed upon the floor. “I was nine. There was an old man. He…didn’t see the truck coming, so I pushed him out of the way. Turned out that the truck was carrying chemicals—chemicals that spilled into my eyes and…well, you know the rest.” 

“But that doesn’t explain how you…see.”

“I lost my sight—yes,” he explained calmly, looking at her, “but my other senses were honed—sharpened. I can see, in a manner of speaking, but not the way you would think.” 

“And…what do you see?” she inquired hesitantly. 

“Fire,” he answered simply. “Everything burns, but I can catch glimpses. Outlines, shapes…features.” 

Stunned, she stared at him. “So…you can see me?” 

He smiled slightly. “Yeah.”

Karis brushed her hair nervously behind her ear. “I’m sorry, I…didn’t mean to pry.”

“I don’t mind.”

Glancing up into his eyes, she felt her heart beating faster. There was a pause between them, and the tension was undeniable. Slowly, Matt leaned forward, his face inches from hers. There was a moment of hesitation, but then he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently. Karis opened her eyes as he drew back slightly, recovering from her surprise. She leaned in, kissing him back, his hand resting on the side of her neck. 

Soon, they parted, and he smiled. “I should…probably let you get some rest.” 

“Oh…right,” she stammered, suddenly realizing that it must be sometime around four in the morning. 

Standing, Karis headed for the guest room, but not before casting a lingering glance over her shoulder and smiling to herself as she disappeared around the corner.


	37. Chapter 37

Ava was curled up in her hospital bed, fast asleep when the door squeaked open and Rogers entered the room. Gently, he began to shake her shoulder, and she popped up, heart racing as she observed him.

"You okay there?"

"Yeah," she muttered tightly, "fine."

"Your doctor said you're good."

"Where are you all going to go?"

"Do you not plan on coming with us?"

"The facility was just...a temporary place for me anyway, right?"

"Well...yes, but..."

"Rogers...I'll just figure something out."

"Okay, Ava. But-"

"What?"

He opened his mouth but decided against whatever he was going to say and shrugged. 

**********

She stood in front of her dilapidated old building, or what was left of it. It had been torn down.

"Ava, now you really don't have anywhere to go..." Sam muttered.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"What are you gonna do?" he asked, ignoring her remark.

"I don't KNOW Sam," she muttered, trying to control her irritability.

"Just...come back with us. We're gonna figure something out. We've each got places to stay, and we'll work it out."

"Sam, I'm not your problem; I'm not your burden. I'm just lucky you all didn't throw me in jail."

"That's over, all right? Let's focus on the present. And right now, you're homeless."

"I am NOT! I-I-"

"Ava."

She sighed, running a shaky hand through her hair. "What?!"

"Come back with us?"

"Sam-I-I-I can't! I don't-don't belong..."

"Come on." 

He didn't let her finish, just began walking in the other direction, limping with the help of his crutch. Without a word, she followed him, hanging her head in shame. Hailing a cab, she sat next to him in silence, unsure what to say. Finally, Sam paid their driver, and they exited the car, stopping in front of an apartment building.

"This is Rogers' apartment. We all decided to meet up here. Most will be staying at their own places, of course, but this will be our general meeting area."

"Oh..."

He pushed open the door, and her heart beat fast within her chest. They walked through the narrow entryway into the opened living room. Steve sat on the couch, talking with Barton. Bucky was standing, listening intently to the conversation. His head turned at their approaching footsteps, and the conversation died.

Self consciously, Ava raised her hand, fingering the bandage that had been wrapped around her head. She knew she looked like an idiot.

"Well hi, Ava. Didn't expect to see you here."

"We'll talk about that later," Sam interceded for her.

*********

She lay on the bed in Rogers' spare room, unable to sleep. They would all be gathering here in a couple of hours to discuss plans and make arrangements. She'd heard Steve on the phone earlier, upset and angry about something she didn't understand. Right now, it was only herself, Steve, and Bucky in the house. She couldn't sleep, but this was her chance to be alone.

"Ava?" 

There was a knock on the door.

Lifting herself from the sheets, hesitantly, she called for the unknown to enter. Steve pushed open the door, letting himself in. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he observed her quietly.

"Yes?" she finally asked.

"We need to discuss a couple things."

"Oh...all right."

"This house is pretty small...so whether you want to or not, you'll be involved in our discussions. You need to know how serious this is. It cannot be repeated to anyone, at any time."

What he was saying sank in.

"You think I'm gonna spy on you and tell my former bosses."

"No, I'm not trying to imply that you're still working with H.Y.D.R.A. I just-"

"No, I get it," she muttered irritably. "It's fine."

"Ava-"

"Rogers, we aren't friends. It's okay. It doesn't matter."

He rubbed the back of his neck dejectedly and strode from the room. 

"No matter what you believe this is about, you confide in me," he muttered before leaving.


	38. Chapter 38

Karis awoke the next morning to an empty apartment. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she entered the living area and glanced around. Matt was gone. Surely he hadn’t left again after she went to bed, she thought. Remembering that he was probably at his other—actually legal—job, Karis relaxed slightly. 

Her stomach rumbled, and she wandered into the kitchen, searching the fridge and then the cabinets for anything edible. Coming across a box of pop-tarts, her brows furrowed with curiosity, and she decided to give them a try. Karis took a seat at the table and began munching on one as she stared absentmindedly out the window. Her thoughts turned to the kiss they had shared the night before, and her heart gave an involuntary flutter. It had been completely unexpected, but not unpleasantly so. 

Glancing down at her cellphone, which lay on the table in front of her, she wondered when she would receive her next call from the Avengers. They might take some time to rebuild, she mused, or perhaps they would continue with their plans unimpeded. If the first option was the one they chose, Karis intended to convince Matt to let her help him track the gang of criminals who were causing vast sums of money to disappear. They couldn’t afford to let them get away with it.

“In the end, fear will consume all,” their foe had declared. 

What did he mean? What dark plans were they concocting? Hearing a knock at the door, she stood quickly, wondering who it could be. Cautiously, she approached the door and cracked it open, her adrenaline already pumping. To her surprise, however, she found Karen standing in the doorway.

“Hey,” she greeted with a smile. “I…heard you had a rough night, so I wanted to bring you something.” 

Sheepishly, she held out a box of donuts, which Karis gratefully accepted. 

“Thank you. That’s very thoughtful of you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Karen nodded. She paused, a playful grin spreading across her face. “So…you and Matt, huh?”

Her cheeks burned. “Oh…um…”

“I’m sorry,” Karen interjected with a wave of her hand, “that’s none of my business.”

There was an awkward pause between them, and Karen clasped her hands uncomfortably. 

“Well, enjoy the donuts.”

Karis stared at her retreating back, face flushed with embarrassment.   
Slowly, she turned and reentered the apartment, leaning back against the door after it had closed behind her. Had Matt told her about what happened, or was it Foggy? But how would Foggy have known if Matt hadn’t first told him? Thoroughly flustered, Karis sank onto the couch and placed the donuts on the coffee table.

It seemed that they had found out she was in a relationship before she had. 

Suddenly, a searing pain coursed through her head, and she gasped, hand flying to her temple. Her skull felt like it was going to split in half. With a strangled cry, Karis fell onto the floor. Then, everything went dark.

**********

“They underestimated you.”

“They always do.”

There was a cold sneer on her face, her long black gown trailing behind her as she walked side by side with…someone. She couldn’t see his face, for it was shrouded in shadow. Then she was laughing, laughing with her mysterious companion as they journeyed through torch-lit passages. 

“She chose the wrong side. She betrayed us all, and she shall receive the severe punishment deserving of such a crime.”

The pain returned as quickly as it had vanished. Screaming, Karis desperately attempted to escape it, but there was nowhere to hide. Merciless violet eyes loomed in her vision, consuming everything. She was trapped, helpless…paralyzed. 

**********

“Karis! Karis!”

Her eyes flew open as she writhed on floor, Matt shaking her in an attempt to snap her out of it. Chest heaving, she stared up into his concerned features, reality slowly sinking in. 

“Matt…” she whimpered, tears springing to her eyes, “why would they do this to me…how could they?”

“Who did this to you?” he questioned as she raised herself into a sitting position. 

“A woman with…such hateful eyes,” she answered quietly, the image still frightfully vivid in her mind’s eye. “I did something, Matt—something terrible. I don’t know what…I…can’t remember. She said I betrayed them—betrayed them all.” 

“You don’t know that,” he responded gently, “just because she said so. Clearly, this woman was your enemy—she can’t be trusted.”

Karis’ gaze dropped to the floor. “I thought that I wanted to remember…wanted to know who I really was. But now…I’m not so certain. What if-what if the truth is far worse than anything I could’ve imagined? What if I’m-I’m some kind of monster?”

“You’re not a monster,” Matt said firmly. 

She released a shaky breath, avoiding his gaze, and his brows furrowed. 

“You going to be all right?” 

“I…I don’t know.”


	39. Chapter 39

"Yeah, if you want to join us. Of course! Yes...yes. Okay, I'll send you the address."

Ava stood at the edge of the room, arms crossed over her chest.

"I was inviting Karis," Steve explained.

"Yeah. You don't know her background, Steve. She could be spying on you," Ava remarked sarcastically.

"Ava, please-I...don't mean it that way."

She huffed angrily, stomping into the hallway and grabbing the ointment for her burns off the dresser. Stepping into the bathroom, she shut the door and tore off the gauze which resided on both of her arms, abdomen, and right thigh. She started trying to dab the ointment on, but it was so raw and painful that every little touch was excruciating. Finally, she threw the tube across the bathroom, giving a tiny scream of frustration.

She wasn't surprised when the door squeaked open. "I'm fine, Rogers! Go mind your own business."

She turned, opening her mouth angrily, but stopped when she saw Bucky. Slowly, her mouth closed, and her cheeks tinged pink.

"Sorry...I thought-um..."

"Do you want some help?" he muttered, pointing at her burns.

She shook her head, staring uncomfortably at the floor. His eyes glanced at the tube on the floor, the ointment smeared over the tile.  
Moving quietly, he picked it up, smearing some on his finger.

"Hold out your arm."

"No...I don't...I don't like physical contact..."

"I'm only going to help. You can't do in on your own."

After careful consideration, she obediently did as he asked and clenched her teeth tightly as he rubbed the ointment over her raw burn.  
He looked up, eyes on her own.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

He smiled softly. "I'm not going to judge you if it hurts, Ava."

She cracked a smile. "Well, maybe a little."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay...a lot."

He smiled again as she bit her tongue to keep from screaming. She sat on the edge of the tub as he knelt, spreading the ointment on her leg. Unconsciously, she reached out, grabbing his hand as the pain overwhelmed her. She had her eyes closed, breathing deeply through her nose.

"Ava," his voice contained a lot of humor, "are you okay?"

"Yes, I-i...thank you," she whispered tightly. Opening her eyes, she gazed down into his own.

He smiled, moving up next to her. He reached up and slowly began to unwrap the bandages around her head. She sat there silently, staring into his deep eyes, partially scared, partially intrigued.

"Bucky...don't you hate me?"

He hesitated, contemplating her question. "I did, but then...I realized...I'd done...I have done...awful things, too. I...understand."

"I...I'm not good at forgiveness."

He smiled again, continuing to unwrap her bandage. "Everyone's got something they aren't good at. So...why don't you like physical contact?"

"I...it just..."

It was at that moment that she became painfully aware of his hand in hers.

"I-"

The door opened, and Bucky's small smile vanished, replaced by his usual look of indifference. Steve entered, turning to shut the door when he saw them.

"Oh! Sorry, I thought it was empty! Did I interrupt-?"

"No," Bucky stated firmly, standing and pulling his hand from hers. "No, I was only helping her with her burns."

Ava nodded, brushing past both men into the hallway. Her cheeks were flushed as she made her way out of the apartment, sitting on the front steps. 

*********

An hour had passed, and now she watched as Barton, Romanoff, Sam, Wanda, and Stark entered the apartment. Later to the party were Spider-Man and Rhodes. Karis was the last to show, but instead of walking past her silently, she sat.

"Good afternoon."

"Oh...hi."

"How are you doing?"

Gazing down at her bandaged arms and feeling the thick gauze around her abdomen, Ava shrugged. "Okay I guess. You?"

"I think we've all been better," Karis smiled.

"Yeah...are you going in?"

"Won't you be joining us?"

"No," she scowled, "Rogers is worried that I'm a spy."

"Oh," Karis' eyes got wide.

"I was cleared in the trial-"

"Are you sure that's how he feels?" she muttered.

"I don't know." Ava scuffed her toe on he concrete. "How are you doing, Karis?"

The girl frowned. "I'm doing all right. Thankful to be included."

"Where's Matt?"

Her cheeks flushed a brilliant scarlet. "Why?"

Ava paused, watching Karis blush. "Because you were staying with him...I didn't mean anything. Is he at work?"

"Oh...oh...um...yeah..."

"Karis..."

"What?" the girl muttered uncomfortably.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah...I just had a rough morning...I wasn't feeling so well."

"Well...I'm sorry about that."

"I should probably go in. It was nice talking to you. Thank you."

Ava tried to smile at her and was once more left alone.


	40. Chapter 40

“I know that this has hit all of us hard,” Steve began, addressing them from the center of the room, “but I’m not going to allow this cowardly act to keep us from doing our job. Things will proceed as normal—as normally as they can until the facility is rebuilt.” 

“Which should only take a few weeks,” Tony interjected confidently, arms folded over his chest. 

“When there’s a call, we’ll alert you via our communication devices,” Steve continued, “and, if the situation is urgent, we’ll meet at the Avengers Tower. Clear?”

Silently, everyone nodded. 

“Good. Any questions?” 

There was a lengthy pause, and finally, Karis decided to speak up. “I don’t have a question, but…I brought donuts if anyone would like to have some.” 

All eyes were on her, and Tony smirked. “I like her.” 

Steve couldn’t help but smile, and the meeting was swiftly disassembled. Ava was called back inside, and the entire box of donuts was soon devoured. This was the first time that Karis had truly felt like part of the team—it felt good. 

“You’re sure you don’t want to stay here or at the tower, Karis?” Steve inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Thanks, but…I like where I am,” she smiled. 

Tony elbowed Rhodes and whispered something in his ear, at which he grinned, and she felt her cheeks heat up. Sensing her discomfort, Steve glared at them out of the corner of his eye. 

“If you have something to say, you can share it with the rest of us,” he scolded. 

“No thanks, Cap,” Tony quipped, sucking the last of the chocolate icing off his finger. 

With a sigh, Karis shook her head. She was beginning to learn just how quickly rumors could spread. 

**********

As dusk settled over New York City, she returned to Matt’s apartment. Finding him rummaging through the cabinets in the kitchen, she raised an eyebrow. 

“Looking for something?”

“I was trying to find those donuts you had earlier,” he replied, straightening with a sigh. 

“Oh…sorry. I took them to Steve’s.”

“That’s a shame…”

There was a pause between them, and Karis rubbed her arm nervously. “Hey, Matt…I’ve been meaning to ask you about something.”

“Yeah?”

“This morning, um—Karen was the one who brought the donuts. She mentioned something about you and me—us—I…did you tell anyone about…about what happened last night?” 

His brow furrowed. “No.”

“Really? Well, everyone seems to know about it…”

“Know about what?”

She heaved a frustrated sigh. “W-whatever this is.”

Stepping around the counter, he moved toward the window. “Foggy must’ve told Karen—can’t hide anything from him.”

“I’m not saying that it has to be a secret. I’m just…surprised is all. I feel like everyone else knows more about it than I do.” 

“There’s nothing to know,” he responded, his back turned to her. “Nothing’s happened.” 

She swallowed. “Then what was that last night? Just…nothing?” 

Matt ran a hand briskly through his dark hair. “I don’t know, Karis…”

She stared at him, her heart plummeting. “Fine…I’ll just be going then.”

She turned and headed for the door. 

“Wait. Karis—”

It slammed shut behind her, and she didn’t stop until she had left the building and was making her way down the sidewalk. It now seemed that she would be staying at the Avengers Tower after all.


	41. Chapter 41

She awoke, eyes wide, with the feeling of someone leaning over her. Frantically, she screamed upon seeing her dead husband looming over her. His fist was faster than she could comprehend, and blood spurted from her mouth as she held her jaw in one hand, screaming out in fear.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

"Clarke...I'm sorry-"

"Shut up, Ava." Cowering in fear from his curled fist, she pressed her back against the headboard. "What-what-?"

"You quit H.Y.D.R.A. didn't you?! Ran away?!"

"Clarke-"

Another fist in her eye, and she screamed as it swelled. She saw his curled fist, and suddenly, she was awake. Drenched in sweat and lying on Steve's spare bed, trembling in fear. There was the sound of pounding footsteps in the hall, and the door swung open. Steve was wearing a t-shirt and boxer shorts, his toothbrush in hand, a look of pale concern on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." she muttered, breathing heavily. "It was...just a dream."

He kept eye contact with her, and she glanced down at the sheets, trying hard to control her out-of-control heartbeat.

"Ava, are you sure-?"

"Yeah, Rogers. I'm fine..."

He closed the door, and she collapsed back against the pillows, wiping the sweat from her brow. Her lip was trembling, and she could hardly control her shaky hands. She couldn't get to sleep at all that night, so the next day, around noon, she dragged herself back to bed, hoping to get a nap. Ava trembled silently upon the spare bed in Rogers' apartment.

"Ava..."

Bucky stuck his head in the doorway, and she quickly straightened, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Y-yes?"

His brow furrowed. "Are you okay?"

"What do you want, Barnes?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine!" she shot back.

"Fine. Steve's at the Avenger's Tower meeting with Stark, and I just wanted to know if you wanted to get out of the apartment for a while."

"What?"

"Just...I don't know...go for a walk or something. We could...I dunno...talk or whatever. Forget it...I'm not any good at this." He turned his back, closing the door.

"Barnes-wait!"

He slid it back open, and she twirled her hair nervously.

"Yeah...that'd be good."

"Okay...we can go in five." He gave her a small smile, and she hesitantly returned it.

The door shut, and she slid from the bed, switching out of her shorts into a pair of jeans and sliding her jacket over her shoulders.  
Taking a look in the mirror, she tried to smooth down her hair, making herself look presentable. With a heavy sigh, she left the room, waiting for him on the couch. He emerged from the hallway, wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, a blue baseball cap pulled over his dark hair.

"You didn't answer my question. You okay?"

She stood, gazing ahead absentmindedly, ignoring his question.

"Ava."

"Hm?" she turned with wide, innocent eyes.

"Ava...is something wrong?"

"What? No..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"You looked a little shaken up."

"No...no...it was nothing. I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Yeah, Steve said-"

"Forget that..." she muttered, cheeks heating up with embarrassment. "Please..."

He smiled, reaching for the doorknob. "Okay."

They walked out into the crisp air outside, and she breathed deeply, closing her eyes for a second. When she re-opened them, she found Bucky watching her silently.

"So, where are we gonna go?" she mumbled.

"We'll just walk," he shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

She followed behind him a little uneasily, the silence growing as they walked block after block.

"Do you know...what Steve thinks about me?" she asked casually.

He turned, narrowing his gaze. "Why?"

She sighed irritably. "I just wanna know if he still thinks I'm a spy."

"He doesn't think that, Ava," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"It's what he was implying," she muttered angrily.

"No, it wasn't. Don't be stupid. He was taking precautions. Don't blame him."

She watched him curiously. He never once gazed back at her, but she could hear in his voice the fierce bond of loyalty he felt for Steve.  
They were passing a large dumpster to their right, and Bucky paused, stopping and placing a hand to his head.

"Ava, come here."

She furrowed her brow but joined him nonetheless. "Yeah, Barnes?"

He sighed, placing a hand to his head. "I...I..."

"Barnes? Are you okay?"

"I..." There was a growl deep in his throat, and he glanced up at her through narrowed eyes.

Her eyes widened, and she began to back away slowly. "Barnes, what are you doing?"

He advanced forward, clenching and unclenching his metal fist.

"Bucky-"

He stopped, staring at her, and shook his head. "Ava..."

She was shaking fearfully, mouth opened, ready to run and scream. "Barnes...what's wrong with you?"

"Ava, I didn't...something came over me. I...I didn't mean to..."

He advanced forward again, and she toppled backwards.

"Get away from me!" 

She took off running, hair flying about her face.

"Ava, please wait!" she heard him call, but she didn't stop, tears streaking her face. She hadn't seen that look since she was with Clarke.

Finally, she stopped, moving her way out of the crowds of people, to the side of the street, doubled over and trying to stop the flow of tears. She sank with her back to the brick wall of the building behind her, head in her hands.

"Excuse me, miss, are you okay?" someone asked from the street.

She waved them on, picking herself up and moving on. Ava couldn't bring herself to go back to Steve's. She knew now that every time she saw Bucky...she would be reminded of Clarke. Plus, Steve didn't really want her there anyway. One of the taller buildings of the landscape stuck out to her, and she sighed. 

Perhaps Stark would be willing to put her up for the night.


	42. Chapter 42

“I thought you liked where you were staying,” Tony responded sarcastically after Karis had arrived at the Avengers Tower and explained the situation to him. 

“I did, but…” she trailed off uncertainly. “Look, can I stay here or not?”

“Course you can,” he shrugged. “So what happened with Murdock?”

He hadn’t missed a beat, and her mouth fell open. 

“That’s none of your business.”

“Didn’t last very long…” Stark muttered, and Pepper elbowed him in the ribs, her eyes daggers.

Karis had only just met Tony’s longtime girlfriend, but she already liked her. She gave her an appreciative glance before she was escorted to her bedroom. It didn’t take her long to realize that Stark had spared no expense in the construction of his home—this was luxury far beyond anything she had ever known—or remembered, she corrected. There was a clawfoot tub with built-in jets, a king-sized bed with too many pillows, and a window that provided an incredible view of the city. She could get used to this, Karis thought. 

By the time she went to bed, however, the pleasures became empty. It was quite lonely at the top of that grand tower, and, as she looked out over the city, she couldn’t help but wonder what had become of the devil of Hell’s Kitchen. 

**********

The next afternoon, Karis was surprised when Ava arrived at the tower, looking quite distraught and out of breath. She gave some explanation about not wanting to be a burden to Steve, but Tony smirked and shook his head, arms folded over his chest. 

“The ladies always come running back…”

Karis scowled and strode swiftly over to them. “What happened, Ava? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she answered flatly. “It’s like I said before: I just thought that this would be a better idea, not causing Steve any extra trouble.” 

Karis’ eyes narrowed in suspicion, for she had given similar excuses the night before. 

“You can stay here, Ava. I’ve got plenty of room,” Stark said finally, but his gaze was hardened ever so slightly. Obviously, it was still difficult for him to trust her. 

“Thanks,” Ava muttered as he called for someone to show her to her room. 

Sympathetically, Karis watched as she boarded the elevator, and the doors hissed shut. She wondered what had happened between Ava and Steve that had caused her to leave so suddenly—was it similar to what had happened between her and Matt? Tony’s hand alighting on her shoulder recalled her to the present, and she met his gaze. 

“Me and the rest of the gang are gonna go grab some lunch—wanna join us?” he offered. 

“Sure,” Karis replied, managing a small smile. 

**********

That evening, the quiet of her room became too much for her, and she began making her way to the elevator. She passed Wanda, who reclined on a couch in the lounge area. The witch straightened as Karis went by, her interest piqued. 

“You look troubled, Karis.”

She paused and met Wanda’s piercing gaze. “I suppose you would know, wouldn’t you? Reading my thoughts again?” 

Maximoff shook her head calmly. “No…I would not do so without your permission. Remember that it was you who requested my help before—”

“You’re right,” Karis interrupted, frustrated. “I thought that I wanted to know who I was, but now…perhaps some things are better left forgotten.”

“Our failures shape us—mold us into better versions of ourselves. They are not something to be ashamed of.” 

“You don’t know what I’ve done.” Her voice cracked, and Karis fled to the elevator. 

She mashed the button and waited for what seemed like an eternity until she finally reached the ground floor. The doors slid open, and she hurried through the lobby, emerging into the cool, open air at last. Taking a deep breath, Karis closed her eyes as the wind whipped through her hair. She stood there for a long while before wandering down the sidewalk, admiring how the city glowed and sparkled at night. It seemed to have a life of its own, a heartbeat, and she readily disappeared into its sea of inhabitants. 

It was much simpler not to think about it—to avoid her fears entirely. How easily they seemed to fade into the background…

“Help! Help me…”

Karis had been walking for some time when the muffled pleas of a child reached her ears. Pausing, she turned and saw a little boy huddled in a dark alley. He looked dirty, hungry, and very frightened. Compassion swelling inside her, she ventured toward him. However, the boy seemed terrified at her approach, and he fled deeper into the alley. 

“Wait!” Karis called, following him. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m here to help.” 

He stared at her, wide-eyed, as she drew steadily closer. Carefully, she extended her hand, her attention focused solely upon him. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms seized her from behind, lifting her from the ground as she kicked wildly. Karis’ struggle was swiftly ended, however, for someone pressed a saturated cloth over her nose and mouth. Her sense dulled, and her vision blurred.

It was only a matter of seconds before she fell limp in her captor’s arms.


	43. Chapter 43

Ava sat with her arms crossed over her chest, staring out of the large, opened window. There was a knock, and Ava turned, trying to hide the fear in her eyes. Pepper stood there.

"Ava, everyone's gone out. Would you like to come have dinner downstairs with me?"

Ava's brow furrowed. "Me...?"

"Yes," Pepper smiled.

"All right...thank you."

Following her out of the doorway, they walked down a long hallway and small set of stairs back into the main area of the tower. They walked back into the kitchen area, where Pepper pulled out a couple of glasses and opened up the fridge. Ava was in awe of all of the animated appliances around her, and even more so when she saw the selection of food.

"Anything in particular you want to eat?"

"Oh no...just whatever you have."

Pepper made them a couple of plates, and they carried them back into the main room, sitting on the plush couches.

"So, you were staying at Steve's right?"

"Yes..."

"Why'd you come here?"

Ava wanted to spout back at her that it was none of her business, but she could see the look of genuine concern in Pepper's eyes, so instead, she sighed.

"It's nothing important."

At that moment, Wanda walked into the room, smiling at the two of them. 

"Good afternoon."

"Hi, Wanda," Ava muttered.

"Have either of you seen Karis? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She went out last night...hasn't been back since."

"I'm worried about her."

"We'll talk to Tony if she doesn't come back tonight. It's possible she was just at Matt's," Pepper replied.

"I don't think so...but you could be right," Wanda muttered with uncertainty.

Ava stared at her plate, pushing the noodles around. She hardly noticed when Wanda sat next to her.

"Ava?" 

She glanced up through narrowed eyes.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked.

"I'm fine..."

"You don't...seem fine."

"I am! Okay?!"

"All right..." Wanda muttered in a conciliatory voice.

"Wanda, would you like some food?" Pepper offered.

"That would be nice, thank you."

The two women got up to leave, and Ava rested her head in her hands.

"Hey." 

She turned, surprised to see Clint waiting by the elevator. "Oh...I thought...I thought everyone went out. I-I didn't know you were staying here."

"I'm not. Came back with Tony. He went to check on something."

"Oh..."

Clint took a seat in a chair opposite her. "So...why are you here?"

"What's with all you people?" she muttered. "I just...needed someplace to stay."

"And something was wrong with Rogers'?"

"No," she spat. "Just mind your own business."

Clint narrowed his eyes in suspicion but sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "So, how long you think you'll be here?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" she yelled, standing with hands balled into fists.

"Geez. You're difficult. I was making conversation," he scowled.

Slowly, she sank back down, lowering her head. "I...sorry. You're right."

He looked slightly surprised. "Yeah...okay."

"I...just get defensive over small stuff."

"Yeah, I noticed..."

"Barton-"

"Sorry."

She cleared her throat uncomfortably and stood again. "Well...could you just tell Pepper...I went up to my room."

"Yeah, sure."

He watched her go and, as she was climbing the stairs, she heard the two women re-enter.

"Where's Ava?"

"She's moody," Clint responded to Pepper's question.

"Something's bothering her...she's hurting," she heard Wanda announce.

Her cheeks burned as she stopped, hand on the rail.

"I'm not sure that girl feels pain. She is a pain. I can hardly stand talking to her," Barton muttered.

"She's not so bad; she's really been through a lot," Wanda defended.

"Yeah, all right," Barton shrugged.

Ava could feel her eyes welling up with tears, but she clenched her jaw and ignored the pain. Shutting her bedroom door, she sank onto the bed, burying her face in a pillow.

**********

"So I called Rogers, and he hasn't heard from her. He talked to Matt, and he hasn't seen her either, which is surprising," Tony laughed, "given past history."

"Give it a rest, Tony," Pepper interjected.

"All right, all right."

Ava stood there, arms folded over her chest, an inkling of worry spreading through her. "If she went to see Matt, she would have been in Hell's Kitchen...bad things can happen there," she supplied. "I can go check."

Tony narrowed his eyebrows slightly and cleared his throat. "Rhodey should go with you."

"I'm fine on my own, Stark."

"No."

"What do you think I'm gonna do?!" she interjected. "She's already missing! And I like Karis. I wouldn't do anything to her."

"Could I join you, Ava?" Wanda asked.

She swallowed hesitantly and nodded.

Tony clapped his hands. "All right, if you two want, you can check out Hell's Kitchen. Stop by Matt's; see if she's there."

Ava followed Wanda into the elevator, and they rode down in silence.

"Ava, what's wrong? I know you don't like to talk...but, to be honest with you...I can sense emotions anyway. I know something's wrong."

Ava glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. She stood in silence, unsure what to say. "I...something happened with Bucky, all right? It's not a big deal. I just-just something happened."

"I see; is everything all right?"

"Sorta, I guess."

They emerged out into the crisp night air, and Ava shoved her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Let's just worry about Karis, all right?" she mumbled.

Wanda furrowed her brow and nodded, and they began to make their way to Hell's Kitchen.


	44. Chapter 44

She sucked in a sharp breath as her eyes flew open, and she bolted upright, her body wracked by violent coughs. Her nose and lungs burned, and her vision was hazy. Blinking profusely, Karis struggled to distinguish her surroundings. All she could tell was that she was in a dark, empty room, and she was tied to a chair. Her coughing was muffled and even more painful due to the gag in her mouth. 

Frantically, her eyes darted in all directions, and her thoughts raced wildly. Where was she? Who had taken her? What were they planning to do with her? Karis tried to move her hands, but they were tightly fastened to the arms of the chair. Her legs, too, were unmovable. 

It didn’t help that she was extremely lightheaded due to whatever had knocked her unconscious in the first place. How long had she been here anyway? Did anyone know to come looking for her? Karis sat alone in the darkness for an indeterminable amount of time, each passing second feeling like an eternity. But no one ever came. 

**********

She didn’t know how long it had been—she wasn’t sure she cared. Her stomach was painfully empty, her throat parched. She hadn’t slept and had had no human interaction since her capture. Karis’ head hung low, her limbs weak and aching. The hunger and dehydration were beginning to make her think irrationally, and she wondered if anyone would ever come for her, if even her kidnappers would pay her a visit. 

Voices sounded in the passage beyond, footsteps drawing closer, and her heart began to pound against her chest. Moments later, the door crashed open, and sickly yellow light flooded the room. Karis blinked, her eyes struggling to adjust as several men entered, dressed in black and carrying guns. 

“Well, look who’s awake,” said a man with a shaved head and a dark beard. “Getting used to the dark yet? It’s the last thing you’re ever going to see.” 

One of them removed the gag from her mouth, and she coughed. 

“W-why are you doing this?” she demanded, her voice cracking. 

“Because you made a deal with the devil,” the man snarled, leaning in close. 

Karis stared at him, eyes wide, and he straightened, clasping his hands behind his back. 

“Maybe he’ll come for you…maybe not. Either way, you’ll never go beyond these walls. You see, Miss Finlay…this is your final resting place.”

“You won’t get away with this,” she growled, glaring up at him defiantly. 

He laughed wickedly in response, and his cronies joined in. “Oh really? And what makes you think so?” 

“He’ll come for you,” she threatened, unsure if she even believed what she was saying. 

That wiped the smug grin off his face, and he approached her menacingly. “We’ll see about that.” 

Just then, there was a commotion in the adjacent corridor, and the thugs spun to face the doorway. 

“Don’t just stand there,” their leader snapped. “Find out what’s going on!”

Nervously, some of the criminals ventured into the hallway, guns drawn, while the rest remained behind to guard Karis. The man with the beard forced the gag back into her mouth, hissing in her ear, “Don’t you make a sound.”

There came the sound of gunshots, cries of pain, and the lights flickered. Some of the men were practically shaking in their boots. Suddenly, at the end of the hall, a man fell around the corner and landed unconscious. A moment of strained silence passed. The thugs’ fingers hovered over the triggers, and finally, a horned silhouette slipped around the corner and sprinted toward them, staff in hand. 

Lights flashed. Bullets sprayed, ricocheting off Daredevil’s armor as he slid into their midst. He sent their guns flying, blood spraying from their mouths. A cry of shock and relief escaped Karis’ throat as she looked on, helpless. The Man Without Fear seemed to have the upper hand, but more thugs soon poured in from the corridor. 

He was outnumbered but not outmatched. He continued to fight with tremendous ferocity, undaunted. Karis lost count of the bodies as they dropped, but Matt was not without his wounds. Blood dripped from his mouth, and there were dents in his armor. Suddenly, he was tackled from behind, and a man tore off his mask. 

His staff clattered to the ground, but Daredevil struck the criminal in the jaw, throwing him aside. He was fighting more desperately now—no one could learn his identity. His back was turned as he took the rest of them down, and Karis watched in horror as one of his previous victims slowly picked himself up off the floor and retrieved a gun. He raised it and aimed at the back of Matt’s head, his finger moving towards the trigger. 

In an act of desperation, Karis thrust all of her weight to the left, and the chair toppled over as a single gunshot shattered the air. She felt the breath leave her lungs as she hit the ground, pain splitting her skull. There was a strange, burning sensation spreading through her chest, and warm liquid soaked her shirt, pooling beneath her. Everything seemed strangely muffled. Her vision began to fade in and out, pulsing at the edges, and there was a strange ringing in her ears. 

Vaguely, she felt her bonds being released and the gag being removed from her mouth. Her arms fell limply to the floor as a hand cradled her head. Matt was leaning over her. 

“Karis…Karis!”

He cursed, lifting her in his arms and carrying her from the room. Moments later, everything went black.


	45. Chapter 45

They were walking swiftly down the dark street, eyes peeled in all directions.

"Stop!" a voice commanded from behind them.

Both girls twirled, Wanda's fingers lighting up with her magic. Ava gripped the knife in her pocket as a stranger emerged from the shadows, carrying something in his arms. It was definitely not someone she knew. The figure, obviously male, wore a costume and a mask, obscuring his identify.

"What do you want?" Ava called out boldly, hand curled around the hilt of her knife.

He moved with haste in their direction, no answer coming from his lips. What Ava saw in his arms made her blood run cold. Her hands shook as she looked down at Karis' bleeding form.

"Wh-wh-I don't understand...what happened to her?" Wanda muttered, taking a frightened step back from the stranger.

He stepped forward silently and placed the woman in Ava's arms. She wasn't afraid and knew what to do. She'd handled blood and death many times before. But as she glanced down at the blood pouring from her friend, it felt different, much more real. The stranger took off without much more to say, leaving them alone in the dark with a dying body.

"Ava, we have to get her to the hospital now. I'm calling an abulance. And then I will see what I can do to help her."

As they waited for the ambulance, Ava cradled Karis' bleeding body in her arms, Wanda's slim fingers hovering above her, red magic like lightning emerging from her fingertips. Although tempted to scream at the sight, Ava kept her cool, trying desperately to stay strong.  
It wasn't long before the ambulance roared before them, paramedics taking Karis from them and rushing her into the back.

Ava and Wanda were allowed to ride to the hospital with her. When they reached the medical building, Karis was wheeled inside, strapped to a stretcher, and Ava's heart began to pound with dread. They dropped into chairs, Wanda looking as pale as a ghost. Ava made a few phone calls while they sat.

"Rogers-it's-it's Ava. Karis...Karis...she was shot. I don't know how or why...we're at the hospital...and...and we don't know if she's going to be okay."

"Stay there. I'm on my way." 

He hung up rapidly, and Ava called Stark, delivering him the news as well.

**********

Steve strode in the door some time later, distraught, and worry marked his features. Bucky trailed behind him, but Ava hardly gave him a second glance, rushing to meet Steve.

"They took her back...I don't know what happened."

"Where'd you find her?"

"She...she was with a stranger."

Steve swallowed heavily and sat in one of the chairs, resting his head in his hands. Bucky gave her a long stare, and she tried to avoid him, turning and taking a seat next to Wanda.

"I just...don't know how this could have happened," Wanda muttered.

"She's gonna be okay," Ava asserted.

When Stark arrived with Pepper and Clint, he headed straight for Rogers. Steve explained everything she had told him, and Stark nodded, not saying much.

"I wonder who has a vendetta against her..." Stark wondered aloud.

"Could be anybody," Clint shrugged.

They waited for a long time without news or information. As the night wore on, Ava began to grow sleepy. Stark had fallen asleep in his chair, magazine over his face. Pepper had already headed back. Clint was pacing restlessly, talking to someone on the phone. As her eyes flickered open and closed, she glanced over to see Steve asleep with his head on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky meet her gaze and held it, her heart beating loudly in her chest. He pressed a finger to his lips silently, and she turned away, seeing his gaze drop.

Finally, her eyes closed, and she drifted into a fitful sleep.

**********

When she awoke, she was lying in the back of a car, jolted by the motion of the road. Sitting up, Ava rubbed her eyes, glancing uncertainly around her. Tony was driving, Clint in the passenger seat.

"What-I thought-?"

"It'd been a few hours, Ava. We thought it best to take you back to the tower."

"Oh...but Karis-is she-?"

"Haven't heard anything."

"Well...where's Wanda? Steve? We can't just leave her!"

"They were still there when we left. Rogers was going to give Wanda a ride back. Doctors will call when they're more sure about Karis' condition," Tony reassured.

"Okay..."

All of the events of the evening had done nothing for her already injured head. She felt woozy and sluggish as Clint helped her from the car.

"You okay there?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she nodded. "Fine."

Tony pressed a button on the elevator, and soon, they were in the main room of the tower, lights out. Carefully, she made her way down the hall, changing into a tank top and shorts and collapsing onto her bed. But try as she might, Ava could not get to sleep. Tossing and turning, she finally rose, the clock reading 4:30 am.

She padded into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pouring a glass of juice. Sinking into one of the couches, Ava sipped until it was gone, her eyes focused lazily upon the floor. Her mind began to replay the night, the blood and fear. Her eyes drifted closed, and Ava fell asleep on the couch.

**********

When she awoke the next morning, soft light filtered in through the window. Tony was sitting on the couch opposite her, talking with Rogers.

"Yeah...no, it could have been anyone. We'll need to talk to Wanda and Ava again about this stranger," Steve said. "That's what she said right?"

"Yeah...that doesn't sound right. That a random person would have Karis' body and take off without hardly a word," Tony spouted off.  
"Hear anything about her?"

"Yeah, a couple hours ago. They said she would live; it hadn't been as bad as they originally thought."

She struggled to sit up, yawning, realizing someone had covered her in a blanket. Her groggy eyes landed on Bucky, who was seated in a chair next to her. One of her eyes was still closed, the other struggling to adjust to the light.

"Morning," Steve laughed.

She merely groaned, wrapping the blanket tightly around her shoulders.

"Ava, do you think you could tell us a little more about what happened last night?"

She rubbed her eyes, yawning, and nodded. "We...me and Wanda...were um..." she yawned again, "we were going to Matt's...and...a guy-a guy....in a costume-"

"A guy in a costume?"

"Yeah...he...he was like the devil. He had horns. You know...the devil of Hell's Kitchen."

Tony and Steve exchanged a glance with one another.

"Then what?"

"He gave her to us, telling us to get her to a hospital quick...and...and then I called you guys." She sat there silently, watching them, feeling much more awake after having recounted the episode.

"Thank you, Ava," Steve spoke kindly.

She nodded and stood, making her way out onto the balcony. Closing the door behind her, she realized how cold it was outside, and that she had forgotten her blanket inside. Shivering, she rubbed her arms and heard the door slide open again.

"Here."

She turned at the sound of Bucky's gruff voice. He held out the blanket, and she cleared her throat, taking it from him.

"Thanks."

He didn't say anything, and she turned, leaning against the rail without a word. She knew he was still standing there, though he said nothing.

"So Karis is going to be okay?" she finally asked.

"That's what I've been told."

"Listen, Barnes...about what happened the other day..."

"It was an accident."

"I know..." she whispered.

They didn't say anymore, and Ava hoped they wouldn't have to. She wasn't much for a lot of talking. He rested his elbows on the rail too, and they stood there together. Her mind was drifting back to Karis. Who could hate her enough to shoot her? Had it been an accident? Merely a coincidence?

She doubted it.


	46. Chapter 46

Time was a blur. There were moments when her eyes flickered open, and she was blinded by fluorescent lights. Masked men loomed over her, sharp tools held between their nimble fingers. She tried to escape, tried to push them away, but her limbs were numb—immovable. There was a strange device over her mouth, pouring oxygen into her lungs. 

It seemed an eternity before the nightmare ended, and everything was dark once again. She knew nothing—saw nothing—for some time. But the pain had dulled, and that was good. 

**********

Sunlight filtered through the window, illuminating the void behind her closed lids. Slowly, Karis opened them. Everything was blurry at first but steadily came into focus. She was in a hospital room, lying in a bed, with an IV stuck in her arm. Thick bandages were wrapped over her left shoulder and the left side of her chest, reminding her of the bullet wound she had received. 

Vaguely, Karis wondered how long she had been here, how long she had been unconscious. Where was Matt? Was he all right? The hospital gown felt strange, and she shifted uncomfortably as she observed her surroundings in greater detail. There was a small table beside the bed, where a “get well” card and several balloons had been delivered. 

Curiously, she picked up the card and saw that it was from Karen and Foggy. She smiled, looking up as she heard the door creak open. Steve entered and approached her bedside, his features concerned but relieved. 

“Hey,” he smiled warmly, “how’re you feeling?”

“All right…I think,” she replied. “I have no idea what time it is or how long I’ve been here, but…I’m alive. That’s good.”

He laughed. “Wanda and Ava brought you in late last night. Now it’s about…” he paused to glance at his watch, “two o’clock in the afternoon.”

Slowly, Karis nodded, staring down at the sheets. Steve paused before speaking again, his tone taking a more serious turn. 

“They told me that a man in a mask gave you to them—that it was Daredevil.”

She swallowed uncomfortably.

“Karis…were you with him last night?”

“Yes, but…it’s not what you think! He saved me.”

“From who?”

“I-I don’t know who they were.”

“They had to have a motive,” said Steve, his brow furrowed. “Did they say anything to you?”

“They…they said that they were going to kill me.” Karis knew that it was only a half truth, but she couldn’t risk revealing Matt’s identity.

Deep in thought, Steve nodded. “Well, I’m glad you’re on the mend, Karis. Would hate to lose you. When they let you out, you’re welcome to stay at my place or at the tower.” 

She smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Steve.”

He turned to go, and she was left alone with her guilt. She had never planned on lying to the Avengers, but now her loyalty to Matt was forcing her into an uncomfortable position. How could she keep his secret without creating her own? 

Soon, a nurse arrived with a tray filled with food for her. A survey of her condition followed, and then she was left alone again for several hours. The sun had began to set over New York City, and Karis turned her head to gaze out the window. It was a beautiful sight, shades of pink, orange, and violet washing over the sea of man-made structures. It was calming but…sad. 

It reminded her that the devil of Hell’s Kitchen would soon be at work once again, moving on to the next target. She knew that it was unlikely that he would return for her, but she was struggling to accept it. He had said that he would always be there for her, whenever she needed him, but she needed him now. She needed Matt, not Daredevil. 

The door opened, and her head swiveled toward it. She sat up slowly, her heart racing. “Matt…”

He closed the door behind him before cautiously approaching her. “I’m sorry if this is a bad time.” 

“No, not at all,” Karis stammered. 

He came to stand at her bedside, gripping his cane with white-knuckled hands. “Good. I…I wanted to make sure you were doing all right.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine…just tired.”

Nodding, he fidgeted anxiously, and her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Matt…is something wrong?”

He paused, taking a deep breath before sinking into the chair at her bedside. He seemed troubled, removing his glasses and struggling to think of the right words. 

“What happened last night…I…haven’t stopped thinking about it. What you did for me…it would’ve been my fault if-“

“No, Matt,” she interrupted calmly. “It was my choice to make, and I would do it again.” 

He shook his head in frustration. “Everything I’ve done, I’ve done to protect you. But still, I can’t keep you safe. They know who you are now. You’re associated with me, and they won’t stop until-“

“I know, Matt. I know. And that’s okay. I’ve accepted it. I accepted it the day I became an Avenger. If I have to give my life in defense of a friend, a comrade, a stranger…I’m prepared to do that.” 

He swallowed, moved by her words. He swiftly masked his emotion, however, with a wry smile. “I guess I can’t stop you from throwing yourself back into danger then, can I?”

“I’m afraid not,” she smiled. 

He laughed bitterly. “I guess there’s nothing stopping me then.”

“From what?” 

To her surprise, he leaned forward, kissing her slowly. When he pulled away, she stared at him in stunned silence. 

“This isn’t nothing, Karis. It never was. That’s why…that’s why I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, that was a good start,” she smirked.

Smiling, he leaned back in and kissed her deeply.

All too soon, he stood, slowly releasing her hand. His gaze was turned towards the window. “I have to go.” 

“I know,” she replied. 

As he opened the door, Matt cast a glance over his shoulder. He smiled, and then it closed behind him.


	47. Chapter 47

Ava was struggling with her life. She had severe pain from her burns and wounds. Everything was so weird; she needed a job...to create some sort of life for herself...but she wasn't sure how. Karis was still in the hospital two days later, and Ava hadn't worked up the courage to go see her. She could hardly drag herself out of bed.

Rolling over onto her side, she stared vacantly out the window, wondering what she should do. The others had mostly left her alone, but now her door was pushed open, Stark sticking his head in.

"Ava?"

She turned over, regarding him warily out of hollow eyes. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to come down?"

"No..."

"I think you need to..."

"I...I don't want to."

"Come on." 

He moved forward and motioned for her to sit up. She did so, and he sat on the edge of the bed, staring at her through narrowed eyes.

"Ava, get a grip."

"What?"

"Come on, all right. Come on down. You need to get out of this bed; it isn't good for you."

Knitting her eyebrows, she considered him. "Okay..."

He gave her a nod and stood, offering her a hand up. She didn't take it, standing on her own and taking the lead out of the room. She felt sluggish, her thoughts clouded. To be alone was all she wanted, and as she entered the main room, she saw Rogers standing there talking to Pepper.

"Hey Ava," he muttered with a nod.

She didn't say anything, just walked past him into the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Stark called.

"I dunno..." she mumbled.

She pressed a button without looking and the doors closed, racing downwards. The door opened, and Ava found herself in Stark's lab. Her eyes rolled over all of his toys, but she stood there, unmoving.

"Hey."

She stepped out of the elevator upon seeing Bucky at the far side of the room, tinkering with something.

"What are you doing here?" she asked dully.

He brought his eyes up, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know. Steve came over, and I joined him. It's not like I have much else to do."

She nodded, making her way over to the window and taking a seat on the ledge. He approached behind her, but she didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Ava...you don't sound right."

"I'm fine..." she whispered.

He took a seat beside her, glancing up into her face. She met his gaze but didn't realize her eyes were beginning to tear up. Brows knitting in confusion, he reached over, taking her hand. Still frightened by his presence, she pulled away, sniffing.

"Ava, what's wrong?"

"I'm...I don't know..." she said, tears finally spilling over.

"What do you mean?"

"I...I...really don't know. I feel like...worthless...and...I don't have a purpose...and...and all my thinking about Karis...led to thoughts about death and-and Noah and-" her voice broke as she buried her head in her hands, away from his prying eyes.

"Ava...are you...are you considering suicide again?"

"Not considering," she sobbed. "I want to. I mean...I don't want to be here anymore. I want to be with Noah..."

He moved closer and slowly wrapped his arms about her, and she didn't hesitate before burying her head in his chest. He held her tightly as sobs wracked her body. She wasn't sure how long they stayed that way before he pulled back slightly, brushing her hair back from her face. She glanced up weakly into his eyes and bit her lip.

"Bucky...don't tell anyone else," she whispered.

"Ava, this is serious okay...but...I understand."

She regarded him cautiously as he gained a glazed over look in his eyes.

"I haven't been back here long...it...it hasn't been easy. It's been...really difficult. I don't fit in...I'm a monster. A murderer. And once...I tried suicide too. I thought...I don't remember what I thought. Steve came in, and I was on the couch...having taken a bottle of pills...he...took me to a hospital and...I don't how my outlook changed or why, but...it did. I haven't considered it since. I guess...with every day...I begin to remember more. Remember my time with Steve...and how...I was...good. Ava, you can come to realize that too. Suicide isn't the only option here. I promise. It's not like those thoughts have gone away; they haven't. But we have to remember what matters."

She leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped gently around her. 

"You think I can make it through this?" she whispered.

"I know it. You can...trust me, Ava. I know sometimes...I'm unapproachable...but I think we have a lot in common...I think you understand me. I'll be here to help you."

They heard footsteps on the stairwell, and Tony entered, laughing with Rhodes. Both stopped upon seeing them, and Ava lowered her head in shame. Bucky's grip tightened around her shoulders.

"What's going on?" Tony asked in a casual tone.

Ava swallowed heavily and stood, frowning at him. "Nothing, Stark."

"Why are you-?"

Rhodes gave his shoulder a little push, and Tony knit his brows, glaring. Ava stalked past him without a word, taking the stairs two at a time. She rounded the corner at a walk and almost ran into Steve.

"Oh, hi, Ava! You wanna know how Karis is doing?"

She was breathing heavily. "I-I-I'll just go see her myself."

"Ava, wait-" Bucky called, pushing past Steve. "Don't do anything rash," he whispered, grabbing her wrist and pulling her around.

"I'm not..." she muttered, eyes on the ground.

"What's going on?" Steve asked, approaching the two of them.

Ava glared at Bucky, silently daring him to tell Steve. He looked conflicted, but he said nothing until Steve took ahold of his shoulder.

"Bucky..."

"We'll talk about it later," he murmured.

Ava felt a surge of anger in her gut, but she said nothing, turning slowly and boarding the elevator. She'd go visit Karis then. She didn't need his support.


	48. Chapter 48

The next two days were nothing short of maddening. Confined to the hospital bed at all times, Karis was miserable. Matt called her every day to check on her progress and to reassure her that she wouldn’t be trapped there forever. Some even came to visit her: Foggy, Karen—even Spider-Man showed up at her window late one afternoon. Those were good times. Nevertheless, she couldn’t wait to be free of this sterilized prison. 

On the third day, Karis was surprised when Ava showed up. She entered cautiously, guiltily, as if Karis might be holding some sort of grudge against her. 

“Hi,” said Ava, clasping her hands nervously behind her back. 

“Hey,” Karis replied with a reassuring smile. 

“I just…thought I’d come see how you’re doing.”

“I’m feeling much better, thank you.”

Ava nodded silently in response, and Karis went on. 

“Steve told me that you and Wanda were the ones who brought me here, and I wanted to thank you. If you hadn’t responded so quickly, I…probably wouldn’t be here.” 

Ava shook her head dismissively. “Just doing my job.”

“Well, I appreciate it.” 

Allowing herself the smallest of smiles, Ava tapped the toe of her shoe on the tile floor. “I…should probably get going. Lots to do, you know?”

“Of course,” Karis smiled knowingly. 

Moments later, Ava was gone, and she was left in solitude once again. 

**********

“I’ll send you the location tonight. Meet me there, and tell no one.”

“I won’t,” Karis replied. 

It was now the fourth day since she had been admitted to the hospital, and her doctor had finally agreed to release her. He said that her incredibly rapid recovery had been nothing short of miraculous, and, not surprisingly, he had wished to conduct more tests, but Karis had refused. She knew that she wasn’t normal; she didn’t need more useless experiments to tell her that. Frankly, she was tired of being treated like a test subject. 

Now, she stood with Matt on the sidewalk outside the hospital, a cool breeze and drifting leaves announcing the arrival of fall. They had decided that she would return to the Avengers Tower, as staying at his apartment would raise suspicions about her relationship to Daredevil and his identity. 

“Are you sure you don’t want their help?” Karis pressed, brushing her hair behind her ear as it whipped about her shoulders. “They’re following some of the same leads. Won’t they end up at the same source?”

“Perhaps,” he shrugged, “but I know for certain that there are those amongst their ranks who would not approve of my methods. It’s better to avoid confrontation. Besides, if the Avengers know who I am, the risk of that knowledge spreading increases tenfold.” 

“All right,” she sighed, shoving her hands into her coat pockets, “I get it.” 

“I’m sorry. I know you’ve grown to care for them.” 

“Yes, but…this is worth it.” 

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “Until tonight, Karis.”

Nodding, she smiled as he turned and walked away, cane sweeping the ground before him. Her smile faded, however, as she hailed a cab and returned to the Avengers Tower. Keeping her relationship with Matt a secret would be incredibly difficult. She would be forced to lie to people who trusted her—her friends. But it was to keep them safe, to keep all of them safe. 

This was what Karis repeated to herself over and over again as she entered the tower, guilt swelling inside her. A secretary stopped her in the lobby, telling her that Tony Stark wished to speak with her on the twenty-second floor—that it was urgent. Not wishing to delay, she boarded the elevator immediately and took it to her desired destination. When the doors slid open, Karis was met with a most unexpected sight. 

“Surprise!” they exclaimed in unison.

Lights, banners, confetti…everyone was there. 

“Welcome home!” Pepper grinned, the others clapping and cheering behind her. 

Karis was at a loss for words.


	49. Chapter 49

Ava watched the party unfold with a grin. Karis was speechless--it was cute, really, the way her cheeks turned red.

"So."

She turned and blushed when Bucky sat down next to her, sliding his hands over his legs.

"Hey."

He wore a dark blue t-shirt and jeans, and she noticed his hair had been cut shorter. She reached her hand up, fingering it.

"I like it."

He smiled, and they watched as Tony wrapped Karis in a hug, her squeal muffled as she was pressed into his coat.

"Did you talk to Steve?" she muttered, any voice of friendship lost.

"I...yeah."

Uncomfortably, she cleared her throat. "I figured you would have. I should be used to this type of thing by now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know...trust. I can't."

"Ava, of course you can trust me."

"Well, I obviously can't now, can I?!" 

She stood suddenly. Her voice was louder than intended, and she saw Wanda's and Steve's eyes drift their way. Bucky stood too, guilt on his features.

"Ava-"

"No...forget it. This is about Karis...not us."

"Us?"

Her eyes grew wide, cheeks heating up at the gaze he held in his eye. "You know what I meant. I'm going to talk to Karis."

She stalked away from him, her good mood, which had been rare enough on its own, spoiled by him. Karis was sitting on a bar-stool talking with Wanda and Sam when she approached. Sam's smile faltered when he saw her.

"Karis-"

She turned around, a big smile on her face. "Hey, Ava!"

"How are you feeling?" she asked kindly.

"Oh, I'm doing so well. This was so nice of you all! I just-just don't know what to say!"

Ava laughed. "You deserve it."

"Ava, would you care to come get a drink with me?" Sam asked, standing.

After giving Karis a quick hug, she followed him behind the bar as he pulled out a couple of drinks.

"How you doing?"

Skeptically, she observed him. "Fine...why?"

He shrugged. "You know...a few of us...kinda talked about something."

"What?"

"You."

Her cheeks heated up, knowing Bucky had ratted her out and then Steve too. "I don't want to hear it..."

"Why? It's good news."

Her curiosity was piqued. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. We want you to be a member. Of us."

"What?"

"Yeah. Not officially. It's just a start...to see if you're qualified and can handle it. Stark said if you're gonna be here all the time anyway, you should be helping us," he laughed.

"Oh..."

"Well?" he pried.

"I don't know..." she whispered.

"Come on, Ava, it could help you with...some things."

"You know, don't you?" she muttered defeatedly.

He sighed and rested his elbows on the counter, staring out at the antics beyond. "Yeah."

"How many-?"

"Me, Stark, Rogers, and Natasha."

"You guys had no right..." Her voice contained no anger, only defeat.

"Steve was worried and, well...Bucky asked to include you on the team. He said he thought it would help."

"Barnes doesn't know anything," she grumbled.

"Well...okay, but...think about the offer."

"How could I work with you all, knowing I can't trust any of you? Besides, was Stark really okay with it? He doesn't like me very much. With good reason. I was a part of H.Y.D.R.A. after all."

"No, Stark and Natasha were pretty against it. But Steve made a convincing case, and Bucky chimed in talking about-"

"About what?"

He hesitated. "Just about um...how you had...opened up to him...and...cried a little."

Her mouth opened slightly. 

"I did not!" she spouted, cheeks heating up. "I don't wanna talk anymore," she muttered.

"Ava, come on." 

"No, that's it. You have no right to get involved in my life, Wilson."

She took her drink and made her way back into the main room, taking a seat next to Wanda and lifting the bottle to her lips.

"Hey!" 

She turned to see Foggy walking up to her. Karen was close by, talking quietly with Karis.

"Oh, hey..." she muttered, smiling.

"How you doing?"

"Been better."

"Tony mentioned you might be giving the team a try!"

"No, I don't think so..." she scowled.

"Oh, come on, Ava! This is a great opportunity for you."

She met his gaze and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "You think so?"

"Yes! I really do!"

"O-okay..."

He wrapped an arm about her, and she lifted the bottle to her lips.

"You drink?" he asked in surprise.

"After all I've been through, you think I don't drink?" she laughed. "I try not to go overboard though." Her smile faded.

"You and Tony...two of a kind."

**********

The next morning, she shot from bed, hearing an alarm blaring in her ear. Rhodes stood over her, holding the alarm clock next to her head. She tumbled from the bed in surprise, then angrily picked herself up off the floor, marching over to him and yanking the clock away from him, chunking it against the wall. He laughed, and she glared with an open mouth.

"What are you doing?" she spat.

"I'm helping train you today. Stark and Rogers are busy...so you're under my authority. Wanda's joining us."

"Yeah sure, like I'm gonna listen to you. I'm not under anyone's authority, Rhodes."

He raised an eyebrow. "If you want to be a part of this team, you are. I'm willing to give you a chance here."

"Fine," she spat, "get out so I can get dressed."

He tossed some fabric into her hands.

"That's a present from Tony."


	50. Chapter 50

The party had gone on for several hours. Now, dusk had fallen, the sun sank below the horizon, and the city glowed to life. Everyone was beginning to disperse and return to their regular affairs, but none seemed willing to clean up the mess. Confetti littered the ground, balloons bounced against the ceiling, and banners were still draped over the walls. Food crumbs and empty bottles…Karis was glad that she had an excuse to escape tonight. 

Retreating to her room, she shoved her suit and weapons into a backpack. She would have to change somewhere away from the tower so that her new companions wouldn’t suspect that she was working independently. Suddenly, her phone vibrated inside her jeans pocket, and she straightened, pulling it out with a smile. 

“Meet me on the roof of the old apartment building at the end of 34th Street,” the message read. 

Slinging the backpack over her shoulder, Karis slipped discreetly out of the tower and traveled to her destination. 

**********

Her long hair whipped about her shoulders as she emerged onto the roof of the old structure, a chill in the air causing her to shiver. Somehow, Hell’s Kitchen seemed even louder at night—sirens wailing, tires screeching, the occasional gunshot...a scream. It reminded her of the fact that this was her new calling—her purpose. Whatever crimes she had committed in her past life, now she could be the one to help those who could not help themselves. Looking out over the maze of lights, Karis waited in silence. 

“Enjoying the view?”

Startled, she spun to see Matt approaching her, clad in his blood red armor. 

“I was.”

“I would join you, but…” he shrugged with a wry grin. 

“So,” she began, walking toward him, “what brings me to this abandoned rooftop on a blustery night like this?” 

“I wish it was as romantic as it sounds.” 

Her expression becoming serious, Karis folded her arms over her chest. “What have you found?”

“A trail of bodies,” he replied gravely. “Difficult to follow at first, but...I’ve located a man who might be able to tell us something useful.” 

“Name?”

“Melvin Slade. Criminal record…out on bail. Multiple DUIs, assault, armed robbery—in short, he’s a great guy,” Matt remarked sarcastically. 

“Sounds like it. Strange that someone would bother to get him out of jail.” 

“It’s no coincidence. My guess is that he works for the man behind this whole operation, and if we can get him to talk, we’ll be one step closer to finding out who the real target is.” 

“Let’s go then,” she said, heading for the stairs. 

**********

The door crashed inward as Matt kicked it open, and they stormed inside. 

“What the—?”

The man stopped short as he rounded the corner and caught sight of them. Seizing him by the collar of his jacket, Matt threw him to the ground. The man scrambled backwards, his desperation evident.

“Get the door,” Matt said, and Karis was quick to do so. 

When she turned back around, she saw that Matt had lifted the man by his collar and was leaning menacingly over him. 

“Are you Melvin Slade?”

“What’s it to you?” the man spat. 

A resounding crack was heard as Matt’s knuckles made contact with the man’s nose. 

“Wrong answer.”

He sputtered as blood poured from his nostrils, and Karis failed to stifle her gasp of surprise. 

“Tell me where the money’s going.” 

“I’m not telling you a blasted thing!”

A shrill cry escaped his lips as Matt crushed his fingers beneath his heel. 

“Tell me what I want to know, and the pain will stop.”

There was no reply, and Karis looked on in horror as Matt delivered blow after blow—relentless, merciless. Blood stained the carpet, and Slade had been beaten nearly senseless. 

“Who are you working for?!”

Snap.

“Tell me who you’re working for!”

Karis grimaced as Melvin’s screams rang shrilly in her ears. This wasn’t right—this wasn’t necessary.

“Tell me!”

“All right, all right!” Slade sputtered, raising a pleading hand. “They call him Mr. Fear! I don’t know-I don’t know his real name—ah! Please! I swear—that’s all I know! I swear on my life—”

“Stop!” Karis cried, seizing Matt’s arm and trying to pull him away. 

He turned on her angrily, but, seeing the terror in her eyes, slowly lowered his fist. “If you don’t want to see it, step outside.”

“No,” she shot back, “This isn’t necessary. He’s told us what he knows. Leave him be.” 

“There could be more.” 

“It isn’t worth it!” Karis protested. “Please—stop.”

After a lengthy pause, Matt finally climbed off of his victim and stood, glaring down at him with disgust as he cowered. Finally, he looked at her, and she was disturbed by the wild ferocity in his eyes. Without a word, he stormed past her, and Karis cast a last, lingering glance at Slade before following him. 

**********

They were back outside, standing in a dark alley as Matt paced furiously. She watched him in fearful silence, wondering at his sudden outburst. 

“Matt…” she ventured cautiously, “what happened in there?”

“That is my job, Karis,” he snapped. “This is what you signed up for.”

“No, it isn’t,” she stated calmly but firmly. “I want to help people. I want to make this city a better place.”

“If you think that you can do that without punishing those who deserve it—”

“I don’t. But there’s something called the law, Matt—something you’ve sworn to uphold!”

“You don’t think I know that? This is the line I walk. Sometimes…sometimes things have to be handled outside of the law.”

“That has nothing to do with what you were doing to that man—”

“How else was I supposed to make him talk?”

“You were not yourself!”

Her voice cracked, and she fell silent, chest heaving. Matt stood completely still, his head lowered and fists clenched. 

“So I guess you’re going to walk away then?” 

Karis shook her head. “No, I’m not.”

“Good,” he replied, still breathing heavily. 

“Matt…”

“I didn’t want you to see me like this, Karis,” he interrupted, his voice rising in distress. “Why do you think I tried to talk you out of it? It wasn’t just to protect you from men like him…it was to protect you from me.”

Shaking her head, she stepped towards him. “You won’t hurt me. I know you won’t.”

“Not intentionally,” he answered, pain etched into his features.

“Matt…please let me in. You don’t have to do this alone.”

He backed away from her, and she stopped, frowning.

“I…need some time…”

He left her standing there in the darkness, silent tears spilling down her cheeks. Heart aching, she turned and slowly made her way back to the tower.


	51. Chapter 51

She was drenched in sweat, chest heaving, gasping for air. It had been hours, and Rhodes had hardly given her so much as a bathroom break.

"Can we stop now?" she moaned, slowing her running pace.

He too looked tired but determined not to show it. "In a few minutes. Tony said I was to work you all morning, vigorously...don't really know why. This isn't how we normally train. Go another lap." 

He veered off the concrete path to talk to Wanda, and she kept her pace, focusing on breathing. They'd done a lot of running, strength training, and he'd even fought with her. He'd also run through some tactics they normally used. She'd been running for an hour and fifteen minutes, and her lungs burned. She finished her lap and veered off the concrete, collapsing in the grass as her legs gave out.  
Wanda kneeled next to her, and Ava glanced over.

"You did very well."

"Is he going to let up?"

"Yeah, you're done for the day."

"Oh, thank goodness."

*********

Ava stood on her balcony wearing thick pajama pants, a t-shirt, and her jacket, staring at the dark sky. She felt so high up; if she were to fall... Leaning closer over the edge, she let the wind blow on her face, sending chills up her body.

"Hey."

She screamed, whipping around with wide eyes. Her door had been locked; who-? 

Spider-Man crouched behind her, head cocked. Her heart beat fast, and she shook.

"Sorry," he laughed, "didn't mean to scare you."

"You...what are you doing here?"

"Lot's happened since I last saw you, huh?"

"Maybe..." Her heart still raced.

"You were awfully close to that edge."

"So?"

He stood, approaching her, and she backed against the railing, frightened.

"Scared of heights?"

"N-no..."

"You're lying."

He quickly grabbed her by the waist, and they shot into the sky, her scream piercing the night air as she buried her face in this stranger's uniform, tears streaking down her cheeks. They plummeted for a couple of seconds before she felt their momentum slow.  
He was swinging through the dark on his webs.

"You idiot!" she screamed above the wind.

He laughed gleefully. "Oh, come on!" 

"Take me back!"

Though she couldn't see his face, she knew whoever it was was smiling. She could tell that he was younger, though his body was muscular.

"Not having fun?"

"I wanna go back," she stated firmly.

"I knew you were afraid of heights."

"What business is it of yours?"

"Well, you were awfully close to that edge for someone who's afraid of heights."

"Quit getting in my business and TAKE ME BACK!"

"Fine, fine," he laughed.

She had never held onto someone so tightly before as he swung them back around. Hardly daring to look down, she kept her head buried against his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her tightly. She felt their feet make contact with solid ground, and she let go, falling onto the balcony.

"HOW DARE-"

"Shh..." Spidey whispered, clamping his hand over her mouth.

Her muffled words were stopped by the fabric, and she shoved his hand away.

"Listen, Rogers, I just don't think we need to be-"

"Stark. This is someone's life."

"Someone who at one time was probably working to kill you. Not to mention your best friend."

Steve was silent, and Ava's mouth had fallen open. Spider-Man knelt beside her.

"Well, this isn't your room, is it...?" he whispered.

"Stark. That was in the past; she was cleared in her trial."

"She got off scot free. That seem right to you? After what she did?!"

"There were circumstances..."

"She still had the choice. Ava still did those things. Still worked for H.Y.D.R.A. Still ruined many innocent people's lives."

"Okay, but she's here now, and we need to do something."

"With all that's going on? We can't. There are big things at work here, Rogers. You know that. Thor-"

"Stark...come on. You know she's not working with H.Y.D.R.A. anymore, and we could use her. She's got the skills."

"No. The majority of the team is on my side here, Rogers."

"Fine," Steve muttered defeatedly, "just keep her on training, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, Capsicle. Come on, we've got stuff to do."

She heard their footsteps retreating from the room, and she shivered--not from the cool air.

"Um...lets get you back to your room."

She felt the masked hands pull her close, and within seconds, they were back on her balcony. Her face was slack with shock.

"Hey, maybe-maybe it wasn't like that...we didn't hear all of the conversation-"

"Just go," she murmured, turning and entering her room, shutting the door firmly behind her.


	52. Chapter 52

She was standing in a clearing surrounded by trees, towering over her as ominous shadows. Waist-deep in fog, Karis’ eyes swiveled about nervously, and she shivered. Rubbing her arm, she turned slowly in all directions—this place was unfamiliar. 

“What have you done?”

With a gasp, she spun to face a hooded figure, whose long black cloak was trailing the damp earth as he approached her. 

“I did this for you,” Karis answered without thinking. 

It was as if she had lost control of her own lips. His amused chuckle echoed in the darkness. A pale moon hung over them. 

“Why?”

“You know why.” Her voice was quiet, trembling. 

Did she? She seemed to know, but then…it slipped away, out of her reach. Silently, he turned and started to walk away. 

“Wait!” she cried, following. 

He paused.

“Who are you?”

“The answer lies within yourself, if you can but remember.”

She blinked, and he was gone. 

**********

Her eyes flew open and were met with sunlight pouring through her window, and it took Karis a moment to figure out where she was. Blankly, she stared at the ceiling, chest heaving. That man…she had seen him outside the Avengers facility the night it had been destroyed. Who was he? Why was he haunting her? Was he angry with her? Had he blown the place up as an act of revenge? 

If so, she was placing all of the Avengers in danger. Anyone associated with her was at risk. Apparently, she knew this man, but she couldn’t remember…

With a frustrated sigh, Karis threw the covers off of her and climbed out of bed. She glanced at her phone, which lay silently on the nightstand. No call, no message had come from Matt since he had disappeared the night before. She worried for him.

Tearing her eyes away, Karis dressed and ran a brush through her hair before stepping out into the hall. Descending the stairs, she emerged into the lounge area and saw Spider-Man sitting at the counter, his back turned to her. He was speaking with Steve. 

“I’ll check it out tonight. Maybe send the double the backup this time?”

Looking up, Steve spotted her and smiled warmly, Spider-Man falling silent. He swiveled to face her. 

“Karis! Good news: we’ve tracked the Ox to secure location east of here.” 

“The Ox?” she repeated with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah. You know, the big guy who got away from us the other night.” 

“Oh, right…”

“We’re going to take him down.”

“We?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Me, you, and whoever else Cap here decides to send with us.” 

She forced a smile. “All right.” 

“Something wrong, Karis?” asked Steve, brows furrowed in concern. 

“No,” she answered shortly, her grin feeling tighter and more fake by the second.

His eyes narrowed slightly with suspicion, but he did not press the issue further. After fixing some breakfast, she took a seat at the counter and joined the conversation, trying to forget what she had seen and heard the night before. 

**********

Several hours had passed, and Karis had just returned to her room to grab a pair of boots. She had decided to go for an afternoon walk to clear her head. However, as she bent down to pick them up, her phone began to vibrate on the bedside table. Brushing her hair behind her ear, Karis straightened and went over to look at the screen. Her heart skipped a beat. 

Pressing the phone to her ear, she took a deep breath. “Hello?” 

“Karis…do you have a minute?

“Of course,” she replied, sinking onto the edge of the bed. 

“I…I wanted to apologize for what happened last night. I shouldn’t have…I just…can you come over?”

She swallowed. “Sure. When?”

“Now would be good.” 

“Oh, all right. I’m on my way.” 

“Thank you.”

As the line disconnected, Karis sat in stunned silence for several moments before throwing the phone inside her purse and heading out the door. 

**********

Taking a deep, steadying breath, she knocked gently on his apartment door, uncertain of the conversation that would follow. Moments that seemed like an eternity passed before it swung open. Matt stood in the doorway, wearing a navy blue hoodie and black sweatpants. He looked tired, as if he hadn’t slept the night before. 

“Hey,” she said, hands clasped nervously in front of her. “You called?”

Smiling slightly, he stepped back, opening the door wider. “Yeah.” 

Hesitantly, she entered, and he closed it behind her. 

“We need to talk,” he said, moving towards the couch. 

“All right,” she replied tentatively, following him. 

Sitting down beside him, Karis clasped her hands anxiously in her lap. His brown eyes were lowered to the floor. 

“What I did last night,” he began slowly, “how I treated you…it was unacceptable. It won’t happen again.”

“Matt, it’s fine—”

“No, it isn’t,” he interrupted firmly, looking at her. There was a pause, and he swallowed. “Just thinking about—knowing what they did to you—I lost it.” 

“It’s over now,” she said gently. “You don’t have to do anything else on my behalf. You already saved my life. That’s more than enough.”

“No,” he answered with a bitter smile, “you saved mine, and I don’t know if I ever thanked you for it.”

“You don’t have to.”

He laughed, pausing before carefully reaching out and taking her hands in his own. Warmth spread through her, and she looked down at his bruised knuckles. 

“I don’t know what to do with you, Karis,” he admitted. “Wherever you’re from…it’s not Hell’s Kitchen. How can you forgive me so easily?”

Blushing, she smiled. “You’re a good man. You’re far too hard on yourself, Matt.” 

“Not hard enough, I think,” he responded dismally. “Karis…the night I found you…I didn’t know if you were going to make it. I swore that I would never let it happen again. I know it hasn’t been long, and I don’t know if you feel the same, but—”

“Matt,” she interrupted softly, “do you need to ask?”

Slowly, he reached up, his fingers trailing her cheek, and she moved closer. His lips were inches from hers and, finally, he closed the distance between them. She returned the kiss, his hand resting against the back of her neck. Steadily, it became more passionate, his hand sliding to her waist as her arms slipped around his neck.

However, they were soon interrupted as a repetitive, robotic voice filled the room. With an annoyed sigh, Matt broke the kiss and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“It’s Foggy…”

“Go ahead.”

Scowling, he pressed it to his ear. “This better be good.” 

Stifling a grin, Karis waited for a minute or two before the call was ended. Reluctantly, Matt returned the phone to his pocket.

“We’ve got a case.”

“It’s all right,” she laughed. “I understand.” 

Smiling, he kissed her once more before standing. Following suit, she slung her purse over her shoulder.

“If you get anymore leads tonight…I’m afraid I won’t be able to join you. The Avengers have given me another mission.” 

“Will you be alone?”

“No,” she answered with a reassuring smile. “I’ll be fine, Matt.”

Hesitating, he nodded, and she planted a kiss on his cheek before heading for the door.


	53. Chapter 53

Ava felt someone's fingers brush her own, and she glanced down in surprise to see Bucky's hand holding her own. Her heartbeat sped up, a little smile coming to her lips. He grinned, leaning in so close...

Her eyes opened in the dark, and she looked around her hesitantly. A dream? Sliding from the bed, she ran her fingers through her hair, letting out a shuddery breath. She placed her hands against the wall, breathing heavily. It didn't mean anything, did it? Just a dream right?  
She saw Bucky's hand in her own in her mind, and suddenly smiled.

Realizing that her cheeks were heading up, she groaned, turning around and punching her pillow. This was not an option. This was not okay. Slipping on a robe and firmly knotting it, she opened the door, passing down the stairs. The main room was dark and empty, and she sank into a couch, propping up her feet. The clock read 5:30 am.

Once she was awake, she couldn't go back to sleep. Her thoughts drifted back to her overheard conversation. Was it time to go? Figure out something on her own? Get out of this place? Surely she would be all right; she didn't need them. She found it hard to swallow, her hands clamming up. Maybe she didn't need them, but truth be told...she liked them.

Steve was nice to her, Karis seemed like a friend, Pepper had been nothing but kind. Sam seemed genuine, and there was...Bucky. Ava wasn't sure she could make herself leave, but if what she had heard was right, she was very much unwanted by the majority of the team.  
She began to pace restlessly, her heart beating loudly. Finally, she made up her mind to give it a couple more days, and if nothing changed--to go.

**********

"Ava, may I speak to you?"

She turned with a raised eyebrow to face Steve. "Yeah, Rogers, what is it?"

"Alone maybe? Outside?"

She glanced over her shoulder at Clint, who reclined on the couch reading a book, to Wanda, who was sleeping in a chair next to him, her fingers resting in his. "Yeah, okay."

Clint watched them casually as they headed out into the cool afternoon air before returning his attention to the book.

"Sorry, it's just..important," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Are Clint and Wanda a thing?" she interrupted.

Steve looked startled. "No," he laughed, "Clint's married. He's has children. He's just spending some time with us for some stuff we're working on. He'll go back to his family soon enough." He paused. "After...after what happened with Ultron...Wanda's just needed someone to step in...and be there for her. She's going through a lot. Clint and Wanda just bonded."

"Oh..." Ava processed this carefully. Wanda was strong; that much was obvious. Ava wondered what had happened to her, or in her life.

"Anyway," Steve interrupted her thoughts, "I want you to consider something."

"Yeah?"

"Joining Karis and Spider-Man on a mission tonight."

She stared at him silently. He waited as her mouth opened and closed in shock.

"You...you want me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you have a lot of skill."

"But Tony-"

"Would not approve," he laughed, "but I think this is a good opportunity to show him wrong."

"You're serious?" she questioned, still surprised.

"Yes," he smiled, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay." She shrugged his hand off uncomfortably.

"Okay good. When Karis gets back, I can fill you in some more. Don't mention this to anyone."

"Sure, Steve." She turned to go.

"Ava, you should smile more."

She blushed, turning to face him once more. "What?"

"Bucky likes it when you smile."

She ignored his comment and quickly entered the tower once more, going to Tony's massive fridge and grabbing herself a drink. She sighed, leaning back against the counter. Just what she needed, to be reminded of Bucky again. She slid into her sleek black pants, shirt, and jacket. The material was tight but protective with bullet proof padding.Her fingerless gloves were surprisingly comfortable, and as she braided her blonde hair behind her, she found herself growing less and less nervous. After smearing some lip gloss on and sliding into her boots, she felt like her old self again. Back in her element, which was slightly disconcerting.

There was a knock at her door, and Ava stepped forward, unlocking it. Spider-Man stood there, already dressed and prepared.

"Wow, you look good."

"Thanks," she smirked.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Nervous?" he teased.

"Actually? Not even a little bit." 

He fell silent.

"Come on, Spider-Boy."

She led the way down the hall and down a flight of stairs, where they waited for Karis. Steve passed by and smiled at her.

"Just listen to Spidey. He knows what's happening and what to do."

"You got it, Cap."

As they waited, it was in silence. Neither seemed to have anything to say. Karis descended the stairs and smiled at them.

"Oh, Ava, are you...joining us?"

Ava suppressed her grin. "Yes, most of the others were busy tonight."

Spider-Man led them down the hall. "All right Karis, we're basically finishing what we started. Can you fill Ava in some more?"

With a scowl, Ava wondered why he had not just done that himself. They'd had plenty of time. Paris began, but Ava wasn't really listening. Bucky had just gotten off the elevator they were boarding. Their eyes locked, and he looked her over. She tried to smile, then silently scolded herself for doing so. Her eyes dropped the the floor as they boarded the elevator, and Bucky watched them go silently.  
Karis had fallen silent, and both she and Spidey were watching the wordless exchange.

The doors closed, and Ava bit her lip, staring at the floor.

"Well, that was just painfully awkward," Spidey mumbled.

Karis elbowed him in the ribs, and he let out a little grunt. Ava waited for Karis to say something, to pry, but she didn't. Gratitude surged through her, and her scowl lessened slightly. Ava tried to redirect her attention to the task at hand. She'd always had distracting things during her missions; she was used to it. Putting on a game face, she steeled herself.

She was ready for this.


	54. Chapter 54

“Yes. I have an appointment with Mr. Bloch.” 

“Identification?”

Karis winced as she heard a commotion at the front of the building. Apparently, Ava had decided to deal with the guards in a more direct fashion. The name she had uttered was that of Raymond Bloch, otherwise known as the Ox. Natasha had discovered his identity two days prior while searching a criminal database. Now, their mission was to bring him in alive.

Approaching the back door, which consisted of reinforced metal and several heavy locks, Karis observed it uncertainly. It seemed that there was only one way forward from here. Taking a deep breath, she delivered a powerful kick to its sturdy frame, and it fell inward with surprising ease. She stared into the darkness beyond with wide eyes. Her own strength terrified her. 

A number of voices cried out in jumbled chaos as they struggled to deal with Karis and Ava's simultaneous assaults. Karis proceeded to withdraw two stun batons from the holsters on her legs and await the arrival of her opponents. Though the daggers had felt so familiar in her grasp, she had shied away from the permanent, bloody damage they caused. She wanted no part of it. 

Lights flickered weakly in the darkness as men rushed in, guns firing and knives waving. There was a spark inside Karis’ brain each time a bullet whizzed by her and, instinctively, she ducked out of the way. Twisting through the air, she kicked a gun from the hands of one of her foes, stunning another unconscious with a precise strike from her baton. A vague soreness in her left shoulder reminded her of the near fatal wound she had received before, but she ignored it, refusing to allow the fear to impede her progress. 

A few short minutes later, Karis stood with fallen bodies all around her. They groaned and writhed, unable to stand, and she stepped over them, lifting her eyes to the upper level as someone suddenly toppled over the railing, crashing into a stack of boxes before her. Spider-Man swung out from the shadows and landed lightly nearby, straightening and casually dusting himself off. A moan emerged from the pile of broken wood, and Spider-Man approached her. 

“Well, turns out the Ox isn’t so tough after all,” he bragged, folding his arms over his chest. 

Karis raised an eyebrow and motioned over her shoulder. “You got the easy job.” 

Looking down at his uniform, Spidey mused, “I wonder if he doesn’t like red. He seemed put-off by it…"

A gunshot shattered the air, and they spun to see the Ox howling in pain and collapsing onto the ground, gripping his leg. Ava was striding toward them, a smoking gun in her hand and a smirk on her face. 

“Sloppy,” she chided, sliding the weapon back into its holster. “Don’t you know to never turn your back on an enemy?” 

Spider-Man tapped the side of his head as he replied, “Spidey senses—saw him coming a mile away.” 

“Uh-huh.” Ava rolled her eyes. 

“Let’s just get out of here,” said Karis, glancing about anxiously. “This place gives me the creeps.” 

**********

“So we have Mr. Fear heading the operation, and now Raymond Bloch is in custody. If I can track down the man in electric suit, we’ll have taken out his second in command. At least, that’s what I’ve gathered.” 

Matt paced in front of the window, and Karis was sitting on the couch, watching him. 

“I haven’t told them about Mr. Fear…” she said quietly, guilt welling up inside her. 

“And you shouldn’t.”

“But, Matt…they could help.”

“The first thing they’ll ask you is where you got this information. It will lead back to me. They won’t trust you anymore. It’s not worth it. Things are proceeding just fine as they are now,” he responded firmly. 

“Maybe they’ll be able to pry something useful out of the Ox that will help your investigation.”

He paused, turning to face her as a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. “The Ox?”

Embarrassed, Karis felt her cheeks heat up. “That’s what Spider-Man calls him…” 

“Oh.”

He laughed, and she did too. His smile was contagious. However, as she looked at him, Karis’ heart slowly sank. Fear’s chilling fingers crept from the shadows of her past and threatened to strangle her. Her smile faded, and Matt’s brow furrowed in concern. 

“Karis, what is it?” 

She lowered her head as he sat down beside her. “I…had another dream. The man—the one I told you about before—he was there. I knew him, Matt. More than that, I…I think we were close. Th-the idea that he was my friend, and he blew up the Avengers' facility…what does that mean? What kind of person am I?”

“You don’t know that it was him.”

“Who else could it have been, Matt?!”

“It could have been anyone connected to Mr. Fear, or anyone with a vendetta against the Avengers. It could have been any number of people.” 

“He…he was terrifying, Matt. Like he knew everything about me. What if-what if he comes for me?”

“I won’t let that happen. I’m going to keep you safe, Karis—I promise.” 

Releasing a shuddery breath, she rested her head against his chest, and he enveloped her in his strong arms. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that she was safe, but what would happen? What would happen if this man, whoever he was, came for her? Would anyone, even Matt or the Avengers, be able to stop him?


	55. Chapter 55

Ava sat in silence, her knees hugged tight to her chest, letting the cool breeze blow over her face. She felt...good. What she'd done tonight...she'd made a difference in some way. Participated in something bigger than herself or the destruction of another person. For truthfully, destruction was the only thing she had known for some time. Destruction of people, of a man.

"Hi."

Letting out a fearful gasp, Ava turned, surprised to see Bucky standing behind her. Quickly, she got to her feet and glared. "Knock much?"

He knit his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. "It was open."

"What do you want, Barnes?" she muttered, scuffing the toe of her boot along the ground.

"Why are you still mad at me?"

"I have every right." She glanced up with a sickening glare.

He licked his lips. "And I don't have a right to be mad at you?"

His words punctured a slow-healing wound in her heart, and she took a step backwards, angry demeanor gone. Her fingers were trembling, and she quickly shoved them in her pockets. He too stepped forward and reached out, placing his right hand on her arm.

"Ava, listen..."

She didn't answer but began scanning the room for escape options. She didn't fear him, only her own imminent embarrassment.

"Would you-would you like...?"

"Barnes, I have to go."

Removing herself from his grasp, she quickly bit her lip and ran from the room, taking the stairs two at a time. Making her way to the fridge, she took a shuddery breath and grabbed a drink, trying to drown away the heat she felt in her cheeks.

"Slow down there, champ."

Ava turned and reddened even more when she saw Tony leaning against the bar counter.

"I don't think even I can keep up with that," he laughed, winking at her.

She stood there in silence, finally pulling the bottle away from her lips.

"There ya go, kid; save some for the rest of us."

"Just shut up, Stark," she scowled.

"Oh, I see. Having boy troubles?" he asked, sticking out his lip.

She reached forward, punching his shoulder, and stalked off, raising the bottle back to her lips.

"Hey, Ava, wait."

She turned, eyes focused on the floor.

"Sorry."

Her eyes jerked up from the floor, and she saw him standing with his hand rubbing the back of his neck, eyebrow raised.

"It's fine." She sank into a couch and placed her bottle on the table, resting her head in her hands.

Tony cleared his throat awkwardly. "Something wrong?"

"No."

"Hey, I know about your mission if that's-"

"I said nothing was wrong, Stark," she snapped.

He sighed, and she heard him pull out his phone. It was a few moments before there was any more noise.

Pepper entered, heels clicking. "What is it, Tony?"

She saw him grab her and pull her to the far side of the room, out of earshot. Ava drained her bottle and got to her feet to get another. As she reached to open the fridge, a hand grasped her wrist.

"Let go of me!"

"You don't need another drink."

"I'll have one if I want!" she muttered.

"I don't think you can handle a lot of alcohol."

"You don't know me..." she sneered.

Ripping herself from his grasp, she grabbed another drink and stormed past Tony and Pepper into the elevator.

"Ground floor, Friday," she spoke trough clenched teeth.

It was incredibly dark out, the streets only harboring their worst at this hour. She walked along, wishing she'd changed out of her shorts and t-shirt. Night wore on, and somehow, through her unconsciously drifting thoughts, she'd ended up in Hell's Kitchen. She'd walked these streets for so long, it wasn't surprising that she was here. Passing an alleyway, she heard a whistle, and her head snapped to the left.

"Well, darling, don't you look nice tonight?"

"Cut it out, jerk," she sneered, shooting him a look that just dared him to come closer.

Unfortunately, he did. Grabbing her arm, he attempted to push himself upon her, but she kneed him in the gut. He gave a small grunt, and she yanked herself from his grasp, sending a tough kick to his side. He toppled, but surprisingly, two of his goons appeared from the dark.

"She giving you trouble, Jack?"

"Don't just stand there, idiots," he grumbled from the ground.

They advanced, and with there being two, there was nothing she could do. Laying upon the cracked concrete, she took the punches they sent her way, blood gushing from her nose. They began to pry her clothes from her body, dragging her raw skin across concrete as she screamed and kicked wildly, hoping for someone--anyone. 

Their fingers left her body, and she lay there, shivering and groaning in pain, waiting for the moment when their rough grasp would reappear. It did not, and she finally worked up the courage to open her eyes. The devil of Hell's Kitchen leaned over her, and she weakly raised a hand, indicating he should help her up.

He hesitated, but she wasn't sure why. Instead, he threw her t-shirt at her, and she pulled it over her bloody shoulders. Then he helped her up.

"T-thanks..."

She began to limp away, when he caught her wrist. Turning, she knew she was failing to hide the fear in her eyes.

"You need help...you're hurt."

His voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"I'm fine. I'm staying with Tony Stark, ya know, Iron Man? I'm sure he can help me."

She limped forward weakly, and the devil watched her go silently.

**********

"Friday?"

"Yes, Miss Rollins?"

"10th floor, please..."

She limped down the hall to her room as Stark approached from the opposite end. It was so late that she wondered why he was up. Spots swam before her eyes, but she fought off the impending unconsciousness.

"Ava...what happened to you?!"

Failing to hold it off any longer, she collapsed in front of him. He knelt, watching her blood ooze onto the floor.

"Stay still."

Wrapping his arms around her, her carried her back down the hall and onto the elevator. When she opened her eyes again, she was lying on a couch, Pepper, Stark and Clint all leaning over her. Clint looked half-asleep, continuously yawning, with his hair sticking up in wild directions. Pepper gently began to clean the blood off her face, revealing her swollen-shut left eye, broken nose, and multiple bruises.

"What happened, Ava? I knew you having another drink was a bad idea."

"Tony, lay off." Pepper glared at him.

Ava didn't say anything as Clint checked her limbs for breaks. As his fingers ran along her ribs, she yelped loudly. He stopped as she moaned in pain.

"Broken or bruised...you're obviously not in good condition."

"Ava, what happened?" another voice arose.

Wanda shuffled into the room, wearing a silky blue robe knotted firmly.

"Just some idiots from Hell's Kitchen. It used to happen all the time. No big deal." She struggled to sit, wincing visibly.

Clint laid a hand on her back, making sure she didn't fall over. Wanda approached, leaning her head on Clint's shoulder.

"So...how'd you end up back here?"

"Ah...Daredevil."

"Oh," Tony muttered disapprovingly.

Ava nodded uncomfortably. "Well...thanks, I guess...I'm gonna go to bed." 

She stood, but the world swam beneath her, and she fell forward into the thick carpet.

"Uh, no you're not..." Tony laughed, picking her back up and setting her gently on the couch. "Why don't you just sleep here?"

"O-okay..." She closed her eyes, but could still hear their mumblings as they all talked softly together.

"How'd she ever get through that stuff alone?" Clint muttered.

"Well, she's strong and capable," Wanda intervened.

"She's got a slim build; I'm sure thugs pick on her."

"What are we gonna do about this guy?" Tony cut in.

"What are you talking about, Stark?"

"He keeps showing up. Karis...now Ava."

"The guy who saved her? Well...he's helping, so nothing?"

"I dunno...it seemed convenient, don't you think?" he smirked.

"Tony, it's too late for this. Call Steve in the morning. Let's go to bed." Pepper tugged on his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I will. I wanna look into this." He paused, smirking. "I'll call Rogers to bring Bucky," he laughed. "That should cheer her right up."

"Shh...she could still be awake," Wanda murmured.

"Yeah, yeah," Tony laughed. "It's amazing how similar those two are."

"Shh, Tony." Pepper led him out of the room, Stark still chuckling.

Clint and Wanda quietly approached the back of the couch and stared down at her. She had her eyes closed and hoped they would leave, thinking she was asleep.

"Why do you think she was in Hell's Kitchen?" Clint whispered.

"I'm not sure."

"Can you...you know...check?"

"Not without her permission," Wanda scolded.

Eventually, they left, and Ava stared at the dark ceiling, silently praying for morning.

**********

Finally, morning did come, and with it, questions from the other Avengers. She wasn't up to much talking, so with the help of some crutches Tony gave her, she limped from the couch and up to her room to clean off all the dried blood. Everything seemed more swollen this morning, and Ava could hardly pry her torn clothes from her body. Her face looked terrible, bruised and disfigured, as well as the fact that her left eye still wouldn't open.

After a quick shower, she dressed and limped down the hall, only to face Bucky.

"Ah, come on, Barnes, not in the mood," she whispered before he even got a chance to say anything.

He followed her onto the elevator, and they descended to the ground floor. She stole a glance at him. Dark combed hair...tight blue long-sleeved shirt, jeans. His eyes held her gaze, but he said nothing. They began to walk together, him following her, though she wasn't entirely sure why. She knew where she was going this time, she was certain.

It didn't take long; it wasn't a far walk from Stark's. A quiet little park, hard to find in New York, that housed her most treasured possession.  
In truth, it was a graveyard. Bucky seemed to understand, for he still walked beside her in silence, helping her when her crutches would slip on rocks.

Finally, she reached his grave and, with Bucky's help, sat upon the cold ground. Her fingers traced the name carved into the stone.

"This is my son, Bucky."


	56. Chapter 56

“I couldn’t believe that she was wandering the streets of Hell’s Kitchen alone, especially after what happened to you.” 

“She’s more than capable,” Karis replied, flustered. “I don’t understand how just a few thugs could’ve—”

“She was unarmed,” Matt interrupted, taking a seat across from her, “and she’d been drinking—I could smell the alcohol.” 

With a heavy sigh, Karis buried her face in her hands. It was late the following afternoon, and the sun was setting as they sat near the large windows of Matt’s apartment. 

“I want to help her. I just…don’t know how.”

“There’s only so much you can do for her,” he responded consolingly. “The horrors she’s suffered…sometimes…sometimes those scars never heal. For her, things will never go back to the way they were, but…maybe she can find a way to move forward.”

Karis nodded, feeling a flicker of hope inside her. It pained her to see Ava's continuous struggle against the demons of her past, but Matt’s words revived her faith that things would get better—not just for Ava, but also for herself. 

“I can’t speak for Ava,” she began quietly, “but I don’t want things to go back to the way they were. I don’t want to remember.” 

“No matter what happened, Karis, your past is part of who you are, but it’s not all of you. It doesn’t define you, but that doesn’t mean that you can’t learn from it…let it make you better.” 

She stared down at her white-knuckled hands, which were clasped tightly in her lap. “If I…if I killed someone…”

“Don’t,” he said firmly. “Don’t assume what you can't remember. That’s pointless torture.” 

Inhaling a shaky breath, she glanced up at him. “Matt, if I…if I did kill someone…if I actually did all of the things my nightmares suggest, would you…would you still…?”

Her voice trailed off, and suddenly, the door to the roof access burst open. There was a blinding flash as something dropped onto the floor directly between them. Stunned, Karis dropped to her knees, her ears ringing and her eyes seeing nothing but white. She could hear something hissing through the room, searing her nostrils and clouding her thoughts. She heard a cry of pain that she vaguely identified as Matt’s, but she couldn’t see him. Smoke filled the room. 

Slowly, a black figure emerged from the mist. It loomed over her, cloak drifting along the ground as it floated towards her like a ghost. Its face was frighteningly skull-like, with sunken yellow eyes that shook her to her core. 

“Who are you?” a male voice uttered darkly. “Who do you think you are to challenge me?”

The figure’s cape unfurled like bat wings, and Karis screamed, curling into a ball and hiding her face from him. “I-I didn’t-“

“Silence, wretch!” he roared, the thunder of his voice shaking the room. 

She continued to tremble and keep her eyes tightly shut as he moved away from her. Fear—wild, rampant fear—spread through her like a flood of chilling waters, paralyzing her. 

“And you…the devil of Hell’s Kitchen,” he spat. “You are unworthy of your title. Your foes do not know fear. How could they, when you refuse to claim a life?! You are weak, pathetic—a terrible excuse for a vigilante. You’re no hero. I only bother with you so as to end your pitiful insurrection. Your schemes against me end here. Know fear—embrace fear before you meet your end!”

Suddenly, there was a crash, and Karis bolted upright. A terrible machine had entered the room, its every step clanking loudly and its white eyes glowing fiercely. It extended one of its metallic arms, a golden beam blasting forth and striking the hooded figure squarely in the chest. He flew backwards and shattered the window, vanishing from sight with a muffled, echoing cry. Shrieking, Karis buried her face once again and refused to move. She was too terrified to move. 

Several moments passed before strong metal fingers gripped her shoulder, and she gasped. 

“Karis-"

“Get off of me! Get off of me!” she screeched, struggling violently against her assailant. 

However, his grip only tightened as his hand clamped down on her other shoulder.

“Karis-Karis, it’s me—Tony. Look…”

She gaped with wide eyes as the golden helmet suddenly peeled back to reveal a familiar but strangely distorted face. Her fear abated ever so slightly. 

“T-Tony?”

“Yeah. It’s okay—he’s gone now.”

She released a shaky breath as he helped her into a sitting position. 

“Now to attend to your friend here…” said Tony, standing and turning around. 

However, he found the room empty. The last of the smoke had dispersed, and Matt was gone.


	57. Chapter 57

Ava knelt in the soft dirt, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"You don't understand the kind of love a mother has for her child."

Bucky laid his gentle, strong hand on her back, kneeling beside her. She turned, observing him through wide, round eyes.

"Do you want me to go?" he whispered.

"I brought you here for a reason..." she sniffed.

She rested her head against the stone, sobbing, but hesitantly held her fingers out, hoping he would take them. He did, his warm flesh a comfort. Finally, she turned back around.

"Bucky, will you help me stand up?"

He wrapped his arms around her, but he accidentally brushed her bruised rib, and she let out a cry of pain, collapsing in his arms. He lifted her up and handed her her crutch.

"I'm sorry, Ava." His voice was quiet, dark.

"It's-it's okay, Barnes...I'm sorry I brought you to a place like this. But this is why...why I can't..."

She was crying again, and Bucky reached out, cupping her cheek with his palm.

"Why you can't what?" he whispered, his icy blue eyes making her melt.

"L-like you..." she whispered.

He swallowed heavily. "I don't understand."

"Bucky...I trusted...I loved. And my son lost his life. It can't happen again...I can't afford...can't afford...to lose again."

"I'm not like your husband..." he whispered. "I wouldn't hurt you...never...never on purpose."

"I can't afford to trust you," she whispered. "I just can't."

Bucky gazed at her sadly, and she began to limp out out of the cemetery.

"Ava, wait..." He caught up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

She couldn't resist as she buried her face in his shirt, sobbing. 

"I can't deny...that I feel something for you. It's been...a long time since I have. I'm just now getting back bits and pieces of my memory...but I know how I feel for you. And...and I'm not going to give up," he whispered in her ear, holding her trembling body tightly.

"Buck-"

"Ava, listen...if you need your space...I understand...but I need you to know that I do feel something for you. I'm not sure what yet...but you're not going to get rid of me."

She curled her fingers into his t-shirt, hoping he would never let go.

"Excuse me..."

They turned at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. A reporter stood there, holding a camera, and as they turned their faces towards him, he quickly snapped their picture.

"Aren't you the Winter Soldier?!"

Bucky growled, releasing her and stepping forward menacingly. The reported tumbled backwards, still snapping pictures as he took off. Ava quickly wiped her tears, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Ava," he whispered.

"Let's just go back to the tower..." she mumbled.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, helping to keep her steady.

*********

"Listen, Barnes...I have something else we need to talk about."

She was sitting on the couch next to him, her head on his shoulder as they watched TV.

"M'kay, what is it?" he mumbled with a yawn, staring down into her eyes.

"Daredevil...he saved me last night...and I think Tony suspects him as a menace...he's not. I know it. And I want to prove it to him."

Bucky glanced down into her eyes, and she held his gaze, her heart beating wildly. 

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. We'll look into it."

She smiled and curled closer to him, keeping her eyes on the movie. Her eyes began to flicker open and closed, and she fell asleep without meaning to, her little fingers curled in his t-shirt.

**********

"Could you get any closer?"

Ava opened her eyes to feel the heat spreading in her cheeks as Clint entered the room. Yawning slightly, she pulled herself off of Bucky.

"We're friends, Barton. Don't you dare assume otherwise."

"Uh huh..."

Ava got up to slap him, but she didn't reach for her crutch and collapsed on the floor. Bucky leaned down and picked her up. She groaned, glaring at anyone in sight. Her head was pounding.

"Hand me my crutches..." she sneered at Barton.

He raised an eyebrow, suppressing his grin at her embarrassment. She felt her anger spreading and jammed her crutch into his foot. He yelled out in pain, falling to the floor with a surprised expression.

"AVA?!"

She grinned, her anger slowly disappearing while Bucky laughed loudly. Smiling at him, she realized that she'd never heard him laugh before. Clint grumbled to himself as he climbed from the floor, limping out.

"Tony?! What in the world did you give her crutches for?!" He shot her a last, hurt look as she smiled, pleased.

Bucky stood and approached her from behind. "Ava-"

She didn't even have a chance to turn around before the elevator door opened, and Tony walked in, his arm around Karis, who looked quite distraught. Her eyes were red from tears, but she was holding together pretty well, arms crossed nervously over her chest.

"Tony, you don't understand-"

"I think I do..." he smiled mischievously.

"Would you cut it out?!" she cried. "He's missing."

Ava limped forward on her crutch. "Karis, what happened?"

Karis shot a glance at Tony and sank into the couch. "Matt's gone."

"Murdock?" she whispered breathlessly.

"Yes..." Karis cried, burying her head in her hands.

"Stark--explain," Bucky demanded, arms folded over his chest.

The two men spoke off to the side while Ava slowly lowered herself down next to Karis.

"Karis...I have a very serious question for you."

The girl looked up at her through her tears. "Yes?"

"Is..." she paused, lowering her voice to a whisper and glancing at the men, "is Matt...Daredevil?" 

Karis' face grew pale, her eyes wide. "Why do you ask?"

"I met him last night, Karis...and he spoke to me. I recognized his voice, though not right away."

Karis said nothing but stared down at her tightly clenched fingers. Ava steeled herself, taking a deep breath, and placed one of her hands on top of Karis'. She hated it, every second, but Karis' surprised eyes seemed grateful. Ava attempted a smile.

"You can trust me. You can tell me the truth. We're...sorta like friends, right?"

"Let's not talk here."

Bucky approached her from behind and laid a gentle hand on Ava's shoulder. Visibly flinching, Ava bit down hard on her lip but said nothing. Finally, she stood, giving Karis a look, then glanced at the ceiling, trying to convey her message. She nodded slightly, and Ava smiled. Bucky wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her limp from the room.  
Her injury was shooting sharp pains up and down her leg, and she had to rely heavily on Bucky for support.

"Uh...thanks, Barnes...for just...being there," she whispered as they arrived at her door.

"Bucky." 

He turned and boarded the elevator without another word. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she collapsed down on her bed. She was utterly exhausted.


	58. Chapter 58

As Bucky led Ava from the room, Tony came to stand in front of the couch where Karis sat, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You’ve got some explaining to do, missy.” 

Ashamed, she kept her eyes glued to the floor. 

“I thought we could trust you, Karis, but now I find out that you’ve been lying to us this whole time?”

“I didn’t want to-“

“But you did,” he interrupted flatly. “You’ve been hiding Murdock’s—or should I say Daredevil’s—illicit activities.” 

“It’s not what you think!” she cried, finally meeting his gaze. 

“Isn’t it?” he answered sharply, raising an eyebrow. “You put lives at risk because you felt some butterflies? It’s childish, Karis—childish and reckless!” 

She grimaced and looked away, anger and guilt boiling inside her. 

“Who was that back there?” Stark plunged on heatedly. “Is he the head of the operation we’ve been tracking?”

“I’m not telling you,” she answered simply, staring at the far wall. 

There was a pause. 

“Is that so?” he said, a note of finality in his voice. “Then tell me this, Karis: whose side are you on?”

“What’s going on here?”

Steve strode swiftly into the room, brows furrowed in concern. 

Tony’s lips pressed into a thin line, and his eyes narrowed. “I followed the lead.” 

Casting a perplexed glance at Karis, Steve folded his arms over his chest. “What do you mean?”

“We wanted to know who Daredevil is, what his motives are. Well, I found out. It’s Matt Murdock.”

Steve’s eyes widened, and his lips parted in shock. “What?”

“Ironic, isn’t it? Lawyer by day…vigilante by night. It seems he’s incapable of upholding the laws he preaches so vehemently about.” 

“That…doesn’t make sense…” said Steve, rubbing the back of his neck uncertainly.

“Believe it, bud,” Tony replied, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “It’s the truth, and Miss Finlay here’s been covering for him the whole time.” 

There was hurt in Steve’s eyes as they met hers.

“Karis?”

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she fought to stifle her tears as she sprang to her feet and fled the room, taking the stairs two at a time and flying through hall. The disappointment in his eyes had driven a stake through her heart, and a sob escaped Karis’ throat as she threw herself onto the bed. Her tears soaked the sheets, and she didn’t know how she could face any of them ever again. 

**********

Some time later, there came a soft knock at the door, and Karis bolted upright, hastily wiping away her tears. She was sure that someone had come to tell her to pack her things and leave. However, she was surprised when Ava entered the room. 

“Hey,” she greeted hesitantly, closing the door quietly behind her. “You doing okay?”

“What does it look like?” Karis sniffed bitterly. 

Ava smiled wryly and crossed her arms. “Look, I’m sorry about what happened. I…I’m not angry with you about what you’ve done. I…understand. But I want to know the truth. Matt…is he Daredevil?”

Pausing, Karis blinked several times before giving a hesitant nod. Ava exhaled, seemingly relieved. 

“I heard what the others were saying, but I wanted to hear it from you.” 

“So you…you aren’t angry?” asked Karis. 

“No,” Ava replied simply. “I know that a lot of times, there’s no simple way to do things. Sometimes you have to make exceptions. Maybe he does act outside of the law on occasion, but that’s not always a bad thing. What matters is that the bad guys get what they deserve.” Swallowing, she went on, her voice heavy. “I also know what it’s like to want to protect the people you care about. Sometimes secrets are unavoidable.”

Feeling her burden of guilt lessen ever so slightly, Karis smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Ava. I…I appreciate it. If you like, maybe…maybe we could work together. I-I know who the final target is. I just need to figure out how to get to him—and how to stop him.” 

A smile tugged at the corner of Ava’s lips. “All right. Count me in.” 

**********

Karis remained alone in her room for the rest of the evening, awaiting the cover of darkness and for the rest of the Avengers to go to sleep before slipping out into the hall, down the stairs, and to the elevator. She had informed Ava of her plans to search for Matt tonight, but she had told no one else. Emerging into the chilly air, Karis shivered and pulled her black leather jacket more tightly about her shoulders. She swiftly made her way to Hell’s Kitchen, wandering the streets aimlessly and peering into the long shadows that haunted its alleyways. Her fierce desire to find Matt outweighed any fears that urged her away from this menacing place. 

For nearly an hour she walked, refusing to give up hope that he had made it to safety—that he was still out there somewhere. Constantly, Karis glanced over her shoulder, ensuring that she had not been followed by anyone. Keeping her head ducked low as she passed yet another dark alley, she suddenly felt a gloved hand clamp around her wrist and drag her into the shadows. She gave a startled cry as she stumbled forward, her hands falling against a suit of red armor. Heart racing, she looked up into Matt’s masked face. 

“You of all people should know not to wander Hell’s Kitchen alone.”

“I had to find you,” she answered breathlessly.

His arms slid around her waist as he enveloped her in a passionate embrace, his lips crashing onto hers. In that moment, all of the pain she had endured that day melted away. 

“Does anyone know where you’ve gone?” he asked after finally breaking the kiss. 

“Only Ava.”

His lips were pressed into a thin, disapproving line, and she quickly reassured him. 

“I think we can trust her, Matt. She wants to help us.” 

“All right, Karis,” he sighed wearily. “It’s a risk, but…I trust your judgment and…frankly, we could use the help.” 

Relieved, she allowed herself a small smile. Placing a hand on her shoulder, his voice became gentle once more.

“Are you all right, Karis?”

“I…I will be. Just a little shaken up.”

“I should’ve been prepared. It should never have happened-"

“You can’t predict the future, Matt,” she laughed. “I’m fine—really. I’m just glad you made it out all right.” 

“And the Avengers…are they treating you well?”

“So far I’ve been given nothing but the cold shoulder,” she answered sadly.

He was silent, deep in thought. 

“Matt…they know who you are now. How are you going to keep this up?”

“By being more meticulous—covering my tracks.”

“Do you have a place to stay?”

“Yeah, I’ve got something worked out.” 

“All right, I guess, unless something changes, I’ll be at the tower.” Karis paused, watching him with concern. “Matt, how will I find you again?”

“Stark’s probably tapped your phone by now—it’s useless. When the time comes, I’ll find you.” 

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. “Be careful, Matt.”

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, and she gave him one last, lingering kiss before leaving the alley and making her way back to the tower.


	59. Chapter 59

Ava slept in her in bathroom that night with the lights on. She'd gotten in bed, but every time she turned the lights off, her heart would start pounding and she'd see flashes before her eyes, flashes of Clarke...her boy...the thugs who'd hurt her. She saw her helplessness...her dependence on Daredevil. With the pain still raw and present, there was no way she could sleep. Thus, it was late when she heard footsteps in the hall and the sound of the elevator door opening.

She wondered if Karis had returned and, crawling to her feet as quickly as she could, she hobbled through her room to the hall. Karis was sliding her door open when Ava stuck her head out.

"Karis," she hissed.

When she turned, Ava could already see the relief: she'd found Matt.

"Come here," she whispered.

Karis hesitated but followed Ava into her room. Shutting the door quietly, she gestured to the bed, where Karis took a seat.

"You found him?"

A slight blush rose into her cheeks as a relieved smile spread across her face. "Yes."

"And he's okay?" she inquired.

"He's fine...I don't know where he's staying though."

"That's probably best," Ava shrugged.

"I suppose..."

"Karis...are you two...well, I've assumed...since..."

The blush deepened, and Ava stifled a laugh.

"Yes..." Her voice was a tiny whisper.

"I thought so," Ava nodded. "Do you still want my help?"

"Yes, I spoke with Matt about it. He says we need the help."

"Okay good. I'm prepared. I'll just need you to let me know when and how."

"Of course!" Karis smiled.

They stood there in silence for a moment.

"Why are you still up?" Karis asked curiously.

"I...uh...just couldn't sleep."

Her bitter smile must have revealed more than she meant for it to, for Karis' smile conveyed pity, which irritated Ava. She didn't need pity...she didn't need relationships. She would only end up hurt.

"Well...good night."

Karis smiled warmly at her as she left the room, and Ava swallowed back her emotions as she closed the door.

**********

"We can't even trust her, Nat. How do we know that anything she says is true?"

Ava stood at the edge of the room, listening in on a conversation between Nat and Stark.

"We don't," Romanoff answered simply.

"So what do we do about it?"

"I'm not sure. You've tapped her phone, right?"

"Obviously." Stark's voice was dripping sarcasm. "Rogers was so disappointed in her. He's rather trusting. Just like with Ava. An ex-convict with H.Y.D.R.A.? Give me a break."

She felt her blood beginning to boil as she heard the contempt in Stark's voice.

"Now, I dunno, Tony...you know how much Ava's been through. Just like the other night...she came in bloody, bruised, and barely conscious and said 'no big deal'. I don't know that we can't trust her. Just like with Karis...she thought she was doing what was best."

"Barton, don't be naive," Stark sneered.

She'd had enough. Using her crutches, she walked into the room, making her way to the fridge, ignoring all three of them. Opening it, she reached for a beer and opened it, taking a long sip.

"Ava...you remember what happened last time."

She lowered the can, staring at Stark through angry eyes. There was a pang of longing, hurt, and uncertainty spreading through her. She wanted nothing more than this drink, but slowly, she lowered it to the counter.

"Don't make an enemy of me, Stark," she muttered. "I'm leaving. I'll stay somewhere else."

Barton stood as she entered the elevator and jammed his hand in, stopping it. "Wait up."

The door closed, leaving the two of them alone.

"What do you want, Barton?"

"Don't leave," he replied simply.

Her eyes jerked up, landing on him. "What?"

"Don't leave."

"Why do you care? I thought I was a pain."

He lowered his eyes and swallowed. "I think you'd make a good addition to our team."

She felt some of her tough exterior melting away. "Really?"

"Yes."

"But I thought-"

"Listen...when Stark said the majority of us didn't want you here...he was referring mostly to himself and Tasha..."

"Oh..."

"Besides the two of them, the rest of us don't feel that way. Steve's been on board for you since before your court case."

"Really?" she felt her cheeks coloring.

"Yeah," he smiled, "and Sam and Spidey both like you. And I'm coming around. I'm sorry for...for ever hurting your feelings."

She swallowed and shoved her hands in her pockets. There was that pity again. "Doesn't matter."

He nodded as she exited through the open doors. "Just don't leave, all right? Besides, you don't have anywhere to go."

She caught a last smile from him as the door slid closed. He was right--she had nowhere to go. But this was why she'd exited at this floor. She stepped forward into Stark's lab and took a long look around.

"Friday?"

"Yes, Miss Rollins? I do not believe Mr. Stark would approve-"

"Friday...where could I get information?"

"What kind of information, Miss Rollins?"

"On Daredevil...and the leads the Avengers are following."

"Miss Rollins, I cannot-"

"Friday. The information, please. I'm only trying to help, same as the Avengers...and Daredevil."


	60. Chapter 60

Karis’ dreams were haunted by visions of hooded figures with skull masks and spine-chilling voices, everything suffocated by darkness and smoke. Their skeletal fingers clamped around her shoulders and dragged her down into a bottomless pit as she screamed, but no one came to help her. 

She bolted upright with a gasp, quickly coming to her senses as she took in her surroundings. Consciously slowing her breathing, Karis slid out of bed and stumbled to the shower, having broken out into a cold sweat. She had become somewhat accustomed to these nightly terrors. Once she was awake, she was now able to calm herself more quickly, but while she was trapped inside them, they were frighteningly vivid and all too real. 

The warm water soothed her, and Karis emerged refreshed. After changing into some fresh clothes, she made her way down the stairs and into the lounge area. Wanda greeted her with a warm smile, but Tony merely glanced her way before turning back to the stove, where he was scrambling an egg. Refusing to allow him to ignore her, Karis narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. 

“Well, I’m surprised you haven’t told me to get lost yet.” 

“Thank Steve,” he muttered in response. 

“You know, Stark,” Wanda scolded, “you’re awfully unforgiving for a man who created a genocidal robot.” 

Surprised, Karis looked at her. “He…what?”

“It’s a long story…”

“See,” Tony began heatedly, suddenly turning and advancing toward her, “this is exactly the problem. An entire country was destroyed, and you haven’t even heard about it? You haven’t heard of my ‘Frankenstein Monster’?”

She swallowed anxiously. “You know that I can’t remember-“

“Anything,” he finished coldly. “I know. Who’s to say that you weren’t brainwashed and sent here to infiltrate the Avengers—destroy us from within?”

“Tony,” Wanda reprimanded sternly. 

A lump burned inside her throat, and Karis sucked in a shaky breath. “You didn’t come to Matt’s apartment yesterday because you thought we were in danger. You only came to incriminate us—both of us.” 

“And it turns out that I was right,” he responded, his dark eyes accusing. “Might as well go ahead and tell you now, Finlay—you’re off this mission.”

Her mouth dropped open. “What?”

“In fact, you’re not going back into the field until you can prove that you’re trustworthy.” 

Fierce anger and a sense of betrayal rolled over her in waves, her hands balled into fists. “You-you can’t do that!”

“I just did,” he answered sharply. “Remember who’s in charge around here. Don’t expect to get off easy when you repeatedly jeopardized this whole operation.” 

“Fine!” Karis snapped, chest heaving. “Have it your way.”

She shoved past him and stormed onto the elevator, catching a last glimpse of Wanda glaring at him furiously as the doors slid closed.

**********

She sat alone in a small diner, twirling pasta around her fork as she pondered the struggle she was facing all because Matt and the Avengers couldn’t get along. Was it really so difficult? With a sigh, Karis stuck a forkful into her mouth. What did she care? Tony was arrogant, difficult, and downright unbearable. But the others…she had grown to care for them. All of this was so complicated—she only wished that they could find some way to sort it out. 

Startled, Karis looked up as someone slid into the booth across from her. 

“Got a minute?” said Foggy with a grin.

“Um, sure,” she stammered, laughing. 

“All right, so I’m not gonna beat around the bush. I’ve got something important to talk to you about—secret spy ninja stuff.” 

She nearly choked on her pasta. “Excuse me?”

“Look, I know about you and Matt, and he knows that I know, and now you know that I know. I’ve known the whole time. I’m not blind. Okay, that choice of wording was not intentional…” he heaved a frustrated sigh. “All right, I’m just gonna start over.” 

Staring at him, bewildered, Karis blinked. “Please do.” 

“Okay…so…I’m the only person, other than you, who knows about Matt’s secret identity. He’s staying at my place until we can get this whole Avengers soap opera drama stuff worked out. Also, there’s a guy that looks like the Grim Reaper trying to kill him…that’s not great either. Anyway, here’s my address and my phone number—try not to lose it.”

He slid a small piece of paper across the table, and she stuffed it into her jeans pocket. 

“Foggy,” she began slowly, “there is one other that knows about Matt—Ava.”

“What?!”

“Foggy, it’s fine! I already told Matt about it.”

Sighing, he ran a hand briskly through his hair. “The fewer that know, the better.” 

“I know. I…” Karis trailed off as her eyes drifted down to the table. “I really care about him, Foggy. I would never intend to put him in harm’s way.” 

Glancing up, she saw that he was smiling, his eyes shining. It was trust that she saw within them. 

“I know,” he said. “He trusts you, so I do. I’m glad, actually, that it’s lasted this long.” 

Her brows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing,” Foggy backpedaled quickly. She narrowed her eyes, and he went on reluctantly. “I just-well-he has a…history of not staying with anyone for very long. ‘It didn’t work out’ he always says. Not that it will happen this time! I just-oh wow I’ve stepped in it this time…”

Forcing a smile, Karis stood. “That you have. Thank you for that…enlightening conversation. Enjoy your day.” 

With that, she slung her purse over her shoulder and strode swiftly out of the diner, ignoring his pleas for her to stay.


	61. Chapter 61

Bucky lay with his face pressed down against the table, hair strewn over his eyes, grumbling. He wore jeans, a black t-shirt, and a leather jacket, having ridden Steve's bike over in the early hours.

Ava laughed. "Bucky, I'm sorry it's early! I just-just wanted someone to talk to."

He glanced up as she laughed and allowed a little smile. She wore her pajama pants and a large sweatshirt, blonde hair falling about her shoulders. 

"Sorry..." she whispered.

He sat up with a grimace.

"Not a morning person?"

He leaned across the table and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "For you I will be."

She turned a deep red as she shoved her trembling fingers under her legs. He stood and walked around to her side of the table, offering her a hand. Meekly she placed hers within his, and he helped her to her feet. Silently, she followed him out to the balcony, where, when they arrived, he removed his hand. She found herself wishing he hadn't, and as he gazed out into the early morning light, she observed him quietly. Finally, he turned, and she held his gaze.

"What did you wanna talk about?" he whispered quietly.

"I...I don't know, Bucky..."

She gripped the railing tightly, and he said nothing, his face as impassive as always.

"I was doing research...in Stark's lab. About-about what we're dealing with here. Daredevil, all of that..."

He stayed still, watching her.

"And I just...I just learned some things I wanted to talk to someone about."

"Okay..."

"Romanoff...she's had a sketchy history, right?"

He furrowed his brow, and she bit her lip.

"Well, she wasn't always with the Avengers..." she went on, "and it just makes me wonder what right they had to judge me! It makes me so sick the way they-" She stopped as the cool metal of his fingers brushed her arm.

Quietly she stood, heart beating wildly. Her voice, growing louder by the second, had worked her into a fury.

"It's okay..." he whispered gently.

"Y-yeah...right. Anyway...there were other things...I mean...the inside workings of Stark. Was his record clean?!" She swallowed heavily. "And then...I never knew...Wanda had a brother..."

Bucky noticed the way she shivered, though it wasn't that cold, but he did nothing, aware that she would only resent his charity.

"They...well, they worked for Ultron. Against everything the Avengers were doing. What makes me so different, Barnes? Why am I left unforgiven?"

"Ava..."

"I want to do what I can for this case...and I will..." She sighed heavily, leaning against the balcony.

Finally, Barnes could not contain himself any longer. He slid his jacket off his shoulders and around her own, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Shock was evident on Ava's face, but slowly, she placed her hands on top of his, leaning back into his chest.

"Ava," he whispered softly in her ear.

"Yes?"

"Would you go out with me?"

She swallowed heavily, waiting. Her heart beat wildly, every cell screaming no. But finally, she nodded. They stood in silence, neither moving. The sun rose methodically, and Bucky's arms tightened about her. It felt like safety.

"Ava?"

"Yes?"

"They do like you..."

"What?"

"They do like you."

"Who?"

"Maybe Stark doesn't...but everyone else does. Honest. I know...I know you. I am you. Acceptance...you crave it. Because you've been pushed around and threatened. Me too. And you're striving to gain acceptance from these people...but I like you, Ava. You're not willing to accept their lies. You stick up for yourself. You're tough."

She was blushing softly, her fingers wrapped over his. "Bucky...?"

"Yes."

"There's another reason I wanted you to come over."

"What's that?" he whispered against her skin.

"My family."

"Wanda said they were dead."

"That's a...a..." Her whole body was shaking slightly. "That's a lie," she finished.

"What?"

"I lied. They aren't. I just couldn't bear...bear to put them in harm's way, like my son. I just wanted to trust someone." She turned, resting her fingers against his chest. "I wanted to trust you."

He placed a gentle hand on her cheek, and she leaned into his palm.

"Thank you," he whispered.

She was shaking and couldn't stop the fear that was welling up inside her. Gently, he kissed her forehead, and she leaned forward, burying her face in his t-shirt, breathing in his scent.

"So about this mission," he whispered gently, brushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

With a sigh, she pulled back, running a hand through her hair. "It's more complicated now..." she muttered.

"What do you mean...?"

"I mean...I mean...I don't know." She stopped, painfully aware of the fact that this was something she was not supposed to tell him.

"Ava-"

"Barnes, let's not talk about it."

He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You wanna go out? Get some breakfast?"

She nodded, trying to muster a smile. "I guess. Just give me a few minutes to get changed."

She left him standing on the balcony. 

**********

She wasn't sure how to get in touch with him; the only way she could think of was to go directly to the law firm. In the dying sunlight, she walked the streets alone, gun tucked under her belt. Her hair was pulled back under a black bandana, and she had her hands shoved into her pockets.

The office looked dark, but she knocked nonetheless.

Karen answered the door. "Ava?"

"Yeah. Murdock here?"

"N...no...no. He's...away right now. We're closing."

An irritated sigh left her lips. "Where is he?"

"I'm not sure."

"M'kay, let's try a different approach. Nelson. Where is he?"

"Well, he's here, but why do you-?"

She pushed open the door and strode inside, Karen's anger flaring up.

"Ava!"

Foggy stood in surprise upon seeing her.

"Hey, Foggy."

He made his way over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her. "What are you doing here? We're closed...is everything okay?"

"Where's Matt?"

He furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Murdock. I need to speak to him."

Foggy glanced apprehensively at Karen over her shoulder. "Give me just a sec, Ava, and I'll walk you home."

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't wanna go home, Foggy. I want to talk."

He sighed, glaring at her. "Let me walk you home," he repeated.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she waited as he gathered his things and slipped on a jacket. Karen waited as well. When Foggy was ready, Ava followed him out, and Karen locked the door.

"Good night, Karen."

Karen smiled at the two of them, brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Come on, Ava."

She followed him out and shoved her hands into her jeans.

"All right, Ava, what's up?"

"Foggy, where--is--Matt?!"

"Why?"

"I want to talk to him."

He gave her a sideways glance. "Ava...I talked with Karis last night."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I know you know Matt's secret. I know it, too."

She paused, walking beside him in the dark twilight. "Okay...so..."

He sighed. "This is an interesting situation. Now both you and Karis know. Although Karis and Matt are..."

"I want to help, Foggy."

He wrapped an arm about her, but she just shrugged it off.

"I know you do," he whispered.

"Don't you dare patronize me!" she hissed.

Swallowing heavily, he nodded. "I'm not trying to, Ava."

"Sorry, Foggy, I don't mean to fly off the handle...I just...I just...I'm frustrated, all right?! I feel like I could be doing something good for this world. There are bigger things at stake here--I don't know--I can just feel it. And I feel like doing something good is the only thing keeping me from-"

"From what?" he intervened.

"Nothing."

"Ava, there's not much to help with right now."

She didn't say anything, anger churning within her. "I'll hail a cab; see you later."

"Ava...just keep in touch with Karis, all right? I'm relaying messages to her. If we need you, we'll let you know."


	62. Chapter 62

The next morning, Karis was horrified to discover a single video being broadcasted on every local news station. The headline read: “DAREDEVIL KIDNAPS WOMAN”, accompanied by dark, grainy footage that appeared to show him dragging a frantic, struggling woman into an alleyway. 

“We’ve been lead to believe that Daredevil is a vigilante trying to protect this city, but now it seems that a much uglier truth has been revealed,” a journalist reported melodramatically. 

Crossing her arms angrily over her chest, Karis shook her head in disbelief. It wasn’t true—it couldn’t be. Becoming aware of approaching footsteps, she turned to see Ava entering the room. 

“What is it?” she questioned with furrowed brows.

“Look at this!” Karis exclaimed, jabbing a finger at the screen. 

Coming to stand beside her, Ava observed in silence. At last, she firmly shook her head.

“Fake,” she declared. “He’s being framed.”

“It doesn’t make any sense,” Karis agreed. “Matt would never do something like this.” 

“But the general public doesn’t know that,” Ava reminded. “This ‘Mister Fear’, whoever he is, has it out for Daredevil, and he’s going to do whatever he can to take him down.” 

“We have to stop him—soon,” Karis resolved, her eyes narrowing. 

Sighing, Ava nodded. “If we can just figure out who he is…”

“Well, well…”

Turning, they saw Tony’s eyes glued to the screen, a scowl on his face.

“Don’t tell me you actually believe—”

“Why shouldn’t I?” he interrupted. “Lying and beating someone within an inch of their life isn’t beyond him. What makes this any different?” 

“He never harms anyone who doesn’t deserve it,” Karis responded through gritted teeth.

“A defender of liars, thieves, and murderers…caught committing crimes himself,” Stark mused. “It’s all starting to make sense.” 

Catching the reference to herself, Ava’s jaw clenched. “Says the man who’s made black-market deals and created a real-life Terminator.” 

There was a flash of anger in Tony’s dark eyes. “We need order and stability in this chaotic world. I’m trying to orchestrate a way to bring about world peace. What are you doing?”

She fell silent, and his eyes gleamed with triumph. However, Karis swiftly came to her defense.

“You’re no hero. You’re just a bully, always looking to accuse someone else of wrongdoing. Take a long look in the mirror, Stark.”

“A bully,” he chuckled. “Is that the best you can come up with?”

Shaking his head, he turned and strode from the room, Karis’ gaze burning into his retreating back. 

**********

That evening, after placing a call from a phone booth several blocks away from the Avengers Tower, Karis awaited Foggy’s arrival. He had said that Matt was busy with “Daredevil stuff” and that he would meet her in his stead. Sitting quietly on a bench and watching the steady streams of people flow by, Karis shivered. She wore a thick gray coat and a blue scarf which was ruffled by the frigid wind. Winter had finally arrived. 

“Hey, Karis! Look who I found.”

Startled, she glanced up to see Foggy approaching her, accompanied by Matt. They came to a stop beside the bench, and Matt’s brows furrowed, his gloved fingers tightening around his cane. 

“What is this, Foggy?” he questioned tersely. 

“I thought that you two could use some alone time, you know, with all that’s going on—”

“There are people trying to kill us, Foggy.”

“Exactly! Romantic, right? Come on, Matt, just for a few hours—live a little!”

As Matt gave a frustrated sigh and opened his mouth in reply, Foggy grinned and gave Karis two thumbs up. By this point, her cheeks had turned a bright scarlet. 

“Foggy-“

He was gone, disappearing into the crowd. Awkwardly, Matt cleared his throat and gripped his cane with both hands. 

“He told me that he had found an important lead in the investigation…”

“He told me that you were busy,” she replied, lowering her head in embarrassment. 

Matt was silent, clearly torn, and she stood quickly, brushing her hair behind her ear. 

“You don’t have to do this.” 

“No,” he answered immediately. "I want to.” 

“Are you sure? It’s dangerous for you to be out like this. Are you sure that he won’t—?”

“If he was going to expose me, he would’ve already done it,” Matt interrupted calmly. He paused before adding, “I’m assuming that you saw the video.” 

“Yes,” she replied quietly.

“You know that it’s not true...”

“Of course I do." 

He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, and his dark lenses reflected the myriad of lights surrounding them as he finally managed a small smile. He offered her his arm, and she gladly accepted it. They started walking, his cane sweeping the ground in front of them, though she knew he didn’t need it. 

“Foggy means well,” said Matt, trying to smooth over his friend’s previous actions. 

“I know,” Karis replied, amused. “I think he’s trying to make up for what he told me yesterday…”

“Which is?”

“He told me that you have quite the reputation of being a heartbreaker,” she answered with a mischievous smile. 

He was silent, his lips pressed into a thin line. “I take back what I said.” 

She laughed, looking up into his face. “Well, is it true?”

“Which answer would you prefer?”

Karis gave his shoulder a playful shove. “You’re unbelievable.”

He laughed—real, genuine laughter. She wasn’t sure that she had ever heard it before, but it was music to her ears.


	63. Chapter 63

Ava waited that night in the main room until Tony staggered in late from the lab.

"What are you doing up?" he murmured with a cold glance.

"I wanted to talk to you. What are you doing up?"

"Bruce used to drag me out of he lab when it got too-" he stopped, running a hand through his hair.

"Bruce?"

"Drop it, Ava."

"All right, Stark. Here's the deal. Lay off Karis."

With his eyes flashing menacingly, she wanted to shrink back into the couch, away from the hand she knew he would lift against her. When he stormed forward, she stayed in place, biting her lip 'til she tasted blood.

He scowled. "Why do you care?! I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself."

"That's not-that's not...Karis is my friend," she sighed.

"So?!"

"So lay off. She thought she was doing what she had to."

"Of course you would side with her."

He made to leave the room, but she grabbed his wrist, and he opened his mouth to yell at her.

"Stark, think about it from her position..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Alone, afraid, without any memory. Thrust into this life. With no one but you all. And Matt. And she started falling for him--that much was obvious to us all. When she found out who he was and knew you two wouldn't get along...don't you think she tried to do what was best?"

Tony's gaze softened slightly. "I can't let up on Daredevil."

"Tony-"

"Rollins, you don't know what you're dealing with. Stay out of this if you know what's good for you."

He yanked his arm back and accidentally hit her in the face. She recoiled as blood seeped from her nose.

"Ava, I'm sorry..."

She crawled to her feet, feeling the familiar warm liquid trail down her lip.

"I didn't mean-"

"Forget it, Stark..."

She ran past him, head-first into Steve on the stairs. She slowly wiped the blood away with a shaky breath.

"What happened?" he asked quizzically.

"Ask Stark."

She tried to brush past him, but he lifted his hand onto her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

"He hit me."

"It wasn't on purpose?"

"I don't know..." She felt shaky and wanted to get the coppery taste of blood out of her mouth.

"Come on."

He took her by the shoulder and turned, walking up the stairs with her. Entering her room, he led her to the bathroom and sat her on a chair. She said nothing, scowling at the tile.

"Lift your head up."

Obediently, she did as he said, and he pressed a wet wash cloth against her face. She tried not to glance into his eyes, but he gazed down at her gently, unlike the ruthless killer she knew he could be.

"You're different," she murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't know you...I didn't know..."

"I'm not a mean person, Ava."

He pulled the washcloth away and pressed a dry one on. 

"Tony hit you?" he repeated seriously.

"Probably wasn't on purpose," she admitted, "but you never know with him."

He helped her to her feet, and she muttered a weak thanks. He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen...I may not agree with your past...but we all have a past. And it's time we move past that. You're training for this team, whether Tony likes it or not. And things are gonna happen, big things. They always do. And it would be best if we could work as a team. I've been on your side, Ava. I've been on your side for a long time."

Hesitantly, she glanced up into his eyes for the first time and realized how sincere he was.

"So, if I can forget your past...then I think you can too."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, give Bucky a chance."

She flushed crimson, glancing embarrassedly at the floor. "I don't know what you're talking about. And it's certainly not your business." She could hear the resentment in her voice.

"Sure. Ava, listen," he tilted her face up towards his, "Bucky really likes you."

She pulled away, flushed, and jammed her hands into her pockets. "He doesn't...he doesn't...he deserves someone better."

Steve moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Ava, do you believe that? Do you?"

Her eyes found his as she nodded.

"Bucky has a past...and he thinks you don't like him because of it."

"Rogers-"

"Please talk to him. He's my best friend and-" Steve cleared his throat, "he deserves to try to be happy again."

Ava blushed again and nodded. "We're going out tonight..." she whispered.

"Y-you are?" he muttered in surprise, eyes widening.

"Don't tell anyone else...I can barely handle it as is."

"I won't," he smiled. "Where's he taking you?"

"I'm not sure..." she smiled meekly.

Steve gave her a gentle hug, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You can trust me," he whispered in her ear.

An unexpected burst of fear filled her, and she pulled away, making a lame excuse and asking him to leave.

"Did I say something?" he inquired gently.

"No...just...just go." 

He nodded politely. "I hope your date goes well."

She sat watching the video of Matt on a computer, analyzing it, studying it. With her gaze so intense, she didn't notice when Karis knocked gently, then pushed the door open.

"Hey, Ava."

"H-hi, Karis..." She pulled her gaze away from the screen.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What happened to your nose?"

A groan escaped her lips. "Is it noticeable still? I tried to cover it up, and I've had ice, and I don't want Bucky to-" she stopped abruptly, turning a deep shade of red.

Karis raised an eyebrow with a sly smirk.

"I-I-um...didn't mean-I only meant...that wasn't-"

"It's okay, Ava," Karis laughed kindly. "Are you and Bucky dating?" she asked curiously.

Ava only blushed further. "No..."

"Are you sure?"

"Karis, drop it."

"Okay, okay. What are you doing?"

"I'm watching that video of Matt."

Karis' smile faded. "Oh...that."

"Yeah. Have you heard from him?"

Karis swallowed heavily and nodded.

"What did he say? Did he have news?"

"I heard you stuck up for me...with Tony."

Ava stared curiously at her, surprised that she had avoided the question. "Well yeah..."

"Thank you."

"No big deal. You did the same for me."

Karis sat and smiled at her. "I could help you with some makeup to help hide that bruise. We wouldn't want Bucky to see it now, would we?" she winked.

Ava flushed again and groaned. "Okay...thank you."

That night, she waited outside Stark Tower, dressed in jeans and a white long-sleeved t-shirt with a black vest. It was six thirty. Bucky was supposed to have been there by six o' clock. Finally, she sighed, biting her lip, and slunk back into the tower. When she got on the elevator, Clint was already there.

"You look nice."

She didn't say anything, just stared at the floor dejectedly. Although aware that Clint was watching her worriedly, she never met his gaze. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it read six fifty-six, and she wanted to break down into tears. Clint got off, gazing over his shoulder at her one more time. When the doors closed, she punched the wall, letting out a scream of frustration.

This is what she got for opening her heart.


	64. Chapter 64

After they had been walking and talking for some time, Karis noticed a club across the street, which was blaring music, and a crowd of people were dancing inside. She paused, watching curiously. 

“No,” said Matt.

“What?” she asked innocently, turning to face him.

“I know what you’re thinking.”

“Why not?” Karis pressed. “It would be fun!”

“Dancing doesn’t exactly come easy for me,” he responded, clearly hinting at his blindness. 

“Oh come on, you can fight ten thugs at once with your ninja karate moves, but you can’t show a girl around the dance floor? I don’t believe it.” 

He sighed, and she took his hand, pulling him towards the building. When they stepped through the doorway, she removed her coat and scarf, and so did he. 

“Come on!” she grinned, taking him into the midst of the crowd.

Matt seemed to instantly become uncomfortable, and he stiffened as strangers collided into him from all sides. However, he found himself incapable of disappointing her. Forcing a smile, he danced with her for half an hour.

Once, as Karis was spinning away from him, there was a blinding flash before her eyes and searing pain inside her head—the familiar signal that a vision was coming on. Momentarily, her current surroundings blurred and shifted into golden columns and flaring torches. She snapped out of it as Matt brought her back to him, her hands falling against his chest. She couldn't see past the dark lenses of his glasses, but he tilted his head in concern. 

“You okay?”

Trying to slow her breathing, Karis tucked her hair behind her ear. “Yeah…yeah, I just…I’m gonna get a drink. I’ll be right back.” 

He nodded, releasing her, and she made her way over to the bartender. After taking a long swig of ice cold water to soothe her parched throat and clear her head, she made her way back to Matt. Karis weaved through the maze of bodies and returned to the exact spot where she had left him, only to find that he was no longer there. Her heart pounded fiercely against her chest as she spun in all directions, but she couldn’t find him. Shoving her way to the front entrance, she burst out into the freezing night air, which hit her like a slap in the face. 

Matt was sitting silently on a nearby bench, having put back on his thick black coat and gray scarf tossed about his neck. He held his cane loosely with one hand, which rested against his leg. Chest heaving, Karis stormed over to him, anger and relief swelling inside her all at once. 

“I didn’t mean to frighten you,” he said before she could speak.

Slowly, her clenched fists began to relax. “I thought something had happened to you.” 

“Sorry, I just…needed to get some air.” 

“It’s all right,” she replied, taking a seat beside him. “I understand the feeling.”

There was a brief pause, during which neither of them said a word, before he finally spoke again. 

“I know that this isn’t what you were hoping for. I never wanted to disappoint you…”

“Matt, what are you talking about?”

Grimacing, he finally looked at her. “I’m not good at this. I’m not good at…at being happy. I can’t give you what you want—what you deserve.”

Immediately, Karis shook her head in response, leaning forward and placing her hand on his cheek. “What I want is you.”

He swallowed hard as she drew closer, kissing him softly. He kissed her back, his hand buried in her golden hair. Finally, he pulled back, breaking the kiss, and she shivered. 

“Are you cold?” he asked with an amused smile.

“Freezing,” she laughed.

“I’ll get your coat,” he offered, standing and stepping back inside. 

When he returned, they were forced to say their goodbyes, as it would be unsafe for them to be seen returning to the tower together. Karis could not deny that she was harboring a grudge in her heart, not only against Mister Fear and his allies, but also against Tony Stark, who was only making Matt’s mission all the more difficult and putting his life in even more danger than it was before.


	65. Chapter 65

Ava clenched her fingers tightly over the edge of the sink, tears threatening to spill over. She'd known all along she wasn't worth it, but to have someone actually show her--again--hurt, painfully. Shoving back her feelings, she crawled into bed, burying her head in her pillow.

**********

"Ava?"

There was a knock at the door, but she lay in bed, still deep asleep.

"Ava?"

The door creaked open, and Sam let himself in, closing it silently behind him. He approached the bed and sat next to her gently, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"Ava?" he whispered again, giving her shoulder a little shove.

Bolting upright, her chest heaved as she glanced about wildly. Finally, her eyes landed on him. "S-Sam..."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

She slid from the bed, making her way to the closet.

"You didn't," she called from within. "Clarke used to wake me up pretty roughly, and now, sometimes when I wake up...it's hard to remember I'm not with him."

She emerged dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, trying to muster a smile. Pulling back her hair into a ponytail, she slid a headband on and turned to face him. "Something you needed?"

"Umm...just checking on you."

"Why?"

"Well, did you realize it's four in the afternoon?"

"What?!" She crossed the room, grabbing her clock, and read the time.

4:08.

Her mouth fell open. "No way..."

"Yeah, we just weren't sure if you were all right."

"Oh, well, I'm fine..."

"Really, because Clint said-?"

Her eyes flashed towards him menacingly. "You can ignore anything he says."

"Okay...how's your leg?"

She gazed down at it absentmindedly. "Much better."

"Do you wanna do some training? Maybe some target practice?"

"I'll kick your butt," she smiled, leading the way out of her room after grabbing her gun off the dresser.

Tony had a range on a lower floor, and Sam led her to it with a smirk, bragging about his skills. They passed Wanda in the hall, and Ava tried to avoid eye contact.

"Hello, Ava. How are you?"

"Fine..." she muttered, shooting her a weak smile.

"I hope so. If you want to talk, I'm right down the hall."

**********

As they were shooting, Sam kept sending her sideways glances.

"Ava, did something happen, or is this your normal moody?"

She laid the gun down and paused, breathing deeply. "Nothing happened, Sam."

"Are you lying to me?"

"So what if I am?!" she screamed, turning on him. Her chest was heaving as he approached her.

"Ava, calm down."

"No! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of it all!"

He placed his hands on her arms, but she pulled away.

"Don't..." She was close to tears, and Sam seemed to realize as he took a step backwards. "Just leave me alone..." 

She staggered backwards into the elevator, the doors blocking him from her vision. She didnt know what she was going to do, but she didn't want to see anyone else. However, the elevator opened before her floor. She saw Stark and Pepper through the doors, talking with Steve, who sat with a piece of pizza in his hand. Wanda was sitting on the couch, and Clint leaned over behind her. She shuffled forward, almost against her will, and Tony stopped, staring at her. Steve's gaze dropped to the floor.

"Hi, Ava, would you like some pizza?" Pepper asked.

"N-no...no...I'm fine." 

Clint walked over to her and led her to the couch.

"I'm fine, Barton."

"Okay..."

Pepper handed her a glass of water, and she took it weakly. She half-listened to the conversation, eyes focused on the sliding door that led to the balcony. Bucky had asked her out there...she'd trusted him with her secret. Slamming a hand down on the coffee table, she hardly noticed the broken glass and blood oozing from her palm. Water dripped over the side of the table as she breathed heavily, bloodshot eyes staring at the floor.

"What the hell?!" Stark screamed, storming over to her.

She could hear nothing but her own loud heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, grabbing her arm roughly.

"I'm done..." she whispered, clambering to her feet.

"What do you mean?" Steve got to his feet uneasily.

"I mean I'm done!" she screamed, her tears finally spilling over.

Clint carefully walked around and took her by the shoulders. "Ava?"

She didn't look at him; her whole body was trembling.

"Ava..."

"What?" she snapped.

"You're worth more than this..."

"You don't know anything..." she spat angrily.

Staring down at her blood-soaked hands, she could see no end, no way to make this better. Ripping herself from his grasp, she tore past them all angrily, hands balled up into fists.

**********

The night air was cool as she leaned out over the edge of the building. The roof of Stark Tower was her favorite spot. Though she shared the space with his jet, she could stare out over the pinpricks of light and up at the stars above and pretend everything was okay. The wind snapped against her face, and she wrapped her jacket more tightly about her. She'd been out here for hours; her watch told her it was 1:34 am. It was so silent and peaceful that she could almost forget. His voice broke all of that.

"Ava?"

She could hear how hoarse he was. His footsteps were soft as he took up a spot next to her, leaning against the rail. She could hardly stop herself from staring at his dark brooding eyes, the way his hair framed his face, the way the moon glinted off his arm. Instead, she turned her back on him.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"Bucky, why are you here?"

"Because...I regret not coming last night."

"So?"

"So...I want to take that back."

"You can't."

His breathing was heavy as he stepped closer. She turned to face him, and her eyes widened when she realized how close he was.

"I made a mistake."

"You know me...you know how much it took for me to trust you. And you broke it. How can I believe-?"

"I do know you...you're right, and that's why I didn't come. Because I thought there was no way...I could be what you're looking for. After Clarke...you deserve someone who's gonna...gonna be everything you ever wanted. But...I need you. I realized that last night. I really do..."

"Bucky...I've been left before...taken advantage of...how do I know...?"

He pressed his lips against hers, and she stiffened, startled. With his hands at he small of her back, he pulled her closer, and she hesitantly placed her hands on his chest. When he broke apart, resting his forehead against hers, she could see him smile.

"Bucky..."

"Please give me another chance."

She broke down with a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. He picked her up by the waist, and she laughed, burying her fingers in his hair. As he set her back down, he nuzzled against her neck.

"Did you come over here just for me?"

He took her hand and smiled. "Yes..."

"It's late...I should go to bed..."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

He left the roof, and she smiled after him. Perhaps he was her hope...


	66. Chapter 66

“Karis, I need to talk to you.”

She stopped and turned to see Natasha approaching her. The stern-faced woman was holding a digital tablet with a map displayed on the screen. 

“What is it?” Karis inquired reluctantly, always uncertain of Romanoff’s motives.

“We’ve been interrogating Raymond Bloch nonstop since his capture, and he finally gave us something useful: Leopold Stryke—the name of Operation Fear’s second-in-command.” 

“Operation Fear?” Karis responded, raising an eyebrow.

“Tony’s idea,” Natasha answered flatly, “based on what he heard at Murdock’s apartment.”

She swallowed. “Why are you telling me this?”

The Widow inhaled sharply through her nose before adjusting the tablet in her arms. “There are some in this building who disapprove of Murdock’s methods. I agree that he can sometimes be a loose cannon but…a useful one. I can’t trust you—you know that. But so far, you and your masked friend have been somewhat helpful in bringing about the end of this investigation.” 

Karis’ brow was furrowed in confusion as she struggled to discern whether Romanoff’s words were an insult or a compliment. 

“Just…thought I’d let you know,” Natasha added with the briefest of smiles, slipping a small piece of paper into Karis’ hand before walking away. 

Looking down at it, she saw that there was an address written in a tightly controlled hand. Her heart beat rapidly inside her chest. Was this a trap? Romanoff was providing the opportunity for them to reach Stryke first—before the Avengers. Karis had never found herself in the Widow’s good graces before. What changed? She wasn’t certain that the information was legitimate, but could they afford to pass up a chance to remove Fear’s second-in-command from the picture? 

Folding up the paper and sliding it into her pocket, Karis strode swiftly into the adjacent hallway and ascended the stairs. She made her way to Ava’s room, knocking quietly on the door. 

“Yeah?”

The voice was less dismal than normal, and Karis hesitantly entered. Ava emerged from the bathroom with a toothbrush in her hand, and her expression instantly brightened.

“Oh—hey, Karis!”

Managing a small smile, Karis went over and sank onto the edge of the bed. “I come bearing…intriguing news, to say the least.”

Ava’s brow furrowed. “Just a sec.”

She disappeared into the bathroom once again, and Karis heard the water running for a few seconds before it was shut off. Ava stepped around the corner, the toothbrush now missing from her hand. 

“What is it?”

Karis repeated what Natasha had said to her, and Ava listened with narrowed eyes.

“She doesn’t like us—any of us,” she said when Karis had finished. “Me, you, Matt—we can’t believe anything she says. They could be leading Matt into a trap.” 

“I know that,” Karis replied, lowering her head in concern and clasping her hands in her lap, “but he would be furious if he found out that I was keeping information from him. We trust each other. I have to tell him.” 

“All right,” Ava relented, crossing her arms, “but you know that he won’t be willing to let this go once he knows.” 

“Yes,” Karis admitted, “but this is our chance to deliver a critical blow to Fear’s operation. We’ll have him on the defensive.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Ava agreed. “It’s a risk, but it could be well worth it.” 

“If we go, will you join us?” Karis inquired, glancing up at her hopefully.

Without hesitation, she nodded. 

“Thank you,” Karis smiled with a sigh of relief. “Sometimes I feel like you’re the only real friend I have inside this tower.” 

“Of course I am,” Ava winked. 

Laughing, Karis stood and made her way to the door. “I’m going to talk to Matt, and then I’ll let you know what we decide to do.” 

**********

It was a gray, rainy afternoon as Karis ducked into the old, run-down gym. She threw back the hood of her raincoat, water dripping onto the cement floor. The building was dark and empty as she ventured cautiously forward. To the right, a dying light flickered over an old boxing ring. Directly ahead, a muscular silhouette was delivering a fierce series of blows to a worn punching bag. Dull thuds sounded in rapid succession as Karis quietly approached. 

“Matt?”

The punches stopped, and he turned, yellow light filtering over half of his face. He wore a fitted black t-shirt and gray sweatpants, his brown eyes glimmering in the darkness. 

“Karis,” he replied, a note of pleasant surprise in his voice, “how did you find me?”

“Foggy told me that you had gone to Fogwell’s Gym so…here I am,” she answered sheepishly, stuffing her hands inside her pockets. 

Matt wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his arm and walked toward her. “I’m glad that my pathetic attempt at dancing hasn’t scared you away.” 

Laughing, she brushed her hair behind her ear. “It would take a lot more than that to get rid of me. Besides, you’re not nearly as bad as you think.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know, would I?”

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her, his strong arms sliding around her waist and drawing her closer. Karis was tempted to forget all about what she had come here to do and simply enjoy the moment, but her conscience would not allow her to do so. 

“Matt,” she murmured, reluctantly breaking the kiss, “there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” he asked, his features becoming serious. 

Slowly, he withdrew his arms, and she took a deep breath before telling him all that Natasha had said to her. He remained silent until she had finished, contemplating her words.

“It could be a trap,” he muttered.

“That’s what I was thinking…”

“But we have no choice,” he added firmly. “If we have a chance to, we have to take him out.”

Karis smiled sadly. “I knew you would say that. I’m prepared to do whatever it takes, and so is Ava.”

“We need to go to the address Romanoff gave you—tonight.”

“All right,” she nodded. “I’ll meet you there.” 

The greatest fear in the back of her mind as she left the gym was not that they would find the enemy they were seeking, but that they would find allies instead—wolves in sheep’s clothing.


	67. Chapter 67

Ava came to a slow halt, her heart racing, every muscle taut. A run through the rain was exactly what she loved. Water dropped off her face, and she wiped it away roughly before more fell into her eyes. The doors opened to the tower, and she stepped in, giving a little shake. Dripping wet, she slid a little on her way to the elevator. When the doors opened, she saw Clint and Steve whispering about something in hushed voices.

"Hey," she murmured, trying not to get them wet as she stepped inside.

"Hi, Ava," Steve mumbled with a smile.

"How was your night?" Clint asked casually.

She shot them both a sideways glance. "Fine..."

Had Bucky told Steve, or were they both just worried about her well being, or perhaps this had to do with Karis? She hoped they weren't still worked up over her outburst the day before.

"We were just going up to get some breakfast--waffles. Do you want some?" Steve asked.

"Uh...sure, just let me get dressed. I'm a little wet," she laughed.

When she was changed into a clean black t-shirt and sweatpants, she descended the stairs to see Stark passed out on the couch and Steve in a chair opposite him, a newspaper in hand. She joined Clint at the stove, helping him crack some eggs into a skillet.

"Old-timer reads the paper every day," Clint chuckled quietly.

She cracked a smile and took over making the eggs as he began on some waffles.

"Feeling better?" he finally asked.

"Yes...I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Don't worry about it...I know Tony seemed mad, but we talked him down. It's all right."

She tried to muster a grateful smile.

"You know...it might not be my place, but you seem a little different this morning."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, is there a reason for that?"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "No."

"Okay," he shrugged, "that's fine."

She turned her attention back to the eggs, smiling a little to herself.

"You know...Bucky was here late," Clint muttered.

She cocked her head. "Oh...was he?"

"Yeah, he actually crashed in a spare room."

"Is he...still here?" she hesitated.

"No, I believe he left while you were on your run."

"Oh..." She hoped her disappointment wasn't obvious.

"Ava..:" 

She could hear the laughter in his voice. Taking the skillet off the stove, she turned to face him, realizing he was indeed laughing.

"I know you're into him."

Her face flushed. "I'm-I'm--that's none of your business!"

He stifled his grin, and she sighed.

"Just mind your own business, Barton."

She hadn't noticed Sam slipping into the kitchen.

"You know, he's not the only one who suspects that."

She whirled around, accidentally splattering scrambled eggs against the fridge. Her lips were pressed into a thin, nervous line. He took the spatula from her hand as she sputtered a protest, and he scooped himself a plate.

"Thanks," he muttered, winking at her.

"Sam!"

He turned, shrugging. "Yeah?"

"It's none of your business either."

"You don't like him?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I..." She flushed. "Oh shut up," she replied as he laughed.

Clint chuckled, raising his mug of coffee to his lips. The noise roused Stark, and Tony struggled to his feet, groaning.

"What's with all the laughter so ea-?" 

His smile dropped when he saw her, and she felt a bit of anger churning in her gut.

"Morning, guys."

"Have a little too much to drink last night, Tony?" Clint laughed good naturedly as Tony gave a low moan.

"No..." His words sounded slurred to Ava.

Steve got up with his paper and joined them, leaning against the counter. "Ava, can you get me some eggs?"

She nodded, scooping him a plate.

"And c-coffee..." Stark murmured, sinking into onto a stool.

"So, Steve, did you know that Ava-?" Clint began.

She quickly leaned across the counter, shoving a plate into his hands with a glare.

"-likes to run in the rain?" he finished with a wink.

Steve glanced at them skeptically, and Ava could feel a blush creeping into her cheeks.

**********

That afternoon, she was curled up in a blanket, sound asleep watching a movie. She was alone in the dark room, couches spread out before the large screen. Not many people ever came down here. When her eyes flickered open, she was surprised, therefore, to see Bucky sitting beside her, gently stroking her hair. With a quiet yawn, she pulled herself up, laying her head in his lap.

"Hi," he smiled as she struggled to fight off her sleep.

"H-hi, Bucky..."

Gently, he stroked her hair as her eyes fell closed again. She sat up, however, and wrapped her arms about him. With a soft kiss to her forehead, he finally got her to wake.

"What are you watching?" he whispered.

"Toy Story..." she yawned.

"What's that?"

"You've never seen--oh right..."

He pressed his lips against hers, and she wrapped her arms about his neck, fingers in his hair. He dipped her back into the couch, and she felt the pressure of his body leaning over hers, his lips kissing her skin softly. She felt her heart pounding within her chest and pulled back slightly as he stared deeply into her eyes. 

Ava pressed her hand against his cheek. "Bucky, I don't think...I don't....I can't...."

"Ava, what's wrong?"

She blushed, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm scared..." she whispered.

Feeling his jaw tense beneath her fingers, she watched as he pulled back, pain in his eyes.

"You can't?" he murmured.

As he sat, she pulled herself up and stared uncomfortably at her fingers. "I can't...can't kiss you."

"Why?" There was a note of anger in his voice that scared her.

"Bucky, I'm just...I'm just..." She stood, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine!" he spat, standing and storming from the room.

Her phone began ringing, and she sighed, picking it up and pressing it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ava. It's Karis...we need to talk."

"All right."

"I spoke to Matt, and we have to work tonight."

She perked up, suddenly more interested. "Okay, are you in the tower?"

"I'm on my way back."

"I'll be ready."

When she hung up, she turned, almost wishing Bucky would still be there, so she could explain. No one had touched her like that in a really long time, and she was scared.

**********

She stood in her room, wearing her uniform and staring down at her hands. Over and over again, she kept telling herself it was going to be fine. She was brave enough for this, brave enough to be with Bucky. Ava knew she wasn't, though.

There was a knock on her door, and she turned, surprised to see Clint standing there in shorts and a t-shirt, a nervous smile on his lips.

"Hey," she murmured, sliding her jacket over her shoulders and slipping her gun into her belt.

"Where are you going?"

She glared at him, and he folded his arms over his chest.

"Fine. Don't tell me. But I'm not going to go tell Tony or something."

"Something you wanted, Clint?"

"To apologize if I embarrassed you. I'm used to being able to tease Tony and Cap without repercussions."

"Not a big deal, Barton."

He stepped inside, closing the door.

"If you're going out with Karis tonight..." He pressed a knife into her hand. "I don't use it much. More of a bow guy. But here...you can have it."

She stared at the sheathed blade in her hand and managed a smile.

He rubbed the back of his neck, clearing his throat. "Good luck. Be careful."

"Th-thanks, Clint..."

He smiled, turning to go, and Steve stuck his head in, opening his mouth to say something. He stopped when he saw her uniform.

"Are you...what are you doing?" His eyebrows narrowed.

"Rogers-"

Clint took him by the shoulder, leading him out of the room. She heard Clint whispering to him as he left.

"Listen, Steve, I know you're defensive about Barnes but..."

She turned, grasping the edge of her dresser, and checked her phone. 'Meet me out front of the building -Karis.'

She sighed, slipping Clint's blade into her belt.

**********

"Hey, Karis."

Karis had her arms crossed over her chest, waiting. "Hi, Ava. Are you ready? We need to go. Now."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

They moved quickly through the shadows, Karis in front, leading the way stealthily. Ava moved from behind, checking carefully in every direction, her gun pulled, ready to shoot. Her heart beat quietly in her chest; this was much less nerve-wracking than Bucky. This was her element.

As they neared their destination, from the slip Karis clutched tightly, her movements slowed, and Ava followed suit. When she felt a hand alight upon her shoulder, she whirled, limbs flying with perfect precision until she had wound the attacker's hand beneath her own, gun pointed to his neck. 

Karis spun with a gasp. "Matt!" she hissed.

Ava lowered her weapon and grimaced. "Sorry..."

His face was covered, and she could hardly believe he was the same man who had stood in front of her, helping her gain her freedom in a crisp suit.

"Let's go."


	68. Chapter 68

“He works at a local aquarium,” Matt muttered as they wove their way through the maze of black, looming structures. 

“A marine biologist,” Karis added, “not what you’d typically expect from a ruthless criminal…”

“Life can make a monster of anyone,” Ava said quietly, her gaze focused intently upon what lay ahead. 

Feeling the familiar prick of guilt, Karis swallowed and withdrew a slip of paper from her belt. She squinted, peering down at her own handwriting in the darkness. 

“Matt…you’re not taking us to the location Natasha gave me. We’re going in the opposite direction.”

“I know,” he replied without even a glance over his shoulder.

“Why?”

“Sometimes you can’t play by the rules and win,” he answered vaguely. 

“What did you do?” Ava questioned, wariness creeping into her voice.

“What I had to do.”

There was a heavy pause, Karis’ brows knitting with concern and Ava’s knuckles growing white as she gripped her gun even tighter. Sensing their reservation, Matt finally looked back at them.

“Relax,” he urged, “I’ve got this under control.”

“Is this the part where we have a plan, the plan goes awry, and then we just make the rest up as we go along?” Karis inquired sarcastically.

“Except you and I don’t even know the plan,” Ava added, rolling her eyes. 

“Trust me,” he insisted, “Stryke will face justice, but it’s going to be on our terms."

Cold rain was beginning to fall once again as Matt brought them to an old warehouse in the depths of Hell’s Kitchen. It was pitch black inside, and they could hear faint, muffled cries coming from within. Karis’ wide eyes darted in his direction, and Ava’s jaw was clenched, her muscles tensed. As they entered, Ava flipped a switch on the wall, and an overhead light flickered to life. It was an awful, sickly yellow and provided little assistance, leaving much of the room consumed in darkness. 

Squinting as her eyes adjusted to the change, Karis saw a woman tied to an old wooden beam, which was far too large and heavy to lift. Raven hair fell over her shoulders, her brown eyes wide with fear. There was a gag in her mouth, but she appeared to be unharmed. Karis swallowed, her heart thudding loudly against her chest.

“I thought you said the video was fake,” she said quietly.

“It is,” Matt answered swiftly. “I only brought her here after you gave me the information about Stryke.” 

“Who is she?” asked Ava, nodding in the woman’s direction.

“Selina Stryke—his wife.”

Thunder crashed behind them, Karis’ soaked hair dripping onto the cement floor.

“If the video’s fake, what does it matter? You’re still playing directly into the narrative the media is propagating about you!” she cried, becoming more distressed with each passing moment. 

“We can discuss this later,” he responded sternly. “Right now, you to need to focus—he’ll be here soon.”

“Great,” Ava muttered, turning and aiming her gun at the nearest doorway.

There was a second entrance on the opposite side of the warehouse, and Karis looked toward it anxiously, withdrawing the stun batons from her belt. 

“I don’t think those are going to be of much use against him,” Matt reminded gently. Approaching her, he carefully pulled her gun from its holster and held it out to her. “You have to use this.”

Swallowing, Karis glanced up at him, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Slowly, she placed the batons back on her belt and took the gun from his hand. Just then, a surge of power coursed through the building, shattering the bulb overhead. Glass rained down on them, and Matt pulled her to him, shielding her with his own body until the last of it had clattered to the ground. The entire warehouse was engulfed in darkness. 

All Karis could hear was the sound of her own breathing, and she gripped the gun with white-knuckled hands, terrified. Suddenly, a blast of blinding energy burst from the shadows, crashing into the floor between Karis and Matt. The strength of it sent both of them to the ground, and the gun slipped from Karis’ hand. Desperately, she crawled forward as it spun away from her. 

“How dare you!” a voice echoed menacingly.

Two gunshots rang out, and the voice fell silent. Footsteps thudded on the cement. With violently trembling fingers, Karis finally grasped her fallen weapon and got to her knees, eyes swiveling frantically in all directions. She heard the sounds of a scuffle, grunts of pain and then another flash of electricity. Catching a glimpse of two silhouettes, she saw Matt dropping onto one knee and Stryke fleeing. 

Another gunshot. A startled cry came from Stryke before he vanished into the shadows once again. Karis started to get to her feet, the shrill screams of their captive ringing in her ears. Before she could, however, a knee was planted into her back, driving her facedown onto the ground. Stunned, she found herself unable to move as the gun was pried from her fingers. 

“Stay down,” a familiar voice commanded sternly.

Romanoff. Anger flared inside her as Karis felt the Widow dragging her arms behind her back. No—she wasn’t going down like this. With strength that surprised even herself, Karis wrenched her arms from Natasha’s grasp, slid a baton from her belt, and thrust it backwards into Romanoff’s ribs. The Widow toppled from her back, and Karis scrambled to her feet as Natasha did the same. Drawing her own batons, Romanoff’s green eyes narrowed.

“You sure you wanna do this?”

“Are you?” Karis retorted, refusing to back down. 

There was a tremendous crash as a repulsor beam blasted through the door. Out of the resulting cloud of dust strode a man in a metallic suit with glowing white eyes. 

It was Tony Stark.


	69. Chapter 69

Ava could feel the blood spurting beneath her fingers as she held her hand tightly over her abdomen. Her blonde hair was plastered to her face as she weakly lifted herself from the ground, scanning the room desperately. She felt a metallic hand grab her roughly from behind, and she wildly kicked out, using her remaining strength to slide out from under Stark's grasp, sending a rough kick to the metal shielding his body. He hardly budged, and she heard a muffled laugh from within the suit. Her actions had given her enough time, however, to allow Matt to come her rescue, dropping down upon Tony from behind.

Ava felt her strength sapping, and, weakly, she took a couple steps forward, reaching the gaping hole in the wall, smoke curling from the ground. Collapsing face-first into the gutter water, she began to choke as it ran down her throat. Flipping over, she stared at the darkened sky as the rain washed over her in torrents. The sounds of the battle within seemed distant, and she felt her consciousness fading. With trembling fingers, however, Ava managed to pull herself back up to her feet. The ground where she had lain was coated in a wet, red outline.

Pulling her gun along with her, Ava managed to take a couple steps before she felt a blade under her throat. The gun clattered to the ground, one hand holding her waist. The adrenaline that now coursed through her was enough for Ava to temporarily forget her pain.

"Stryke..." she whispered.

His body was pressed close to hers, and she could smell his rotten stench. His breathing was heavy in her ear.

"I thought Matt took care of you..." she whispered, mind whirling at how she would escape.

"Your little masked friend..." His voice was ragged, and Stryke was obviously in pain.

She felt blood drip from his chin onto the top of her head, and an involuntary shudder ran through her body. Her fingers were moving nimbly towards her belt, and she hardly dared to breathe. "What do you want with me? Kill me, if you so desire. Will that further your plan?"

She snapped the button holding her blade as a crash of thunder disguised her move. Stryke tightened his grip, and Ava flinched slightly, hoping desperately that he wouldn't notice.

"As if you and your masked friend are any match..."

The blade cut into her skin, and Ava gasped as blood trickled under her collar. She could feel the weakened strength in his hands. "Stryke-"

She plunged her knife into his hand, and he released his blade with a strangled scream. As his knife fell, it gashed her wrist before striking against the concrete. As her attacker fell backwards, Ava ignored the blackness seeping into her vision and dove forward for his blade, spinning around and lodging it within his side. He screamed again, wrenching it out and toppling backwards.

She collapsed onto the concrete and watched as he got to his feet, towering over her now. Blades long lost in the dark, she stared helplessly up at him, trying to hide the glimmering fear in her eyes. He was about to crush her, and she knew he easily could, when suddenly, a bright beam of light filled the space before her. Stryke let out a strangled cry as he toppled into darkness.

Stark pushed her roughly onto her stomach with the heel of his ironed foot and set out after Stryke. She waited helplessly, coughing up red sticky blood. Seconds ticked by; she didn't know what was happening. Her heart pounded with fear for Karis and Matt. There was a strangled yelp from within, and Ava struggled to lift herself from the muck, sharp pain speeding through her like fire. When she had managed to get to her feet, she scanned the concrete, looking for her gun. When she didn't see it, she stumbled forward, adrenaline building with every step.  
Never before had she known pain this overwhelming, and a crack of lightning revealed just how much blood there was.

As she stumbled through the busted building, she heard another screech, and her eyes widened as she saw Karis slide over the rough ground. Matt was nowhere to be seen; perhaps he was with Stryke and Stark. Natasha and Karis were fighting with strength Ava had never before witnessed in battle. They were a perfect match, countering each other's strikes. Karis was falling behind though; Ava could see that clearly. She didn't have Romanoff's training or stamina.

Ava could see a gun lying merely feet away. Her strength was fading rapidly, but Ava knew she couldn't let Karis battle alone. With eyes trained upon the woman, she reached forward, grasping the cold metal within her fingers. Karis would never kill Natasha if she could help it...which left this up to Ava. The blood made her grip slippery, and Ava never once took her eyes off her friend, who was clearly close to giving out. Her fingers were shaking slightly as she lifted the gun to Natasha's moving form.

An intentional kill...her mind began to wander, to consider. How many innocent lives had she taken? Would Romanoff's be just another on her long list, or would this be different? Taking a deep breath, Ava brought herself back to reality. Natasha gave Karis a swift quick to the side, and Karis dropped, crying out in pain. Ava's finger slipped as her heart clenched, and she gasped as her bullet flew. She knew immediately that her aim had been off.

Karis screamed as the stray bulled scraped her skin, skimming off and thudding into something deep within the dark. Karis' pain gave Natasha the edge she needed as she thrust her to the ground, ridding her of her weapons. Ava could feel the shock spreading through her, dulling her senses. She'd missed.

With her adrenaline now gone, the pain began to take over, and she moaned, falling to the ground in a helpless heap. A thud sounded beside her, and she turned to see Matt unconscious, limbs splayed. Tony stood over her, and as his mask clanged open, her vision went dark.


	70. Chapter 70

Her strength had seemed so limitless, her body so tireless. She had reached abnormal heights of power, striking fear into even Natasha’s cold eyes. All at once, however, it plummeted, her stamina rapidly draining away. It was as if someone had flipped a switch inside her brain, cutting off her source of strength. Sensing the change in momentum, Romanoff quickly gained the upper hand, and the bullet that grazed Karis’ side was simply the nail in the coffin.

Now she was on her knees, weaponless and utterly exhausted. Natasha loomed over her, scowling as she bent down and hauled her to her feet. Handcuffs were clamped onto her wrists, and Karis’ head hung low, the Widow maintaining a harsh grip on her shoulder as she brought her to Tony. At his feet lay the unconscious forms of Matt and Ava. Rage boiled in the pit of her stomach, and Karis swallowed the lump burning inside her throat. Defiantly, she met his gaze. 

Stark’s expression was frigid and gave the impression of indifference, but she could see the anger and the sense of betrayal in his eyes. 

“Just couldn’t stay out of it, could you?” 

“It’s my duty to protect this city and its people,” Karis retorted. 

“Not anymore,” he responded sharply. “Can’t play by the rules…you’re not fit to be an Avenger.” 

“You can’t stop me from doing what’s right.”

“What? Like kidnapping an innocent civilian?” he laughed. “You’re a fugitive now, Finlay. All I have to do is tell the ATCU I’ve got an Inhuman in my custody, and you’ll be off to the slammer.”

She clenched her jaw as a heated pause ensued. Shifting, Natasha crossed her arms and looked to Tony.

“Where’s Stryke?”

“Dead,” he answered flatly. When she raised her eyebrows, he added, “Wasn’t my fault. I’ll explain later.”

Uninterested in their exchange, Karis’ gaze drifted down to where Matt lay motionless, his eyes closed. His chest was rising and falling steadily, however, which gave her some small comfort. Ava, on the other hand, didn’t look so good—she needed medical attention.

Crack!

A single gunshot shattered the air. Startled, Karis jumped and spun around. Natasha’s hand was pressed to her back, her eyes wide with shock as she collapsed onto the floor. Mouth falling open, Stark turned his gaze upon the attacker—Selina Stryke. Somehow, she had managed to escape from her bonds and retrieve Ava’s fallen weapon. 

Without hesitation, Tony fired a repulsor beam into her chest, which sent her careening against the far wall and left her unconscious. He rushed to Romanoff’s side, kneeling and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, Barton, it’s me,” he said to the speakers inside his helmet, voice taut with concern. “I need backup. It’s Nat—she’s down.”

In a daze, Karis backed away slowly, heart pounding against her chest. Scarlet blood pooled beneath Natasha’s still form, and Karis’ hand flew to her mouth in horror. Her eyes darted down to Matt, to Ava, to Stark, to Romanoff. Slowly, she began to back away, moving silently through the open doorway and out into the rain. The freezing drops seared her open wounds, blood mingling with water as she stumbled off into the darkness.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” she whispered over and over again, guilt burning inside her at leaving Matt and Ava behind. 

But she had to escape—for all their sakes. She would come back for them. Wherever Stark took them, she would find them. The old warehouse vanished into the shadows behind her as Karis splashed on through puddles of ankle-deep water. She was stiff with cold, shivering, and growing dizzier by the second. 

At last, she collapsed in a back alley, landing with a crash as she knocked over a trash can. Rolling onto her back, Karis watched the rain come down, her vision growing black around the edges. All adrenaline had drained away, leaving her with nothing but total exhaustion. She imagined that she heard footsteps approaching—boots—could it be Matt? Her thoughts were far from rational at this point. 

Suddenly, a black hooded figure leaned over her, face shrouded in shadow. Too weak and too weary to care, Karis remained limp as the stranger lifted her in his arms and carried her away. Descending into unconsciousness, her eyes drifted closed.


	71. Chapter 71

Ava's eyes snapped open to warm sunshine beaming down upon her face. There was someone leaning over her, a hand on her hip, the other on the concrete. Dark hair swept the stranger's forehead, dark blue eyes staring down into her own.

"Bucky-" His name caught on her lips. "You came..."

He stroked her hair gently. "Of course...you're hurt. Of course I'd come."

His lips kissed her forehead, her neck, her lips. She buried her fingers in his long hair, smiling through the kiss. 

Suddenly, pain overwhelmed her, and she cried out, shutting her eyes tight. She screamed, clutching at her abdomen, and opened her eyes. Through her pain, she saw Bucky morph horrifically into Tony, who laughed down at her. As the pain grew to an overwhelming point, she could hardly keep her eyes open. She began to shake, and everything went dark.

"Ava! AVA!"

Her eyes snapped open, and she realized three things: one, she'd been dreaming; two, her pain was incredibly real; three, there was indeed someone leaning over her. She lashed out, punching the stranger in the gut. He collapsed on her cot, groaning.

"Matt!" she gasped from her reclined position.

He sat, gingerly holding his abdomen. "You have a good punch."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You were just having a nightmare...I didn't want you to suffer alone."

She bit the inside of her cheek and managed a weak smile. "Well...thank you. Thank you, Matt."

"How's your pain?"

"Not good. But I'm fine. You?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

She weakly tried to sit, and the pain cut into her gut. With a cry of alarm and shock, she fell forward into his lap, clutching at her stomach. Thick gauze met her fingers, and Ava realized they had wrapped up her many wounds. Her neck felt stiff, and she realized the wound Stryke had given her was covered in addition to her wrist.

"It's all right, Ava."

He helped her lie back on her cot as she groaned weakly.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure."

"Karis?"

He didn't answer, and she strained to see his face in the dim light. His grip on her shoulder tightened.

"She's not-?"

"I don't know." His voice was tight with fear, something she'd never heard before.

"Tony can't lock us up like this!" she protested.

"It appears he can."

"But he has no right!"

"Doesn't look like that stopped him. I'm not even sure where we are."

Matt stood, and Ava glanced around their small room. It had a large door to the side and one small window up higher on the wall behind her head. Two cots lay side by side.

"Has Tony come by? Anyone at all?"

"No." 

He sat on the cot next to her and rested his head in his hands.

"Matt, it's going to be okay." She reached out, placing a hand gently on his knee.

A little chuckle escaped his lips. "You're always brave, aren't you?"

She didn't reply, and he laid back, propping his head on his arm. With his other hand, he reached out and took her own. Grimacing heavily, she curled on her side, facing him, and squeezed his hand. She knew he was taking as much comfort from her as she was him. Together, they fell asleep like that.

**********

The door opened with a bang, and Ava shot up, adrenaline coursing through her veins. Sweat soaked through her clothes, the black tank top she'd worn under her uniform and the bottom half of her uniform, her heart pounding wildly. Matt slowly got to his feet, and she blinked several times, trying to adjust her eyes to the light.

"We'd like to ask you guys some questions."

Tony stood there in a crisp black suit and a deep blue tie.

"Fine," Matt murmured calmly, offering her a hand so she could get to her feet.

She climbed out of bed on her own and tried not to stumble as the ground swayed beneath her. Rhodes stood behind him, and Ava's face contorted into a grimace as she placed a hand on Matt's shoulder, trying to steady herself.

"Have you heard from or had any contact with your partner, Karis?" Tony asked with raised eyebrow.

Matt stiffened, and Ava sent a wicked glare at Stark.

"What have you done with her?!" she interjected.

"Ava, calm down please, and this will be much easier." 

Tony's condescending tone threatened to heighten her anger, and she had to restrain herself with deep breaths.

"We'd like to know," Matt began, and she could feel the anger radiating from him, "where Karis is. And we're tired of your games."

"I came asking the same thing. It appears neither of us knows where she is."

Guilt creeped within her. What if her bullet had struck deeper than she thought? What if Karis had crawled into some alley to die? Her only friend...what if she'd killed her?

"How's Natasha?" she finally asked.

At the mention of his teammate's name, Stark seemed to remember what they had done, and he turned quickly on his heel and slammed the door, dragging Rhodes along by the arm.  
Ava sank wearily onto the cot, breathing heavily. Matt knelt beside her, and she felt him take her hand.

"I-I'm fine, Matt," she murmured, trying to shoo him away.

He pressed a hand to her forehead and didn't say anything, but his cold hand was soothing to her hot skin. "All right, Ava."

She closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them, they'd be out of this prison.


	72. Chapter 72

The rest of that night seemed like a strange assortment of dreams—blurred, hazy images and muffled sounds that were jumbled into an incoherent mess. Maybe that’s all it actually was, just a dream. 

“Stay still,” that calm, soothing voice had told her.

A pair of pale, striking blue eyes shone behind her closed lids and, with a gasp, Karis bolted upright. She was lying on the floor of an empty room, sunlight filtering through the open window. She could hear the unmistakable noise of the city—rumbling automobiles, blaring horns, and a chorus of voices. Becoming aware of a dull ache in her ribs, Karis clutched them with a grimace. Where was she? 

Slowly, she got to her feet, surprised that, despite all that had happened the previous night, the only remaining pain stemmed from soreness in her muscles. Strangely, the bullet that had grazed her side had not even left a mark. Everything returned to her in a rush: Matt and Ava unconscious, Natasha shot in the back and crumpling to the floor. There was no doubt in Karis’ mind that they were in Stark’s hands now, most likely locked in a cell somewhere. But who had…?

She shook her head, leaning against the doorway as she exited the room. Someone had saved her. Someone… She shut her eyes tight, pain coursing through her head. A man. Dark but…kind. Another blinding flash of pain brought her to her knees. A strange shudder went through her, a sense of something lost and then…nothing. As quickly as it had come, the sensation was gone. 

Getting to her feet once more, Karis blinked several times, fear and dread seeping into her heart. She had remembered something—or almost had. Something more than her rescuer. But she didn’t want to remember. She wanted to forget it—forget it all. This was her life now. No matter how chaotic, it was better than her past. 

Stepping out into a back alley, Karis shielded her eyes from the afternoon sun. It suddenly dawned on her that she had no idea what to do or where she should go. Who would help her? She certainly couldn’t trust any of the Avengers. The authorities would be looking for her. Her face would be plastered across every television screen. 

It seemed hopeless. But she couldn’t give up—not while Matt and Ava were still in the hands of Tony Stark. Her cellphone had been confiscated along with her weapons, and Karis felt naked without the batons strapped to her belt. Sticking to the alleyways, she started walking, eyes darting anxiously in all directions. She looked over her shoulder. She looked to the sky—a threat could come from anywhere. 

“Karis.”

She nearly jumped out of her skin. Spinning around, Karis found the path behind her empty save a rat scurrying into the shadows. Sighing, she reluctantly resumed walking. 

“You don’t belong here.”

Plastering her back against the side of the nearest building, she stood perfectly still, chest heaving as cold sweat beaded on her brow. The color drained from her face, her heart pounding. She was hearing things—most definitely hearing things now. Perhaps she was going mad as some punishment for her past life, a consequence of her…

No. Karis shut her eyes tight as she saw the old man again—lying on the ground dead—just as she had in her previous visions. It was her fault—all her fault. Teeth clenched, her fingers flew to her temples. 

“Agh—get out of my HEAD!” 

She stumbled but didn’t fall, casting out a hand and catching herself against the wall of the old building. There was silence in her mind. A moment’s peace was all she desired…just a moment. It took her several minutes to calm her breathing and collect her thoughts. There was only one place she could go now. 

She had to get to Foggy’s.


	73. Chapter 73

Ava sat on a chair in a hospital gown as a man in a white coat unwound the bandages around her neck.

"Has the pain elsewhere gotten any better?"

He had a sharp nose and thin eyes, a balding head and a raspy voice that seemed to crackle when he talked. She didn't answer him, a glare in her eyes, as his fingers probed at her wound. With a push on her shoulder, he indicated she should lie back, and she obediently did as he asked. He redressed all her wounds, and as she stared up at the tiled ceiling, shivering against his cold fingers, she couldn't help the anger bubbling within her. If she could just get out of here, she could send contact to... 

Her thought died away. Who could she send contact to? Steve? No, surely he would side with Tony. Karis? Who knew if she was dead or alive? Bucky? Ava wondered if he was angry with her. What if he didn't want to see her anymore? She'd been dreaming a lot about Bucky and picturing his face in her mind. Those deep blue eyes gave her comfort, even though she would never admit that aloud.

With a sigh, she brought her attention back to the present situation. The doctor helped her sit and handed her the pile of her clothes lying on the ground.

"Get dressed, and I'll take you back to your room."

He closed the door as he left, and she gingerly climbed down from the seat, untying the gown. When she was changed back into her clothes, she gave a tiny knock on the door, and the doctor appeared, laying his bony hand upon her arm.

"Let's go."

His cold grip instilled hate within her, and she struggled to bite back her insults. She didn't know where they were, but before they had even moved a few feet, someone reached up behind her and slid a blindfold onto her eyes. She stumbled forward, feeling disoriented without her sight. Her bare feet squeaked on the cold floor beneath her, and the draft in the hallway was cool on her arms.

Suddenly, the doctor's grip released her, and she heard him cry out. Tripping over her own feet at the lack of guidance, she stumbled and hit a wall, toppling to the floor. Quickly sliding the blindfold off her eyes, she gazed around to see Matt standing over their unconscious guard and her doctor. Without a word, he reached down, offering her his hand. Reluctantly, she placed hers within, and he helped her to her feet, wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"How did you do that?" she asked in awe.

"They opened the door, and I took an opportunity. I didn't even know where they were taking you."

"Where do we go now?" she whispered, staring down the hall anxiously, looking for more guards or members of the Avengers.

When he didn't answer, she pulled herself from his grasp and limped forward under the fluorescent light. The building was unfamiliar and eerily quiet. As they walked forward, Matt kept his hand on her waist, since neither had a weapon for self-protection. There were a few doors scattered on the left and right, and up ahead, the hall took a sharp left turn. As they listened, the clicking of heels could be heard rounding the corner.

Ava stiffened, and Matt grabbed her shoulder, yanking her towards the nearest door. He pulled at the handle, but it didn't budge, locked. She bit her lip, scanning the area desperately, when there was a gasp. Ava turned, preparing herself to fight with Matt. Instead, she was shocked to see Wanda, whose hand was covering her mouth.

"Wanda?" she croaked out. Her guard instinctively went up, and, obviously, Matt felt the same as he took a stance.

"What are you two doing here? You don't look well at all! Tony said-"

"He said what," she growled, "that you were to come check on us? Slide us our measly portion of food?"

"Are you prisoners?" The shock on her face was evident.

Ava swallowed uncomfortably, aware that Wanda could easily be stalling for time. "Go, Matt," she whispered.

He whipped about her, jamming his elbow into Wanda's nose and causing her to fall to the ground with a cry of alarm. With a grim expression, he pinned her underneath him. To their surprise, however, a blast sent Matt tumbling backwards, sliding over the polished floor.

"Matt!" Ava cried, rushing forward and tackling Wanda as she tried to stand.

More footsteps could be heard from around the corner.

"Ava, get off!" she cried. "I'm not your enemy!"

"Right," she sneered.

"I'll prove it if you get off! They're coming, so you better make a decision."

"We don't have a choice." Matt staggered to his feet, blood dripping from his temple, a large bruise swelling on his cheek.

Ava's strength was already dwindling, so when Wanda gave a fierce cry and pushed her off, Ava sprawled against the smooth floor. Matt came to her aid, picking her up in his arms and staring defeatedly at Wanda. Ava watched as Wanda got shakily to her feet and whirled in a circle to face the oncoming guards. She thrust out her hands, and red crackling energy sent them all against the far wall. Matt didn't say anything, and she could feel his chest heaving.

"What now, Wanda?" she asked warily as Matt set her gently upon her feet.

"Follow me...quickly."


	74. Chapter 74

“Do you need anything else, Karis?”

“No, I’m fine.”

Her trembling fingers clutched the mug of hot chocolate Foggy had given her as he sat down beside her on the couch. She had arrived at his apartment as the sun sank below New York’s skyline, and now darkness had settled over the city. She stared down at the carpet, sipping her warm drink silently. 

“Don’t worry about Matt,” Foggy assured her. “He’ll find a way out. He always does.” 

“It’s my fault…” Karis murmured. “I should’ve convinced him to wait. The Avengers knew we were—”

“Matt thought he had outsmarted them, taking you to a different location than the one Romanoff gave you. I guess it wasn’t enough. They must have followed you from the tower.”

“How can they call themselves heroes, protectors, defenders of this city—all they do is try to thwart our efforts! They should be focused on Fear.”

“Politics and the promise of power, or money, can corrupt anybody,” he replied sadly. “I’ve seen it happen more times than I can count.”

She shifted impatiently. “I don’t like sitting here. I don’t like waiting. I should be out there—looking for him.” 

“You know that’ll only get you captured, or worse. That wouldn’t help you or Matt. Just wait a few days…give him time. If nothing happens, then we can discuss a Plan B.” 

“Karis,” a voice whispered. 

The sudden flash inside her brain caused her to set her mug down rather forcefully on the table, and her unnatural strength sent hot chocolate splashing onto the carpet. Breathing heavily, she gasped, “I’m sorry.”

Foggy stared blankly at her for a moment before rising quickly and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry—I’ll clean it up.” 

He disappeared into the kitchen for a moment before returning with a cloth, kneeling down, and beginning to dab at the dark splotches that had seeped into the carpet. Embarrassed, Karis sat in silence, hands clasped tightly in her lap. She had no desire to pick up the mug again. The voice—his voice—refused to leave her. He was always there, lurking in the back of her mind like some sort of nightmare. 

Something told her that the phantom who haunted her and the identity of her rescuer were one and the same. She had no proof of this, of course—it was just a feeling. Whoever this person, this ghost was—he refused to leave her alone, to let her be. She was starting to believe that she would never be allowed to escape her past. 

Pausing in his work, Foggy glanced up at her, his kind features concerned. “Matt told me that you remember things sometimes.”

She said nothing, avoiding his gaze. 

“Are you okay?” he pressed.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she snapped, more harshly than she had intended. 

He watched her for another moment or two before rising and returning to the kitchen, taking her splattered mug with him. Karis rubbed her arm anxiously, eyes darting to the window. She half-expected to see him there—whoever he was. But the glass was empty save her own reflection, pale and frightened. 

Foggy reappeared in the doorway and observed her with sympathetic eyes. “You’re welcome to use the guest room.”

She was silent, staring ashamedly at the floor. 

“Come on, I’ll show you,” he offered, taking her gently by the arm and guiding her down the short hallway. 

They stopped in the doorway of a small but cozy room, and Karis gave a small, hesitant nod. “Thanks, Foggy.” 

He smiled warmly at her and lightly squeezed her shoulder. “Sure thing. Let me know if you need anything else.”

Without another word, she sauntered into the room, closing the door quietly behind her. It was going to be a long night.


	75. Chapter 75

Ava heaved up their last meal in the alleyway, trying to breathe, on her hands and knees. Sweat dripped off of her temples, and she clutched at her churning stomach. Finally, she stumbled to her feet, wiping her mouth and turning. Matt's back faced her; Wanda crouched beside him.

"I'm ready," she murmured quietly.

Pivoting, Matt nodded, and she moved past him to crouch beside Wanda.

"So, surely Tony's aware we're gone and has sent people to look for us," Ava began, using her hands to gesture at herself and Matt. "So...where do we go?" she finished.

"I don't know..." Wanda murmured.

They were exhausted, especially Ava, after their escape from their prison. Wanda's quick thinking and knowledge of the building was the only thing that had gotten them out. Her heart was still beating wildly from the chase. That interesting energy Wanda could expend had kept all of the guards at bay while she navigated them through the many hallways.

"Tony's on the watch, and there are limited places we could go. My place is off limits, probably already checked. I suspect the office, too, is under watch. We don't have the money for a motel..." Matt's voice tapered off.

"Would anyone else help us?" Ava asked, turning to Wanda.

"I can't be certain..." she murmured. "I believe Steve would. He has a kind heart."

Matt murmured something under his breath, and both girls turned to face him.

"What is it, Matt?"

"Foggy's..." he repeated, "We could go to Foggy's."

Her face perked up at the thought of a safe place with a warm bed and food, but her anxiety kicked in, and she began doubt. "Matt, are you sure-?"

He laid his hand on her shoulder roughly. "Ava, don't say a bad word about Foggy. He's been there for me and for you, and I don't want to hear anything bad against him. You know we can trust him."

She nodded her consent, and Wanda watched the two of them skeptically. 

"Where does he live?" 

**********

Her feet dragged up the steps, head hung low. Wanda walked beside her, and Matt knocked on the door. The cold air had chilled her to the bone, and Ava couldn't stop shivering in her tank top. No one answered, and Ava began to fear he was not home, even though it was the middle of the night. Finally, the lock clicked, and Foggy opened the door with thin eyes, a groggy look on his face.

"Come on in, guys...be quick and quiet. I saw you through the window."

Ava felt a surge of gratitude rise through her, and she bound up the steps into his place. A blast of warm air hit her, and she sank into a kitchen chair, immediately closing her eyes.

"Foggy, I hate to ask, but-?"

"You don't have to ask, Matt. In fact..."

"Matt?" a surprised voice asked from the corner of the room.

Ava opened her eyes and glanced in surprise to see Karis standing at the edge of the hallway. A smile lit up on her face at seeing her friend alive and doing well. She surged forward, throwing her arms around Matt's neck. He caught her in his embrace, burying a hand in her hair and holding her tightly.

"Ava, let's go in the other room, and you can explain what's happened. You too, Wanda. It is Wanda, right?" Foggy asked with a kind smile.

She nodded, and the two of them followed him out of the room, where they were able to sink into the couch. Exhaustion was creeping steadily in, and Ava could hardly keep her eyes open.

"It's Stark, Foggy. Since Karis is here...I'm sure she told you what happened at the warehouse. Tony locked us up after that...if it hadn't been for Wanda..." Her voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Listen...I don't think it's wise that you stay here long, and I believe Matt will agree with me. But for now...one of you can sleep in my bed. Karis is in the guest room, and I think I have an air mattress in the closet. We'll talk more in the morning when you're rested."

"Wanda, you take the bed..." Ava murmured, closing her eyes again.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm..."

Foggy placed his hand gently on her head, and she turned against a pillow, breathing softly. 

**********

The next morning, as the sun beamed down through the window, warming her skin, Ava awoke with a yawn. Someone had wrapped her in a thick blanket, and she felt much more rested. There were two empty air mattresses on either side of the couch that Ava assumed Matt and Foggy had slept on. Her head still pounded, and Ava could scarcely move she felt so sore. With quiet footsteps, Foggy rounded the corner, and when he saw she was awake, he smiled and came to kneel by her side.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Good morning, Foggy," she returned, sitting gingerly.

He helped her to her feet, and she tried to hold back her resentment at his touch.

"Where's your shower?"

He pointed down the hall, and she nodded, plodding her way towards the warm water. When she had closed the bathroom door behind her, she turned the water on full blast and finally took a look in the mirror. Her skin was hollow, her eyes worn. There was still crusty red blood in her hair and bruises covering her face. She was surprised by how swollen her eye still looked, though she had elected to ignore the pain.

Peeling out of her dirty clothes, she reluctantly pulled off her bandages as well, exposing her raw and painful skin. Jumping into the shower, she was forced to bite down on her tongue as the little droplets of water stung deeply. When she emerged, she wrapped up in a thick towel and looked around in the cabinets 'til she found what she was looking for: antibacterial cream. She spread it gingerly on her wounds and used an excessive amount of band-aides that she knew would hurt to take off later. She had no choice but to put back on her dirty clothes and hang up the towel to dry. When she was done, she exited into the main room and made her way to the kitchen, where all had gathered.

"You're looking better," Foggy remarked kindly.

"Thanks," she murmured before sinking into a chair. 

No one was saying much, but Foggy handed her a plate. "Want some toaster waffles?"

She suppressed her smile and nodded. The Eggos came out crispy, and she began to dig in before they were even cool. She felt half-starved. Finally, she glanced up to see everyone else in the room. Karis sat beside Matt, their fingers interlocked. Wanda looked dejectedly out of the window, and Foggy rested his arms on the table, staring at the grainy wood.

"How are you, Karis?" Ava finally asked.

"I'm doing well..."

"What happened to you after...?"

"Oh, well," she stared uncomfortably at the table, "I'm not quite sure."

"But how did you escape Stark?"

"While he was dealing with Natasha...I was able to escape, and I made my way here."

Ava narrowed her brows and scanned Karis' stubborn face. There was more to the story; that much was obvious. "Were you hurt by the bullet?"

"No...I'm really quite fine." 

"I am sorry about that. I was afraid you were-"

"I'm fine, Ava," she repeated warmly with a smile.

She could say no more, just stared at her empty plate uncomfortably. The silence grew, but no one seemed quite sure what to say. Finally, Wanda spoke, her voice sharp.

"We must decide what we are to do next."


	76. Chapter 76

Karis was blissfully unaware of the others leaving the room, basking in the warm reassurance of Matt’s embrace. Long moments passed before he drew back slightly, his hands sliding to her shoulders. 

“You’re shaking…”

“It’s—well—let’s just say that the past twenty-four hours have not been pleasant,” she answered quietly, avoiding his gaze. 

He shifted, muscles tensing. “Stark—none of them—will ever lay a finger on you again.” 

“That’s-that’s not it. Matt, I—” her voice cut off abruptly as tears burned in her eyes. The lump in her throat prevented her from continuing. 

“Karis…?”

He knew what was troubling her, that phantom foe she couldn’t seem to shake. Nothing was more maddening than watching her suffer an enemy beyond his reach. He felt helpless—useless.

Finally, Karis regained the ability to speak. “He was there, Matt—at the warehouse. The man from my visions. He’s real. He saved me, and he—my wounds—they’re gone, as if by magic!”

His hands dropped from her shoulders, a bewildered expression on his face. Even after witnessing what had happened in New York and experiencing the might of Wanda Maximoff’s powers firsthand, the concept of magic remained foreign to him. 

“Magic?” he repeated. 

She hesitated, glancing up at him uncertainly. “You don’t believe me…”

“Of course I believe you,” he said quickly. “It’s just…a lot to take in.”

“I’m sorry,” Karis replied without thinking. Her eyes were pleading. “If I could go back and change it—any of it—I would.”

“Change what? Karis, this isn’t your fault.” 

“My past—whatever I did to deserve this.”

“Karis, we’ve been over this before. No matter what you did, it’s not going to change how I feel about you.” 

She gazed up at him silently, his brown eyes, though unseeing, were warm and reassuring—soft and kind. He meant it. Moving closer, she lifted her hand, fingers tracing his sharp jawline. Matt leaned in, his hand resting against the side of her neck as he kissed her.

“I missed you,” she murmured. “I’m glad you’re safe.” 

“Hey, Matt, is everything—?” 

Foggy stopped short as he rounded the corner. If looks could kill, Matt’s would have. 

“I’ll just…see myself out,” Foggy stammered, disappearing back into the other room. 

Smiling, Karis shook her head. It wasn’t the first time Foggy had made a rather untimely interruption.


	77. Chapter 77

Ava sat on Foggy's front steps, her chin resting on her knees, arms wrapped around her legs. The frigid wind nipped at her skin, but she basked in the brisk air. The door creaked open, but Ava didn't turn, and Foggy lowered himself down beside her.

"Hey."

"Hi..." she murmured, staring out into the street.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine I guess."

He sighed, unsure how to address her. "You look pretty beaten up."

"Unfortunately, Stark and Stryke took their blows." 

She felt uncomfortable with him sitting there but didn't necessarily want him to leave. He cleared his throat loudly, and Ava could tell he was struggling to make conversation. She swallowed heavily and bit back her resistance, turning to face him. A weak smile was all she could muster, and she barely met his eyes.

"Thank you, Foggy."

He scooted closer and slipped his arm around her. Her head dropped onto his shoulder and, strangely enough...she felt safe. Finally, however, she felt the need to pull away.

"I should go inside. I know Matt has ideas about what we should do, and I need to talk to him." 

She stood, trying hard not to grimace in pain, and shifted the door open. Matt sat with Karis on the couch, a smile on her face as they talked quietly. Wanda stood near the window, staring out of it forlornly. Instead of walking over to Matt as she'd planned, Ava found herself at Wanda's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked, gently tapping her shoulder.

Wanda turned with a smile, but Ava could see tears in her eyes, making trails down her cheeks. "Yes, thank you, Ava. It's just hard. Now that we--I mean I'm--living here, it's been hard to find a place to call home. The Avengers came quite close. I have a strong bond with Clint, and I like the others fairly well. It's just hard to leave them, even though I know I'm doing the right thing by helping you all."

Ava stood in dumbfounded silence. The liberties and love that Wanda was leaving behind had not crossed her mind.

"It doesn't help that I-I...miss Pietro." She turned back to the window as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ava didn't know what to say; her heart beat wildly, and she wanted badly to comfort her friend.

"Thank you," Wanda whispered, reaching out and grabbing Ava's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"You're...you're welcome."

Wanda finally let go, and Ava awkwardly turned, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"Um...so...Matt..."

"Yes, Ava?" he asked, standing, allowing Karis' hand to slide from his.

"What now? We can't just wait here. Tony's got men looking for us."

"I know," he sighed exasperatedly.

Wanda excused herself into the back, and Ava dropped into a chair, shutting her eyes tight.

"We need to know who'll help us. Who's on our side."

"You're close with Bucky, right?" Karis asked hesitantly.

Her eyes popped open wide, and she stared uncertainly at her. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"I wasn't assuming, I only meant...well...couldn't we talk to him? Or perhaps Steve?"

She closed her eyes again, leaning against the chair. "I doubt Bucky wants to talk to me right now."

"Ava, I'm not sure we have a choice," Matt murmured.

She pinched the bridge of her nose tightly and sighed. "Fine."

"Can you get in contact with him?" Matt pressed.

With an obvious groan, she got to her feet and glared at the two of them. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

She hadn't had her phone with her when they went to the warehouse, so she was forced to use Foggy's cell. She had his number memorized after having stared nervously at it on her own phone for so long. She sat in the chair, Matt and Karis across from her.

"Are you sure-?" she started to protest.

"Yes, Ava," Matt repeated.

She grimaced and started a text. "But what if he tracks the phone...Stark, I mean? Couldn't this put us in more danger?"

"I think Bucky cares about you more than you think," he smiled gently.

She flushed and stared down at the screen, writing him a quick message. 'It's Ava. We need to talk. If you're willing to, without alerting Stark, meet me tonight. At the graveyard I showed you.' She clicked off the phone and closed her eyes, her heart pounding with dread in her chest. What if he was still mad at her? What if he didn't want to see her anymore? What if they had just set a trap for themselves?

The phone buzzed again, and she lifted it before her face.

'Ok.'

She quickly sent him another with the time, then faced Matt and Karis. "He...he said okay."

Matt nodded and stood. "We'll be there too...in case anything goes wrong, but we'll be out of sight."

She stared uncomfortably at the carpet, then excused herself from the room.

**********

That night, she stood in front of Foggy's door, wearing one of his t-shirts and a big black jacket over the pants of her uniform. A knife was tucked into her boot, and she regretted not having the one Clint had given her. Her hands shook nervously as she took deep, reassuring breaths. Matt approached her from behind and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right, Ava?"

She knit her brows together and shrugged off his hand, turning with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm fine," she spat. "I don't need any kind of pity."

His eyes were kind and patient as he took a deep breath. "That's not what this is...If you aren't okay-"

"I am," she repeated crossly.

Karis came into the room, followed by Wanda, and Ava tried to erase the anger from her face.

"Alright...it's almost ten," Karis started. "Show us where we're going, Ava."

**********

The cool dirt was familiar to her fingers as she knelt in front of Noah's grave. It read: 'A mother's love for her child never dies.' Her fingers traced the words gently, and she stared at the wilted flowers below. There hadn't been a good time to come visit and bring new ones in a long time. She heard footsteps approaching and swiveled her head to see Matt, Karis, and Wanda crouching in the shadows. 

From the other direction approached a solitary figure. As he drew closer, she realized it was Bucky. He stopped next to the grave, and she stood, staring up into his brooding eyes.

"Did you come alone?" she asked softly.

His eyes searched her own, his posture tense. Finally he nodded, and she breathed a little easier, seeing the truth in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Bucky..." she whispered for reassurance.

"I would never lie to you."

Matt stood, followed by Wanda and Karis, and Bucky took a step back. She could see his metal fingers curling.

"I thought you were alone as well..." he murmured, glancing over at her.

"We-we couldn't be sure." Her voice broke as she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"We need to know, Barnes...who we can count on. I was the one who asked Ava to contact you," Matt spoke in hushed voice.

Again, his eyes moved towards her, filled with discrete surprise.

"Can we count on you, Barnes?" he repeated.

The silence was tense as they waited, his eyes flickering between them all.

"All right. Stark and I don't always see eye to eye anyway."

She breathed a small sigh of relief. Karis looked over at Ava and raised her brow, asking a silent question: 'Can we trust him?' Ava glanced at Bucky again, and though her heart was hurting, she gave Karis a nod.


	78. Chapter 78

After a lengthy, though calm and articulate, appeal by Matt, Bucky was finally convinced to accompany them back to Foggy’s apartment in order to discuss the new plan. It wasn’t far, but the air was frigid, and Karis folded her arms tightly over her chest, shivering as she walked. She hadn’t spoken a word since they left the graveyard. Her thoughts were otherwise occupied with visions of the man who haunted her. She had dreamed of him the night before, his cold hand resting against her cheek. She could feel it even now, as if it were still there.

It frightened her—he frightened her. 

**********

“So we’ve reached an agreement then—now is not the time to act,” said Matt, leaning back against the chair. “We need to continue gathering as much information as we can before we make our move against Fear.”

Ava’s eyes swiveled in Bucky’s direction as he twiddled his thumbs restlessly. The rest of his body remained perfectly still, muscles tensed with silent anxiety. 

“Barnes, we’re counting on you to relay whatever intel the Avengers discover,” Matt added, addressing him solemnly. 

Bucky’s intense blue eyes drifted up to meet his, though Murdock couldn’t see him. Karis noted a hint of hesitancy in them, but he nodded in response. 

He left soon afterward so as to avoid rousing suspicion amongst the remaining Avengers, and Ava watched him go, scarcely uttering a parting word. Karis observed all of this with sympathy and sad curiosity. She had thought that things were going well between them. Perhaps something had gone wrong. Perhaps Barnes had seen their presence at the cemetery as an act of distrust on Ava’s part. 

In any case, Karis concluded that asking her friend about it now would be mistake, and refrained from doing so. Ava would talk when she was ready. Karis understood now, how it felt to have things you didn’t want to discuss—ever. She had believed herself to be a free-spirited individual with nothing to hide, until she discovered that she was some sort of inhuman freak with an unreliable memory who dreamed of ghosts that turned out not to be ghosts after all. 

Closing her eyes, Karis buried her face in her hands, unaware of Ava promptly leaving the room. It was late, but she had no intention of sleeping, for even in that unconscious state which had once been so peaceful, she could no longer escape. She could hardly discern what was real and what wasn't anymore. 

Finally, she lifted her head and opened her eyes, only to find that Foggy and Wanda had both vanished. For a moment, all she saw was fire, smoke searing her nostrils. Something dark sprouted inside her, tendrils rising and curling around her heart, squeezing, squeezing until—she gasped. Chest heaving, she gripped the edge of the couch in a desperate attempt to haul herself back to the present. 

Eyes darting about wildly, it took Karis several moments to realize that Matt had been sitting silently beside her all this time. He hadn’t so much as flinched at her sudden outburst. She flushed crimson, ashamed and embarrassed by her weakness. All at once, hot tears welled up in her eyes and began rolling down her cheeks. Slowly, Matt reached out to her, and, without hesitation, she moved into his arms, resting her head against his chest as the tears continued to fall. 

He didn’t say a word. He didn’t need to.


	79. Chapter 79

Ava sat on the front porch again, wrapped in a blanket and staring at the dark, cloudy sky. She could hear an occasional sob coming from the main room, and Ava felt for Karis. She, too, wanted to cry...though she wouldn't. She hardly ever did.

A light rain began to fall, and Ava quickly moved herself out of it and under the protection of the overhang. She watched it fall in torrents and sheets. Ava knew she was the one who had pushed him away, but she didn't want to be apart from him. He meant so much to her...more than she was willing to admit to herself. However, he had hardly even looked at her. Since arriving at Foggy's, they hadn't even spoken. The pain had been almost unbearable as she had watched him leave.

And now, their plan of action was to wait. In addition to her pain, she felt anger bubbling up. She was not the type of person who could simply wait...she needed action.

Rising to her feet, Ava began to pace restlessly. They were to wait and do...nothing. Her hands balled into fists, and she felt her teeth clench. She shook her head in a desperate attempt to erase some of the emotion she had flooding her mind. Glancing up, she felt her heart begin to grow louder. The walls were closing in, she was losing space, and soon, they would crush her.

She stumbled out over the wooden steps and crashed into the concrete. Though the water washed over her in tiny tingling sensations, Ava could not pull herself up for some time. The claustrophobic feeling had passed, and she was left with utter dread. Waiting was not an option for her...she just couldn't do it. Perhaps she should start working on her own. Certainly, she had the training for it. She could gather her own information and confront Fear.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Ava realized how silly that sounded. Yet to her confused mind, it seemed her only option. Waiting would be torture. Her hair was plastered to her face, and fresh blood ran down her skin from where she had hit the concrete. Her clothes were soaked all the way through, and she hated to walk back into the house like that. She stared forward into that penetrating darkness. She could just...leave.

It beckoned to her with a soft, alluring call.

A sliver of good judgment won out, and she turned, trudging up the steps. Turning, she glanced out one more time before opening the door. The lights were dim, but she could make out Karis slumped against Matt's shoulder, asleep. Her eyes were red and puffy, and Ava felt a twinge of sympathy, though she didn't understand what was plaguing her friend. Matt's eyes were open, staring unseeingly ahead, his arms wrapped tightly about Karis, as though protecting her from her dreams. 

A pool of water had formed at her feet, and she slowly moved through the room, squishing with every step.

Matt's head turned to face her. "Ava?"

She cringed and sighed.

"Why are you wet?"

"It started raining outside," she whispered.

He didn't say anything else and, as quickly as she could, she made her way into the hall. Foggy and Wanda were talking near the end of the hallway in soft tones. Ava stopped and stood uncomfortably, waiting for a pause in the conversation.

"Foggy..." she cut in as they both turned to face her, "do you have anything...I might could put on?"

His eyes opened in surprise, and Wanda watched her curiously. Foggy pushed open the door to his right and emerged a moment later with a pair of shorts that were sure to be falling off of her and a t-shirt of his.

"We can get you some better clothes tomorrow," he shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry..."

She smiled her appreciation and excused herself into the bathroom, looking into the mirror. She regretted not having escaped into that darkness, even if she didn't know what she would have done. She slipped out of all her wet clothes and hung them up to dry, then turned on the hot water of the shower. She had begun to shiver, her entire body chilled. The warm water helped some, but there was this inexplicable cold feeling that didn't leave.

Stepping out of the steamy shower, she wrapped up in a thick towel and changed into the shorts and t-shirt. She had to double knot the drawstring on the shorts in order for them to stay.  
When she exited, she found Foggy standing in the hall, Wanda beside him, still in conversation.

"It's your turn for the bed tonight...Karis is already asleep on the couch," Foggy murmured, casting a glance in her direction.

She nodded without a word and excused herself into her room. 

**********

Time seemed to pass slowly for the next couple of days. Bucky had not returned as of yet, and Ava's anxiety had heightened. She would often pace the room for hours, thoughts wandering. Karis, too, seemed to be struggling. Her attacks from her past came more frequently, and she often stared about with wide, frightened eyes. When she was truly afraid, Matt would take her into his arms until she was breathing normally again. Ava always left them alone; she knew Karis was embarrassed by her situation. 

No one had much to say. They were all merely...waiting.


	80. Chapter 80

She had to get out. She had to go—had to go somewhere. Anywhere but here. 

After being cooped up in Foggy’s small apartment for several days, Karis decided that she’d had enough. Throwing on the navy hoodie that Foggy had given her over her white t-shirt, she headed for the door. 

“Where are you going?”

She stopped short, glancing back at Matt, who was sitting on the couch. He didn’t even turn his head in her direction, but his voice was tight. 

“Out,” she answered flatly.

“You can’t do that,” he objected instantly. “They’ll find you.”

“No they won’t. I’ll be careful.”

“That isn’t enough, Karis.” 

He was standing now, facing her, his voice hardening. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” she responded sharply. Her legs trembled violently beneath her. “I can’t stay here, cooped up in this place for another second. I just—”

“You don’t think the rest of us are going crazy, too?” he snapped, anger flashing across his face as if a fuse had suddenly been lit. “We have to wait for Barnes to—”

“Forget Barnes!” she cried. “And screw your stupid intel!” 

The dangerous concoction of emotions bubbling inside her had reached a boiling point. By now, Foggy, Ava, and Wanda were all watching anxiously from the far corners of the room, but she didn’t care—not anymore. Matt was fighting to keep calm now, his chest rising and falling more rapidly as his breaths emerged in forceful exhales. 

“I’m doing everything I can to keep this city from falling apart.”

“And how are you planning on doing that from the comfort of this apartment?” she challenged. 

“Going in now is a suicide mission—you know that as well as anyone.”

Karis stared at him, eyes blazing. She knew he was right but refused to admit it. 

“I’m going for a walk,” she repeated stubbornly, throwing open the door and striding out into the freezing air. 

The dynamite burst.

“Karis!” Matt called sternly.

When she didn’t respond, he stormed after her. Flying down the stairs, he caught up to her on the sidewalk and took hold of her arm. In that moment, something triggered inside her, something that she had been previously unaware of. Fire, burning inside her. Blazing hot, it seared through her veins, power surging inside her. This was not her physical strength. No—it was something far more terrible. 

An instinct Karis didn’t realize she possessed caused her to turn on him the moment his fingers curled around her arm. There was a blinding flash as she thrust her hands forward and a wave of crackling energy sent Matt careening backwards through the air. He crashed into the wooden steps, which collapsed on impact and sent a cloud of dust into the air. 

The air around her rippled, Karis’ chest heaving as she looked on in horror at what she had done. She saw the dismayed faces in the doorway, Foggy’s particularly stunned visage seared permanently into her brain. Grimacing, Matt struggled to sit, surrounded by a pile of wooden debris. She had hurt him. Her worst fear had been realized. 

Heart pounding, she did the only thing there was left to do—run.


	81. Chapter 81

Ava jumped over the side of the porch, avoiding the debris and Matt altogether.

"Karis!"

The girl didn't even turn; she was flying. Ava's chest heaved as she watched her go with wide eyes. Matt was struggling to his feet, Foggy offering him a hand up. 

Ava turned frantically. "Are you going after her?"

No one said a word, and her eyes widened.

"You're going after her, right?" she screamed.

Still, everyone was silent.

"W-well...I will!"

She hesitated a moment longer, waiting for someone to speak up, to say they were coming too. Matt looked injured, and he held his side tightly, breathing unevenly. Finally, Ava took off at a brisk pace after Karis. She'd seen the general direction she had headed, and she tried to keep up as best she could, though the darkness hid her well.

Though she was a skilled runner, Ava couldn't keep up with Karis, her anger probably fueling her on. Finally, she stopped, unaware of Karis' direction. She swiveled on spot, realizing that after running for so long, she didn't even know where she was. The thought inspired her search. If Ava didn't know where she was, Karis probably didn't either. She had to rest though, so she leaned against a brick wall, away from the street, breathing heavily.

What Karis had just done...was unnatural. It was like Wanda's magic...but different somehow. Ava doubted Karis even knew about that particular skill. 

When she had caught her breath, she pushed away from the wall and gazed around curiously. Where would she even have gone? Her eyes landed on a man across the street who was staring intently in her direction. He was dressed in dark clothing, and she felt the peculiar sensation that he was watching her. His facial features were obscured by the darkness, but she could tell he was tall and muscular. She suddenly felt very uneasy, though she knew she could take him if necessary.

Picking up her pace and moving in the opposite direction, Ava tried to forget him, instead keeping her eyes focused for Karis. A few moments later, however, she turned to see the man gaining quickly on her, now even on her side of the street. Ava began to run and, as she glanced over her shoulder, she was now certain he was chasing her. Stopping abruptly in her tracks, she thew off the assailant, giving her a slight edge. He neared, and she delivered a sharp kick to his abdomen.

"Why are you following me?" she murmured, giving him a good punch to the jaw.

His fist flew, sending her backwards as blood spewed from her nose. Another kick to his side drew him to one knee, where she forced him onto the concrete. She heard him laugh, however, and he turned, a gun pointed at her forehead. Ava's scowl was fixed as he gingerly got to his feet with a smirk, the gun pointed to her head.

"I'm going to need you to come with me."

She didn't move, her glare intensified, and he reached forward for her wrist. As he did, she brought her knee up into his groin, causing the gun to shoot into her left shoulder. She cried out but sent her knee into his stomach again before falling to one knee herself. Suddenly, she felt the force of a hand pushing her to the side, and another man clad in black began pummeling her attacker. When he lay unconscious upon the concrete, the stranger turned, and she instantly recognized his intense blue eyes. He offered a hand down to her, and she grasped it with her right, pulling herself up.

"One of Stark's men," he muttered.

"I was handling it," she smirked.

"Yeah, that's why you have blood pouring from your shoulder."

She gazed down at the flesh wound and realized it was a clean shot, though there was a little trickling blood. "I was fine, Barnes."

"What are you doing out here? You shouldn't be out."

"Going for icecream," she sneered.

He raised an eyebrow expectantly, and she sighed.

"I was looking for Karis."

He knit his brows in confusion.

"She...ran off." 

"I was just on my over there," he sighed.

"Well...go ahead..." she murmured uncomfortably, casting her eyes to the concrete.

"You're going to come with me back to Foggy's."

"No I'm not," she shrugged calmly. "I have to find Karis. If one of Stark's men already found me...then surely she's a target. One of his men could already have her...or someone worse."

Bucky sighed, placing his hand on his forehead. "Sometimes you remind me of Steve. I have to keep you out of trouble."

The comment almost brought a smile to her lips.

"I have to find her."

Bucky hesitated, his eyes resting on hers. Ava hated the way her heart beat wildly and her stomach turned, like a giddy school girl.

"Ill come with you."

"You don't have to..." she whispered, eyes focused up on his.

"Ava," he smiled, "I want to."


	82. Chapter 82

She ran without stopping, without thinking. Raw emotion—anger, fear, guilt—coursed through her all at once, fueling her already unnatural speed. Ava’s cries fell upon deaf ears. Karis had no intention of going back—ever. The streets grew darker, her surroundings becoming more and more unfamiliar as she drew closer to the outskirts of the city. 

There was a raw, gaping wound in her heart, one that she refused to acknowledge save for the subconscious physical pain that simply would not be ignored. But she would not grant it a single conscious thought. She couldn’t. It was too painful. 

Head buzzing, Karis’ frenzied flight ended only when she reached a dead end. Breathing heavily, she stared at the brick wall before her, her gaze empty. She had nowhere to go. For some time, she stood in complete silence, hands clenched at her sides.

Finally, she went over and slid down to the ground with her back pressed against the wall. Head falling forward onto her knees and fingers scrunched against her scalp, Karis wallowed in her confusion, her agony—her self-hatred. Awareness of her surroundings diminished, and all she could see was Matt’s stunned face—the pain in his eyes. She didn’t deserve him. She never had. 

“Hey! You! Put your hands where we can see them!”

Looking up, Karis became aware of two men approaching her, clad in all black and both aiming a gun in her direction. Stark’s or Fear’s—it didn’t matter. Their intentions would be the same. Slowly, she shifted forward onto her knees and raised her hands above her head. 

“Don’t move!” the second man snarled as they drew steadily closer. 

The first un-clicked a pair of handcuffs from his belt, and Karis eyed them warily. Anger boiled inside her—hatred. It simmered, growing hotter and hotter until she was nearly glowing from the power radiating inside her. She waited until the last possible moment, and then, just as the handcuffs were about to be clamped onto her wrists, she swept the first man’s legs out from under him. 

The second scrambled to get a clear shot, but she spun and kicked the gun out of his hand before he could pull the trigger. Having rendered him weaponless and vulnerable, a single punch was all that was required to send him flying back into the brick wall. He landed on the concrete with a sickening crack, but Karis was already returning to her first opponent, who was starting to get to his feet.

Bending down, she seized him by the throat and lifted him into the air as if he were as light as a feather. He struggled against her iron grip in vain, gasping for air. Desperately, his fingers attempted to pry hers away from his neck as her fierce gaze burned into him. 

“Who do you work for?” she growled. 

“I’m—not—telling—you—anything,” he croaked, defiance in his eyes. 

“Is it Stark?”

Silence.

“Answer me!” she snarled, tightening her grip.

“No!” he choked finally. “No!”

“Who is it then?”

“Fear—Mr. Fear! He ordered us to find you! To bring you to him!”

As her rage intensified, smoke suddenly began to hiss and rise from beneath her fingertips. The man screamed, his skin roasting. All at once, the realization of what she was doing rushed over Karis like a chilling wave, and she dropped him. The man lay on the ground in a crumpled heap, clutching his seared throat. He was too terrified to move.

Breathing heavily, her eyes swiveled to the second man, who lay near the brick wall, blood pooling beneath his cracked skull. Suddenly feeling extremely nauseated, Karis stumbled away from the scene. Was he alive? She would never know. In her mind’s eye, her victim unexpectedly transformed into Matt, his eyes wide open and staring vacantly. 

She vomited into the nearest trashcan. 

What was happening to her? She didn’t understand it—couldn’t process it. All she knew was that she had become a danger to everyone and everything around her. She had powers she couldn’t comprehend, powers she had no control over. 

Slowly, she became aware of sirens ringing in the distance, growing steadily louder and increasing in number. Straightening, Karis made her way over to a nearby ladder, as if in a daze, and started to climb. The old iron strained and creaked beneath her, her own limbs feeling weak and wobbly now. She continued her ascent until she had reached the roof, which was nothing more than a flat slab of concrete and gravel. 

Eyes wide and unblinking, Karis ventured hesitantly to the edge, hardly believing what she was seeing. In the distance, spewing from the pinnacle of a tower that loomed above much of the cityscape, was a green vaporous gas—Fear’s gas. He was going to terrorize the entire city.


	83. Chapter 83

Ava stumbled forward beside Bucky, her pain raging within her limbs. She wasn't completely healed from the warehouse, and this new bullet wound was almost more than her suffering body could handle. She stumbled over an uneven crack in the pavement and went down hard on her left side, a scream welling up from her throat as more blood pooled beneath her.  
Bucky stopped and pivoted, kneeling beside her and gazing sharply at the blood.

"Are you okay?" 

Obvious worry lined his voice as he watched her struggle to sit, to move, to breathe. She took a shuddery breath, her chest heaving, and nodded.

"No you're not..." he murmured, taking her under her right arm and dragging her a few feet out of the street and into a side alleyway.

She closed her eyes, teeth clenched, and leaned against the brick wall. Bucky was kneeling in front of her, trying to gently tear the t-shirt away from the wound without hurting her. Not a word escaped her lips, not a moan of complaint, though heat seared through her shoulder like a raging fire. Pain licked up and down her left side, and she waited as he bound it up in the strip of fabric he had torn from her shirt. She reached out blindly, hoping to grasp his cold fingers, and Bucky didn't leave her disappointed. She smiled a little when his fingers curled around her own. He lowered himself beside her and wrapped an arm about her, allowing her to droop her head upon him.

"I'm-I'm sorry..." she murmured.

"No...it's...it's fine."

The sound of his voice was calming, soothing. Drowned out by the steady beat of his heart, Ava hardly registered the ever-increasing sirens. His arm curled about her a little tighter. Circling her thumb over his hand in tight, tiny motions, she hoped he felt as calm as she did, though her shoulder throbbed wildly. 

As the sirens began to register in their minds, Bucky craned his head around her to see into the street. Eyes flickering open, Ava, too, lost her sense of serenity as things became clearer.  
As if hit by a bomb, Bucky suddenly struggled to his feet and pulled her along with him, dragging her deeper within the alley until they hit a brick wall. She screamed as he pulled her by the shoulder, yanking her down beside him, crouching behind a dumpster. He wriggled out of his jacket and stuffed it over her face, but she fought him, trying to escape his grasp. She squirmed away from him and stared wonderingly into his wide and fearful eyes.

"Ava, there's gas out there."

She strained to see beyond the alleyway, where screams could now be heard. She sucked in a shuddery breath as she watched a man stumble by, grasping his head and moaning. Fear struck her heart as green smoke curled around the edges of their alleyway. It wound and twisted its way over the walls, crawling steadily closer. The street already seemed filled with the foreign substance, and Ava shrunk back against Bucky in chilling fear.

"There's no way out...there's no way out."

She glanced up to see him watching the green smoke out of hollow eyes. He seemed lost in his own world, the vision before him a memory. Shaking his shoulder, Ava fought to bring him back to the present. As his head snapped in her direction, she caught a glimmer of something dangerous in the corners of his eyes. Again, he managed to shove the jacket over her face, and this time she let him, darkness closing in as the rough fabric covered her mouth, nose, and eyes.

Bucky's arms remained wrapped tightly about her, but she began to cry as she heard him cough. His grip was too tight over her mouth and nose; she couldn't save him, and she didn't even know what this gas was. It seemed to come from everywhere with no obvious source. His body began to convulse, and he pushed her from himself. The jacket fell loose, and she tumbled against the pavement, taking in a deep breath against her will. With that breath, she felt something snap within as consciousness seemed lost to some new nightmare.

Green smoke was all she could see as she stumbled blindly forward, eerie voices echoing all about. Laughter, deep and loud, bouncing around in her head. Taunting.

She slammed face-first into a brick wall, and she saw several figures emerge from around the corner, all dressed in black. They spoke in unison, all with one voice, and she screamed, that voice all too familiar to her. Clarke spoke out of every one of them as they moved together towards her. She scrambled backwards but hit another brick wall, pain coursing through the back of her neck. 

The walls closed in on every side, moving her in tight with little air to breathe. The only exit was blocked by the advancing black-clad figures. She began to sob as she searched wildly for any way out. Green smoke blocked her vision of everything else but those advancing figures and brick walls. One of them grasped her by the throat and threw her at their feet. She crawled forward against the rough concrete, grasping at anything that could pull her along, feeling their cold fingers drag her backwards into the green mass. Her heart pounded louder than anything she had ever heard, like a drumbeat that spread through the entire city. 

When her strength was sapping, she turned and realized the figures were gone, leaving her alone in a mass of green, tendril-like smoke. Footsteps could be heard on all sides, an occasional scream accompanying the laughter. All of the smoke suddenly turned to liquid, rushing about in raging torrents, catching her up in the currents and carrying her faster than her terrified screams could be heard. The liquid burned her skin, and she thrashed about, trying to escape the choking green water. Finally, she felt her lungs fill, a desperate, cold sensation washing over her, and she passed out, lying in the middle of the street.


	84. Chapter 84

It was dispersing throughout the atmosphere and drifting to ground level. She didn’t have much time. Desperately, Karis reached down and tore a substantial portion from the bottom of her t-shirt, fastening it into a knot at the back of her head and positioning it so that it would cover her mouth and nose. 

It seemed that Fear was making his final move against the city, a strike intended to cripple all that was left of law and order.

For several moments, she remained frozen to the spot as she watched fear itself engulf the city. There were only two options left to her. She could run and attempt to avoid the chaos all together, or she could try to stop it. The first option seemed appealing enough, considering the circumstances, but something inside her was pulling her north—towards the tower. She had pledged her allegiance to this city, to its people. How could she abandon them now, when they so desperately needed someone to save them? 

And Matt—Matt was in the midst of all this. He was out there somewhere.

Karis wasn’t sure how much help she was capable of rendering in her current state, but she had to try. Someone had to. Having made up her mind, she rapidly descended the ladder and sprinted into the darkness beyond. Her heart pounded wildly inside her chest as she drew closer and closer to the city’s center. Ahead, she could see a haze of green and people running and crawling—shrieking as they were terrorized by their worst nightmares. 

Every instinct screamed for her to turn back, to save herself. Swallowing, she pressed onward. Green smoke enveloped her, stinging her eyes and making them water. Her makeshift face-covering kept some of the harmful substance at bay, but the rest of it seeped through, causing her vision to become unsteady and blurred at the edges. Karis blinked profusely as her eyes itched and burned. 

Someone collided wildly into her, and she spun to face them, prepared to fight. It was a man, tall and muscular, but his skin was pale and his eyes wide with terror. He hadn’t even noticed her. Mumbling frantically to himself, he stumbled past her and disappeared into the green haze. It didn’t take long for Karis to lose her sense of direction in the mass chaos, and she was forced to scale another building to regain a sense of her surroundings. 

The tower was startlingly close now, eerie lights flashing irregularly through its darkened windows, as if a series of alarms had been triggered inside. Fear was in there. He had to be. 

**********

Red and yellow lights swirled on the ceiling, blinding her each time they swung in her direction. All other electrical functions had been disconnected, and she was engulfed by darkness. The green stuff was everywhere, causing her to see ghosts drifting under the lights before fading into shadow. Terror gripped her, adrenaline unable to completely offset the poison in her brain. 

Hearing voices in an adjacent corridor, she hid behind a stack of unpacked boxes, unsure if the voices were real or inside her own head. Footsteps approached. Two men wearing all black and gas masks strode through, rifles in their hands. Karis forced herself as low to the ground as she could manage, her cheek pressed against the cold tile. She heard them pass by—waited—waited for a shout of recognition, a cry of alarm, or the sound of a weapon discharging. 

But she heard nothing, nothing but their receding footsteps as they entered the room she had previously come through. Breathing a small sigh of relief, Karis rose quickly and made her way forward. There was a single gun stuck inside her belt, one she had stolen from her opponents in the alleyway. She refrained from using it, however, knowing that it would alert the entire tower, and perhaps a battalion of mercenaries, to her presence. Who knew how many men Fear had stationed here? 

Karis was forced to take the stairs since the elevators had been disabled, and the exertion was taking its toll. Her lungs burned and her legs ached, but she had to keep going—she had to. At this point, she had no idea what floor she was on. She had lost count long ago. 

Some indeterminable amount of time later, she arrived at the top floor—the tower’s apex. At the end of a single, narrow hallway was one guard, dressed exactly as all the others had been. She could take him, Karis told herself. Thinking quickly, she made just enough noise in the stairwell to attract his attention. She took cover beside the open doorway, waiting with tensed muscles as she listened to his footsteps thudding nearer. 

When he rounded the corner, Karis seized the front of his mask with one hand and the back of his jacket with the other. Tearing off his protective helmet, she simultaneously thrust him down the stairs. He was still screaming and rolling as she turned and raced down the hallway. Finding the door locked, Karis gritted her teeth and knocked it off its hinges with a single, powerful kick. Cautiously, she drew her gun and ventured inside. 

The room beyond appeared to be used for business conferences, with several long, wooden tables and numerous office chairs organized into perfectly neat rows. The white marble floor, she noticed amidst the flashing lights, was immaculately clean and polished. Massive windows lined the far wall, which was curved so as to allow the viewer not only to look out over New York City, but to feel like part of it. The spotless glass panes towered from floor to ceiling, a myriad of lights glowing in the darkness beyond. 

It seemed peaceful. It would’ve been peaceful if Karis hadn’t been aware of the chaos ensuing below, the wild mass panic she had witnessed with her own eyes. 

Gaze sweeping over the room, she realized with profound disappointment that it was empty. Her target was nowhere to be found. She lowered the gun slightly, having absolutely no idea what she should do next. Had all of it been for nothing?

Suddenly, a gloved hand clamped over her mouth and the gun was knocked from her hands, clattering onto the floor nearby. Her cry of shock and horror was muffled as she struggled violently against her captor. There was another arm around her waist, complicating her escape further. Desperately, Karis reached up and seized one of the gloved fingers over her mouth, wrenching it backward and grossly out of place. There was a sickening crack and a metallic cry of pain that sounded over her shoulder. 

For a split second, her opponent’s grip lessened, and she took her opportunity. Twisting out of his grasp, Karis spun and drove her knee into his gut. Doubling over, Fear swung out wildly, backhanding her across the face. She staggered, her reflexes muddled due to the dangerous amounts of gas she had inhaled. Before she could recover, he delivered another blow, which sent her sprawling backwards onto the floor. 

Her makeshift mask had been torn off during the struggle, and Karis gasped for air as she stared up at him. His looming, cloaked silhouette towered above her, the anger practically radiating off of him as he strode toward her. Dazed, she blinked slowly, her eyes drifting to the open doorway, where a figure in a black mask now stood. Her thoughts were scrambled, and blood dripped from her nose, but even Fear’s evil concoction could not dispel what she knew in her heart to be true.

It was Matt. Matt had come to save her.


	85. Chapter 85

Ava's eyes popped open, and she stared about unseeingly. Everything was green, but nothing registered in her brain. She felt alone and cold, unaware of what was going on around her.  
A gloved hand clamped around her small wrist, but Ava's head didn't even turn. She could hear strange sounds echoing about her, but she felt disconnected to them, as though in another world. The hand was dragging her through the green street, her head periodically striking against the concrete. The pain didn't register; she only stared into the green vapor as though living out a nightmare. Whimpers came from her mouth, though she no longer knew what she was afraid of.

Feeling herself propped against a wall, Ava struggled to focus her eyes on the figure in front of her. He wore red and blue in a tight suit revealing muscles beneath. His head was exposed, a mask over the lower part of his face. As her head dropped forward, he propped it up with the palm of his hand, and she let out another whimper, scared of this stranger.

"Are you all right?"

His voice was distant, the sound traveling to her as if through water.

"Ava?" he repeated.

She couldn't answer. Her face felt heavy, and her eyes dropped. The handsome face of this man kept morphing, and she was startled by the way he looked. She shrunk back against the wall, tears slipping down her cheeks as she shook her head wordlessly. He placed his other hand on her arm, and she stuck out her hands, trying to fend off this monster. Though she fought, her efforts were futile as his grip tightened, trying to bring her back to reality.

"Ava!" he screamed.

She blinked several times and began coughing, doubled over at his feet. Finally, she lifted her head and hesitantly placed her hand against his. The distortions of his face had calmed, and she could almost recognize him. Bringing her hand up, she let her fingers rest on his cheek as she scrutinized him.

"Ava," he whispered, pulling away, "I need to go. I have to help, but I need I know you'll be okay. Can you even hear me?"

She gaped at him for a moment and nodded. "S-Steve?"

She could faintly hear his sigh of relief as he wrapped her in an embrace. Crying into his uniform, she wrapped her arms about him, shaking slightly. 

"It's okay," he soothed. "It's okay now..."

He took a blue cloth out of his back pocket and tied it around the lower half of her face. She couldn't stop sobbing as he took her hand.

"It's all right, okay? I have to go help. Will you be okay here?"

She gazed around absentmindedly for a moment and swallowed heavily.

"Ava?" he repeated softly, squeezing her hand.

She jerked her gaze back around to him and gasped. "Steve?"

"I have to go." 

He gently kissed her on the forehead and stood, and he immediately seemed to disappear, green fog taking his place.

"Steve!" she cried, tears rolling down her face.

Sitting in silence, she felt some of her consciousness returning. Her mind was foggy, eyes blurred and burning. With less of the gas reaching her lungs, she felt a little more conscious.  
Taking stock of her surroundings, Ava realized she could see nothing but the brick wall against which she sat. Hugging her knees tightly to her chest, she continued to sob. All of her usual bravery was gone, no strength left to put up a front. Her mind felt violated, and she'd seen so many terrible things after she'd blacked out.

Suddenly, something latched onto her ankle, and she screamed, kicking out wildly. A man hung onto her ankle, his face weak, eyes wide with terror. She kicked him in the face, and he cried out, slinking back into that green vapor. She could see red and yellow flashing lights off to her right through her blurry, tear-filled vision. All of her senses were dulled, and she could hear moans in the distance, weaker and less prevalent.

Her eyes landed on a little figure in front of her. It was a boy with blond curly hair, his eyes searching, pleading. She remained fixated on him, her mind slowly putting together the picture before her.

"NOAH!"

The screech left her throat scratchy and dry as she crawled forward, scraping her skin against the concrete. He shrunk away in alarm, cries rising up from his throat.

"NOAH!"

She threw herself at his feet, pulling him close to her body. He kicked and screamed, but she held on tightly, crying against him.

"Baby, baby, it's mommy..." she muttered weakly. "It's mommy, Noah."

He continued thrashing, which only made her grip tighter.

"NOAH!" she screamed again as he fought to escape.

The sound of a click caught in her ears, and she glanced up to see a man standing over them.

"Release him."

Green smoke filled the area, burning her eyes and causing the world to sway.

"No...!" she sobbed, holding onto her child as though she knew his life depended on it.

"Release him," the cold voice spoke again.

"No..." she muttered, kissing his little face.

"Now."

A shot sounded in her ears, drowning out her cries of horror and pain. The bullet found its mark, thudding into her son with deadly accuracy. Blood poured from the wound in his chest as he stared up in fear at her.

"Mommy?" he whispered before his head thudded against the concrete.

She rose shakily to her feet and threw herself at the man, clawing at his skin, punching, thrashing--anything she could do to hurt him. Blind rage filled her as the ground rose and fell unevenly under her feet. Finally, her strength gave out, and she fell to the street in a sobbing puddle. The man was gone, vanished into that haze without a trace.

The mutterings of the affected crowd were louder now as they trampled through the street, their feet often stepping on her. Her makeshift mask was gone, lost in her struggle, but Ava didn't care anymore. She didn't seem to remember anything but pain. With her last bits of remaining strength, she crawled towards a dark object in the street. The abandoned car had its doors wide open, unlocked and empty. After crawling inside, Ava shut the doors and curled into a ball in the back seat, now shielded from potential danger and that green venom.


	86. Chapter 86

As Matt and Fear engaged in fierce combat, Karis crawled toward the gun, which was lying on the floor nearby. Her heart pounded in her ears, fingers sweating as they slipped around the handle. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she took aim, but there was no clear shot. There was just as high of a chance of her hitting Matt as there was for hitting Fear. Her index finger trembled as it hovered over the trigger. 

She couldn’t do it.

Standing, Karis shoved the gun back into her belt while suppressing a grimace. Her gut ached from where Fear had struck her, and half of her face was still numb. She watched helplessly, noting Matt’s slowed movements. Was it because of what she had done, was it the gas, or both? 

Suddenly, Fear lifted Matt and threw him down onto one of the tables. He crashed through its wooden surface as it split in two, crying out in pain. The cloaked villain strode arrogantly towards him, and rage boiled in the pit of Karis’ stomach. She sprinted forward, limbs on fire. As Fear raised his fist to strike, she seized his arm, fingers digging into his metallic armor. Sizzling, it started to melt beneath her grasp, and Fear was clearly stunned. 

Eyes blazing with fury, Karis flung him across the room, where he toppled over a table and sent several chairs rolling. He groaned, struggling to rise as she stormed toward him. He was breathing hard through his helmet, but there was not a hint of mercy to be found in her heart. She was prepared to end him.

At last, Karis reached him, ready to do her worst, but she was met with a nasty surprise. There was a strange hiss as Fear suddenly withdrew a plastic cylinder from his belt and sprayed its contents into her face. Coughing violently, she stumbled backward, and he was on his feet in an instant. Karis struggled to draw her gun, but he easily knocked it out of her grasp. Fear caught her by the hair, that awful skull filling her vision. She stared into his vacant eyes, which were nothing more than black, empty holes. 

“Say goodbye,” he snarled. 

What happened next was a blur. Cruelly, relentlessly, he thrust her backwards, and all Karis felt was open air until she suddenly struck a hard, solid surface. There was a blinding flash inside her head, glass shattering around her and slicing through her skin as she was suddenly engulfed by a rush of freezing air. 

“NO!”

She heard Matt’s scream but couldn’t process what was happening. Everything was moving in slow motion, but one thing was for certain—she was falling. Instinctively, Karis reached out for something—anything. Her fingers closed around a piece of metal protruding from the side of the building, and her descent came to an abrupt halt. The support groaned beneath her weight and shifted ever so slightly. 

Karis stared up at the open window, fighting to hold on. Relief flooded through her when a masked face suddenly emerged and a muscular arm reached down to her. 

“Take my hand!”

“Matt,” she sobbed, tears blurring her vision.

Blindly, she reached up, and his gloved fingers entwined with her own. For a brief moment, she thought she was saved. 

Crack.

A single gunshot shattered the air. Matt cried out in pain, his grip releasing for a fraction of a moment. Simultaneously, the beam collapsed, and Karis’ fingers slipped through his. Her mind failed to form a word—a sentence. All that escaped from her throat was a strangled cry of alarm as she fell, staring up at him as he collapsed on the window’s edge.

She was falling, but this time, she didn’t care.


	87. Chapter 87

Ava's dark visions were littered with realistic screams from nearby, and when she finally awoke, her eyes popped open with tears blurring her vision. She quickly wiped them away, silently scolding herself. That was when she realized that she was conscious again, her vision not clouded by nightmares. Struggling to sit, Ava realized just how bloody and hurt she was. Her body ached as she gingerly sat.

The green smoke had dissipated somewhat so that it was only mere wisps floating eerily through the air. Pushing hard against the door, it gave way to her weight, and she toppled onto the hard concrete, its relentless surface once more striking her head. With a cry of pain and shock, she tried hard to bring herself off the concrete, her forearms supporting her weakened body. There were no sounds to be heard, the streets frighteningly deserted. She hoped to see a presence in the street, anyone who could help her. As much as she put up a front, she knew that right now, there was no way she could even get off the street.

So she lowered herself to the concrete and sighed, trying to breathe. Those flashing red and yellow lights were still going off, and Ava thought she might have heard the screams from that area.

"Help..." she uttered weakly.

There came the shuffle of approaching footsteps, and she weakly lifted her head, staring curiously through the dark. She didn't recognize the man approaching her, his dark, thick hair and blue hoodie. He was tall, and she lifted a weak hand, hoping he would see her. Quickly, he rushed to her side, kneeling. With a sigh of relief, she let her head fall back down to the concrete.

"Oh man, oh man..." he murmured nervously.

He was just a teen, she was now certain, but she didn't care. 

"Ma'am? Can you walk?"

She weakly nodded her head, and he helped her to her feet, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She stepped forward slowly, her head lolling onto his shoulder. He supported her mostly, her feet catching under her.

"What's your name?" he murmured in her ear.

"Ava..."

"Hi, Ava."

"What's...what's your name?"

"Peter."

She wasn't sure where he was leading her, but she could feel her blood soaking through her t-shirt, most likely into his palm.

"Ava, what happened?"

"I don't...don't remember."

"What happened before the gas?"

"I was with...with Bucky..." she whispered, more to herself than him. "Then...then the nightmares...I couldn't...couldn't breathe...the walls...walls closing in...couldn't breathe."

He had to stop and lower her to the ground as she began to shake, more tears rising as she shook her head blindly.

"No more..." she murmured. "No more, no more."

"Shh," he soothed, "it's over now."

She regained her senses and pushed him away with a sneer. "I'm...I'm fine."

He nodded gently. "Of course."

He did offer her a hand up, and she hesitantly took it.

"Not much further," he whispered as her legs began to shake.

"O-okay..."

He led her up a set of steps in front of a house, and as she tried to climb higher, she collapsed, his arm the only thing keeping her from smashing her head for the dozenth time that night. He knelt and lifted her body into his arms with ease. Prying open a door, flooding light met her eyes, and she shrank back against his hoodie.

"Peter?! Oh, thank goodness you're home. You are in so much trouble for not calling me..." a voice murmured from another room.

"I'm sorry, Aunt May!" he called back, slipping out of his shoes and carrying her further into the room.

"Do you have any idea-?" The voice stopped as it entered the room, and Ava turned her head to see an older woman wearing a blouse and apron standing in the doorway with a shocked expression. "Oh, Peter..."

"I'm sorry, Aunt May...she needed help."

"Was it that horrible green gas?"

"Probably that and some other stuff."

"Put her on the couch, dear..."

"Okay, Aunt May."

"Wait, wait, let me put a towel down first."

She hurried from the room and came back with a couple of old towels, quickly covering her couch. Peter laid Ava upon it, and she moaned, pressing her hand to her abdomen.

"I'm-I'm-" she choked out, "I'm so sorry I'm being a bother..."

The woman laid a hand on her cheek. "Don't you be silly...I'm going to get the first aid box."

Peter sat by her side as she struggled to take in breaths. He reached out and shook her finger a little until she unclenched her fist. He slid his within, and she held on tightly, aware that no one else could see her relying on a teenager.

"Ava?"

"Yeah?"

"Where does it hurt?"

"I was shot in...in the shoulder. And I think I might've broken a rib."

He prodded his fingers over her ribs through the t-shirt, and she sucked in large gulps of air, trying not the scream.

"And...my head. I hit it a good number of times."

"Well, I can see that," he laughed a little. "There's a lot of...of...well, never mind that."

He took stock of the other scrapes and bruises she had procured that hadn't even crossed her pain radar yet.

"Here, Peter."

Aunt May handed him the first aid kit, and he quickly opened it, also taking the wet cloth she handed him. He started with her face, gently cleaning off the blood as she struggled to keep her eyes open from pain. Finally, she shut them tight, clenching her teeth as he dropped water into the cuts. He smeared some ointment over them and stuck a couple of bandages on her forehead and jaw.

"It looks like you got into a fight with the concrete," he laughed, "and it looks like you lost."

She thought back to how she had thrown herself at the man in her vision and wondered if that was exactly what had happened. Next, he had her lie on her stomach, and he cut away at her t-shirt until he could see the bullet wound. She began to cry in pain as he tried to clean it as best as he could, and Aunt May padded around the side of the couch.

"Here, sweetheart," she murmured, pressing her hand into Ava's.

Finally, he was done and had wrapped all of her wounds, including her ribs, in tight bandages.

"I'll make you some soup..." Aunt May got to her feet and removed herself into the kitchen while Peter took a seat at her feet.

She stared at him curiously, a few thoughts running through her head. "I recognize your voice, Peter...have I ever met you before?"

"Nah..." he laughed loudly.

But she knew she had heard that laugh before. That's when it hit her: she'd heard it the night she'd gone falling through the cold night air, holding tight to a boy in a red and blue suit who had cackled just the same. Her eyes widened slightly, but she said nothing. 

"Okay then..." he murmured, standing. "Do you want anything to change into? A pillow? Blanket?"

"Yes to all three," she whispered with a blush.

He held out a hand, and she tried to get to her feet, his arm around her. He led her to the stairs, where he promptly bent and scooped her into his arms. She didn't protest and instead curled tighter to him. He led her to a bathroom and stopped in the doorway.

"Hold on a sec, and I'll be right back."

He returned with a t-shirt and sweatpants and pressed them into her arms.

"I'll wait for you here."

She closed the door and turned, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, blood still matted in it, eyes wide and skin pale, though the crusty blood was gone. She leaned over the sink and turned on the warm water, rinsing her hair of blood. When she finished, she peeled out of her clothes and pulled the sweatpants and t-shirt on over her bandages. Then she wrapped up her hair in a towel and opened the door, Peter standing by waiting for her.

"I already took your pillow and blanket down, so come on."

For one last time, she allowed him to carry her down the stairs, her arms wrapped around his neck and face against his chest. Her face was pink with blush, but she tried not to let him know. There was a bowl of soup on the coffee table, it's scent beckoning, but when Peter laid her against the pillow, covering her with a blanket, her eyes began to close of their own accord.

"Peter, if I have nightmares," she whispered, "wake me up...don't...don't let me suffer."

He squeezed her hand affectionately, and she felt herself drifting to sleep.


	88. Chapter 88

Eventually, Matt became so small that she could no longer see him. It was only then that Karis became aware that her collision with the concrete was imminent. She closed her eyes, awaiting the end as what she remembered of her life flashed behind closed lids. She didn’t feel fear, only regret and the desire to have more time. If only she had gotten the chance to tell Matt, to tell him that—

Her momentum was slowing. Hearing the crackle and hum of magical energy, Karis’ eyes opened wide. She could feel it under her, supporting her and slowing her descent. At last, she was lowered gently onto the ground, and she looked up, bewildered, at her rescuer. 

Wanda’s face was basked in the red glow that radiated from her outstretched hands. Lowering them, she moved and knelt at Karis’ side, brows knitted with concern. 

“Are you all right?”

She could hardly form a coherent sentence. “Matt—Fear—shot him. Someone-someone has to save him!”

“Where is he?” Wanda demanded. “Where is Matt?”

“Up-up there.” 

Karis pointed to the upper levels of the tower, and the Witch followed her gaze. 

“Stay here,” she said, standing.

Before Karis could process what was happening, scarlet energy burst from Wanda’s hands, propelling her skyward. The red glow became smaller and smaller until it finally vanished, and Karis was left alone on the sidewalk. It took her several moments to realize that the green haze was slowly dissipating. Clearly, someone had finally succeeded in cutting off its source. It was the least of Karis’ worries, however. All she could think about was Matt and whether he was still alive. 

There were victims everywhere, lying helplessly on the ground curled into fetal positions. Others were stumbling about with vacant gazes. Karis crawled away from them and pressed her back against the wall of the nearest building, hugging her knees to her chest. Blood trickled down her forehead and over her nose. Her hoodie was torn and covered in the same sticky red substance. 

Silent tears rolled down Karis’ cheeks, heart pounding, limbs aching, and eyes wide open. She wasn’t going to move until Matt returned to her. She refused to move.


	89. Chapter 89

Ava waited all night with little sleep for the sun to rise, head pounding, limbs sore. When the sun finally peeked through the curtains, relief flooded through her. Footsteps could be heard creaking on the stairs, and Peter emerged, yawning, with tousled hair. He saw that she was awake and stepped quietly to her side, kneeling.

"Morning."

"Morning," she croaked out, her throat dry and scratchy.

"How you feeling?"

"Fine..."

"Are you lying to me?" he said with a little laugh.

"Of-of course not..." she choked out. "I should go."

His face turned serious. "Where would you go?"

"To...to..." 

He saw right through her stuttering and raised a stern eyebrow. "Ava, you aren't going anywhere. You can barely walk."

"Well, then I need to call someone. Can I...can I borrow your phone?"

"Who are you calling?" he asked suspiciously.

"Peter...I need to check on my friends."

He swallowed uncomfortably and nodded, sliding his phone out of his pocket.

"Peter, I know your secret," she whispered.

His eyes widened a little as he stared into her own. "What are you talking about?"

"You're Spider-Man."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she jabbed her finger at him.

"Don't even think about lying to me."

He closed his lips tightly in defeat and sat in silence.

"I won't tell anyone..." she finally muttered. "I need to find Bucky."

"I can call Steve..." he murmured with downcast eyes.

"No," she quickly interjected.

"Why not?"

"Cause we're not exactly on great terms."

"Your fight is with Stark, not Rogers."

She swallowed uncomfortably and leaned back against her pillow, trying not to groan in pain. "I don't know, Peter."

"I do. You can trust him."

She thought back to the previous evening--Steve, kind and brave, helping her out of the smoke. "Call him."

Peter stood, shot her a weak smile, and left the room. She curled up in a ball, wrapping herself in her blanket and trying to keep her eyes from fluttering closed.

**********

"Ava." 

The tense whisper caused her to sit up in shock, cold sweat beading her brow and soaking through the t-shirt. Pain shot down her head and neck, ribs sore and throbbing. She glanced nervously over at Peter and coughed weakly.

"What?"

He lifted his hand to her forehead, and she opened her mouth in shock. "I think you have a fever."

"Why'd you wake me up?" she interrupted.

"Cause Steve is coming to get you."

"What?"

"Rogers--he's coming here. To check on you."

"No...no...what if he-what if he turns me in to Stark?"

"He's not...I'm telling you."

"I can't risk it, Peter..." she mumbled in haste, throwing the blanket away, only to realize the front of her shirt was wet with blood.

The sight stopped her cold, and she felt behind her to her shoulder, pressing her fingers gently against the wound. "It's bleeding..." she whispered hoarsely.

Peter's eyes were wide with surprise, and he seemed at a loss.

"What time is it?"

He coughed a couple times before checking his watch. "About 10 a.m."

"Can you get me...a cloth or something?"

"S-sure..." He quickly ascended the stairs right as there came a knock on the door.

When Peter didn't turn, Ava struggled to her feet and shuffled forward, peeking through the window and unlocking the door. Steve stood there, still in uniform, looking exhausted and beaten down. He took one look at her bloodstained t-shirt and clenched his jaw tight. She squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze but was surprised when he leaned over, wrapping her in a gentle hug.

"Steve, what are you-?"

"I was worried about you."

As he pulled away, he caught sight of the shock on her face and laughed loudly. His laugh filled the room, brightening it.

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course. Why are you bleeding so much?"

"I got shot in the shoulder."

"How?"

"One of Stark's...before the gas..."

"Where's Peter?"

It was at that moment that the boy returned carrying gauze, wet wipes, and some neosporin.

"I don't think neosporin is gonna fix a bullet wound, son."

"It's all I got," he shrugged, motioning for Ava to sit.

She complied, and both of them peered at her shoulder.

"How's it look?" she finally asked after several seconds of silence.

"A little worse..." Peter's voice was small and tight.

"A lot of puss," Steve murmured. "I'm taking you to a hospital."

"No you're not!" She shot to her feet, feeling the world spin beneath her. "You can't come barging in here saying you're gonna take me to a hospital."

"Well, what do you expect us to do Ava? That doesn't look good."

"I'm not going." She stubbornly folded her arms over her chest, ignoring the sharp pain.

Steve wearily sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Fine...I'll take you back to my place."

A surge of gratitude filled her, but she kept her face impassive as he took her by the elbow, helping her to the door.

"Thank you, Peter," she murmured as he pressed the gauze into her hand.

"You're welcome. Just remember, that secret stays with us."

"Of course." 

**********

She sank into a chair in Steve's living room while he rummaged in the back for some better medical supplies. He emerged with a smile, and she swallowed, unwilling to return his cheerfulness. As he cleaned her shoulder, she clasped her hands in front of her nervously, debating the question she so wanted to ask. When they'd arrived, she'd expected to see Bucky, and upon finding that he was not there, her heart had plummeted. She didn't realize she was shaking until Steve turned to face her and grasped one of her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Glancing down, she realized her fingers were trembling in his. Blushing, she pulled away and stared at the carpet. "I thought Bucky would be here."

Steve sighed, standing, and rubbed the back of his neck. He crossed the room to face the window and hunched slightly, head bowed from her sight. "He's not..."

"Do you know where he is?" Her voice trembled slightly.

"No, Ava!" There was a snap in his voice, and he sighed, turning around once more. "I'm sorry..."

She cringed and bit her lip. "No...I am. I didn't mean to-to-"

"No, really...it's okay. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I'm just worried about him." He sank into the couch, head pressed into his hands.

Uncomfortably, she got to her feet and bit the inside of her cheek as she sat next to him, laying a hand on his leg. "I'm worried too."

He glanced over at her and smiled, wrapping an arm about her waist. "You know," he started with a smirk, "I really was worried about you."

Ignoring her natural tendencies, she allowed herself a smile, leaning back against his chest. "Thanks, Steve."


	90. Chapter 90

She opened her eyes to a world of white—spotless tiles, sterile walls, and a blank ceiling. Her thoughts sluggish, Karis reached up with fumbling fingers and touched the oxygen mask that was strapped to her face. One word—a single, horrifying word—sprang to her mind. Hospital. Frantically, she struggled to rise, eyes darting to the closed door. 

A warm hand grasped her own, and she started, head whirling to face the unknown visitor. Foggy’s smile was kind but sad, his features weary. There were dark circles under his eyes, the result of an obvious lack of sleep.

“It’s okay,” he said gently, leaning towards her. “You’re safe, Karis. It’s over.” 

Blinking, she reached up slowly and removed the mask, memories rushing back to her in torrents. Too fast—it was too much. She couldn’t process…

“The toxins are still wearing off,” Foggy explained. “Don’t worry, you’ll be good as new in a few hours.”

There was an ache in her gut, a fear she could hardly bring herself to voice. “I…I was at the tower. I was…I was waiting for him. Where is he, Foggy? Where is Matt?’

“He’s—”

They both turned as the door swung open without warning, and her heart skipped a beat. There he stood, cane in one hand and the other over his ribs. His hair was tousled, and he was wearing a navy blue hoodie with black sweatpants. 

“Matt!” Foggy exclaimed incredulously. “You’re supposed to be resting! I told you to—how did you get here?!”

“Karen brought me,” he replied casually, casting a glance over his shoulder.

The young woman grinned and shrugged sheepishly, while Foggy assumed the posture of a disapproving parent. Karis stared at Matt in stunned silence, her awareness of anything or anyone else in the room nonexistent. He was alive. His head swiveled in her direction, as if hearing her pounding heart. 

“Foggy, would you give us a moment, please?”

Nodding, Foggy gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he stood and followed Karen out of the room. The door closed behind them, and silence fell. All Karis wanted to do was throw her arms around him and hold him close, but the image of his startled features after she had sent him flying through Foggy’s apartment steps was forever seared into her brain. Taking a deep breath, Matt’s fingers tightened around his cane. 

“Well, you haven’t told me to get lost or sent me flying through the window yet so…I’ll take that as an encouraging sign.”

He managed to smile through the pain, and hot tears sprang to her eyes, a lump burning in her throat. 

“I’m so sorry, Matt. I didn’t mean to—" her voice cracked, and she stared down at the bedsheets, tears dripping into the soft fabric. 

Frowning, he came over and propped his cane against the table as he sank onto the edge of the bed. 

“I know,” he assured her.

Brows knit with concern, Matt carefully reached up and brushed away her tears with his thumb. 

“I thought I’d lost you,” Karis whispered, gazing into his always-thoughtful brown eyes. 

“I told you I would take a bullet for you one day,” he answered with a smirk.

She sniffed disapprovingly. “That’s not funny.” 

His expression became serious once more. “I hardly felt it. All I could think was that I had let you fall—that I had failed you.” 

“No,” she shook her head and placed her hand on his cheek, “you saved my life, and not for the first time.” 

“We saved each other,” he corrected. 

Karis smiled, and he leaned in, kissing her softly. 

“What about Stark?” she asked as he drew back. “Won’t he find us?”

Sighing, Matt lowered his head. “Steve Rogers paid me a visit this morning. He said that, given last night’s events, Stark had changed his mind and decided to give us a second chance.”

She frowned. “Just like that?”

“I don’t trust Stark, Karis, but Rogers is worth listening to. I’d like to take him at his word. Besides, we can’t keep running like this. It’s hindering the work that I do for this city.” 

“You’re right,” she nodded reluctantly. After a moment’s pause, she looked up at him once more. “And Fear? What became of him?”

“Dead,” he responded flatly. “Wanda finished him off.” 

A weight was lifted off her shoulders, and she released a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. “It’s over then…he’s gone.” 

Matt nodded solemnly. “Good riddance,” he muttered. 

Karis’ relief was short-lived, as thoughts of the atrocities she had committed returned to haunt her. The men she had crippled the night before…who knew if they had even lived to see the sunrise?

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

He knew. Somehow, he always knew when she was sinking into her pit of fear and guilt. But she refused to let it surface now, refused to let it ruin this moment that should be a happy one. 

“Nothing,” she replied, forcing a smile. “Just thinking, is all. Remembering what we’ve been through.” 

It was obvious that she wasn’t fooling him, but he decided to go along with it for now. She leaned forward, resting her head against his chest as his arms wrapped around her. Fear was gone, and now the only enemies remaining were those that lurked in the depths of her own mind.


	91. Chapter 91

Sipping hot chocolate from a mug, hair dripping wet from a fresh shower, and her cuts freshly bandaged, Ava finally felt safe. She was sitting next to Steve wearing clean clothes and watching TV, his arm around her shoulder.

"You can have my bed tonight," he murmured softly next to her.

"You don't have...have to put yourself out or anything, Steve. I promise you, I got pretty used to interesting living situations."

"But you shouldn't have to be used to that."

"It's fine, Buck isn't here. I'll just sleep in his bed."

Steve's smile faded slightly. "He told me something happened between you two."

Previous joy fell from her face, a look of indifference replacing it. She didn't need to open up to him; she was fine without pity. His sigh was obvious as she glared at the carpet, trying to swallow. "I'm sorry," she whispered, brushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "I...I don't wanna talk about it."

"He said he was sorry."

Her head jerked up to face Steve, lips parting slightly. With a hint of a smile, he winked at her.

"Did...um-did he?"

"Yeah. He said he pushed you before you were ready and that wasn't fair of him. He was hurting. Especially when you sorta disappeared, after the incident with Stark. He was worried out of his mind."

She blushed softly, and Steve chuckled at her pink features. "When...when the gas came...I was with him. We were...we were just sitting together. His arm around me, my head on his chest. But we didn't talk really. I didn't know what to say. I'm worried he's still mad at me. I can't lose him Steve," she murmured, gripping the hem of her t-shirt tightly. "I think I'm falling for him."

"I think you've been falling for him, but you're finally ready to admit it to Bucky."

"If he wants to speak to me again."

"I already told you, Ava, he was mad at himself."

"But when he came to Foggy's," she started, whirling on him, "he didn't even look at me! He hardly spoke to me!"

"He wanted to give you space, I assume."

She placed the hot chocolate on the table and sighed, leaning back into the pillow and focusing her eyes on the colorful movie playing before them. Steve smiled at her frustrated expression and stood, stretching.

"I have to go make a phone call to Stark, all right?"

"Sure..." she mumbled, curling up in the blanket.

"Oh, and you should know, Stark's letting up."

"What?" she asked curiously, arching an eyebrow. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am," he murmured. "With all that's going on, he's gonna drop it."

Ava wasn't sure what to think, her mind reeling.

"Anyway, I had a missed call from him. If you'll excuse me."

Ava wished she had her phone, desperately wanting to call Bucky. Steve probably already had.

**********

She awoke in the middle of the night to a dim light hitting her eyes and the sound of someone banging around in the room. She swallowed heavily and sat up in bed, eyeing the room carefully. A large shadow at the door of the room caused her to shrink back.

"Steve?"

The figure froze and reached out, flicking a light on the wall. Instantly shielding her eyes from the blinding light, she failed to see the surprise on the stranger's face. Finally, she tore her hand away and gazed cautiously in front of her. Bucky's face was marked by complete shock, his hair in a mess, hastily pulled back from his face, blue eyes weary, and clothes worn.

"Bucky..." she whispered breathlessly.

Her limbs felt too weak to move, but she slung her legs out over the side of the bed anyway, Steve's large t-shirt and oversized sweats acting as her pajamas. He stared at her, his eyes containing a swirl of emotions, lips pressed together tightly.

"Are you okay?" he finally whispered, moving forward to embrace her.

She winced in pain at the touch, and he instantly pulled away, biting his bottom lip.

"No..." she muttered weakly, reaching for his hand.

He sat on the edge of the bed and took her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," he finally whispered.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore," she returned in quiet whisper.

"Why would you think that?" he asked incredulously.

"Because you didn't even hardly look at me. At Foggy's, I mean."

"I didn't want to make you any more mad at me."

She sighed and lightly slapped his shoulder. "I thought I was losing you. And then...when you weren't here...I didn't know where you were."

Sucking in a shuddery breath, his hand grasped hers lightly, and she placed her head against his chest.

"You're not losing me."

She continued on as if he hadn't spoken, staring fearfully at the blankets. "I thought I would never get to tell you-I was afraid that..."

He stood, pulling her up with him, taking her face gently in his palm. "What were you afraid of?"

"Not getting to tell you something," she choked out.

A sly, knowing grin rose to his face, and he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers passionately. His metal hand slipped around her waist, and she curled her fingers against his chest, savoring the moment.

"I like you a whole lot, Ava Rollins," he whispered upon parting.

She gave a soft laugh for a brief second before feeling a pink blush rise to her cheeks. He took her hand, leading her from the room and to the couch.

"Where were you?" she murmured, laying her head against his chest.

"I woke up a little disoriented...I just didn't know where I was. But I kept thinking I needed to help you. I was worried about you."

"I was worried about you!" she laughed. "What did you see?"

His face darkened considerably, and she regretted asking as the fire appeared in his eyes. "The cuffs. The ones that would dig into my skin. The cold metal against my chest. Every condescending word..."

She laid a hand on his shoulder, and he tore his gaze from the past and onto her.

"What about you?"

She was surprised by the change of tone and bit her lip, staring at her hands. "The walls kept closing in on me. Clarke was everywhere. But then...then I saw Noah."

He slid his hand into hers as he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"They shot him, Bucky!" she whispered, glancing up with wet eyes. Warm tears flowed down her cheeks, though she sought to fight them back, wiping them madly with the backs of her hands.

"Did you get hurt?" he whispered, reaching up and brushing aside her tears, burying a hand in her blonde hair.

"A little. I bruised some ribs. And the bullet wound."

His thumb rubbed over a bruise on her cheek.

"Bucky, I had to watch it. He was helpless. Helpless, and I couldn't save him."

"It was just a vision, honey," he whispered, holding her tighter.

She tried to listen, to keep back the tears as she rested against him. When he began to whisper soft Russian words in her ear, she was caught off guard, turning in surprise to face him. He didn't stop, his face showing a hint of a shy smile as he brushed away her remaining tears. She fell asleep to the soothing sound of the unfamiliar phrases, just grateful he was alive.


	92. Chapter 92

A chilling wind swept through her hair as Karis descended the front steps of Steve’s apartment. She had been enjoying a relaxing visit with Ava, Bucky, and Steve, and now she was going to meet Matt for a fancy dinner that they had been meaning to get around to for some time now. A week had passed since Fear’s defeat, and all of the legal issues surrounding Daredevil and his accomplices had been neatly swept under the rug, much of the credit being owed to Tony Stark’s efforts and influence. Things were beginning to look up for Karis, a broad grin spreading across her face as she buttoned her coat and strode purposefully down the sidewalk. There was a new spring in her step that she could not recall ever having before. 

Excitement bubbled inside her at the thought of finally spending an evening alone with Matt, without the weight of the world or an impending danger hovering over their shoulders. Her eyes scanned the street for the nearest taxi as neon lights lit up the night, towering high into the black sky overhead. There were still numerous repairs to be done in the city, much of which had sustained a significant amount of damage during the utter chaos that had ensued only a week prior. People remained uneasy—with good reason. Every now and then someone would cast her a wary glance as she passed by, and Karis would lower her head self-consciously, avoiding their probing gazes. She often wished that she had followed Matt’s or Spider-Man’s example—a mask didn’t seem to be such a bad idea after all. 

For the most part, however, she believed that she could blend in with the masses. She was wrong, and only now would she find out how grievously so. 

It began with a single shriek—the woman beside her. Then others turned and discovered the source of her horror: a black silhouette soaring overhead, wings flapping loudly enough to be heard above the noise of the city. Karis stopped in her tracks, her heart sinking with dread. The monstrous creature circled them once before swooping in for a landing. Many of them screamed as they ducked with their hands over their heads, some falling to their knees. Veins streaked across Karis’ vision, blood pounding against her temples as memories from another life threatened to surface. 

A deafening roar shook her to her core, and she shuddered as the ground trembled beneath her feet. The creature had landed. She knew this because waves of petrified bystanders were fleeing at the mere sight of it. Within moments, the sidewalk between them was empty, no one left but her and the monster. The beast far surpassed any earthly characterization. Nearly eight feet in height, it had massive bat-like wings, the horns of a ram, clawed hands and feet, and fearsome eyes. It wore pieces of armor as if to dignify its appearance in some way—an attempt that utterly failed from Karis’ perspective. 

“Who are you? What do you want?” she called defiantly, in a voice far braver than she felt. 

“It seems you are on the mend,” he answered in a gravelly voice. “Therefore, I have been sent to bring about your end.” 

She stared at him with wide eyes, fists clenching at her sides. “What are you talking about?”

“Pathetic, really, that one of your race has fallen into such disgrace.”

Her heart was thumping loudly against her chest. One of her race? Karis had heard quite enough and, thankfully, it seemed that the creature had tired of talking. He lunged for her, wings spread wide, and she dove out of his path, dropping into a front roll and coming up smoothly on her feet. She was capable of stopping him—she knew she was. Problem was, her powers were still far beyond her control. What if she brought the buildings around her tumbling down? 

When he came at her again, Karis stood her ground, catching one of his massive, clawed hands against both of her own. The resulting impact forced her down onto one knee, but there was light bursting from her palms, holding him back. The monster roared his displeasure, baring two rows of razor sharp teeth as he fought to dispel the energy shield she had summoned quite by accident. He was strong—stronger than she was in her untrained state, and she knew that her shield wouldn’t last much longer. Gritting her teeth, Karis stubbornly opposed every inch of ground lost to him. She had to think of something—there had to be something. 

At the far corners of her vision, she perceived a sudden flash of green light that instantly vanished. The distraction provided an opportunity for her opponent to shatter what remained of her defenses and send her flying backwards onto the concrete. When her head struck the solid surface, stars swam before her eyes, and it was only due to the adrenaline coursing through her veins that Karis was able to push herself up onto one elbow. What she saw defied reality—at least, it defied the reality she had created for herself. 

There was a man, cloaked in black—the man from her dreams, the man who had saved her, and possibly the man who had blown up the Avengers’ base and caused the deaths of so many innocents. With masterful control and perfect patience, he swiftly drove the beast back, the element of surprise on his side. Karis looked on with shock that undeniably mingled with a certain level of awe. Her vision was blurred and fading in and out, causing the whole ordeal to seem even more surreal. Blinking profusely, she finally struggled into a sitting position, watching as her rescuer drove the creature into submission at last—submission that was forced by its being struck unconscious. 

The man’s back was turned to her, but she could see his shoulders rising and falling with each breath. Slowly, he turned to face her, and she glimpsed a pale, narrow face beneath the raised hood. With a sudden sense of urgency, he strode towards her, cloak swishing about his ankles. Frightened, Karis crawled backwards with frantic desperation. She didn’t want to face him, didn’t want to know who he was. He was more than just a man. He was her past, and she knew it. 

Neon lights washed over him in a blinding ripple of colors as he dropped onto one knee and reached for her. In that moment, her eyes met his—not for the first time. Glinting, sparkling—concerned but cold, distant, and ruthless all at once. In her moment of hesitation, he took hold of her wrists and hauled her to her feet. 

“Let go of me!” Karis shrieked, flailing wildly. 

“Relax,” he hissed, maintaining his grip, “I mean you no harm.” 

“Then let me go!” 

There was grim resolution in his ageless features. “I can’t do that. You must understand that this is for your own protection.” 

She responded with yet another cry of defiance and a last attempt to escape his hold. However, in a single motion that she failed to process until it was too late, he released her with one hand and raised his slender fingers within inches of her left temple. In an instant, it was over. She spiraled headlong into the void of unconsciousness, simultaneously collapsing into his waiting arms. 

The cloaked stranger bore her far away from the smoking battlefield, leaving the city of New York galaxies behind them.


End file.
